Artimanhas do Destino
by May Sorryu
Summary: Sakura era uma adolescente comum até encontrar um medalhão que a levaria a um outro mundo! Romance, magia, comédia e muita confusão se misturam nesta trama! SasuSaku, InoGaa, NaruHina, NejTen e ShikaTema
1. Trailer

Trailer

**Ela era uma garota igual a todas as outras...**

Meus pais bem que podiam ter caprichado quando foram me ter, hein? Putz, eu sou muito sem graça! Quase não tenho peito, meu cabelo é horrível (ele é rosa e escorrido), meu rosto é anguloso demais, meu nariz é estranho...

Além disso, eu não sou popular (só as loiras peitudas são); minha agenda está vazia desde que eu a ganhei no começo do ano; festa só de formatura (para o resto não sou convidada), e meu esporte físico é ligar e desligar o computador. Não estou nem um pouquinho perto de namorar o garoto mais popular de toda a escola, aliás, acho que ele nem sabe o meu nome! E, ah, to encalhada desde que me entendo por gente."

**... com preocupações comuns...**

- Sakura, vamos ao cinema amanhã?

- Não posso... Tenho que fazer o trabalho de história, estudar para a prova de física, terminar a redação sobre racismo e começar a ler a leitura recomendada para ao vestibular!

- Sakura, o vestibular é daqui a dez meses.

- Ta vendo? Ta quase aí!

- E de noite?

- Tenho cursinho.

- Não pode gazear?

- Não.

- Tudo bem, então só me responde uma coisa: como você vai arrumar namorado se não sai de casa?

- Qual é a hora da sessão que a gente vai pegar mesmo?

**... até encontrar um estranho colar...**

O segurou entre as mãos, encantada. Ele era lindo! Uma grande pedra transparente servia como pingente, ela diria que era diamante, porém tinha algo a mais nela. Uma luz interna, algo que refletia as mais belas cores, irradiando de dentro da pedra.

Colocou-o no pescoço, se olhando no espelho pra ver como ficava. Sua mãe a havia ensinado a não pegar o que não lhe pertencesse, claro, mas aquele lá estava enterrado, então não tinha dono, certo?

De repente, o cordão começou a brilhar intensamente. Uma luz tremenda surgiu e a envolveu, ofuscando seus olhos.

- Mas o que diabos está aconteceeeeeeeeeeeeeeendo???

**... que a levaria a um outro mundo.**

Olhou ao redor. Estava sentada à beira de um lago, no meio de uma planície verde e exuberante, onde flores de todas as cores se espalhavam além da vista. Um enorme pássaro dourado voou, encobrindo por um instante o sol, e isso seria absolutamente normal se ele não tivesse _quatro_ asas.

- Que... Que lugar é esse?

- Você não sabe? – Ele perguntou cético.

- Claro que não! Acha que se eu soubesse estaria te perguntando? – Retrucou, com a impaciência que lhe era característica.

- Estamos na fronteira entre os reinos norte e sul de Konoha.

- ONDE?!?

**Uma fantástica aventura se inicia...**

- Haruno Sakura, você deve reunir os outros talismãs e seus respectivos guardiões, pois só assim teremos força para derrotar Orochimaru. Todo o povo de Konoha está em suas mãos. – Anunciou Tsunade-sama, rainha dos povos do sul, de forma dramática e teatral.

- E se eu... eu não quiser reuni-los? – Sakura indagou, não gostando muito da idéia de ir atrás de gente estranha, correr perigo e salvar um mundo que nem era o seu. Quer dizer, isso ficava lindo em animes, tipo Rayearth e Fushigi Yûgi, mas ela não era uma heroína (até curtia coisas assim, como Liga da Justiça e Heroes, mas ela sabia que não faria nada se chegassem e lhe dissessem: "salve a Cheerleader, salve o mundo!"). – Eu posso dar o meu talismã a alguém e...

- Você com certeza não rejeitaria nossa amável proposta. – Tsunade respondeu, com um sorriso de triunfo, fazendo um gesto. Todos os seus soldados apontaram suas lanças na direção de Sakura, que engoliu em seco e soltou um sorriso amarelo.

- Quando começamos as buscas pelos outros?

**... cheia de romance...**

- Você nem parece real. – Ele comentou, arrancando um sorriso de Sakura, que se virou de modo a poder encará-lo.

- Uma vez eu lhe disse isso, Sasuke-kun, e pelo que me recordo você não gostou nem um pouco do comentário. – Respondeu em tom de troça, rindo.

- Pelo que _eu_ me recordo você me comparou a um pesadelo. – Ele retrucou, provocando outra risada da garota.

- Não falava de você e sim da situação. – Enlaçou o pescoço dele com os braços, aproximando seus rostos. Sussurrou: - Por que você _é_ o meu sonho...

**... magia...**

- O que está fazendo? – Neji indagou, vendo Tenten correr e se abrigar atrás de uma grande pedra. Seguiu-a.

- O Naruto está treinando. – Ela respondeu, e o elfo revirou os olhos, impaciente. Pouco depois, ouviram uma grande explosão. Centenas de relâmpagos caíram dos céus, num único ponto.

- Ele acertou? – Tenten indagou, incrédula. Saiu de trás da pedra, para ver o que acontecia. – Não acredito!

- Tenten, não... – Neji tentou avisar, mas foi tarde demais. Os relâmpagos deram a curva antes de atingir o chão e se espalharam para todas as direções; tendo um deles, inclusive, vindo pra onde estava a jovem ninfa.

- _Kabum!_

Quando a nuvem de poeira se dissipou, Neji tentou não rir ao ver Tenten com os cabelos em pé, toda chamuscada. Mas foi impossível.

- NARUTO, SEU BAKA!!!!!!!

**... batalhas...**

A luta começou. O guerreiro atacava sem trégua, e sem alternativa, Temari apenas ia se defendendo, desviando-se agilmente de cada golpe. Sabia que não podia manter a situação assim. Perderia facilmente se continuasse apenas desviando. Achando uma brecha no sistema de ataque dele contra-atacou, empunhando a espada por baixo, de modo a corta-lhe do abdômen até o pescoço. O guerreiro afastou-se rapidamente, mas ainda assim foi atingido pela espada da garota. Não muito, mas já era um bom começo.

A luta recomeçou num nível mais favorável para Temari. As espadas chocavam-se com tanta violência que faziam um barulho ensurdecedor. A agilidade de ambos também era muito grande, mal dando para se acompanhar todos os seus movimentos...

**... mistérios...**

- "Um lugar onde o tempo não é o tempo. Você é você, mas também pode não sê-lo. O hoje pode ser aqui ou acolá. Tudo é nada. Nada é tudo". – Ino recitou, repetindo as palavras do oráculo. - Você entendeu alguma coisa, Shika?

O garoto não respondeu. Ino virou-se na direção de Shikamaru: ele estava dormindo! Fechou o punho, irritada. Depois, socou a cabeça do garoto, que acordou assustado:

- Hein? O quê? Onde?

Ino revirou os olhos, impaciente. Mas logo sua atenção se voltou para as palavras proferidas pelo oráculo. Aquela era a única maneira de salva-lo... Precisava descobrir o que aquilo significava, para então poder trazê-lo de volta...

- Gaara...

**... e muita confusão!**

- Poderia um peixe amar um pássaro e ser feliz?

- Tenten, você não é um peixe. – Sakura retrucou, com impaciência.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Alguém falou de peixe, aí? – Naruto indagou, vindo correndo. Na pressa, chutou algo pequeno. – Tem assado ou cozido?

- _POFT_

- Aiiiii!!!!

- Naruto, você chutou a Hinata _DE NOVO_!!!!!

**Haruno Sakura...**

"Pra quê eu fui colocar aquele maldito medalhão...?"

**Uchiha Sasuke...**

"Mas que diabos você estáfazendo, Sakura?"

**Yamanaka Ino...**

"Eu posso ter escamas, cauda e viver na água, mas eu não sou uma PEIXA!"

**Sabaku no Gaara...**

"Você já está morto. Só não percebeu isso ainda."

**Hyuuga Hinata...**

"Naruto-kun, você está me esmagando..."

**Uzumaki Naruto...**

"Ops, foi mal, Hinata-chan, não te vi aí!"

**Mitsashi Tenten...**

"Que asas lindas! Deixa eu tocar, vai? Por favooooooor!!

**Hyuuga Neji...**

"Tenten, eu não vou conseguir voar com você agarrando as minhas asas".

**Sabaku no Temari...**

"Repita isso e me encarregarei de fazer com que você não deixe descendentes!"

**Nara Shikamaru...**

"Putz, que bando de problemáticos..."

**Em...**

**Artimanhas do Destino**

Em breve, no O 1° capítulo será postado no próximo domingo, ok, galera? Até lá.


	2. O Medalhão

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, infelizmente. Se fosse meu, eu ia acrescentar nem que fosse um pouquinho só de romance. Ação demais não dá.

Capítulo Um

O Medalhão

**Diário de Sakura**

_Querido diário,_

_Meus pais bem que podiam ter caprichado quando foram me ter, hein? Putz, eu sou muito sem graça! Quase não tenho peito, meu cabelo é horrível (ele é rosa e escorrido), meu rosto é anguloso demais, meu nariz é estranho... _

_Além disso, eu não sou popular (só as loiras de peitão são); minha agenda está vazia desde que eu a ganhei no começo do ano; festa só de formatura (para o resto não sou convidada), e meu esporte físico é ligar e desligar o computador. Não estou nem um pouquinho perto de namorar o garoto mais popular de toda a escola, aliás, acho que ele nem sabe o meu nome! E, ah, to encalhada desde que me entendo por gente._

_Mas vamos parar por aqui ou posso ficar deprimida. Vou apenas relatar outro dia inútil da minha monótona vida. Acordei cedo, como sempre, e fui pra escola. Assisti um bocado de aulas e cochilei no meio da de geografia. Em conseqüência, fui mandada pra fora, com um simpático conselho do meu professor: "Quando estiver acordada retorne, Haruno. Enquanto isso vá pedir um travesseiro na diretoria." Legal ele, não? _

_Aquele filho da p#$!_

_Depois tive educação física e o professor me pôs pra correr 2000 metros. DOIS MIL!!!! Sabe o que é isso? Cinco voltas ao redor daquela maldita pista! CINCO! Desnecessário dizer que quase morri e paguei o maior mico, né? Pelo menos não fui tão mal feito a Hana-chan que deu uma volta e depois sentou para jogar pôquer, mas cheguei muito perto (desisti na terceira volta)._

_Ainda tive que ir pro cursinho pré-vestibular, e passei a noite inteira ouvindo o senhor Fujisawa dizendo o quanto devíamos no esforçar para passar no vestibular, que todos ali naquela sala eram nossos inimigos, e que eu nunca passaria se continuasse a dormir de modo tão escancarado enquanto poderia estar aprendendo o assunto maravilhoso que ele dava (Makie me contou depois que eu estava roncando enquanto ele explicava eletromagnetismo. Mas eu não ronco, só ressono um pouco alto!)._

_Sério, essa história de vestibular ta me endoidando já. Nem durmo direito, preocupada. Claro que a minha mãe dizendo "é claro que você vai passar Sakura, você é tão inteligente e tudo o mais"... não está ajudando muito. Tadinha, ela acha que me ajuda essas palavras de consolo. Sério, ela não vê que isso só piora as coisas? Porque __eu__ não tenho essa confiança toda. Além do mais, eu vou tentar para medicina. Medicina! Quase trinta pessoas por uma vaga! _

_Ih, o telefone está tocando. Vou atender. Se der, mais tarde escrevo. Bye!_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O 

- Alô.

- Alô, Sakura? É a Madoka.

- Ah, oi, Madoka.

- Você estava fazendo o quê, já estudando de novo? Tu vai ficar pirada, menina.

- Eu preciso estudar, Madoka. Mas diz aí, o que é que você quer?

- Eu tava pensando, vamos ao cinema amanhã?

- Não posso... Tenho que fazer o trabalho de história, estudar para a prova de física, terminar a redação sobre racismo e começar a ler a leitura recomendada para ao vestibular!

- Sakura, o vestibular é daqui a dez meses.

- Ta vendo? Ta quase aí!

- E de noite?

- Tenho cursinho.

- Não pode gazear?

- Não.

- Tudo bem, então só me responde uma coisa: como você vai arrumar namorado se não sai de casa?

- Qual é a hora da sessão que a gente vai pegar mesmo?

Sakura terminou de combinar o cinema com Madoka, e desligou. Sabia que ia sentir um remorso danado por estar faltando aula no cursinho, mas Madoka tocara no seu ponto fraco. Ela queria mesmo um namorado. Mesmo que fosse um nerd estranho e esquisito... Tá, nem tanto. Ou um roqueiro rebelde cheio de pirciengs e... Tá, também não. Mas um cara simpático e legal seria bom. Pena que caras assim já tinham namoradas...

Droga, não ia sair do canto se ficasse apenas pensando. Suspirando, pegou um livro de física e um de história, separou o livro da leitura recomendada e afiou os lápis para começar a redação.

Depois de várias horas, Sakura estava com a vista doendo e com a cabeça tombando de sono. Bocejou e espreguiçou-se, jogando a cabeça para trás, juntamente com os longos cabelos rosados. Olhou o relógio, reprimindo a vontade de falar um palavrão. Era tarde, muito tarde. Estava ferrada! Como acordaria cedo no dia seguinte?

Chacoalhou a cabeça, numa tentativa de não pensar no estado lastimável que estaria na manhã seguinte. Sem se preocupar em colocar a camisola, jogou-se na cama, estafada. Seu último pensamento racional foi: _"Vou estar um zumbi amanhã! Como é que vou arrumar um namorado se minhas olheiras vão estar maiores que o grande Canyon?"._

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O 

Sakura acordou no dia seguinte quebrada, como se tivesse levado uma sova. Rastejou em direção ao chuveiro, onde entrou de cabeça e tudo. Normalmente não molhava os cabelos tão cedo, mas depois que vira o estado que eles estavam por terem ficado soltos na noite anterior, não vira alternativa. Teria umas duas horas de descanso (prazo que levaria até que eles secassem totalmente) antes de ter de se preocupar com eles novamente.

Vestiu seu uniforme habitual com certa pressa, pois já estava atrasada, já que perdera bastante tempo tentando se convencer a entrar no banheiro, e depois mais ainda ao pentear os cabelos. Não querendo atrasar-se mais, pegou um pacote de biscoito no armário e saiu, dando um tchau apressado à mãe.

Correndo, chegou à divisória dos dois caminhos que levavam à Mahora, sua escola. O da esquerda era mais longo, dava várias voltas, porém era o que ela pegava todo dia. O da direita, separado do outro por um pequeno bosque, era o caminho mais rápido, no entanto quase nenhum estudante o utilizava. A razão? Simples: era mal-assombrado. Na verdade não propriamente ele, mas passava por uma antiga mansão que diziam ser assombrada. Relatos horríveis e assustadores sobre ela eram contados por todos. Até os mais céticos evitavam aquele caminho à noite. Já Sakura? Essa não passava por ali nem de dia e acompanhada.

Porém, como estava muito atrasada naquela manhã, decidiu ir pegar o caminho da direita. Andando o mais rápido que podia, ia rezando uma prece mentalmente, torcendo para chegar logo na escola. Tremia mais que vara verde, e engoliu em seco ao ver a velha mansão erguer-se majestosa em uma curva do caminho. Aumentou a intensidade das preces e passou praticamente correndo quando ouviu algo que lhe gelou o sangue:

- _Sakura..._

Alguém ou algo a chamava! A voz era terrivelmente estranha, profunda e horripilante. Ela parou e olhou para os lados, tremendo de medo. Não viu nada. Suspirou de alívio, e voltou a andar rápido, tentando se convencer que fora apenas sua imaginação lhe pregando uma peça. Mas a voz voltou a soar, com mais urgência:

- _Sakura... Sakura..._

Então, para seu total desespero, ouviu o barulho de algo deslizando às suas costas. Branca de medo, arregalou os olhos o máximo que podia e num surto de coragem, resolveu ver o que era. Ao voltar-se, viu uma figura transparente, flutuando. Tinha quase sua altura. Era uma mulher, com um olhar sofrido no rosto. A paisagem aparecia embaçada por através dela. Apavorada, Sakura saiu correndo desesperada na direção do bosque, tencionando chegar à estrada da esquerda.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!

Correu feito louca, ainda escutando a voz atrás de si ecoar, cada vez mais distante:

- _Sakura... Sakura..._

Desesperada, continuou correndo, até que tropeçou em algo e caiu de cara no chão. Levantou-se com um gemido, mas se pôs logo de pé ao lembrar a razão de estar correndo. Estranhamente, a voz cessou. Olhou para trás, com medo, mas nada viu. Suspirando aliviada, planejou continuar andando até a estrada da esquerda, mas sua atenção foi despertada para um ponto brilhante no chão, onde ela havia tropeçado.

Abaixou-se e desenterrou o culpado pela sua queda. Era um cordão prateado. Limpou-o nas vestes e depois o segurou entre as mãos, encantada. Ele era lindo! Uma grande pedra transparente servia como pingente, ela diria que era diamante, porém tinha algo mais nela. Do centro da pedra irradiava uma luz intensa, refletindo variadas cores sobre a superfície transparente. Cada vez que o olhava, uma luz diferente predominava.

Tirou um espelho da bolsa e depois colocou o cordão em seu pescoço, se olhando no espelho pra ver como ficava. Sua mãe a havia ensinado a não pegar o que não lhe pertencesse, claro, mas aquele lá estava enterrado, então não tinha dono, certo?

De repente, o cordão começou a brilhar intensamente. Uma luz tremenda surgiu e a envolveu, ofuscando seus olhos.

- Mas o que diabos está aconteceeeeeeeeeeeeeeendo???

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O 

Sakura despertou do mundo de trevas onde antes estava com uma sensação estranha, como se algo a rodeasse e acalentasse, entrando por todos os poros de seu corpo. A sensação era tão relaxante que ela decidiu deixar-se levar, porém mudou de idéia bruscamente quando aquilo, o que quer que fosse, começou a sufocá-la, puxando-a para suas profundezas sem deixar o ar entrar em seus pulmões. Abrindo os olhos com urgência, despertou totalmente, finalmente percebendo que estava dentro de uma espécie de lago de águas escuras e profundas.

Oh, céus... Por que não aprendera a nadar? Desesperada, debateu-se inutilmente tentando respirar. Seus braços estavam pesados; seu corpo inteiro estava dolorido, como se houvesse sido espancada com brutalidade. Não lembrava de já ter sentido tanta dor assim a não ser quando seu pai lhe batera por ter derrubado a peruca do chefe dele e ter rido como uma louca gritando "careeeeca!" sem parar. Não, nem naquela vez doera tanto. Cansada, começou a aceitar seu destino, desistindo de lutar ao sentir o corpo ser cada vez mais envolvido pelas águas escuras do lago.

Estava morrendo... Bem, pelo menos não teria que fazer a prova de física...

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O 

Ele depositou a jovem sobre a grama, na margem do lado. Estava assustadoramente pálida, os lábios azulados. Conseguira resgata-la bem a tempo, pois quando finalmente chegara até ela a jovem já havia perdido os sentidos. Sem perder mais tempo, pressionou com ambas as mãos o peito da garota, para forçar a água a sair. Não deu muito resultado, então decidiu fazer respiração boca a boca. Não seria um sacrifício, avaliou, olhando o rosto delicado da garota.

Sem escolha, colou a boca àqueles lábios levemente azulados. Soprou o ar e pressionou o peito da jovem para que a água saísse. Repetiu a operação mais uma vez, até que a jovem colocou toda a água pra fora. Satisfeito, sentou-se do lado dela, e ficou observando-a.

Ela era estranha, sem dúvida. Usava uns trajes esquisitos, curtos e indecentes. Parecia roupa de baixo, mas ele não tinha muita certeza. Os cabelos rosados de comprimento médio se colavam as costas dela, brilhantes. Olhos verdes límpidos revelaram-se, circundados por longos cílios. A garota sacudiu a cabeça, como que para tirar a água de dentro dela.

- Juro que nunca mais me atraso na vida! – Ela exclamou, ainda tossindo, sem notar a presença dele. – Da próxima vez eu... – Se interrompeu ao finalmente se dar conta do rapaz ao seu lado observando-a.

Corou de imediato, percebendo que ele devia achar que ela era louca. Por que não perdia essa mania de falar sozinha, Kami Sama? Incomodada com o escrutínio a que era submetida, encarou-o de volta. Cabelos negros azulados e espetados, com algumas mechas caindo na frente do rosto, molhadas. Corpo atlético e em forma, coberto por estranhas roupas de guerreiro medieval molhadas. Os pés estavam descalços. As botas negras estavam jogadas ali perto. Voltou a encarar o rosto dele, e estremeceu quando os olhos negros dele, frios, encontraram os seus.

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Radar ativado! Potencial namorado sendo rastreado... Processando... Processando... Processando... Concluído! Resultado da inspeção: totalmente gostoso e absolutamente perfeito! Lindo, lindo, lindo!

Balançou a cabeça, confusa. Tentando colocar os pensamentos no lugar, sentiu-se na obrigação de agradecê-lo, já que obviamente, pelos trajes molhados, fora ele quem a salvara.

- Obrigada. – Murmurou, abrindo um débil sorriso.

Ele não lhe retribuiu o sorriso. Sakura olhou ao redor. Estava sentada à beira de um lago, no meio de uma planície verde e exuberante, onde flores de todas as cores se espalhavam além da vista.

Peraí, pára tudo!!!! Se ela tinha acabado de ser salva, quer dizer que ele lhe fizera uma respiração boca a boca, não é? Então, ela estava num lugar lindo, com um cara absolutamente gostoso que tinha acabado de beijá-la? Se beslicou, para ver se acordava. Não funcionou. Então... das duas uma: ou o cara gostoso vestido esquisito era doido, ou ela tinha tomado alguma droga alucinógena sem perceber. Kami-sama! E se tiverem lhe dado um boa-noite-Cinderela e tirado seus rins para vender no mercado negro de órgãos?

- NÃO, MEUS RINS NÃÃÃOOOOO!

O rapaz olhou com desconfiança para a garota que primeiro se beliscava e agora gritava coisas sem sentido. Mas que ótimo. Tinha resgatado uma louca.

- Quem é você e o que fez com meu rim? – Sakura perguntou a ele, que nada respondeu, apenas a fitava com o rosto impassível. – Vamos, responda, eu te fiz uma pergun...

- Quieta! – Ele disse, fazendo-a dar um salto. Virou-se concentrado numa direção, ignorando-a. Levemente amedrontada, Sakura escondeu-se por trás dele, espiando pelo lado do corpo atlético. Não conseguiu ver nada, a não ser o que parecia ser um batalhão passando ao longe. Tudo foi muito rápido, ela mal percebeu quando ele se virou de frente pra ela, puxou-a pra si e caiu no chão por trás de uma moita, levando-a consigo. Sakura ia reclamar quando ele pôs a mão na boca dela, calando-a.

Deitada sobre ele, Sakura só pôde arregalar os olhos em protesto, sem conseguir de maneira alguma sair de onde estava. Sentia o corpo colado ao dele, um corpo firme e quente, que lhe transmitia sensações agradáveis onde a tocava. Seus seios estavam pressionados contra o peito firme, coxas sólidas tocavam as suas com intimidade. A mão que tampava sua boca saiu, vagarosamente. Sakura estava como que hipnotizada, mergulhada na imensidão dos olhos negros. Seu coração batia fortemente, sua respiração acelerou-se e seus lábios entreabriram-se, quase por vontade própria.

Nesse estado, definitivamente a última coisa que ela esperava que ele fizesse fosse o empurrão que lhe deu para que saísse de cima de si. Caiu de lado, pasmada.

- Mas o quê...?

- Calada. – Ele murmurou, olhando com cautela ao redor. O exército, ou seja lá o que fosse aquilo havia se afastado.

- Mas será possível que você só sabe me dizer isso? – Explodiu, irritada. Ele lhe deu as costas, sem se importar com o mau humor da garota. Começou colocar as botas. Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando se controlar. Obrigou-se a lembrar-se que aquele rapaz havia acabado de salva-la, e por isso devia ter paciência, mesmo que ele fosse um idiota rude e ignorante. E lindo, tinha de admitir. Muito lindo. – O que era aquilo?

- Aquilo o quê? – Ele indagou, ainda de costas pra ela. Sakura odiava falar com alguém desse jeito, mas talvez fosse melhor do que ficar sob a mira daqueles olhos frios.

- Aquilo o quê? – Repetiu, com ironia. – Só aquela multidão que vinha em nossa direção!

- Eles não vinham em nossa direção.

-Então porque me jogou no chão? – Perguntou, revoltada por ter agido como uma tola por nada.

- Porque eles nos encontrariam se continuássemos tão à vista.

A resposta era tão lógica que Sakura ficou irritada por estar agindo como uma idiota novamente. Então uma sombra anormal a cobriu, e ela olhou pra cima curiosa. Um enorme pássaro dourado voou, encobrindo por um instante o sol, e isso seria absolutamente normal se ele não tivesse _quatro_ asas.

- Que... Que lugar é esse?

- Você não sabe? – Ele perguntou cético, finalmente se virando para encará-la.

- Claro que não! Acha que se eu soubesse estaria te perguntando? – Retrucou, com a impaciência que lhe era característica.

- Estamos na fronteira entre os reinos norte e sul de Konoha.

- ONDE?!?

- Na fronteira entre os reinos, já disse. – Ele respondeu, irritado.

- Fronteira entre os reinos? – Subitamente assustada, Sakura indagou: - E onde fica Tóquio?

- Tóquio? – Ele franziu o cenho, parecendo tentar se recordar do lugar. – É um reino?

- Isso é... brincadeira. – Murmurou, deixando-se cair no chão. Ele aproximou-se, notando a súbita palidez da garota.

- Você está bem?

- Que... Que dia é hoje? – Ela indagou, ignorando a pergunta dele.

- 15 de novembro de 1227.

- Oh meu Deus... – Murmurou, levando a mão à boca.

- O que há? Você...? – Sakura não ouviu o resto da frase. Desmaiou, levando como ultima imagem a visão dos olhos negros, frios como a neve, profundos como o mar...

..._continua_...

N/A: Obrigada pelas reviews, fiquei muito feliz ao lê-las. Espero que gostem deste 1° capítulo. Não sei quando vou postar o próximo, provavelmente semana que vem, no domingo.

Beijos e até lá!


	3. Rumo à Fronteira

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, infelizmente. Se fosse meu, eu ia acrescentar nem que fosse um pouquinho só de romance. Ação demais não dá.

Capítulo Dois

Rumo à Fronteira

Sakura acordou, sacolejando levemente. Balançou a cabeça, e percebeu que algo a segurava pela cintura, sendo o encosto atrás de si quente e firme. Abriu os olhos, e percebeu que estava viajando a cavalo. Virou um pouco o rosto, e viu a face que temia. Olhos negros profundos desviaram-se por um momento da estrada, encontrando-se com os dela.

- Então não era um pesadelo... – Murmurou, levando a mão a testa. Ele franziu a testa, parecendo não gostar do comentário. Então Sakura deu-se conta de algo. – Ei!!!! Pra onde você está me levando?!? – Ele não respondeu. – Eu sabia! Vou denunciá-lo, seu... seu traficante de escravas brancas!! Socorro!!!!

Começou a espernear tentando se soltar, mas menos de um segundo depois sentiu uma dor intensa na cabeça, e a escuridão tomou mais uma vez conta de seus sentidos.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O 

Ao acordar novamente, Sakura olhou para o teto, e estranhou-o. Não era familiar. Sentindo uma dor terrível na cabeça, sentou-se. Olhou ao redor, e estagnou ao ver o rapaz que a salvara sentado numa cadeira, ao lado de sua cama, a olhando.

Vendo a expressão da garota, ele disse, antes que ela gritasse:

- Nós temos que conversar.

- Ah não. – Voltou a deitar-se, a puxou o lençol até cobrir o rosto.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Não está vendo? Estou tentando dormir, porque quando acordar vou estar na minha cama, e depois vou sair correndo por estar atrasada para ir para escola. – Tendo dito isso, ela puxou ainda mais o lençol sobre a cabeça e se virou de costas para ele.

Não se passou dez segundos e ela se encolheu na cama ao sentir o lençol ser retirado bruscamente de cima de si.

- Eiiiii!!! Me devolva isso! - Gritou, tentando puxar o lençol de volta. Ele jogou o lençol para longe de seu alcance. Sakura pulou da cama, irritada. – Qual é o seu problem... – Se interrompeu, subitamente, e olhou para baixo. Que roupa era aquela? Estava usando apenas uma enorme camisa masculina branca. Onde estavam suas roupas? – Aaaaaaaaahhhh!!! Seu... tarado! Hentai! Hentai! - Pegou um travesseiro e jogou nele. Jogou outro.

- Pare com isso. – Sakura continuava arremessando travesseiros. – Pare. – A garota não o ouvia. Ele soltou um resmungo impaciente, e avançou na direção dela. Sakura, vendo a expressão dele, finalmente se deu conta do perigo e recuou, caindo na cama. Ele continuou avançando, e inclinando-se parcialmente sobre ela, segurou-lhe os pulsos acima da cabeça. - Vai me ouvir agora?

- Si-sim. – Ele a avaliou, buscando certeza. Ela tinha uma expressão assustada nos belos olhos de esmeralda, e parecia estar sendo sincera. Soltou-a, e saiu de cima dela. Sakura sentou-se, desconcertada.

- Primeiro: seja lá o que estiver pensando eu não fiz nada.

- Minha roupa...

- Você estava molhada e tremendo. Se continuasse daquele jeito, ficaria doente.

- Você... – Murmurou, corada. – Você me...

Ele não respondeu ao que ela arregalou os olhos. _"Não, isso não está acontecendo. É um pesadelo, só pode ser! Acorda Sakura! Acorda! Acorda!"_

Fechou os olhos com força, e os reabriu. Não tinha dado certo.O rapaz continuava lá, e a olhava com a testa franzida. Certo, hora de avaliar a situação. Estava num lugar estranho, conversando com um cara estranho, usando apenas a camisa desse mesmo estranho, e... Quantos _estranhos_ mais ela podia colocar na frase? Céus, estava perdida. Passou a mão nos cabelos, e fez uma careta ao sentir um calo.

- Como foi que eu conseg... – Arregalou os olhos, ao perceber. – Você me bateu? Quando eu acordei no cavalo, você...

- Você estava gritando e chamando muita atenção.

- Você me bateu! – Acusou, levantando-se e apontando o dedo no rosto dele. – Eu sabia! Você é um... - Ele aproximou-se, ameaçadoramente. Ela recuou assustada, sentou-se novamente e murmurou baixinho: – Grosso.

Um breve momento se passou, antes de ele voltar a falar novamente:

- Diga-me: quem é você e o que fazia na fronteira entre os reinos?

- Se quer saber o nome de alguém, diga primeiro o seu. – Respondeu, petulante.

- Uchiha Sasuke.

- Haruno Sakura.

- E o que fazia na fronteira, Haruno?

- Sakura.

- O que?

- Por favor, me chame de Sakura. Haruno me lembra o meu professor de eletricidade e isso não é uma lembrança boa.

- Professor de _quê_?

- Esqueça. Qual era a pergunta mesmo?

- Não se faça de tola, garota. – Sasuke respondeu, encarando-a com seus olhos penetrantes. Ele percebera que tentava arrumar tempo? Droga de garoto perspicaz!

- Ah, lembrei. – Decidiu ser franca. - O fato é que... eu não sei! Uma hora eu estava correndo para ir para a escola, então vi um fantasma e aí saí correndo, mas encontrei um colar e coloquei ele e aí... O colar! – Colocou a mão no pescoço, aliviando-se ao perceber que ele continuava em seu pescoço. Sasuke baixou o olhar na direção do pingente, que repousava pouco acima do decote da blusa masculina, a qual por ser folgada permitia uma boa visão dos seios da garota. Sakura corou e cobriu-se com as mãos, de modo desajeitado. – Onde eu estava...? Ah, sim! Aí, depois que eu coloquei o colar, uma luz intensa veio e quando percebi tava dentro daquele lago me afogando. Aí você me salvou e... o resto você já sabe. – O encarou. Ele a olhava, com descrença estampada no rosto. – É verdade! Agora é a sua vez de me dizer o que sabe. Que lugar é esse?

- Este lugar se chama Konoha. A fronteira onde você estava é a divisa entre o sul, a terra dos povos livres, e o norte, a terra dos demônios.

- De-de-demônios? – Gaguejou.

- Sim. As terras estão em guerra, e a fronteira é bem protegida para evitar que os demônios passem para o lado de cá. As lutas entre os dois lados ocorrem com muita freqüência. Por isso a fronteira é um lugar muito perigoso. Os cidadãos comuns não têm permissão para ir até lá. Então, eu repito a pergunta: o que você fazia lá?

- Eu já respondi! – Ela quase gritou, exasperada. – Eu tava indo para escola, vi o fantasma, e... Você não acredita em mim. – Percebeu, desolada. Ele continuou calado. Mas, pensando bem, porque acreditaria? Ela era apenas uma estranha, alguém que ele encontrara e salvara.

- Você tem de convir que sua história é altamente implausível.

- Talvez eu seja insana então. – Levantou-se, irritada. Não podia culpá-lo por estar descrente, mas isso não mudava o fato de que não gostava nem um pouco de ser considerada uma mentirosa.

Ele a olhou com uma cara que dizia expressamente: "_eu não duvido disso_". Sakura revirou os olhos. Maravilha. A única pessoa que ela conhecia naquele mundo maluco não acreditava nela.

"_Sério, essas coisas só acontecem comigo. Eu não podia achar um talismã que me enviasse para um lugar paradisíaco com um homem lindo que se apaixonasse por mim e realizasse todos os meus desejos? Mas não, como sou eu, tenho que ir parar num lugar com demônios, um cara grosso, mal educado e lindo, e pássaros enormes com quatro asas. Deus, o que eu fiz para ter tanto azar? Se tinha que me mandar para um outro mundo, porque não podia ser que nem com a Miaka em Fushigi Yûgi? Com um cara lindo feito Tamahome, eu juro que não reclamaria..."._

- Fushigi Yûgi?

Sakura voltou-se, corada. Ah, não! Por favor, Deus, diz que ela não estava falando em voz alta, por favor! Olhou de novo para Sasuke. O olhar dele agora era de_ "tenho certeza que ela é doida". _Sakura suspirou. Céus, não dava uma dentro hoje?

- Então, o que nós vamos fazer agora?

- Nós?

- Claro, você vai deixar uma garota inocente e indefesa como eu sozinha num lugar que nem conheço? – E piscou os olhos, na melhor cara de inocente que conseguia fazer. Ele não respondeu. Ela arregalou os olhos. – Não vai me ajudar a voltar para casa?

- Você sabe como voltar para casa?

- Não, mas...

- Eu também não. Vê, não posso ajudá-la.

- Nhaaam, Sasuke-kun, por favor...! – O encarou, com os olhos pidões. Era sua melhor técnica. Ninguém havia resistido a seus olhos pidões...

- Não.

... até agora.

- Você é realmente um insensível! Cadê seu cavalhei... – Ia continuar a reclamar quando foi interrompida por uma batida na porta. Sasuke murmurou um "entre", e uma mulher gorducha de ar simpático entrou carregando uma bandeja.

- Olá, sou Satsuki, esposa do dono da estalagem. Eu trouxe comida para a jovem senhorita, como o senhor me pediu.

- Ótimo. Obrigado. – Satsuki deixou a bandeja sobre o criado-mudo e destinou um olhar curioso para Sakura, antes de sair. Sakura corou, ao lembrar que estava só com a camisa de Sasuke.

- Sirva-se.

_"De você? Só se for agora, bonitão_." - Sakura deu uma tapa na própria testa. – _"Arrrrrf, o que é que eu estou pensando? Ele acha que eu sou maluca, quer me deixar sozinha e eu só penso em agarrar ele! Estou tão necessitada a este ponto?"._

- Vai comer ou não?

"_Olha que essas perguntas sugestivas... Meu Deus! Pára de pensar besteira, Sakura, pára! Menina tarada! Má, má, má!"_

- Você vai me ajudar a voltar para casa?

- Já disse que não.

- Então não quero. - Respondeu, com birra, apesar de estar com fome. Sabia estar sendo infantil, mas não podia evitar. Aquele garoto despertava o que havia de pior nela.

- Certo. – Sasuke sentou-se e começou a comer. Foi nessa hora que o estômago de Sakura resolveu traí-la.

- ROONC!

Sakura corou, enquanto Sasuke a encarava com um leve arquear de sobrancelha.

_"Ah, barriga traidora! Mas o que é isso? Mal viu a comida e já está trocando de lado? Que coisa feia!"_

Sasuke continuava encarando-a. Sakura o ignorou, e cruzou os braços sobre a barriga. Não ia comer, era uma questão de honra! Não importava se sua barriga já estava do lado dele.

Sasuke voltou a comer, tranquilamente. Sem conseguir resistir, Sakura arriscou um olhar à bandeja. Havia algo parecido com bolo, mas extremamente cremoso, com aparência apetitosa e muito recheio, um líquido de cor lilás que ela supunha ser suco, umas bolachas de formato oval, frutas (ou ela achava que eram) de aparência esquisita, mas extremamente atrativas e um potinho com um creme de cor azul onde ocasionalmente Sasuke molhava algumas das bolachas.

- ROOOOOONC!

Sasuke novamente a encarou. Sakura, que estava de boca aberta, babando, fechou-a rapidamente.

- Tem certeza que não quer?

"_Você? É claro que eu quero! Sakura, sua Baka! Pare com isso, menina hentai!"_

- Hunf. – Resmungou, com fingido desprezo. Mas só para garantir, deu as costas ao criado-mudo para não ver mais a tentação.

- ROOONC!

_"Ah, barriga desgraçada! Fique quieta, sua traíra! Só ta me fazendo passar vergonha! Depois eu arrumo algo para comer!"_

Mas ficar de costas não estava adiantando muito, por que o cheiro da comida estava chegando até ela. O aroma estava seduzindo-a, quase como se dissesse: _"Me coma... Me coma... Me coma..."_

- ROOOOONC!

_"Aaaaaahhhh! Desisto!"_

- Olha! O Michael Jackson atacando uma criancinha na janela!

Quando Sasuke se voltou por reflexo para olhar na direção que ela apontava, Sakura atacou rapidamente a bandeja e colocou um pedaço do bolo na boca. Quando Sasuke se voltou, ela o encarava com a expressão mais ingênua do mundo.

- Sakura...

- Mmm? – Murmurou ainda de boca cheia.

- Tem recheio no seu queixo.

- Sério? Como será que ele veio parar aqui?

Sasuke somente a encarou, e ela desistiu. Sua honra já tinha ido por água abaixo mesmo, não ia ficar com fome por causa de birra.

- Mudei de idéia! Vamos comer! Itadakimasu!

Sasuke a olhava como se ela fosse retardada ou algo assim, mas Sakura não se importou e continuou comendo. A comida era deliciosa! Estava faminta! Quanto tempo será que havia passado desde o café da manhã?

- É mesmo! Sasuke, que horas são?

Ele puxou um relógio antigo de um bolso, e olhou antes de responder. O relógio era prateado, tinha um símbolo estranho em alto relevo, lembrava uma raquete, metade vermelha, metade branca. E tinha uma correntinha. Lembrava a Sakura aqueles relógios que seu avô adorava colecionar, como era mesmo o nome...?

- Faltam duas horas e meia para o anoitecer. – A voz dele tirou-a de seus devaneios sobre os relógios de seu avô. Ao entender o que ele disse, deu um pulo e quase derrubou o suco que tomava.

- Caracas! Já faz todo esse tempo que eu estou fora? Preciso voltar para casa! Mas como farei isso? – Sakura começou a raciocinar em voz alta. – Foi o talismã que me trouxe, então se eu voltar para o lugar onde caí aqui, a mágica dele, ou seja lá como ele funciona, me levará de volta. É isso! Preciso voltar para aquele lago esquisito!

- Nem pense nisso.

- O quê? – Sakura assustou-se quando ouviu a voz dele. Tinha esquecido completamente que Sasuke estava ali.

- Você não ouviu nada do que lhe expliquei sobre a fronteira?

- Ouvi, mas... – E então a ficha caiu. Sakura levou a mão à boca, ao se lembrar de um detalhe bem _pequeninho_ com o qual não havia contado. – Os demônios! Como é que eu vou... – E olhou para o rapaz na sua frente. Ele parecia ser bem forte...

Sasuke não gostou da cara que Sakura estava fazendo. Já sabia o que estava passando pela cabeça dela e por isso antecipou-se.

- Não.

- O quê...?

- Eu não vou levá-la até lá.

- Por quê?

- É muito perigoso. Eu já lhe disse. Cidadãos comuns não têm permissão para ir até lá.

- Mas eu não sou uma cidadã comum! Aliás, eu não sou nem uma cidadã, não sou daqui!

- Não, Sakura.

- Por favor! Por favorzinho! – Olhar pidão: potência total!

- Não.

- Droga! – Então percebeu algo estranho. – Peraí! Se cidadãos comuns não têm autorização para ir até a fronteira, o que _você_ fazia lá?

- Eu... – Ele hesitou ligeiramente, e completou. –... tenho negócios a resolver naquela área.

- Ah, então quer dizer que você pode e eu não? – Perguntou indignada.

- A fronteira não é lugar para pessoas como você.

- Pessoas como eu? E o que tipo de pessoa sou eu?

- Fraca.

- O quê? – Aumentou o tom de voz sem nem perceber, revoltada. – Agora você me ofendeu!

- Sakura... - Ele começou, impaciente. – Você não deve ir até a fronteira. Se essa sua história for verdade...

- Se? – Repetiu furiosa.

-... você deve ir procurar a milícia da vila. – Ele continuou como se ela não o tivesse interrompido. – Eles avaliarão seu caso e decidirão o que fazer com você.

- Milícia?

- É.

Sakura parou para pensar um pouquinho. Talvez ele tivesse razão. Mas não confiava em guardas. Além do mais, tinha quase certeza que eles não a levariam para a fronteira e ela tinha que voltar para casa. É claro que havia a possibilidade de não conseguir voltar para casa indo até o lago, mas nem queria pensar nela. Decidiu-se.

- E então? – Ele perguntou, num tom de voz entediado.

- Você me convenceu. Vou procurar a milícia.

Sasuke ainda a encarou, duvidando da concordância tão rápida, mas fez que sim com a cabeça e começou a colocar sua capa.

- E... ahan... er... onde estão minhas roupas? – Sakura indagou, corando ligeiramente quando ele se voltou para olhá-la.

- Ali. – Sasuke fez um gesto com a cabaça apontado para um canto onde as roupas dela estavam dobradas.

- Você pode... me dar licença para que eu me vista, Sasuke-kun?

- Hum, certo.

Quando Sasuke lhe deu as costas, Sakura a bandeja vazia em cima do criado mudo e o atingiu na cabeça com toda a força que tinha. Um momento se passou, em que Sakura esperou com o coração na mão, angustiada. Será que não o tinha atingido com força suficiente? Mas Sasuke acabou por cair no chão, desmaiado.

- Desculpe, Sasuke-kun, mas eu tenho que chegar ao lago para voltar para casa.

Com uma pontada de culpa, Sakura colocou seu uniforme apressadamente e foi até a porta. Olhou para trás, Sasuke estava no chão. O rosto normalmente sério estava relaxado, sereno. Sakura notou que ele ficava ainda mais bonito assim. Era mesmo uma pena que nunca mais fosse vê-lo. Sentiu um aperto no coração, diante dessa idéia. Devia vir do fato de abandonar um garoto tão lindo por vontade própria, pensou. Não resistiu, e foi até ele. Agachou-se devagar ao lado do corpo masculino desacordado e acariciou seus cabelos suavemente. Então, abaixou a cabeça e depositou um leve beijo sobre seus lábios.

- Adeus, Sasuke-kun.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O 

Sakura estava cansada. Estava andando fazia mais de três horas! Depois que saíra da pousada onde estava com Sasuke, saíra bisbilhotando pelo pequeno vilarejo. Mas não havia muita coisa lá. Pedira informações, e soubera que a próxima cidade na direção da fronteira era perto, uma hora de caminhada.

Decidira ir, achando que num instante chegaria. Mas pelo visto se perdera no caminho ou estava muito fora de forma. Sério, se soubesse não gazearia tantas aulas de educação física.

O pior é que estava morrendo de sede. Queria muito um copo de água. Na verdade, estava sonhando com uma coca gelada, com as pedras de gelo flutuando e as gotinhas de água ao redor do copo.

- Coca... Coca... Coca...

Tá vendo? Isso é que dava viver numa sociedade capitalista consumista! Os seres humanos viraram viciados em coca-cola e comida pronta. Isso definitivamente era mau! Principalmente quando _não_ podiam alimentar o vicio!

Continuou a andar. Estava escuro. E o lugar onde estava era assustador. Olhou ao redor. Estava numa estrada de barro, e de ambos os lados só havia floresta. Sakura podia ouvir os sons da noite e todos a assustavam. O farfalhar das folhas, o zunido do vento, o ganido ao longe de algum animal... Estremeceu. Deveria ter ficado com Sasuke na pousada e procurado a tal milícia. Realmente, não fora nada inteligente ataca-lo com a bandeja.

Só ela para atacar um cara tão lindo quanto aquele. E ele era mesmo lindo. Tinha alguma coisa que mexia com as anteninhas dela. Fazia seu radar girar alucinado dizendo _"é esse, Sakura! É esse!"_ Mas agora tudo fora por água abaixo. Ela _batera_ nele. Céus, ela podia até tê-lo matado! Ai, meu Deus, será que ele tinha tido um traumatismo craniano e morrido? Por que não conferira se ele estava vivo antes de ir embora? Por que, por tudo que é mais sagrado, ela fora embora? Ela devia...

Interrompeu seus pensamentos ao ouvir um barulho anormal sobressaindo-se sobre os sons comuns da mata. Parecia que algo estava se movimentando, pisando em folhas secas, vindo em direção à estrada.

"_Não é nada... não é nada..."_ - Começou a repetir para si mesma, porém ainda assim apressou o passo. Estava incomodada por estar sozinha ali, mas a menos que fosse Sasuke, e ela tinha certeza que não seria, não queria encontrar ninguém até chegar na maldita cidade.

Para disfarçar o medo, começou a cantar a primeira música que lhe viera pela cabeça.

- Te encontrei toda remelenta, estronxada no bar entregue as bebida...

O som, que ela quase tinha certeza que era de passos, ecoava mais alto. Sakura apressou ainda mais o passo, quase correndo. Seu coração batia acelerado no peito, e ela estava suando frio de tanto medo.

Continuou a cantar, mais alto:

- Te cortei os cabelos do sovaco e as unhas do pé e te chamei de queridaaa...

O som continuava. Sakura começou a cantar ainda mais alto, num tom agudo.

- Te ensineeeei...

Então de repente o som parou. Sakura parou de cantar, também. Um momento de silêncio se instalou, perturbador. Ela só ouvia o bater acelerado de seu coração, alto. Então se voltou, para olhar a estrada atrás de si.

Uma ovelha estava na beira da floresta, parada.

- Ufa...

Sakura suspirou de alívio, e quando ia voltar-se para continuar andando, a ovelha começou a flutuar no ar. Ela fazia barulho e se debatia, o que levou Sakura acreditar que não o fizera por conta própria. E tinha razão. Uma enorme sombra surgiu por trás da ovelha, e no instante seguinte a ovelha explodiu, como se tivesse sido comprimida. Sakura viu, com horror, pedaços da ovelha caírem para todo lado, e o sangue do animal banhar o chão daquela área.

Paralisada pelo choque, não conseguia se mover. Viu o vulto que antes estava atrás da ovelha aumentar e finalmente surgir na estrada. Era enorme. Escuro e disforme, tinha uma cabeça grande, com olhos vermelhos, sem pupila, e a boca retorcida num sorriso disforme. Tinha quatro braços com garras no lugar de dedos e uma enorme cauda. O corpo era cheio de marcas estranhas, vermelhas, que brilhavam sob a luz do luar. Ele deu um passo em sua direção. Sakura então finalmente pareceu recuperar a habilidade de se mover, e saiu correndo desesperada.

- Aaaaaaaahhhhh! Mamããããeeee!!!!

O monstro começou a segui-la. Sakura gritou ainda mais alto, e aumentou a velocidade. Porém não adiantava. O monstro iria alcançá-la logo. Lágrimas lhe chegaram aos olhos, turvando sua visão. Acabou por tropeçar, e caiu. O monstro estava muito perto. Sakura tentou levantar-se para voltar a correr, mas não deu tempo. Ele estendeu um dos braços e agarrou-a.

- Nããããããoo!!!! Me larga!!!! Socorro!!! – O monstro levantou-a, e aproximou-a do rosto medonho. Sakura se debatia e tentava se soltar. – Nããão! Me larga!!!! Me laaaarga!!! – Ele abriu a boca, e aproximou Sakura ainda mais quando de repente o braço que a segurava caiu inerte no chão.

Ao atingir o chão Sakura se desvencilhou das garras que a prendiam, ainda sem entender o que havia acontecido. Então _o_ viu. Sasuke estava na sua frente, se interpondo entre ela e o monstro e segurava uma espada manchada de sangue nas mãos. O monstro urrou de dor pelo braço perdido.

- Sasuke...

- Corra, Sakura. Proteja-se atrás de alguma árvore.

Ele não precisou repetir. Sakura correu para dentro da mata, onde se escondeu atrás de uma moita. O monstro desviou sua atenção para ela, mas Sasuke o impediu de passar.

- Seu oponente sou eu.

De onde estava, Sakura viu o monstro avançar para cima de Sasuke. Sufocou um grito ao ver sangue cortar o ar. Mas não era dele. Sasuke era muito mais ágil que o monstro, e o ferira novamente. O monstro urrou. A luta não ia demorar muito. Sasuke era claramente superior ao seu adversário.

Sakura fechou os olhos para não ver o resto. Não importava se parecia que Sasuke ia ganhar. Ela não queria ver o que estava acontecendo. Escondeu a cabeça entre os joelhos e tapou os ouvidos com ambas as mãos. Mas ainda assim podia ouvir os sons da luta, de urros e dos choques da espada de Sasuke com as garras do monstro.

Por alguns minutos que pareceram levar uma eternidade, ela permaneceu assim, escutando ecoar os sons da batalha. Mas de repente, depois de um urro assustador, tudo ficou em silêncio. Com medo, Sakura não levantou a cabeça para ver quem era o vencedor.

- Sakura...

- Sasuke-kun! – Virou-se. Ele estava parado, e monstro estava morto atrás de si. Sakura levantou-se e correu na direção em que ele estava. Sasuke a observou. A garota tinha arranhões pelo corpo, e lágrimas nos olhos. Ela jogou-se em seus braços, pegando-o de surpresa.

- Medo... Eu tive tanto medo... – E enterrou a cabeça no peito dele, segurando-o firmemente pelas vestes. Sasuke hesitou por um momento, mas acabou por enlaçá-la e permitir o contato.

– Está tudo bem agora. Tudo bem. – Repetiu. Ele parecia desorientado. Nunca sabia o que fazer ao ver uma mulher chorar. Quando as lágrimas de Sakura começaram a escassear, Sasuke a afastou com delicadeza.

Encararam-se. Sakura desviou o olhar, envergonhada. Mas ele segurou seu queixo e a obrigou a fita-lo. Ela aproximou-se dele, inconscientemente. Estavam próximos, muito próximos, suas respirações se misturaram...

- Parados aí! Vocês estão presos!

**... continua...**

N/A: gente, eu fiquei muito feliz com as reviews, de verdade! É muito bom saber que as pessoas estão lendo o que eu estou escrevendo. Então obrigada! A todos os que leram e não postaram nada também, meus agradecimentos! Não sei se esse capítulo ficou bom, mas de todo modo, foi o melhor que deu pra fazer essa semana. Ah, os outros personagens vão demorar um pouco, mas todos vão aparecer, ao seu tempo. O próximo capítulo está previsto para semana que vem, provavelmente no domingo, ok?

Até a próxima!

Obs.: A música que Sakura canta é _Uma Arlinda mulher_, dos Mamonas Assassinas. (Não resisti, gosto pacas dessa música.)

10


	4. A profecia de Setsuya

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, infelizmente. Se fosse meu, eu ia acrescentar nem que fosse um pouquinho só de romance. Ação demais não dá.

N/A: Capítulo que guarda o poder da minha imaginação! Mostre a sua verdadeira forma sobre nós! Em nome de Mayara, eu te ordeno! Liberte-se!

Rsrsrsrs... Não liguem não, loucura de autora entediada que estava lendo o mangá de Sakura Card Captors... Mas agora, falando sério: gente, desculpa! Como leitora, eu sei o quanto é chato ter que esperar um tempão pra ler um capítulo, foi mal mesmo! Eu ia postar no domingo passado, mas to estudando em dois horários então está meio pesado. Mas isso é só até eu fechar esse módulo no curso técnico, então não vai demorar tanto. Até lá, os capítulos vão demorar um pouquinho, mas prometo tentar trazer com alguma regularidade. Obrigada por todas as reviews que recebi! Vocês não têm idéia do quanto eu fico feliz ao vê-las! Obrigada a todos os que lêem, mesmo os que não deixam reviews. Até a próxima e boa leitura!

000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x00

Capítulo Três

A profecia de Setsuya

Ela aproximou-se dele, inconscientemente. Estavam próximos, muito próximos, suas respirações se misturaram...

- Parados aí! Vocês estão presos!

Ao ouvir isso, Sasuke se afastou de Sakura como se tivesse levado um choque. Esta, ainda atordoada, não entendeu bem o que estava acontecendo. Ao redor deles, havia quatro homens armados. Dentre eles, um falou. Ele tinha estranhos cabelos cinzentos, usava uma máscara que cobria metade de seu rosto, e um dos seus olhos estava coberto por uma bandana com um símbolo estranho no centro.

- Por aqui de novo, Sasuke?

- Kakashi...

- Você o conhece? – Sakura perguntou, surpresa.

- Tsunade-sama não ficará nada satisfeita ao saber disso, Sasuke. – Kakashi falou olhando curioso para Sakura, que se escondeu atrás do corpo de Sasuke, apreensiva.

- Deixe-me passar, Kakashi. – Sasuke respondeu, num tom de voz absurdamente frio.

- Sabe que não posso fazer isso.

- Então terei de forçá-lo.

- Se é assim, terei de impedi-lo.

Sasuke se colocou em posição de luta. Sakura afastou-se, para não ficar no meio da batalha. Pelo que parece, eles estavam com grandes problemas. Não tinha a mínima idéia do que estava acontecendo, mas torcia para que Sasuke vencesse. Os homens ao redor de Kakashi também se afastaram.

Sasuke avançou, numa velocidade tal que sumiu da vista de Sakura por um instante. Quando reapareceu, estava em cima de Kakashi. Sua espada, porém, cortou o chão, pois Kakashi desviou de seu ataque rapidamente. Sasuke avançou novamente, e atacou Kakashi quando ambos ainda estavam no ar. Dava múltiplos golpes, mas Kakashi era ainda mais rápido que ele e desviava deles.

As espadas se chocavam, com estrondo. Sakura a tudo assistia sem nem piscar. Não tinha mais tanta certeza de que Sasuke seria o vencedor. Sasuke atacou, mas Kakashi desviou e a espada dele atingiu o chão. Ele então levantou a espada de modo que terra viesse junto. Kakashi levantou o braço para evitar que a terra entrasse em seus olhos e Sasuke tentou aproveitar essa brecha para atingi-lo. Mas Kakashi pulou e subiu na lamina da espada adversária, usando seu peso para forçar Sasuke a baixá-la.

A luta seguia, velozmente. Sakura pensava freneticamente no que faria caso Sasuke não fosse vencedor. Ele era a única pessoa que conhecia, e não queria que fosse machucado. Não tinha absolutamente nenhuma idéia do que fazer. Estava tão absorta em pensamentos, que não percebeu quando um dos homens que estavam com Kakashi aproximou-se sorrateiramente dela. Ele a agarrou, tampando-lhe a boca. Mas Sakura o mordeu e gritou:

- Aaaaaahhh! Me largue, seu desgraçado!

Sasuke desconcentrou-se da luta por um instante, para olhar na direção de Sakura. Esse foi seu erro. Kakashi aproveitou essa brecha, e o golpeou no pescoço, com o cabo da espada. Sakura viu Sasuke cair desmaiado, quase que em câmera lenta. Gritou, e se debateu, mas o homem que a segurava era forte demais. Continuou se debatendo, e o homem acabou por bater-lhe na cabeça. Sakura também desmaiou.

000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x00

Sakura olhou ao redor. Estava num lugar lindo, todo cheio de flores. O céu era cor de rosa, e as nuvens pareciam de algodão.

- Será que eu morri?

Ainda se indagava sobre onde estava e o que fazia ali, quando viu um coelho passar correndo de olho no relógio.

- Olha, é o coelho da Alice. Será que se eu segui-lo verei a rainha de copas? Konoha é um lugar mesmo estranho.

E saiu correndo atrás do coelho. Mas o mesmo entrou por um buraco em um troco, e quando ela tentou fazer o mesmo, ficou presa.

- Droga!

- Olhem! Olhem!

Vários gritos idênticos de "olhem" se seguiram. Sakura ficou extremamente corada por ter consciência de que havia gente olhando seu traseiro. Tentou sair de onde estava, mas não conseguiu.

- Dá para parar de ficar olhando e me ajudar? – Gritou, entre irritada e frustrada.

Então ela sentiu mãozinhas ao redor de sua cintura.

- Puxem! Puxem!

De repente, ela estava solta novamente. Virou-se para encarar seus salvadores, e deu de cara com os sete anões. Eles a encaravam com curiosidade.

- Ué, onde está a Cinderela? – Indagou, olhando para os lados.

- É Branca de neve, sua idiota. – Respondeu aquele cujo nome ela tinha certeza ser Zangado.

- Eu já sabia disso, seu... – Espirrou. - Atchim!

- Atchim é ele, sua baka! – Zangado respondeu. – Será que você nunca ouviu a história da Branca de neve? Sua... sem-infância!

- Eu sei disso! E já ouvi sim, é que... – Espirrou novamente. –Atchim!

- Mas é idiota mesmo...

- Ora seu...

- Corram, corram! – O que se chamava Mestre gritou e saiu correndo. Os demais o seguiram.

- Esperem! Para onde vocês vão? – Sakura gritou, mas já estava sozinha. – Bolas, droga de anões inúteis...

Então ela o viu. O lobo mau se exibia com toda a sua glória em cima de uma árvore. Ele olhou ao redor, e de repente a viu.

- Onde estão seus doces, Chapeuzinho vermelho?

- Bolas, você é míope? – Reclamou, encarando-o. – O meu cabelo é rosa! Rosa! Eu nada tenho de vermelho!

- Então onde estão os três porquinhos? – Ele indagou, sem acreditar muito nela.

- E eu sei lá de três porquinhos!

- Então vou ter que comer você mesmo!

- Droga! – Saiu correndo. O lobo veio atrás.

- Espere, Chapeuzinho!

- Eu não sou a Chapeuzinho, seu idiota! – _"Ótimo, eu tô correndo de um lobo idiota que tem miopia e problema de memória. O que eu faço agora? Já sei! Preciso do príncipe encantado_!" – Sasuke-kun!!!!! Cadê você?!?!!!!

000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x00

- Sakura!

- Hã...?

- SAKURA!

Sakura abriu os olhos. Tinha sido um sonho? Graças a Deus! Arf, que sonho pirado! Olhou ao redor. Estava numa espécie de cela, escura e úmida. O ar era carregado, e cheirava mal. Ouvia gemidos e resmungos, e inconscientemente se encolheu. Sentiu um alívio tremendo ao ver Sasuke sentado num canto. Obviamente, fora ele que a acordara.

- Que?

- Você estava chamando meu nome enquanto dormia.

- Sério? – E corou, lembrando-se. Ele era o príncipe encantado? Olhou bem para ele. Sasuke estava com uma cara de poucos amigos, muito irritado. Com certeza não. Ele não tinha cara de príncipe encantado. Nem era loiro, para começar! – Tem certeza? Não foi Kaisuke? Ou keiruke? Ou beirute... – Sasuke a encarou com uma expressão de _"o que eu estou fazendo aqui com essa louca?"_. Sakura desconversou: - Onde estamos?

- Presos.

- Presos? – Repetiu, espantada, apesar de já ter percebido que aquilo era uma cela. – Por quê? Eu não fiz nada para ser presa!

Sasuke não respondeu. Sakura corou novamente ao lembrar que tinha batido com a bandeja na cabeça dele. Será que tinha sido por aquilo que tinha sido presa? Não, não podia ser, pois se assim fosse, Sasuke não estaria preso também.

- Por que estamos presos, Sasuke-kun? – Repetiu a pergunta. Depois de um longo silêncio, em que Sakura considerou enormemente bater nele para que respondesse, ele falou, numa voz carregada de ironia:

- Como se você não soubesse.

- É claro que não sei! Se soubesse não estaria te perguntando, dã! – E bateu com a mão fechada na testa, para enfatizar o que dizia.

- Eu te avisei que a fronteira era proibida, Sakura... – Ele começou, mas ela o interrompeu com impaciência.

- E daí? Eu não fui até a fronte... – Então a ficha caiu. Os neurônios de Sakura, que estavam tirando uma folga bem longa, resolveram dar um pulinho para ver como andavam as coisas. – Aquilo era um...

-... demônio do norte. – Sasuke completou. Eu te avisei que você não deveria tentar chegar na fronteira sozinha, Sakura.

- Eita. Hahaha. – E coçou a cabeça desconcertada. – Acho que eu me perdi então. Bem que eu achei que tinha andado muito... – Disse pensativa. – Na verdade eu queria chegar na vila antes da fronteira e aí só depois eu iria... – Mordeu a língua. Quase que se entregava.

-... ir até a fronteira. – Ele completou novamente. – Você iria de qualquer jeito, não é? Não considerou meus conselhos. Por que, Sakura?

- Você não acreditou em mim... – Ela murmurou, subitamente envergonhada. Sentia-se como se estivesse levando uma bronca bem merecida. – Eu tinha que ir para casa...

- Eu ia deixá-la aos cuidados da milícia. Droga, Sakura! Sabe o que teria acontecido se eu não tivesse aparecido naquela hora?

- Eu estou muito agradecida por você ter me salvado, Sasuke-kun, mas não me lembro absolutamente de tê-lo pedido que fizesse isso!

- Ah, então é assim, não é...?

Sakura sentiu a consciência pesar imediatamente após ter dito aquelas palavras. Droga, aquilo não era o que queria ter dito. Maldito fosse Sasuke, que conseguia fazer com que ela sempre perdesse a calma!

- Sasuke-kun, eu... – Começou, mas foi interrompida por um guarda que apareceu subitamente.

- A rainha Tsunade-sama deseja vê-los. Sigam-me.

000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x00

Sasuke e Sakura seguiram em silêncio por vários corredores. Ao redor deles, seis guardas os escoltavam. Sakura tinha certeza que era só por precaução caso Sasuke resolvesse fazer alguma coisa. Se fosse só por ela, ia ter meio guarda e olhe lá.

Eles pararam na frente de uma enorme porta ricamente trabalhada, toda em ouro e pedras preciosas. Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior, nervosa. Como seria essa tal de Tsunade? Diante de tanta opulência, estava com medo. Sem perceber, aproximou-se um pouco mais de Sasuke. Ele percebeu seu nervosismo, e murmurou:

- Vai ficar tudo bem.

Inacreditavelmente, só de ouvir aquilo Sakura sentiu-se melhor. O porquê dessa confiança cega que tinha em Sasuke era algo em quê não queria pensar no momento. A porta foi aberta, lentamente. Ansiosa, Sakura não sabia o que esperar. Como ficou parada que nem uma tonta, o guarda a empurrou. Ela tropeçou, mas conseguiu recuperar o equilíbrio antes que caísse.

Na sua frente, sentada num trono dourado, estava uma mulher loira, de olhos castanhos e um estranho cristal na testa. Tinha um busto incrivelmente grande, o que fez Sakura olhar instintivamente para os próprios e pequenos seios e murchar de inveja. A mulher usava uma coroa na cabeça, e no centro dela, duas pedras se encontravam. Uma negra e outra transparente, como yin e yang.

- Pelo que me recordo, lhe proibi expressamente de pôr os pés na fronteira, Uchiha. - Sasuke não respondeu. Apenas continuou de cabeça baixa. Tsunade franziu os lábios em desagrado, e continuou: - O que faço com você, moleque? Se quer se matar, basta dizer que o farei agora mesmo.

- Sabe o que quero, Tsunade-sama.

- Sim, mas você não é forte o bastante para enfrentar ele. Já lhe disse, treine mais, fique forte, e depois tente. Desse jeito vai apenas morrer, Uchiha.

Sakura observava a conversa curiosa. De quê eles estariam falando? E quem Sasuke queria enfrentar?

- Não descansarei até matá-lo. – Ele respondeu, num tom de voz absurdamente frio.

- Garoto idiota. Um bom tempo preso deve servir para clarear suas idéias. Levem-no.

Sakura desesperou-se, e ia protestar, mas Sasuke lhe fez um sinal de que estava tudo bem. Três guardas levaram-no, e ela ficou sozinha. Encarou Tsunade, temerosa. Toda a confiança que tinha adquirira quando Sasuke disse-lhe que ia ficar tudo bem tinha se evaporado. Tsunade olhou-a, especulativa.

- Muito bem, diga-me: quem é você e o que fazia na fronteira entre os reinos?

- Eu... Eu... – Caiu para trás, no chão, desmaiada. Os guardas ao seu redor se agitaram, mas Tsunade não moveu um músculo.

- Pare de fingir.

Sakura praguejou, e sentou-se. Droga, sua estratégia de arrumar um tempo para pensar não dera certo.

- Eu me chamo Haruno Sakura.

- E o que fazia na fronteira, Sakura?

- Eu... – Hesitou. Contaria a verdade agora? Mas Sasuke não acreditara nela. Aquela rainha provavelmente ia acreditar muito menos. Mas, bem, não tinha nada a perder. – Bom, você, digo, vossa realeza vai me achar maluca, mas...

- Se vou achar ou não, só poderei decidir após ouvi-la. Continue.

- Certo. – Resumidamente, Sakura contou a história. Tsunade, ao contrário do que ela esperava, não a olhou com descrença, como Sasuke fizera.

- Parece-me que você é a garota da lenda. – Ela disse, com uma expressão estranha.

- Garota da lenda? – Repetiu, meio atordoada. Em quê ia se meter agora?

- Aqui em Konoha existem vários deuses. Psïguae, deusa das fadas; Qüironn, deus dos mares; Alÿaie, deusa da paz; Ojaäi, deus dos orcs...

- Orcs? Existem deuses para eles também? – Interrompeu, surpresa.

- Sem dúvida, pois não há só deuses de boa índole, Sakura. Existe uma grande variedade de deuses, desde mortais que conseguiram tanto poder que acabaram elevando-se aos que estão aqui desde a criação do mundo. Dentre eles, é claro, alguns se destacam por ter maior poder. Os maiores são ao todo vinte e duas entidades; eles formam o panteão de Konoha.

Na criação do mundo, diferentes criaturas foram criadas. A convivência entre elas era difícil, e o fato dos deuses apoiarem suas criações gerou muita discórdia no panteão. Por fim, eles chegaram a uma conclusão: dariam a cada povo uma oportunidade de mostrarem-se merecedores de continuar em Konoha. Cada Deus deveria eleger uma criação sua para representar todas as outras e, a cada milênio, um grande mal surgiria e esses povos teriam de se unir para combatê-lo. Dez foram os povos escolhidos. E para ajudar os povos nessa missão, um artefato foi dado a cada um.

Esse talismã que você está... – Tsunade parou de falar. Sakura estava dormindo. – Sua baka! – E aplicou-lhe um violento murro na cabeça.

- Aiiiiii!!!! – Um galo enorme surgiu na cabeça da garota. – Desculpa, Tsunade-sama, é que a senhora tava falando muito... – Tsunade aplicou-lhe outro murro. Um segundo galo nasceu do lado do primeiro. – Poderia repetir, por favor? – Terceiro murro. – Ai!

Tsunade repetiu novamente o trecho que Sakura havia perdido, impaciente. Se aquela era mesmo a garota da profecia, eles estavam com problemas. Pra não dizer ferrados mesmo.

- Esse talismã que você está é o laço de união entre todos os outros. É o talismã da luz. Representa de forma geral tudo de bom e puro nas pessoas. Seu guardião é uma pessoa nobre, alguém puro que ilumina a todos ao seu redor.

- Hum... Então está havendo algum erro, porque essa pessoa não pode ser eu...

- Não me interrompa. – Novo murro.

- Ai!

- É obrigação do guardião da luz encontrar os outros guardiões e seus respectivos talismãs. Só assim, teremos força para vencer Orochimaru.

- E quem diabos é esse? – Sakura indagou, perdendo a paciência diante de tanta enrolação. Não queria saber de guardiões e talismãs! Só queria voltar para casa! Tsunade ergueu a sobrancelha diante do linguajar da garota e aplicou-lhe um novo murro. – Ai, por que levei esse?

- Modere seu linguajar. – Tsunade repreendeu-a. E depois, respondeu a primeira pergunta de Sakura. - Orochimaru era daqui de Konoha. Era um dos nossos mais valorosos guerreiros. Porém, sua sede pelo poder foi maior que tudo. Orochimaru era um habilidoso necromante também...

"Ih, já começou as palavras difíceis...".

- Hã... Tsunade–sama... – Interrompeu, com os braços sobre a cabeça, com receio de levar um novo murro na cabeça. – O que é um necromante?

- É um mago especializado no estudo, criação e controle de mortos-vivos.

- Ah ta.

"Meu Deus, minha mãe bem que dizia que eu não devia jogar muito RPG. Olha no que deu, olha no que deu! Se isso é um pesadelo, não está demorando muito, Kami-sama?"

- Orochimaru fez um pacto com antigos espíritos malignos, e conseguiu uma boa parte do poder que queria. Reuniu vampiros, lobisomens, zumbis, múmias, liches, toda espécie de escória que você pode imaginar, e formou seu exército. Há dez anos, Orochimaru conquistou por completo toda a terra do norte, restando aos povos de bem morarem no sul. Mas ele planeja invadir essa aérea também. Orochimaru quer destruir tudo. Todos os povos que aqui residem estão correndo perigo. E somente a união dos guardiões e talismãs vai conseguir derrota-lo e restaurar a paz em Konoha.

- Interessante, mas... O que eu tenho haver com isso? – Tsunade ignorou a pergunta de Sakura, e continuou falando.

- Segundo nossos registros, na última vez, no milênio passado, o guardião da luz era uma humana, seu nome era Anya. Ela apaixonou-se, mas seu amado era justamente o mal que deveriam enfrentar. Seu nome era Jinnäi. Após a guerra, ela desapareceu, e levou o talismã consigo. Venha comigo.

Sakura seguiu Tsunade até uma sala menor. Era bem decorada, pintada em tons suaves de pastel. Obras de arte enfeitavam as paredes, esculturas belíssimas estavam espalhadas harmoniosamente pela sala. Mas o que chamou a atenção de Sakura foi o quadro de quase dois metros que ocupava uma das paredes.

- Ai meu Deus... Essa mulher... Ela...

- Esta é Anya.

- Ela é o fantasma que eu vi! Tenho certeza, é ela!

Observou o quadro mais intensamente. Retratava uma mulher de longos cabelos loiros, dispostos numa trança. Ela estava sentada embaixo de uma árvore, usava um vestido branco e tinha uma flor vermelha nas mãos. Ao seu redor, um pequeno círculo de pedrinhas, que se abria na sua frente e seguia em direção a um oceano de águas transparentes que refletia a lua cheia no céu. Anya emanava uma luz suave ao redor de todo o corpo. O céu estava salpicado de estrelas. Era um lindo quadro.

- Ele foi pintado muitos séculos depois da morte de Anya, por uma de nossas sacerdotisas, Setsuya. Ela tinha o dom da visão, e podia ver o passado e o futuro. Setsuya previu sua vinda, Sakura.

- A minha... vinda?

- Sim. Antes de morrer, ela profetizou: "A flor estrangeira surgirá quando Konoha mais necessitar. Por provas passará, mas aos outros reunirá para o mal enfrentar". Creio que você é a flor de que fala a profecia.

- Não, não pode ser eu!

- Sim, é. Há evidências demais para que pensemos o contrário.

- Por causa do nome de flor? Deve ter um monte de gente com nome de flor por aí!

- Por causa do talismã, Sakura. E ela apareceu para você, não foi? Anya. Essa é prova.

- Não... acho que não era ela não... – Mentiu, descaradamente. – Alguém bem parecido talvez...

- Pare de mentir! – Novo murro.

- Ai!

- Não há dúvidas. Vamos.

Elas voltaram para o salão anterior. Tsunade sentou-se novamente no trono, e olhando para Sakura, anunciou, de forma dramática e teatral:

- Haruno Sakura, você deve reunir os outros talismãs e seus respectivos guardiões, pois só assim teremos força para derrotar Orochimaru. Todo o povo de Konoha está em suas mãos.

- E se eu... eu não quiser reuni-los? – Sakura indagou, não gostando muito da idéia de ir atrás de gente estranha, correr perigo e salvar um mundo que nem era o seu. Quer dizer, isso ficava lindo em animes, tipo Rayearth e Fushigi Yûgi, mas ela não era uma heroína (até curtia coisas assim, como Liga da Justiça e Heroes, mas ela sabia que não faria nada se chegassem e lhe dissessem: "salve a Cheerleader, salve o mundo!"). – Eu posso dar o meu talismã a alguém e...

- Você com certeza não rejeitaria nossa amável proposta. – Tsunade respondeu, com um sorriso de triunfo, fazendo um gesto. Todos os seus soldados apontaram suas lanças na direção de Sakura, que engoliu em seco e soltou um sorriso amarelo.

- Quando começamos as buscas pelos outros?

000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x00

Sakura olhou desanimada pela janela. Como conseguira meter-se naquela confusão? Pouco tempo antes, era apenas mais uma estudante comum, entrando em crise por causa do vestibular, sem namorado e levemente paranóica. Agora era uma guardiã e tinha que reunir mais outros nove guardiões e lutar contra um cara que gostava de mortos-vivos para salvar Konoha! Era muito para sua cabeça.

Uma batida na porta interrompeu seus lamentos.

- Com licença, srta. Sakura! Meu nome é Natsumi, e eu estou aqui para ajudá-la a vestir-se para o baile.

O baile... Tsunade decidira dar uma festa naquela noite, para anunciar ao povo que uma nova esperança nascera. Sakura achara tudo aquilo muito precipitado e acreditava sinceramente que ia acabar estragando tudo no final, mas Tsunade não a levou em consideração. A cidade ao redor do castelo estava em polvorosa e o ritmo era frenético. Ao que parece, seria um grande evento naquela noite.

- Natsumi-san, como está o Sasuke-kun?

Pedira a Tsunade para libertá-lo da prisão. Mas Tsunade dissera que ele precisava esfriar a cabeça, e não ia voltar atrás de sua ordem. Não importara o quanto Sakura implorara e suplicara. Ela mantivera-se firme.

- O Uchiha-san? – Natsumi, uma bonita mulher morena de olhos claros respondeu: - Preso, pelo que sei.

- Certo...

Sakura perdeu-se em pensamentos novamente. Perguntara a Tsunade sobre Sasuke, e o que descobrira a deixara muito triste. O irmão mais velho dele, uchiha Itachi, matara todos os membros do clã Uchiha. Sasuke, o único restante, jurara vingança, e depois de vários anos treinando com Kakashi, decidira ir atrás do irmão para cumprir sua promessa. Porém Itachi era um dos lordes sob as ordens de Orochimaru. Sasuke teria de ultrapassar a fronteira e derrotar uma enorme quantidade de demônios antes de chegar ao irmão. O mais provável era que ele morresse antes de sequer ver Itachi. Por isso Tsunade impedia a todo custo que ele fizesse a besteira de tentar chegar à fronteira. Quando Sasuke salvara Sakura de morrer afogada naquele lago, ele estava justamente indo atrás do irmão mais uma vez.

- Sakura-san? Sakura-san? – Natsumi a encarava com expressão de dúvida no rosto.

- Desculpe, Natsumi-san. Então, o que vou vestir?

Natsumi colocou o vestido em cima da cama. Ele era lindo. De cor esmeralda, tinha o corpete bordado e decorado com pequenas pedras, com um decote redondo. As mangas eram finas e curtas, completamente bordadas. Por baixo, surgindo a partir de onde o colete parava na cintura, várias saias surgiam com pontas de variados tamanhos. Para completar o traje, sandálias de salto alto, com tiras que se enroscariam nas pernas dela, até os joelhos.

- Nossa, que lindo! – Sakura exclamou, pegando-o e rodando com ele pelo quarto. – É mesmo meu? – Natsumi riu, e confirmou com a cabeça.

_"Ótimo! Com um vestido desses a minha testa nem vai aparecer! Bom, não muito. Não querer que uma coisa desse tamanho não se sobressaia já é querer milagre, mas pelo menos as pessoas vão ver outra coisa além dela... E o melhor, é que com este vestido, eu tenho certeza de que o Sasuke-kun não vai resist..."._

Sakura então, lembrou-se que Sasuke não ia ao baile por estar preso. Seu semblante ficou triste. _"O Sasuke-kun não vai me ver vestida com ele..."._

- Sakura-san... – Natsumi murmurou, percebendo a tristeza da garota.

- Bom, se ele não vai, terão outros que irão! – E abriu um enorme sorriso, radiante. – Não é possível que eu não arrume ninguém hoje! Vamos, Natsumi-san, que hoje eu quero desencalhar!

- Desencalhar...? – Natsumi repetiu, sem entender.

- É! Sair da seca. Mudar a maré de azar. Não ficar para a titia. Qualquer coisa! Hoje é **a** noite!

000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x00

Sakura recusou mais um convite para dançar. A noite realmente estava sendo boa. Tsunade fizera alguns anúncios oficiais, e Sakura fora aclamada pelo povo. Ainda achava que tudo aquilo ia dar em porcaria, e no fim aquele mesmo povo que a aclamava agora a apedrejaria, mas tudo bem. No momento, só queria se divertir e aproveitar.

Dançara um bocado, apesar de não conhecer o ritmo, era muito fácil aprender. Agora, estava sentada comendo um negocio cremoso de cor verde-limão, algo que ela não tinha a mínima idéia do que era, mas como era gostoso, nem ia perguntar do que era feito. Da ultima vez que fizera isso, ouvira algo como extrato de fígado de rânin (um tipo de ave selvagem), e fora direto ao banheiro vomitar.

- Sakura...

Ergueu a cabeça ao reconhecer a voz. Sasuke estava na sua frente, ainda mais lindo que o normal, usando um traje de gala. Sakura levantou-se de supetão, e quase derrubou a taça com o liquido cremoso verde-limão sobre seu vestido. Mas Sasuke agiu rápido, e segurou a taça antes que ela caísse.

- Sasuke-kun...

Uma nova música iniciou-se, naquele momento. Sasuke olhou para os lados, e vendo uma garota de cabelos loiros se aproximar deles com uma expressão ansiosa, olhou para Sakura e pareceu tomar uma decisão. Em seguida, disse:

- Venha, vamos dançar.

Se ele tivesse dito que era gay e gostava de roupas cor de rosa, Sakura não teria ficado mais chocada. Ele não esperou uma resposta. Puxou-a até o meio do salão, onde começaram a dançar. Era uma música suave, bem romântica. Sakura tropeçou duas vezes, antes de acertar o passo. Ele segurou-a com firmeza em ambas as vezes, e a conduzia com maestria. Sakura sentia o coração bater extremamente acelerado. Então, entregou-se à música, e dançou como se só houvesse eles dois na pista. Enlaçou-o pelo pescoço, e ele depositou as mãos na cintura fina dela. Dançar com ele era como estar sonhando.

À medida que a música evoluía, Sakura esquecia mais da realidade e se apegava àquele pedaço de sonho que vivia. Em determinado momento, levantou a cabeça na mesma hora em que Sasuke baixou a dele. Seus rostos ficaram separados por poucos centímetros. Sakura não conseguiu desviar o olhar. Seus corpos balançavam no ritmo da música, mecanicamente, mas todas as suas atenções estavam concentradas um no outro.

Sasuke não conseguia desviar o olhar de Sakura. Ela estava linda. A roupa evidenciava o corpo delicado, os cabelos presos num coque frouxo lhe davam vontade de enfiar as mãos e solta-los. Olhos verdes estavam cintilantes, as faces rosadas, o aroma suave dela o entorpecia... Sasuke baixou mais a cabeça...

... e a música teve fim. A magia foi quebrada, e eles se olharam constrangidos. Sasuke se afastou, e Sakura foi empurrada para o lado por uma garota ruiva usando um vestido com um enorme decote.

- Eiii! – Reclamou, mas a garota não lhe deu atenção, apenas tinha olhos para Sasuke.

- Sasuke-kun! – E fez biquinho. – Você prometeu dançar comigo essa música!

- Eu prometi? – Ele indagou, numa voz extremamente fria. Sakura detestava esse tom de voz dele. Mas estava adorando vê-lo usando com aquela baranga.

- Claro que sim, Sasuke-kun! – E segurou-o pelo braço. Sakura ficou roxa de raiva ao ver aquilo. Aquela mulher estava agarrando o _seu_ Sasuke-kun? Pêra, desde quando ele era _seu_? Ia deixar para pensar nisso depois. Agora era hora de agir.

- Desculpe, querida, mas você está enroscada em algo que não é seu. – E puxou a mão da garota do braço de Sasuke. A jovem ruiva a olhou com extremo desprezo.

- E você é...?

- A razão para esse baile estar acontecendo. – Respondeu, com a voz cheia de falsa doçura. E em seguida acrescentou, como se não fosse nada: – Ele está sendo dado em minha homenagem, sabe?

- Ah, você é a...

- Isso mesmo. – Cortou-a, brusca. – Vamos, Sasuke-kun? – E arrastou Sasuke para longe da garota estupefata.

- Incrível. – Sasuke murmurou. Aquela garota o estava perseguindo desde que ele chegara na festa. Seu nome era Aoyama alguma coisa. Já Sakura se livrara dela com poucas palavras. Observou-a. Ela estava tão linda. Parecia feliz e satisfeita.

"_Placar: Sakura 1 X baranga ruiva do decotão 0. YES! É isso aí, Sakura!"_

- Ah, é mesmo! – Sakura despertou de seus devaneios e indagou: - Você não estava preso, Sasuke-kun?

- Tsunade-sama mudou de idéia.

- Ela... mudou de idéia? – Repetiu, lembrando-se que chegara a ponto de se ajoelhar no chão para interceder por Sasuke e que a rainha dissera nunca voltar atrás. Sua palavra era única, ela dissera. "_Ah, vaca."_

Enquanto Sakura xingava Tsunade mentalmente, Sasuke tirou o seu relógio do bolso. Sakura olhou atentamente para o símbolo na tampa. Lembrava muito uma raquete. Porque Sasuke teria um relógio com uma raquete na tampa?

Olhou fixamente para o símbolo parecido com uma raquete, quase seduzida. Queria muito saber o porquê de aquilo estar ali. Então, de repente, a raquete começou a girar. Sakura piscou os olhos, mas a raquete continuava girando. Olhou ao redor. Todo o salão estava girando.

- Ai, porcaria... O que vai acontecer agora?

E então Sakura sentiu-se sendo sugada na direção do símbolo no relógio. Olhou para Sasuke para pedir ajuda, mas ele não passava de um borrão. Tentou gritar, mas não conseguiu. Estava sendo cada vez mais sugada. Seu corpo quase todo já estava dentro do relógio. Tentou se agarrar em alguma coisa, mas também não conseguiu. E então, para seu completo horror, sumiu dentro do relógio.

**... continua...**

000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x00

N/A: Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo! Agora, vou responder as reviews (coisa que nunca fiz, mas que me deixa extremamente feliz):

_Yuki Blackwell:_ A música é mesmo muito pirada. Acho que é uma das razões para eu gostar dela...! Obrigada pelo elogio, vou tentar escrever cada vez melhor. Espero que você goste desse capítulo. Bjão!

_Pukazitah:_ Ele realmente atrapalhou. Mas não teria graça se eles já se beijassem agora, né? Obrigada pelo elogio, vou tentar escrever cada vez melhor. Espero que você goste desse capítulo. Bjão!

_Brunotop Wealey:_ Fico feliz que esteja gostando; na maioria das vezes, eu mesma acabo rindo do que acabei de escrever! O Naruto e a Hinata você terá de esperar um pouquinho para ver, não vou falar nada sobre eles agora. Ah, obrigada pelo recado, nem tinha percebido (pessoas tapadas são assim mesmo, ignore...). Obrigada pelo elogio, vou tentar escrever cada vez melhor. Bjão!

_Aninha2893_: Oi, que bom que você está gostando! Também adoro os Mamonas, Uma Arlinda Mulher é a minha preferida deles! Espero que você goste desse capítulo, bjão!

_Thami_: Oi, que bom que você ta gostando! Eu adoro RPG, e como não vejo muitas fics com elfos, fadas e coisas assim, decidi escrever uma eu mesma. Obrigada pelo elogio, vou tentar escrever cada vez melhor. Os: eu _tinha_ de parar ali, né? Sou meio má...! Bjão!

_Elfen Malfoy_: Eu estava ouvindo Uma Arlinda mulher enquanto escrevia o capítulo, não resisti! E o monstro já tinha percebido que ela estava ali, por isso ela começou a ouvir os passos. Mas _com certeza_ ele a achou muito mais rápido quando ela começou a cantar. Espero que tenha entendido suas outras dúvidas ao ler esse capítulo. Bjão!

_Uchiha Kaory:_ A música é mesmo muito pirada. Acho que é uma das razões para eu gostar dela...! Obrigada pelo elogio, vou tentar escrever cada vez melhor! Espero que você goste desse capítulo. Bjão!

_Marimary-chan:_ Oi, fico feliz que você esteja gostando! Obrigada pelo elogio, vou tentar escrever cada vez melhor! Realmente, ninguém iria reclamar por beijar o Sasuke-kun! Queria eu! Rsrsrsrsrs! Bjão!

_Joyce:_ Sério? Cara, que legal! Fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando da minha fic! Eu vou tentar escrever cada vez melhor, bjão!

_Sakusasuke_: oi, que bom que você está gostando! Eu vou tentar escrever cada vez melhor, bjão!

_Neko Sombria_: Oi, fico feliz que você esteja gostando! Obrigada pelos elogios, vou tentar escrever cada vez melhor! Bjão!

Cabô... Espero não ter esquecido ninguém! Até a próxima!

13


	5. O Guardião do Fogo

Trailer

**Disclaimer:** O anime Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas estou pegando-os emprestado para escrever essa história. (só não sei se vou devolver...)

**N/A:** Olá, vocês não sabem o quanto deixam uma autora feliz com suas reviews! Cá to eu com um novo capítulo, e espero que vocês gostem. Desculpem pela demora, to fazendo o possível para atualizar logo. Obrigada a todos que deixam reviews e também aos que lêem, mas não deixam. Antes que esqueça, escrevi uma fic nova durante o feriado de páscoa, então se quiserem dar uma olhada, o nome é _Tempestade_.

Até a próxima, e boa leitura!

000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x00

Capítulo Quatro

O guardião do fogo

Sakura acordou, meio zonza. Podia jurar que tinha sido absorvida pelo relógio de Sasuke. Putz, que idéia estúpida. Sentou-se e olhou ao redor. Estava num lugar escuro e estranho. Não havia nada. Direita, esquerda, acima e abaixo. Tudo era a mesma coisa. Escuridão. Negro. Era como se tivesse caído no vazio.

- Sasuke-kun!! SASUKE-KUN!! – Gritou, sentindo na pele o peso da solidão. Detestava estar sozinha. E num lugar estranho como aquele, a solidão esmagava-a com ainda mais intensidade. Como resposta, obteve apenas o eco da sua própria voz.

Com um leve pânico causado pelo fato de estar sozinha e não ter a mínima idéia de onde estava, Sakura começou a andar. Escolheu uma direção a esmo e seguiu por ela, em passos firmes. Porém, com o passar do tempo, esses passos foram ficando vacilantes, vagarosos, até pararem completamente.

Sakura caiu, sentada. Lágrimas encheram seus olhos verdes. Há quanto tempo estava ali? Quanto havia andado? Afinal, onde era o _ali_? E onde Sasuke estava? Sentia medo, e desta vez não tinha Sasuke para dizer-lhe que estava tudo bem. Estava só. Completamente só.

- Por que choras, pequena?

Levantou a cabeça, bruscamente. Sem se importar com as lágrimas que faziam trilhas molhadas por seu rosto, Sakura procurou o dono da voz que interrompera seu choro solitário.

- Quem é? Quem está aí?

Silêncio. Sakura enterrou a cabeça entre os braços, desolada. Será que tinha começado a ter alucinações?

"_Sabia que não devia ter tomado aquele negócio verde! O que diabos tinha lá? Maconha em forma cremosa? Acho que depois dessa história toda minha psicóloga vai querer me internar! Se antes disso tudo ela já queria que eu tirasse um bom descanso, agora ela vai me mandar direto pro hospício!"_

- Pequena...

"_Eu sabia! Eu ouvi, não estou louca!"_

- Quem é você? Por que não aparece?

Novo silêncio. Sakura irritou-se.

- Vamos, apareça se for homem! Eu sei lutar, ouviu? Assisto luta livre na TV e posso perfeitamente lhe dar uma surra!

A voz não respondeu de imediato. Quando o fez, parecia estar levemente surpresa e divertida.

- Por que queres brigar, pequena? Não quero fazer-te mal.

- Pequena é a sua mãe! Eu tenho 1,62m, não sou baixota! – Respondeu, muito irritada. Detestava ser chamada de baixinha. Quando era criança, era a menor da turma e alvo de gozações. Agora é que crescera um pouco, mas ainda conservava o trauma pelo apelido.

Para surpresa de Sakura, que estava vermelha de raiva, a voz riu. Uma risada longa e rouca, como se o seu dono não risse há muito tempo. Ficou ainda mais irritada.

- Por que você está rindo? Eu tenho cara de palhaça, por acaso? – Parou, e lembrando-se, completou: - E se falar da minha testa, considere-se morto! – Estava realmente irritada. Imersa em indignação, nem percebeu que ainda estava naquele lugar estranho, discutindo com uma voz sem corpo...

- Você realmente me lembra ela. Indago-me se todas as guardiãs da luz são assim...

- Co-como sabe que eu sou uma guardiã? - A garota indagou, surpresa.

- Eu detenho o conhecimento de muitos fatos. – Foi a resposta cautelosa. Mas Sakura não estava satisfeita.

- Onde estamos? Como vim parar aqui? Quem é você?

- Uma pergunta por vez, humana. Estamos dentro do talismã do fogo.

- Do talismã do fogo?! – Repetiu, surpresa. Como diabos entrara nele? Aliás, nem vira o talismã do fogo, como poderia ter...

- Tens certeza de que não o viste?

- Pare de ler a minha mente! – Ordenou pondo as mãos ao redor da cabeça, como se isso fosse impedir quem quer que seja com quem estava conversando de ler sua mente. – E não, é claro que não o vi!

- Ainda não estás pronta. Quando poderás reconhecê-lo? Deve ser logo, guardiã, pois teu tempo está passando... – A voz foi se distanciando. Sakura entrou em pânico. Não queria voltar a ficar sozinha.

- Espera! O que queres dizer com isso? ESPERA!!

000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x00

- Ela parece estar voltando a si.

- Sakura!

Aquelas vozes se misturavam em sua cabeça. Sakura abriu os olhos, fechando-os rapidamente devido à claridade. Depois de toda aquela escuridão, aquela luz era bem vinda, mas seus olhos, não acostumados a ela, rejeitaram-na brevemente.

- Sakura!

Aquela voz... A reconhecia... Aquele tom frio, sem muita entonação...

- Sasuke-kun!

Abriu os olhos, finalmente. Estava deitada numa cama confortável. Sasuke estava na cabeceira de sua cama, observando-a. Um pouco mais adiante, Natsumi, a jovem que a ajudara se vestir para o baile, olhava-a com uma expressão preocupada.

- O que aconteceu? – Indagou, sentando-se.

- Você desmaiou. – Sasuke explicou, sucinto.

- Ah... – Então se lembrou daquilo que acontecera. A voz. A escuridão. O peso da solidão. Num impulso, abraçou Sasuke. – Não... Não me deixa sozinha, por favor... Não quero voltar pra lá...

Sasuke olhou-a, espantado. Mas não tentou se separar do abraço apertado dado pela garota. Ao invés disso, simplesmente olhou para o lado onde a jovem criada estava observando-os, tão espantada quanto ele.

- Natsumi-san?

- Sim?

- Ela está delirando. Chame Tsunade-sama.

- Hai. – Tendo dito isso, Natsumi curvou-se e saiu. Eles ficaram sozinhos. Sakura ainda pensou em explicar a ele que não estava delirando coisa nenhuma, mas queria aproveitar o abraço, e sabia que se explicasse, ele se afastaria. Era bom estar abraçada a ele. Sentir o cheiro dele, a firmeza de seus braços, o calor de seu peito.

- O que houve? – Tsunade entrou, como um furacão, no quarto. Os dois se separaram, de imediato, numa reação instintiva.

- Sakura está delirando. – Sasuke informou.

- Não estou não! – Sakura negou, corando da cabeça aos pés depois de dizer isso. Sabendo que acabara de fazer besteira, recorreu ao único método que tinha para fugir da situação...

- Céus, Tsunade-sama, ela desmaiou novamente! – Natsumi falou obviamente assustada e preocupada.

- Não se preocupem. Ela está bem melhor. – Sakura pôde identificar um tom irônico nas palavras de Tsunade. A rainha sabia que ela estava fingindo? – Será melhor que a deixem sozinha. Vão, ficarei aqui com ela. – Meio relutantes, os outros dois obedeceram-na. – Pode parar de fingir, Sakura.

Sakura sabia que não adiantava continuar, e por isso obedeceu à ordem dada. Tsunade era muito perspicaz, não deixava passar nenhum detalhe. Devia ser uma boa rainha. Sakura tinha realmente pena de seus inimigos. Sentia que estava diante de uma mulher firme em suas convicções, e que poderia esmagar quem quer que fosse sem pensar duas vezes. Portanto, não era nada bom arrumar encrenca com ela.

- Então? Vai me dizer o que houve ou terei de adivinhar? – Tsunade indagou, impaciente.

- É um tanto confuso, Tsunade-sama. Eu estava no salão, conversando com o Sasuke-kun, quando ele puxou aquele relógio e... – Parou. Sua mente estava funcionando claramente agora.

"_Estamos dentro do talismã do fogo...". _

- Céus, como eu sou burra! – Deu uma tapa na própria testa, indignada. – Como eu não pensei nisso antes?

- Do que está falando, Sakura? – Tsunade indagou, sem entender.

"_Tens certeza de que não o viste?"._

- Mas é claro! – Pulou da cama, agitada. – Se eu fosse protagonista de uma história, com certeza agora uma plaquinha com o nome "_baka"_ ia estar colada na minha testa! Burra, burra, burra!

- Sakura, quer parar de bater com a testa na parede?

- Tsunade-sama, não há tempo a perder! Chame o Sasuke-kun ago... – Ela não completou. Desmaiou novamente, e desta vez foi de verdade.

000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x00

Sakura olhou ao redor. Estava novamente naquela escuridão, sem começo, meio ou fim. Bufou. Ò lugarzinho ruim.

- Já estava ficando preocupado, pequena. Achei que não irias perceber. – A voz, como ela suspeitava, falou. Sakura agora tinha uma boa idéia de onde estava e por quê.

- Já disse que pequena é a sua mãe! Posso ter demorado um pouquinho, mas é claro que ia chegar na resposta!

- Não duvido de ti. Sois competente, e muito mais forte que imaginas.

- Certo, mas vamos direto ao assunto. – Impaciente, colocou as mãos na cintura e exigiu: - Fale-me claramente as coisas, e não nada de enigmas, entendeu?

- Sim... tens direito. O que queres saber, pequena?

- Primeiro: não me chame de pequena! Meu nome é Sakura, Sakura! – Gritou, agitando os braços para o vazio. Depois, percebeu o que fazia, e parou. Parecia uma idiota falando sozinha. – Segundo: pode aparecer agora? Estou cansada de conversar com uma voz, sabe?

- Realmente desejas isso?

- Claro que sim! Eu não estaria pedindo se não desejasse!

- Pois bem.

Uma sombra enorme se destacou do breu que era todo aquele lugar. E quando se dizia enorme, não era eufemismo. Tinha quase quatro metros, e se aproximava de Sakura. Ela enfim entendeu por que ele a chamava de pequena.

- Aqui estou.

Sakura o encarou. Era transparente, tal qual Anya, quando a vira. Se lhe pedissem uma descrição dele, ela diria que era um gigante, de barbas ruivas trançadas, e uma barriga de quem se alimentava bem e bebia muito. Mas estava transparente, opaco. Sakura teve medo, por um momento.

- Vo-você está morto? – Gaguejou. Odiava fantasmas. E desde que começara esta aventura louca, este já era o segundo que via. O primeiro fora Anya, agora este. O que mais viria?

- Ainda não havia percebido? – Ele indagou, incrédulo. Apesar do tamanho e aparência opaca, ele irradiava simpatia. Sakura diria que ele parecia um daqueles parentes gordos, simpáticos e beberrões que todo mundo tem ou já teve um dia na vida. A diferença é que este tinha quatro metros de altura.

- Claro que não, você acha que eu gosto de falar com fantasmas? – Indagou, apesar de já ter percebido que se ele estava falando com ela dentro do medalhão, não era uma pessoa normal. Mas isso não queria dizer que esperava que ele estivesse morto. Lembrando-se do talismã, perguntou: - É mesmo! Como entrei no talismã desta vez se sequer o vi?

- Seus poderes a trouxeram até aqui.

- Poderes? Meus poderes? – Repetiu, entusiasmada. – Eu tenho poderes?

- Obviamente, pequena.

Sakura, entusiasmada com a idéia de possuir poderes, nem percebeu que ele a chamara de pequena novamente. Sua cabeça fervilhava de idéias sobre os poderes que poderia possuir.

"_Talvez eu ganhe uma força descomunal e possa bater em tarados, sem bem que nunca vi nenhum... Ou talvez eu fique invisível e aí possa espiar o Sasuke-kun sem que ele perceba que estou olhando... Ou ainda, eu possa atravessar paredes, o que será muito útil porque toda vez esqueço a chave de casa e tenho que pular o muro... Da ultima vez a vizinha nova chamou a polícia achando que eu era uma ladra... Ou ainda, eu possa voar e nunca mais tenha que pegar GOL... Ou ainda..."._

- GOL? – Indagou o gigante, fazendo Sakura percebeu que pensara em voz alta mais uma vez. Por que, pelo amor de Deus, ela não perdia essa maldita mania?

- Grande Ônibus lotado. – Explicou o que significava a sigla. Mas o gigante fez uma cara de incompreensão. – Esqueça, esqueça. Então, quais são os meus poderes?

- Você irá descobrir com o tempo.

- Você não pode simplesmente me dizer? – Indagou, fazendo bico e com seu olhar pidão profissional.

- Não.

- Droga! – praguejou, percebendo que seu olhar pidão aparentemente não funcionava ali em Konoha. Que bando de homens insensíveis! Lembrou-se novamente de algo importante. – É verdade, quem é você?

- Perdoe-me por não ter-me apresentado antes. Meu nome é Shyar, eu fui o guardião do fogo há mil anos atrás.

- Guardião? – Repetiu, surpresa.

- Sim. Por causa de sua presença, minha alma foi chamada para o talismã. Faça as perguntas que quiser, pequena, mas não temos muito tempo. Não posso ficar muito aqui.

- Certo. Por que o talismã é um relógio?

- Há muito tempo atrás, o talismã era uma pedra. Uma pedra que foi retirada do coração do mais ativo vulcão de Konoha. Porém numa batalha, ela se despedaçou quando seu dono morreu. Um descendente dele pegou uma lasca da pedra, a única que sobrara, e colocou-a na tampa de um relógio, completando o símbolo do seu clã. O relógio foi passado de geração em geração desde então.

- Então o Sasuke-kun...

- É o novo guardião do fogo. Você precisa fazê-lo perceber isso, Sakura. É o seu dever unir todos os guardiões.

- Mas como eu faço isso? – Indagou, sabendo o quanto Sasuke era teimoso. Mas saber que ele era um guardião lhe deu uma alegria sem par, por que isso queria dizer que continuariam juntos até aquela aventura acabar e ela poder voltar para casa.

- Você descobrirá. – Sakura começou a odiar o verbo _descobrir_. Tudo seria mais fácil se ele simplesmente dissesse as coisas. - Se eu lhe contasse, não teríamos a chance de descobrir se és apta para a sua missão.

- Pare de ler meus pensamentos, que saco! – Ela gritou, lembrando-se que pensara em Sasuke pouco antes. Corou. Decidiu mudar de assunto. – Você conheceu Anya, certo?

- Sim, conheci. Você lembra bastante ela, de certo modo. Pena que sua história foi tão trágica...

- O que aconteceu com ela depois da guerra? – Indagou, curiosa.

- Ela desapareceu. Não tenho ciência de para onde seu destino a levou. – Ele começou a desaparecer. Seu tempo acabara. – Adeus, guardiã. Cuidado, pois seu caminho não será fácil. Desejo-lhe sorte. O destino da humanidade está em suas mãos.

- Pera aê! Não vá! Espera! – Ele já havia sumido. – Droga!

000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x00

- Eu já disse que não, Sakura. – Sasuke falou, impaciente, pela décima vez.

- Mas por que não? – Ela insistiu, pela décima primeira.

- Por que eu não sou um guardião.

- Você é. O talismã está no seu bolso.

- Isso é um relógio, Sakura. – Ele falou, pausadamente, como se ela fosse retardada. Sakura corou de raiva.

- Mas a pedra da tampa não é. Eu já expliquei...

- E eu não acreditei. Pronto. Ponto final. – Ele virou-se para sair da sala. Ela impediu-o de sair segurando-o pela capa.

- Ah, então eu estou mentindo? – Indagou, irritada.

- Talvez tenha apenas sonhado com tudo aquilo.

- Meu Deus, Sasuke, eu não estava sonhando! Por que não aceita logo que é a droga do guardião?

- Não vou repetir tudo de novo, Sakura.

Sakura bufou. Sabia que Sasuke era teimoso, mas não imaginava que fosse tanto! Ela tava quase pulando no pescoço dele, e de raiva! Se bem que pensava em pular por outras razões também... Céus, nem quando discutia com ele seu cérebro dava uma folga! Seria possível? Quieto, cérebro pervertido!

- Você deve saber. – Insistiu. – Deve saber que é o guardião. Deve... sentir isso.

- Não sinto nada. – Ele falou, um tanto brusco demais. Sakura percebeu que estava chegando perto.

- Sente sim. – Ela o contradisse. – Por que, Sasuke-kun? Por que não assume?

- Eu não sei do que você está falando. – Ele respondeu, mas ela sabia que ele estava mentindo. De algum modo, ela sabia.

- Você sempre teve afinidade pelo fogo, não? Sempre gostou de apreciar as chamas, sempre quis poder controlá-las. E você _pode_. – Estava chutando, mas pela cara dele, estava acertando em suas suposições. – Você _consegue_. Não é?

- Cale-se, Sakura.

- Me dê uma razão para isso! Só uma e eu juro que nunca mais falo nesse assunto. – Era um passo arriscado, mas estava confiante que ele não lhe daria resposta alguma. Ainda assim, cruzou os dedos nas costas, só por precaução.

- Eu tenho que matar uma pessoa. – Ele disse, num tom mais frio do que o normal. Sakura sabia de quem ele falava, e seu coração condoeu-se por ele. Sasuke era tão triste, tão solitário. Não merecia pelo que tinha passado.

- Certo, e esta pessoa está no lado norte da fronteira. E serve à Orochimaru, a quem tenho que derrotar. Então, se eu derrotar Orochimaru, unindo os guardiões, será mais fácil derrotar qualquer um dos subordinados dele, certo?

Ele não disse nada, mas Sakura sabia que ele estava seguindo a linha de raciocínio dela. Como era possível que sendo ele tão esperto não tivesse pensado nesse lado ainda?

- E daí? – Ele finalmente falou, num tom falsamente entediado.

- E daí? Ora, Sasuke-kun, você não é nem um pouco burro. Por que não adivinha o resto?

Ele se manteve em silêncio, pela segunda vez. Sakura abriu um pequeno sorriso, sabendo que o convencera. Sabia que estava feliz por ter conseguido encontrar e convencer o primeiro guardião. Mas não era só por isso. A sua felicidade vinha mais do fato de que ele continuaria com ela até o fim daquela jornada.

- Quando iremos partir em busca dos outros guardiões?

O sorriso dela alargou-se. Conseguira convence-lo, afinal. Naquele momento, uma grande luz envolveu Sasuke. O relógio saiu do seu bolso, sozinho, e começou a flutuar sobre a sua cabeça. Quando Sasuke estendeu a mão para pega-lo, o relógio se transformou, e virou uma pedra vermelha brilhante. A luz desapareceu quando ele a segurou nas mãos.

- O relógio... – Ele murmurou, ainda atordoado. Examinava a pedra que tinha nas mãos. Uma fina corrente de prata saia do topo da pedra de forma oval. Sakura aproximou-se.

- Parece que eu não estava sonhando, afinal.

000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x00

Sakura fechou os olhos, e concentrou-se. Tentava descobrir seus poderes. Sabia que o tiozinho ex-guardião do fogo dissera que descobriria com o tempo, mas ao ver Sasuke manipulando uma chama mágica nas mãos, comprovando as palavras dela de que ele já conhecia parte dos poderes que tinha, ficara morrendo de vontade de saber quais eram os seus.

Era a guardiã da luz, então seus poderes deviam derivar dela. Era por essa razão que estava no seu quarto, no escuro, tentando criar ao menos alguma luzinha que fosse.

- Droga! – Resmungando, abriu os olhos. Como iria descobri-los? Quando os teria? Estava impaciente. Queria saber logo!

Tirou o talismã do pescoço e o ergueu a altura dos olhos, para observá-lo. Pelo que sabia de animes, se esse fosse um, ela já devia ter, a esta altura do campeonato, descoberto alguma coisa importante. Descobrira um guardião, está certo, mas fora fácil. Afinal, ele a encontrara e salvara. Sasuke admitira mais tarde que não planejava passar pelo lago. Sentira vontade de passar por ali, de ultima hora. Tsunade dissera que o poder do talismã de Sakura devia tê-lo atraído. Sakura preferia que tivesse sido _ela_ ao atraí-lo, mas já era querer demais.

Olhou a sua pedra, longamente. A cor que predominava agora era um suave violeta, variando às vezes para um tom mais escuro. Que segredos aquela pedra escondia? O que já não presenciara, quanto sangue já não devia ter visto? Será que Anya também se sentara e ficara olhando para ele, em dúvida?

Enquanto Sakura olhava o talismã, uma suave luz começou a se irradiar dele. Logo a luz a tinha envolvido por inteiro. Sakura arregalou os olhos, e sem parar de fitar o talismã, esperou. Sabia que algo iria acontecer.

Não teve de esperar muito. O talismã elevou-se e de repente projetou uma imagem na escuridão perante a garota. Era um lugar cheio de montanhas, e chovia torrencialmente. Relâmpagos caiam com intensidade por todo o lugar, riscando os céus com violência. A imagem foi se aproximando de uma das cavernas, como num zoom. E dentro dela, uma mulher tinha acabado de dar à luz. Em seus braços descansava uma criança loira de olhos azuis e com estranhas marcas, como bigodes de gato, nas bochechas. A imagem mudou, e Sakura viu o mesmo lugar, porém num dia claro de verão. Ela notou duas montanhas de cume próximos, aparentemente unidas na base. Numa trilha que seguia até elas, um garotinho corria, fugindo de lobos selvagens. Era loiro e tinha as mesmas marquinhas no rosto do bebê da cena anterior. Ele chorava, desesperado. Devia ter uns quatro anos. Acabou por tropeçar, e caiu, ferindo a mão numa pedra afiada. Os lobos o cercaram. Quando um deles adiantou-se para atacá-lo, o garotinho gritou. Vários raios desceram dos céus e atingiram os lobos, que caíram fulminados. O garotinho, então, desmaiou.

A imagem se desvaneceu vagarosamente, até sumir. O talismã, então, retornou às mãos de uma surpresa Sakura. Ela sorriu. Se não estava enganada, acabara de ver o próximo guardião.

000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x00

- Ande logo.

- É fácil para você dizer isso. – Reclamou, arfando. Ela e Sasuke caminhavam fazia horas. Cansada, desabou sobre uma pedra próxima. Se soubesse que eles partiriam imediatamente depois de saberem da visão, não teria ido contar correndo, como fez.

Tsunade identificara sem dificuldade as montanhas que ela vira. Eram chamadas de Montanhas irmãs, e ficavam a doze dias de viagem dali. Ela e Sasuke partiram imediatamente, pois, segundo Tsunade, não havia tempo a perder. Pelo que Sakura soubera, os demônios estavam avançando cada vez mais.

- Não temos tempo para parar agora, Sakura. – Sasuke informou, e deu seu cantil para que ela bebesse um pouco de água. – Irá chover logo, e precisamos estar abrigados antes disso. Pegaremos um cavalo quando chegarmos na próxima vila.

Tudo o que ele dizia era lógico, mas o corpo de Sakura se recusava a se mexer. Como ela queria descansar! Tinham caminhado bastante, pois a região montanhosa em que estavam não era propicia para se atravessar a cavalo. Seu corpo, desacostumado ao exercício físico, reclamava. Sasuke percebeu que a garota estava em seu limite, pois foi até ela, e dando-lhe as costas, abaixou-se.

- Suba.

- O quê?

- Pare de perguntas e suba logo. – Obedecendo-o, Sakura ajeitou-se nas costas dele, colocando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço enquanto ele segurava suas pernas. Sasuke então se levantou, e recomeçou a andar, rapidamente.

Ela sabia que não era tão leve, mas ele a carregava sem esforço algum. Os dois quilos que sempre estivera querendo perder pareciam não fazer tanta diferença agora. Ela sabia que apesar de ter mais resistência que ela, Sasuke também devia estar cansado. E ainda assim, a estava carregando. Sakura encostou a cabeça nas costas dele e desejou fervorosamente ver um sorriso naquela face tão séria.

"_Ah, Sasuke-kun... Você não é tão frio quanto faz parecer..."._

Eles caminharam por mais algum tempo, porém acabaram sendo pegos pela chuva antes de encontrarem um lugar para descansar. Ensopados, acabaram por avistar uma pequena gruta, que serviria para passarem a noite e se abrigarem da chuva.

- Tire a roupa, Sakura.

- O quê? – Sakura indagou, certa de ter ouvido mal. Virou-se de onde estava apreciando as chamas da pequena fogueira que Sasuke fizera, e ao fazer isso, viu que ele estava se despindo. Corou terrivelmente. Levantou-se, de supetão. – Mas o que você acha que está fazendo, seu... Hentai!

- Do que está falando? – Ele indagou, secamente, enquanto continuava a se despir. Sakura viu, meio hipnotizada, o tórax firme do garoto aparecer. Não conseguiu desviar os olhos, estava quase babando. – Pegaremos uma doença se continuarmos com estas roupas molhadas.

Os radares da menina estavam todos desregulados. Aquilo não era um homem, era um deus! Tanquinhos daquele eram reais? Ele não podia ter um rosto bonito e ser magricela, só pra compensar? Devia ser proibido ser tão perfeito...

- Sakura...

- Hã? – Limpou a baba que escorria. – Ah, é. Eu... Vou... Vou me ... – Chacoalhou a cabeça para que ela voltasse a funcionar. – Vou tirar esse vestido molhado, mas nem pense em se virar para olhar!

Ele assentiu, e deu-lhe as costas. Sakura começou o processo de tirar o vestido que usava. Primeiro se livrou do corpete molhado, em seguida se foram as saias e as botas. Ficou apenas com o grande camisolão de tecido fino que usava por baixo do vestido. De todas as peças que compunham o seu traje, era a que mais gostava. Bordado, era franzido na altura dos seios e se alargava a partir deles. Seu tecido, meio diáfano, era de cor verde clarinha, contrastando com o verde escuro do corpete e saias. Estava meio tímida, quando se voltou.

Sasuke estava ajoelhado, perto do fogo mágico que criara. Usava apenas a calça e Sakura engoliu em seco ao ver tanta perfeição à mostra. Já Sasuke, se sentira alguma coisa ao vê-la vestida apenas com o camisolão, não demonstrou. Apenas continuou olhando as chamas. Era justo que ela estivesse tão perturbada e ele tão indiferente?

- Venha, Sakura. Sente-se aqui. Preparei algo para comermos.

Como se fosse um robô, Sakura assentiu, e sentou-se ao lado dele. Olhou para a tigela com um líquido amarronzado que ele lhe oferecia. Não conseguiu evitar uma careta. Ele percebeu sua cara, e explicou:

- É um composto para viajantes.

- E é feito de quê? – Antes que ele começasse a explicar, Sakura o interrompeu. – Esqueça, esqueça, não quero realmente saber. – Fazendo outra careta, engoliu um pouco do tal composto. Até que não era tão ruim. Comeram em silêncio.

- A chuva parece que vai durar a noite inteira. – Ele voltou a falar, lavando as tigelas com a água da chuva. – É melhor que você vá dormir, Sakura. Sairemos cedo amanhã.

- Hum... Certo. – Respondeu, olhando para o canto onde estavam dois cobertores grossos, próximos. Escolheu o mais próximo da fogueira, mas ainda assim teve a leve impressão de que ia ficar com frio. – Boa noite, então. – Ele murmurou um boa-noite de volta, e ela foi se deitar. Mas, apesar de cansada, não conseguiu dormir. Estava muito frio e o chão era por demais duro. Um longo tempo se passou, e quando percebeu que Sasuke se deitara, ficou meio desesperada. Não ia ser nada divertido ficar acordada ali sozinha.

- Sasuke-kun?

- Hum?

- Nada, eu só queria saber se você estava dormindo.

- Se estivesse, agora não estaria mais.

- Arf, garoto, deixa de ser grosso! – Ele não respondeu. Sakura chegou à conclusão de que não adiantava atrapalha-lo, e desejou: - Boa noite de novo.

- Boa noite.

Um longo momento de silêncio se passou, no qual Sakura tentou desesperadamente dormir. Começou a ouvir os sons da tempestade, uivos muito longínquos, e outros que não conseguia identificar, e ficou com medo. Como conseqüência, começou a cantarolar baixinho.

- Sakura?

- Hum?

- Pode parar de cantar?

- Ah...Ta. Desculpe.

Ficaram novamente em silêncio. Sakura olhou para as paredes; para a fogueira cujo fogo se mantinha magicamente; para a chuva que escorria na boca da pequena gruta; para o teto. Depois, desistiu.

- Sasuke-kun?

- O que é, Sakura? – A voz dele traía um pouco de impaciência.

- Eu... eu não consigo dormir.

- Apenas feche os olhos e tente.

- Já tentei.

- Tente de novo.

- Não adianta. Além do mais, to morrendo de frio.

Ela o ouviu suspirar, e o barulho do cobertor sendo afastado. Virou-se para ver o que ele fazia. Sasuke se dirigia até onde ela estava deitada, arrastando o cobertor junto.

- O quê...? – Começou a indagar, vendo-o sentar-se ao seu lado.

- Afasta pra lá.

- Como é? – Ele não repetiu, afastou-a com o próprio corpo, entrou embaixo das cobertas e começou a colocar o seu cobertor sobre o dela, para que ambos ficassem cobertos pelos dois. – Sasuke-kun, o que diabos você acha que está fazendo? – Indagou, tão corada que sentia o rosto arder.

"_Será que durante todo este tempo ele tinha segundas intenções comigo? Ah, Sasuke-kun, seu safado!"_

- Já percebi que você não vai conseguir dormir por causa do frio. Com os dois cobertores, o frio será menor. E se você não dormir, não vai me deixar dormir também.

O que ele falava tinha lógica, mas ainda assim Sakura se sentia constrangida com ele tão próximo. Decidida a mandar a cautela para o espaço, e aproveitar aquela única chance de ficar tão perto de um cara tão lindo quanto ele, ela se encostou contra o corpo dele, sentindo o calor do corpo masculino. Estava quase cochilando, quando se lembrou de algo:

- Não vá ter idéias idiotas por eu estar aqui, hein? – Indagou, só pra confirmar. Vai que ele tinha segundas intenções com ela mesmo?

- Não se preocupe, eu nunca tentaria nada.

Sakura ficou calada, pensando no que ele havia dito. Devia ficar aliviada com a declaração do rapaz, mas não era isso que sentia. Estava, na verdade, se sentindo ofendida! Virou-se rapidamente, ficando de frente para o mesmo, que a encarou, surpreso.

- O que você quis dizer com "eu nunca tentaria nada?" – Indagou, irada. Sem dar tempo de Sasuke responder, continuou: - Quer dizer que eu não sou nem um pouquinho atraente para você? Não sente a mínima vontade de me beijar? Me acha feia? – Parou um pouco, para respirar, e voltou à baila: - Sasuke, você está insinuando que eu...

Sakura não terminou a frase, pois ele colou a boca à sua. Surpresa, não reagiu de imediato, e quando pensou em separar-se dele, dar-lhe um tapa e gritar _Hentai;_ ele aprofundou o beijo, tornando-lhe impossível reagir. Ela acabou entregando-se totalmente, e envolveu-o com os braços, trazendo-o para mais perto de si. As línguas se encontravam numa batalha prazerosa; mãos afagavam e descobriam, numa exploração silenciosa e aparentemente interminável. No entanto, ambos, por mais envolvidos que estivessem no beijo, perceberam a vital necessidade de respirar.

Após separarem-se, Sakura sentiu-se desorientada. Era como se tivesse sido jogada brutalmente do céu na dura realidade. Ofegante, forçou o organismo a aceitar o ar do ambiente. Sasuke afrouxou o abraço, mas não a soltou totalmente. Encarou o rosto corado da garota, e como ela desviava os olhos, pôs a mão em seu queixo e pediu, com a voz rouca:

- Olhe pra mim.

Sakura o fez, e tomou um choque ao deparar-se com a intensidade daqueles olhos negros ainda enevoados devido à paixão de momentos antes.

- Você é linda, Sakura, e sabe muito bem disso. Não me provoque. Posso ser um guardião, mas continuo sendo um homem. – Após ter dito isso, soltou-a e voltou-lhe as costas, em silêncio.

Sakura segurou as lágrimas de humilhação que teimavam em tentar cair de seus olhos e afastou-se o mais que pôde de Sasuke. Cobriu o rosto com o cobertor, ainda com as faces queimando de vergonha.

Seria uma noite longa...

**... Continua...**

**N/A:** Mais um capítulo terminado! O próximo vai demorar um pouquinho, mas sairá mais rápido que esse, pois já comecei a escrevê-lo. Vocês já devem ter percebido, mas vou confirmar: Naruto vai aparecer no próximo capítulo! (Finalmente!). Já o clima entre Sasuke e Sakura... Bom, vocês vão ter que esperar para ver...

Bjão, e até a próxima!

- Respondendo às reviews:

_Elfen Malfoy: _oi, Sakura é muito doida mesmo, juízo naquela cabeça é quase nulo! Que bom que você está gostando, esse capítulo demorou um pouquinho, mas finalmente chegou. Bjão!

_Eeva Uchiha7_: oi, obrigada pelos elogios! A loira, apesar de dar a impressão, não era a Ino, ela vai aparecer para disputar o Sasuke daqui a dois capítulos. Ops, não devia ter dito isso... ps: o fora que a ruiva levou, é realmente de matar...

_Sakusasuke_: obrigada! Espero que goste deste!

_Marimary-chan:_ oi, obrigada pelos elogios! Esse capítulo demorou mais, mas se ficou melhor eu não sei... Bjão!

_Binutti-chan:_ oi, obrigada pelos elogios! Espero que goste deste capítulo, bjão!

_Brunotop Weasley_: oi, obrigada pelos elogios! Espero que goste deste capítulo, que demorou, mas chegou!

_Thami:_ oi, é que eu sou meio perfeccionista, então acho defeito em tudo... Que bom que você está gostando! Achar meninas que goste de RPG é tão raro... jogo num grupo só de meninos... Fico muito feliz mesmo que você esteja gostando! Foi maus pela demora... Bjão!

_Juuh Cid_: puxa, você me deixou muito feliz com seus elogios, obrigada! Esse demorou um pouquinho, mas o próximo sai mais rápido. Bjão!

_Nanda:_ oi, obrigada! E coloquei mais um pouco de romance nesse capítulo, espero que goste! Bjão!

_Anala Blackwell:_ pois é, ainda tem um bocado de história pra acontecer... Obrigada pelo "perfeito", você me deixou muito feliz com ele! Espero que goste deste cap, bjão!

_Fê:_ Oi, seja bem-vinda! Que bom que está gostando, bjão!

Cabo, até o próximo capítulo!

12


	6. O Garoto do relâmpago

Disclaimer: O anime Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas estou pegando-os emprestado para escrever essa história

**Disclaimer:** O anime Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas estou pegando-os emprestado para escrever essa história. (só não sei se vou devolver...)

**N/A:** GENTE, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA!! Vou começar a andar com uma plaquinha de desculpa na testa! É sério, eu tive uma série de problemas esse mês, por isso toda essa demora! Meu computador foi pro beleleu, eu perdi o que tinha escrito e tive de reescrever quase todo o capítulo de novo, só que eu tive um enorme bloqueio e não lembrava mais o que tinha escrito, e ainda tive as provas finais desse fim de módulo; tudo junto mais algumas outras coisinhas acabaram provocando esse atraso monumental. Tanto esta como a outra fic atrasou, e peço sinceras desculpas por isso. Na verdade o outro capítulo de Tempestade ainda vai demorar um pouquinho mas sai daqui a uns dias... Como leitora, também odeio atrasos e demoras, então entendo o que podem estar sentindo. Foi maus...

Antes de vocês irem direto para a leitura do capítulo, quero agradecer a todos os que lêem, os que deixam reviews e também os que apenas favoritam, meus sinceros agradecimentos! Obrigada! Agora vou deixar de falar, para que possam ir direto ao capítulo. Boa leitura!

Obs: fiquei me sentindo tão culpada que preparei um bônus pro final (meio mixuruca, é verdade, mas o que vale é a intenção)...

000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x00

Capítulo Cinco

"O Garoto do Relâmpago"

Sakura acordou sentindo os raios do sol batendo em seu rosto. Chorara por boa parte da noite, adormecendo apenas por puro cansaço, quando faltavam poucas horas para o amanhecer. Agora estava mal humorada, com sono e cansada.

Olhou ao redor. Sasuke não se encontrava em lugar nenhum. Provavelmente devia ter saído para dar uma volta ou algo do tipo. Sakura sabia que ele era responsável demais para abandoná-la ali sozinha. Podia conhecê-lo pouco, mas tinha certeza de que no momento em que assumira o compromisso de ser um guardião, ele também estava se comprometendo a ir com ela até o fim, não importava qual este fosse. Por isso, agora devia estar por aí, dando uma volta ou o que quer que tenha passado pela sua cabeça.

Apesar da vontade de fugir de novo depois do que acontecera, Sakura sabia que não poderia fazê-lo. Assumira um compromisso também, e não podia fugir diante de um simples problema. Só queria saber quando tudo aquilo ia terminar, para que pudesse voltar para casa. Sentia falta de seus pais, da sua família, de seus amigos, da sua escola. Nunca achara que ia sentir falta do seu professor de geografia, mas estava com saudade de ouvir um: _"Quando estiver acordada retorne, Haruno. Enquanto isso vá pedir um travesseiro na diretoria."_ Ou das sessões de terapia com sua psicóloga que sempre, não importava o que ela dissesse, lhe perguntava: _"E como você se sente a respeito disso?"_

Sakura ainda estava entregue às suas lembranças quando Sasuke retornou. Ele acreditou que a encontraria soltando faíscas para o lado dele quando o visse, mas ela tinha uma perturbadora sombra de tristeza nos olhos.

- Sakura. – Ela não o ouviu. Ele repetiu, num tom mais alto. – Sakura!

- Hã? Ah, é você.

Um _"Quem mais poderia ser?"_, passou pela cabeça dele, mas ao invés disso, falou:

- Seu café. – E entregou à garota uma tigela com frutas de cores berrantes. Sakura se estivesse de bom humor provavelmente ficaria admirada com a variedade de cores e formas, ainda mais com a frutinha pequenina e carnosa cheia de pontinhas de cor vermelha sangue. Mas, ao invés disso, olhou com indiferença para as frutas que ele lhe oferecia, e comeu-as sem fazer nenhum comentário.

Sasuke esperou-a terminar a refeição, e então se arrumaram para partir. Sakura estava com raiva, e sentindo-se sem jeito, então não conversou com o garoto. Ele, que normalmente não falava muito, falou menos ainda. O dia inteiro de caminhada se passou daquela maneira fria.

A tensão entre eles era quase palpável. O clima ruim e opressivo seguia-os, como uma incômoda nuvem cinzenta de tempestade, pairando sobre suas cabeças. Sakura, que odiava silêncio e clima ruim, estava tendo de morder a língua para não conversar com o guardião. Já Sasuke parecia não se importar se ela estava tagarela ou não.

Naquela noite eles encontraram uma outra caverna onde poderiam descansar, mas daquela vez Sakura se manteve bem longe de Sasuke. Preferia morrer de frio a passar pela mesma cena do dia anterior. Depois de muito divagar, dormiu, cansada.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Sakura se encontrava no alto de uma colina, admirando a maravilhosa vista que havia abaixo. Uma extensão sem fim de um verde glorioso se alastrava à sua frente, com ocasionais pontos brilhantes representando as diversas flores e frutos que davam mais cor à paisagem. Alguns animais corriam pelos prados verdejantes, enquanto outros voavam pelos céus de um claríssimo azul. Tudo ali estava perfeito.

- Lindo, não? – Sakura virou-se, reconhecendo o dono daquela voz. Sasuke estava parado um pouco atrás dela, e lhe sorria. Ela estranhou, mas sorriu-lhe de volta. Ele aproximou-se, enlaçou-a pela cintura e sussurrou próximo do seu ouvido: - Mas não tanto quanto você.

Sakura arregalou os olhos, surpresa. Aquele não parecia o Sasuke que conhecia. Não mesmo. Confusa, balbuciou:

- Mas eu não sou bonita...

- Como não? Você me conquistou, Sakura, de corpo e alma. Eu adoro o seu sorriso, que ilumina tudo ao seu redor. Amo ver o vento batendo em seus cabelos e o modo como eles brilham sob a luz do sol. Gosto do jeito como morde o lábio quando nervosa e como franze a testa, quando irritada. Gosto de ver a paisagem através de seus olhos verdes, gosto quando cora por algo que eu tenha feito ou dito...

Sakura, apesar de deleitada com as palavras dele, percebeu que havia algo errado. Sasuke nunca lhe diria aquelas palavras. Não era do estilo dele ser carinhoso ou romântico. Nem falar tanto. Aquele Sasuke tinha lhe falado mais naqueles minutos do que normalmente faria em uma semana. Além disso, tinha certeza de que havia acontecido alguma coisa grave entre os dois, apesar de não lembrar exatamente o quê. Tentou se afastar.

- Quem é você? Porque está fingindo ser o Sasuke?

- Como assim, Sakura? Eu sou o Sasuke. – Ele afirmou, sem permitir que ela se desvencilhasse dele.

- Não, você não é. – Sakura discordou, com firmeza. Continuou tentando se libertar, mas os braços que antes a mantinham presa com suavidade, agora o faziam com extrema força. – Não sei quem é, mas com certeza é um idiota se tentou se passar por ele sem conhecê-lo ao menos um pouco.

- Ora, parece que a guardiã não é tão tola quanto me fizeram crer... – O falso Sasuke respondeu. Sakura viu, com horror, o rosto dele cair como se estivesse derretendo. Em seu lugar, surgiu um rosto extremamente pálido, cabelos negros e longos, e olhos com uma peculiar maldade entranhada em suas profundezas amareladas. Sakura estremeceu quando aqueles olhos fixaram-se nos seus.

- Quem é você? Me solte! Me solte!

- Eu sou o pior dos seus pesadelos, guardiã. E se acha que terá êxito em sua missão, está muito enganada...

Ela parou de se debater por um instante e olhou bem para aquele rosto estranho. Uma suspeita aflorou em sua mente, e ela indagou:

- Você é Orochimaru, o negramante que gosta de mortos vivos?

- É necromante, sua idiota. E sim, este sou eu. Abra os olhos, guardiã, e observe o futuro desta terra.

Ele virou-a de frente para onde antes estavam as matas e os animais saltitando. Mas não havia cor. Não havia nada. O negro tomara conta das árvores e seus frutos apodreciam pelo chão. Dos animais só restara a carcaça, e nos rios a água corria misturada ao sangue dos inocentes que ali haviam padecido. A visão era de desolação e morte. Tudo estava destruído. Não restara nada de belo ali. Aquela paisagem, outrora colorida, agora estava coberta pelas sombras e morria vagarosamente...

- Nãããããããõooooooo!!

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

- Acorde, Sakura! Sakura! SAKURA!

Sakura finalmente acordou, sentindo que alguém a chacoalhava. Encontrou o rosto de Sasuke, próximo ao seu, preocupado, e acabou por acordar de vez, afastando-se bruscamente dele.

Sasuke observou a garota abraçar-se, transtornada. Ela estava muito pálida, e lágrimas enchiam os belos olhos verde-esmeralda, caindo pelo rosto alvo. Fora um grito dela que o acordara. Levantara-se como um raio, pronto para lutar contra quem quer que fosse, mas fora apenas um pesadelo.

- Oh, Deus... Oh, Deus... – Ela levou a mão à boca, e respirava com dificuldade. Sasuke tentou se aproximar, mas ela afastou-se novamente dele. Isso o deixou levemente incomodado.

- Sakura...

- Não... Não se aproxime de mim, por favor... Eu... – Ela levou a mão à testa. Tentava coordenar as idéias. Não queria misturar a imagem daquele Sasuke no sonho, transformando-se em Orochimaru, com aquele que estava na frente dela. – Eu o vi, Sasuke-kun... – Sussurrou, numa voz estrangulada. – O negramante...

- Negramante? – Ele repetiu, sem entender.

- Sim, o tal do Orochimaru... Eu vi o que ele pode fazer... E é tão terrível...

Os olhos dela estavam vermelhos e arregalados, ela ainda estava presa ao sonho e ao choque. Ele sentiu-se miserável vendo o estado dela sem poder fazer nada.

- Sakura... Foi só um pesadelo...

- Não, não foi! Eu nunca o vi antes, como poderia saber como era o seu rosto? E ele... ele é tão... – Soluçou. Ele cortou a pequena distância que os envolvia, e a envolveu num abraço apertado. Depois disso, Sakura desabou de vez. Sem conseguir refrear mais o que sentia, começou a chorar. Entre lágrimas, tentou explicar o sonho e o que estava sentindo:

-... E foi assim que terminou o sonho e eu acordei... Eu estou com tanto medo, Sasuke-kun... E com tanta saudade... Quero voltar para casa... Quero ver minha mãe preparando algo horrível na cozinha para depois ter que encomendar pizza... Quero o meu pai, lendo jornal e ignorando totalmente tudo o que eu falo... Quero ver meus colegas de escola e até meu professor de eletricidade... E se eu nunca voltar a vê-los? E se eu não conseguir voltar, Sasuke-kun? E se eu morrer aqui? Eu estou com medo...

- Não se preocupe. Ninguém a machucará enquanto eu viver. A protegerei, mesmo que com a minha vida. Darei meu corpo e meu sangue pela sua segurança, Sakura. Nada de mal lhe acontecerá. Eu juro.

Sakura não respondeu. Sua voz parecia ter sumido, algum lugar garganta abaixo. Mas mesmo que conseguisse dizer alguma coisa, o que falaria? Como se respondia a uma declaração daquelas? Não era uma promessa romântica que ele fazia, ela o sabia. Eram as palavras de um homem que acreditava ser seu dever protegê-la e daria tudo o que tinha para assegurar isso.

Ficaram ali, abraçados, por vários minutos. Sakura não mais chorava, apenas aproveitava o conforto oferecido por ele. Depois, quando achou que conseguiria falar, murmurou:

- Obrigada... Sasuke-kun.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

No dia seguinte, o clima entre os dois estava mais leve. Sakura tentava agir normalmente, e como se tivessem feito um acordo tácito, tanto o incidente do beijo quanto o do sonho não foram mais mencionados. Caminhavam havia várias horas e Sakura estava tão tagarela e reclamona como antes. Sasuke, porém, preferia aquela garota faladeira ao silêncio opressivo que envolvera os dois no dia anterior.

- Sasuke-kun? – Ela o chamou, olhando fixamente para frente.

- Que é? – Ele respondeu, sem nem virar-se para olhá-la. Sakura, porém, nem deu importância para isso. Continuava olhando fixo para frente.

- É impressão minha ou aqueles pontinhos estão se movendo?

- Pontinhos? – Ele repetiu, sem entender, finalmente voltando-se na direção dela.

- É, Sasuke-kun, aqueles. – E apontou para uma região na frente deles, onde vários pontos verdes se movimentavam, e pela qual eles teriam de passar.

- Ah. Não se preocupe, são apenas largashs. – Vendo a cara de incompreensão que ela fazia, completou a explicação. – São um tipo de gafanhotos, têm aproximadamente quatro centímetros de comprimento e se alimentam de folhas.

- Ga-gafanhotos? – Gaguejou. Chegara ao item número três de coisas que odiava. Primeiro vinha sua testa, depois ser ignorada, e finalmente o terceiro: insetos.

- Sim. – Então, continuou andando. Sakura, porém, não se moveu. – O que foi?

- O que foi? – Ela repetiu, com ironia. – Você ta brincando, não é?

- Sakura... – Ele começou, num tom impaciente.

- Você ta ficando louco se acha que eu vou pôr meus pezinhos no meio daqueles laga-sei-lá o quê!

- São largashs, Sakura.

- Eu não quero saber o que é! Só sei que não vou passar por lá!

- Só há aquele caminho.

- É mesmo? Então nós temos um problema. Porque eu não ponho os pés ali. – Ela respondeu, com teimosia. Ele não se abateu e simplesmente indagou:

- Sakura, por acaso você voa?

- Eu? Não. Quer dizer, acho que não. – Ela assumiu uma cara pensativa. – Será que voar está entre meus poderes? – Sakura começou a andar na direção de uma pequena elevação de uns cinco metros e subindo nela, pôs-se na borda.

- O que você...? – Sasuke indagou, percebendo tarde demais a intenção da garota.

- Vamos testar! – E pulou. Bateu os braços desesperadamente, gritou _shazam_, _alacazam_ e até _abre-te sézamo_ para ver se seus poderes despertavam. Não deu certo. Aceitando que teria uma maravilhosa queda e que provavelmente ficaria com o traseiro dolorido, fechou os olhos. Mas não alcançou o chão.

- Sua idiota! – Sasuke a apanhara antes dela se espatifar no solo.

- Ah, que droga, voar não está entre meus poderes...

_Voar/levitar/flutuar igual a... negativo. Droga!_

- E por que diabos uma guardiã da luz voaria? – Sasuke indagou, ainda com ela nos braços.

- Sei lá, foi você que me perguntou, não foi? – Ela questionou, se defendendo. Ele colocou-a no chão, ficou olhando-a fixamente e por fim indagou:

- Você não é normal, é?

- É claro que sou, pergunte à minha psicóloga!

- A quem?

- Esqueça, esqueça. – Disse, mexendo as mãos como se não fosse de muita importância. Sasuke voltou a falar, da maneira fria de sempre.

- Sakura, você não deve tomar mais atitudes idiotas como essa. Você poderia ter quebrado uma das pernas e... O que foi? – Indagou, vendo a cara surpresa da garota.

- Sasuke-kun...

- O que foi? – Ele repetiu, olhando ao redor em alerta.

- Você... você está preocupado comigo, Sasuke-kun? – Ela indagou, com os olhinhos brilhando. Se não conhecesse bem o Uchiha, podia jurar que ele tinha corado ligeiramente agora. – Kawaí!!

- Claro que não, apenas pensei que se você quebrasse a perna eu teria que carrega-la o caminho inteiro, o que atrasaria nossa jornada. – Ele respondeu, ao que ela reagiu indignada e lhe bateu na cabeça:

- Insensível!

Sasuke pôs a mão na cabeça, onde provavelmente nasceria um galo. Aquela garota era totalmente doida. Mas tinha razão em algo: ele realmente se preocupara ao vê-la cair. Ela voltou a falar:

- Agora, como vamos fazer para atravessar por ali sem passar pelos largashs? A não ser... – Virou-se para Sasuke, com uma expressão radiante. – Sasuke-kun, você voa? – Sasuke respirou fundo, tentando encontrar paciência. – Isso é um não? – Ele não respondeu. – Ou é um sim? Não? Sim?

Ele deu-lhe as costas e voltou a andar, anotando mentalmente que conversar com Sakura era uma atitude inútil.

- Ei, pra onde você está indo? – Ela indagou, ainda parada.

- Já que está provado que você não voa, a única maneira de chegar lá é andando.

- Não seja idiota! Eu não vou passar por aí! – Ele não lhe respondeu novamente, coisa que Sakura tinha aprendido a odiar nele. – Uchiha Sasuke, você vai me deixar aqui sozinha? – Ele continuou andando. – SASUKE! – Nada. Ele continuou a andar. Sakura irritou-se, pegou um pedaço de madeira no chão e arremessou nele. Sasuke, apesar de ter bons reflexos, não esperava essa atitude dela, e por isso a madeira bateu em cheio na sua cabeça, e ele caiu no chão. – Ai, meu Deus! Será que eu matei ele? –Sakura correu na direção dele, e virando-o bruscamente, observou-o, aflita. – Sasuke, você está bem?

Ele afastou-a, e sentou-se. Tinha no rosto uma expressão que ela sabia significar perigo. Sakura recuou rapidamente. Ele levantou-se devagar, e veio na direção dela.

- Ei, pare! Não se aproxime de mim, Sasuke-kun! – Ele continuou a avançar. – Já disse para parar! Você está surdo? – Ele continuou andando. Quando chegou bem próximo, ela se voltou para correr, mas o guardião foi mais rápido, agarrou-a pela cintura e jogou-a nas costas, como se fosse um saco de batatas. Sakura, que havia gritado ao ser pega, viu o mundo ficar de cabeça para baixo de repente, e começou a se debater. O Uchiha, sem ligar para o escândalo que ela fazia, começou a avançar em direção ao campo cheio de largashs. – Sasuke, você não pode fazer isso comigo! Me largue agora, seu bruto! Me largue!

Sakura ainda se debatia quando uma sombra cobriu o sol ligeiramente, no alto da mesma colina de onde ela tinha se jogado pouco tempo antes.

- Não ouviu o que ela disse? Largue a garota, teme!

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Sasuke levantou a cabeça e encarou com desagrado o jovem que os havia interrompido. Ele estava contra a luz, por isso não lhe podia ver o rosto. Sem soltar Sakura, continuou a andar, ignorando o tal jovem.

- Ei, Teme, não ouviu o que eu disse? – O jovem gritou, numa voz irritada por ter sido ignorado. – Não tema, ò jovem dama, pois eu vou salva-laaaaaaaa...

Sasuke parou ao ouvir o grito. Virou-se, para olhar na direção do intruso. Ele havia caído do monte e vinha com tudo rolando na direção deles.

- Idiota. – Sasuke murmurou, pulando para longe. Quase ao mesmo tempo, Sakura, que ainda via o mundo de cabeça para baixo e já estava fincando enjoada, gritou:

- Me largue agora! – O guardião, que prestava atenção no jovem que ia rolando em direção ao campo cheio de largashs, soltou-a automaticamente, e Sakura gritou ao ser solta de uma vez, vendo que sua testa ia direto rumo ao chão. Mais tarde pensaria se ela (a sua testa) tinha algum acordo com a gravidade, já que sempre que Sakura caia, em noventa por cento dos casos batia ela no chão. Mas Sasuke percebeu o erro e segurou-a antes que a probabilidade dos noventa por cento fosse mais uma vez confirmada. – SASUKE, SEU IDIOTA!

Uma vez no chão, pensou em bater nele, mas ficou curiosa com o que tanto havia chamado a atenção do garoto no lado do campo dos largashs. Olhou na mesma direção, e soltou o maior berro que já dera na vida:

- AI MEU DEUS, AQUELES MONSTROS TÃO VINDO PRA CÁ!!

Não dera em outra: o jovem que caíra do monte fora rolando na direção dos largashs, que, alvoroçados, agora vinham na direção de Sasuke e Sakura. Não havia com escapar, eram centenas deles. Sakura não tinha idéia nem de onde tinham saído tantos. Desesperada, sacudiu o medalhão.

- Funciona, porcaria! Faça alguma coisa, me transporta daqui, vai!

Nada. Sakura já desistia quando uma enorme bola de fogo saiu do talismã em direção aos largashs. Arregalou os olhos, admirada, e até Sasuke ficou estupefato, vendo o tamanho da bola de fogo e a velocidade com que seguia em direção aos animais, que, desesperados, tentavam fugir. Mas a bola alcançou os largashs, e passou direto, dissipando-se em seguida.

- Não acredito, falhou? – Sakura indagou, olhando do lugar onde a bola sumira para o talismã no seu pescoço. – Porcaria! Bijuteria de terceira!

Os largashs, que haviam sido temporariamente detidos pela bola de fogo, voltaram a avançar, voando mais rápido. Sakura quase desmaiou. Foi então que Sasuke agarrou-a e jogou-a no chão, cobrindo a ambos com a sua capa.

Cerca de meia hora depois, qualquer um que passasse por ali encontraria uma jovem furiosa ainda tremendo, um moreno fuzilando um certo rapaz loiro com os olhos, e o tal loiro avançando rapidamente na direção deles.

- Agora sim eu vou salva-la, senho...

Ele não terminou a frase. Sakura aplicou-lhe um murro com a maior força que conseguiu reunir (o que não era pouca coisa).

- BAKA!

- Eu só queria... – Ele novamente não concluiu o que dizia. Ela continuou batendo-lhe até não conseguir mais levantar a mão.

- Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!

Sasuke, que a tudo apenas assistia, teve de suprimir a vontade de dar um sorriso. Se o jovem não merecesse, talvez sentisse pena do pobre diabo. Mas como ele merecia, contentava-se em ver Sakura batendo nele. Se não fosse ela, talvez o próprio Uchiha bateria.

- Hei, Sakura. – Sasuke chamou-a, quando a garota tinha acabado de bater no garoto, que tinha uma quantidade enorme de galos enfeitando sua cabeça loira. Ele soltou um sorrisinho de desprezo ao ver a situação do outro. O garoto notou, e ficou furioso, pulando na direção de Sasuke numa pose de luta.

- Ta olhando o quê, teme? Vem aqui se você é homem, que eu vou te dar uma surra!

- É mesmo? Quero ver você tentar. – O Uchiha respondeu, olhando para o outro garoto irritado. Este se posicionou para avançar na direção do moreno, quando Sakura se interpôs, ficando entre os dois.

- Ta, ta, depois vocês resolvem isso – Virou-se para Sasuke: – Sasuke-kun, o que era mesmo que você ia me dizer?

- Aquela bola de fogo que...

- Ah, nem me lembre daquela humilhação, por favor! Talismã fajuto!

- Sakura...

- Ninguém merece, porque só os meus poderes têm de ser fuleiros? – Ela indagou, pegando o talismã e batendo levemente na pedra, irritada.

- Sakura...

- Se fosse outra pessoa, tinha feito torradinho daqueles largaxos, mas não, como sou eu...

- SAKURA! – Ele gritou, irritado. Ela rebateu no mesmo tom:

- QUE É?

- Foi uma ilusão. – O Uchiha disse, mais calmo.

- Quê?

- Aquela bola de fogo foi uma ilusão. Sendo a natureza dos seus poderes a luz, não é de se estranhar que possa criar ilusões, afinal, tudo o que vemos é luz refletida. Então, você deve ser eficiente em lidar com tudo o que podemos ver ou não: ilusão e invisibilidade.

- Se você sabia de tudo isso, porque não me contou antes? – Sakura indagou, lembrando-se do tempo que passara pensando em quais seriam seus poderes.

- Você não me perguntou.

- Ora, seu... – Sakura começou, irritada.

- Isso, bate nele, Sakura-chan! – O loiro gritou, pulando do seu lugar, mas sentando-se logo ao ver o olhar dela sobre si. Ela olhou-o fixamente, e em seguida bateu com a mão na testa, ao perceber algo óbvio.

- Você! – E apontou para ele, que se encolheu, receando apanhar mais. – Sim, é você!

- Não fui eu! Juro que não fui eu! – O rapaz respondeu, afastando-se da garota.

- Não, não, é você! – E continuou apontando pra ele, que entendia cada vez menos. De repente, uma luz brilhou na cabeça dele.

_"Será que ela finalmente percebeu que esse teme não vale a pena e notou o potencial do garotão aqui, hein?"_

- Não se preocupe, Sakura-chan! Eu te aceito mesmo com essa sua testa grande e...

- O QUÊ? Repita o que você disse sobre uma testa de arrombar navios! – Ela gritou, aproximando-se perigosamente do rapaz.

- Eu não disse nada sobre navios...

- Você não cansa de apanhar não, dobe? – Sasuke indagou, olhando-os, enquanto mantinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

- Cala a boca, teme!

- Calados os dois! – Sakura ordenou, e virou-se na direção do loiro – Você! Qual é o seu nome?

- Uzumaki Naruto! – Ele respondeu, cheio de animação. Seus olhos brilhavam de euforia. – Eu serei o próximo rei de Konoha, no lugar daquela velha de peitões...

- Você, rei? – Sakura indagou, numa voz debochada. – Então eu sou a Cinderela, não viu meu sapatinho de cristal por aí, por acaso?

- Sugoy, você tem um sapatinho de cristal, Sakura-chan? – Naruto indagou, com olhos brilhando de admiração. A garota bateu com a mão na testa de novo.

- Você matou a piada... – Ela disse, se lamentando.

- Sakura. - Sasuke intrometeu-se, olhando para o sol e calculando mais ou menos que horas seriam pela posição deste. – Nós já perdemos muito tempo aqui, é melhor irmos embora.

- Acontece, Sasuke-kun, que nosso guardião está bem aqui! – E apontou triunfante para Naruto. Este olhou para trás, e Sasuke procurou alguém além do mesmo. – Não, suas bestas, aqui! – E apontou novamente para o Uzumaki.

- Eu?

- Ele?

- Não, a minha mãe. – Sakura respondeu, impaciente.

- Sério, e onde ela está? – Naruto indagou, olhando para os lados. – Eu não a estou vendo, Sakura-chan!

"_Lembrar: nunca mais fazer uma piada quando Naruto estiver presente"._

- É você, seu baka.

- Eu? Eu não sou sua mãe, Sakura-chan!

- Ela quis dizer – Sasuke interveio, vendo que a Haruno estava quase estourando. – Que você é o guardião.

- Eu? Guardião?

- É.

Alguns segundos se passaram, durante os quais Naruto ficou de cabeça baixa, pensativo. Sasuke e Sakura ficaram calados, esperando pelas inevitáveis perguntas que viriam a seguir. Quando o Uzumaki falou novamente, estava super animado.

- Sugoy, sabia que eu era importante, dattebayo! Agora vou poder sair por aí pedindo ramen grátis!

- Ei, Naruto... – Sasuke começou a falar, impaciente.

- Será que eles também vão oferecer hospedagem grátis? E bebida grátis? E comida grátis?

- Naruto...

- Uau, eu não tinha pensado nisso antes! – Sakura disse, se juntando ao loiro animado. – Será que darão vestidos grátis? Jóias grátis? Sugoy!

- Eles não vão dar nada grátis! – Sasuke disse, pensando em como com tantas pessoas normais no mundo, dois dos guardiões tinham de ser aqueles ali. Ou era muito azar, ou os deuses realmente tinham senso de humor.

- Por que não? – Naruto indagou, num tom arrastado e lamentoso.

- É, Sasuke-kun, por que não? – Sakura fez coro à pergunta, vendo todos os maravilhosos vestidos e jóias que imaginara ganharem asas e saírem voando.

- O porquê não interessa. Sakura, você tem certeza que ele é o guardião que estávamos procurando?

- Claro que sim, demorei a perceber, mas é o garotinho que vi na visão.

- Que visão? – Naruto indagou, sem entender do que eles falavam.

- Ele deve ter o talismã com ele, talvez esteja camuflado, como o seu estava. – Sakura continuou a falar com Sasuke, ignorando totalmente o que Naruto dissera.

- É, talvez. – Sasuke concordou, relutante.

- Que talismã? – Naruto tentou de novo.

- Ainda temos de encontrar o talismã, mas tenho quase certeza que é ele.

- Se você o diz...

- É claro que eu digo, tenho certeza!

- Então por que não percebeu antes?

- Ora, por que... Por que...

- DÁ PRA PARAR DE ME IGNORAREM?

Sasuke e Sakura se viraram na direção de Naruto, a primeira riu desconcertada, e o segundo coçou ligeiramente a cabeça ao perceber que estava andando muito com a Haruno, já que começara a pegar a mania dela de ignorar o que os outros estavam falando.

- Naruto, você tem alguma espécie de pedra, ou colar, ou algo que contenha uma pedra? – Sakura indagou para Naruto, ansiosa, querendo provar àquele Uchiha teimoso que não se enganara.

- Hum... não.

- Como é...? – Sakura balbuciou, olhando pasmada para Naruto. Sasuke olhou para ela com uma cara que dizia, expressamente: _"Eu não disse?"_. – Não, não é possível! Você tem que ter, qualquer coisa!

- Não.

- Mas... Mas... Você tem certeza? Não há nada, nadinha mesmo?

- Não, sinto muito, Sakura-chan.

- Bem, como é obvio que ele não é o guardião, vamos indo, Sakura... – Sasuke disse, e Sakura virou-se para segui-lo, derrotada.

- Esperem! – Os dois guardiões pararam, e viraram-se mais uma vez na direção de Naruto. Este puxou uma corrente do pescoço. – Essas servem?

Sakura aproximou-se de Naruto para ver a corrente que pendia de seu pescoço, cujo pingente era uma majestosa águia prateada. Os olhos da águia eram duas pequenas gemas amarelas, brilhantes. Ao passar o dedo levemente sobre a superfície delas, Sakura sentiu que aqueles eram pedaços do talismã original. Por isso, não ficou surpresa com o que aconteceu a seguir.

Uma luz intensa apareceu, irradiando das duas pequeninas pedras. Sakura fechou os olhos, ofuscada pelo clarão forte. Quando os reabriu, se encontrava num lugar claro e iluminado, ela diria até aconchegante, apesar de não haver móvel algum.

- Seja bem-vinda, guardiã. – Sakura virou-se na direção da voz que lhe falava. Outro fantasma. Ninguém merecia aquilo, por que sempre ela tinha que vê-los? Mas que aquele fantasma era bonitão, ah isso ele era. Tinha longos cabelos acinzentados, e misteriosos olhos de mesma cor. – Meu nome é Dieh, eu fui o guardião do relâmpago mil anos atrás.

- Muito prazer, meu nome é Haruno Sakura. – Apresentando-se, notando que ele era ainda mais sério do que Sasuke. – Eu sou...

- Sei quem é. – Ele cortou-a, rapidamente. – Ouça, Sakura-san, não temos muito tempo. Você recebeu uma visita em seu sonho, não recebeu?

- Sim, como sabe...?

- Sei de muitas coisas.

Lembrando-se que Shyar dissera algo parecido da última vez, Sakura indagou:

- Vocês antigos guardiões ganham um manual de instruções com o que dizer para morgar os novatos?

- O quê?

- Nada não. Continue, por favor.

- Ele entrou em sua mente, através do seu sonho, estou correto?

- Sim.

- Então escute com atenção: você deve procurar uma antiga bruxa, o nome dela é Maekara.

- Maekara, entendi.

- Ela irá ajudá-la a proteger sua mente da invasão do inimigo.

- Certo.

- Não tente encontrar o próximo guardião logo. Você precisa encontrar Maekara primeiro, pois é essencial que proteja sua mente.

- Esta bem, onde posso encontrá-la?

- Na minha época, ela vivia próxima à floresta de Nattillian.

- Na sua época? Quantos anos essa mulher tem?

- Muitos. Agora, deixe-me explicar sobre talismã: mesmo após a minha morte, ele continuou sendo fonte de muito poder. Humanos e outras raças disputaram-no, cobiçando o poder nele contido. Então, como um castigo dos deuses, ele foi despedaçado. Essas pedras que enfeitam os olhos da águia foram retiradas antes mesmo dele ser despedaçado. Eu as retirei do talismã original e as dei ao meu filho, antes de partir para a batalha final.

- Então o Naruto...

- É meu descendente. – Ele completou. – Mesmo sendo pequenas, as pedras ainda tinham poder e deram força aos meus descendentes através dos tempos. Uzumaki era um clã famoso, antes da desgraça se abater sobre ele. – Dieh calou-se subitamente.

- Que desgraça? O que aconteceu, Dieh-san? – Sakura indagou, curiosa.

- Lamento, meu tempo acabou.

- Não, você ta brincando, né? Me fala o que aconteceu, por favor!

- Adeus, guardiã. – Ele disse, antes de desaparecer completamente.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

- ... e então, nós temos que reunir os talismãs para enfrentar Orochimaru. – Sakura disse, explicando toda a lenda a Naruto, depois de contar o que vira dentro do talismã do relâmpago. – Você entendeu, Naruto?

- Apenas que Orochimaru é o cara mau que nós temos que derrotar, certo?

Sasuke murmurou um Dobe... Sakura bateu com a mão na testa, e disse, conformada:

- Tudo bem, você entendeu ainda mais do que eu esperava. – Olhou para o pingente de águia em sua mão, e estendeu-a na direção de Naruto. – Pegue a Águia de volta, Naruto.

Da mesma maneira que ocorreu com o relógio de Sasuke, o pingente brilhou intensamente para depois transformar-se em uma pedra amarelada, de cor intensa. Uma fina corrente de ouro entrelaçado saía do topo da bela pedra. Naruto olhou para a pedra pasmo, mas a colocou no pescoço.

- Então, vamos rumo à floresta de Nattillian, certo? – Sakura indagou, entusiasmada.

- É isso aí, dattebayo!

- E onde fica isso? – A garota perguntou, sorridente, para Naruto.

- Eu não sei, você não sabe?

- Como eu saberia? Você não ouviu quando eu falei que vim de outro mundo?

- É mesmo...

Os dois olharam para Sasuke, que deu de ombros e disse:

- Eu não tenho a menor idéia.

Depois de muita discussão, os três concordaram que o mais sensato a fazer seria parar na próxima vila, descansarem e no dia seguinte pedirem informações sobre como chegar na floresta de Nattillian.

Alguns dias depois, eles estavam novamente na estrada, e seguiam rapidamente em direção à floresta de Nattillian, apesar das discussões entre os rapazes, das muitas reclamações de Sakura e das trapalhadas do pequeno grupo. A viagem seguia mais rápida graças aos cavalos que usavam, os quais haviam comprado na primeira vila em que pararam...

_- Sakura, você sabe montar?_

_- Se eu sei montar? É claro que não! Por que diabos uma colegial em plena Tóquio ia saber montar?_

_- Você não sabe então? – Sasuke indagou, só pra confirmar, já que não tinha entendido bem a razão dela não saber montar. _

_- Não! – Vendo que ele a olhava estranho, percebeu que devia ser muito idiota não saber montar. Vira um garotinho de uns quatro anos de idade montando aquela manhã. – Mas não deve ser tão difícil. _

_- Difícil, o quê? – Naruto indagou, chegando com os braços cheios de comida._

_Sem responder ao garoto, Sakura tomou as rédeas das mãos de Sasuke e subiu no cavalo, mas desequilibrou-se e caiu pelo outro lado. Naruto, como a pessoa com pouco bom senso que era, não se controlou e desatou a rir. Uma veia pulsou perigosamente na testa de Sakura._

_- NARUTO, SEU BAKA! – Ela bateu nele, irritada. _

_- AI!_

... a mesma em que conseguiram informações sobre seu destino. Eles estavam aproximadamente na metade do caminho, quando ouviram um grito feminino cortar o silêncio da pradaria na qual agora adentravam:

- SOCORROOOO!!

- Minha nossa, alguém está em perigo! – Sakura disse, e Naruto observando-a teve uma idéia:

"_Ótimo, vou salvar essa pessoa e aí a Sakura-chan vai perceber que eu sou muito melhor do que aquele teme!" _

Uma fadinha, de uns 15 centímetros, surgiu voando de detrás de uma grande pedra, e era ela quem gritava. Usava vestes claras, seus cabelos escuros, eram um tanto curtos, mas cobriam parcialmente o rosto dela. Uma das asas dela estava machucada, e ela voava devagar e com esforço.

- Não tema, pequeno ser! – Naruto gritou, fazendo pose para que Sakura notasse o quanto ele era corajoso. – Eu vou salva-la!

- Naruto, não é melhor saber do que ela está correndo antes? – Sakura indagou, ouvindo o barulho de algo se aproximando, algo pesado.

- Que nada, olha o tamanho dela, deve ser um bicho pequeninho. – Naruto respondeu, correndo na direção da fada. Mas parou abruptamente. Atrás da fadinha, surgiu uma enorme cabeça, de dragão, em seguida uma outra, de águia, e por último a terceira, de leão. Era uma quimera.

- Um bicho pequeninho, hein? – Sakura indagou, repetindo as palavras de Naruto. – Acho que a gente ta ferrado...

**... Continua...**

000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x00

**Bônus**

Ela olhava apática para a parede vazia de sua cela. Não sabia a quanto tempo estava ali. Parecia uma eternidade, no entanto, poderia ter se passado apenas alguns minutos...

_O vento sopra meu nome_

_Em sua mente_

_Ouça meu chamado_

_Ouça-me somente._

Ela ouviu uma voz, persuasiva, dentro de sua própria cabeça. A voz sussurrava palavras que atingiam diretamente sua alma... Levantou-se, como se estivesse hipnotizada, e foi até a porta. Abriu-a.

_Venha_

_Dance comigo_

_Vamos deixar o medo lá fora_

_E acreditar_

_Que em nossos corpos famintos_

_Só o desejo mora_

Do outro lado de uma porta, um homem sorriu, expondo caninos afiados.

_A chuva molha meu nome_

_Em sua mente_

_Ouça meu chamado_

_Ouça-me, somente._

Ela estava quase chegando no lugar onde aquele que a chamava a esperava. Ele estava lá, de algum modo ela o sabia. Pôs a mão na maçaneta da porta, e quando ia abri-la, foi impedida por uma mão que segurou a sua.

- Acorde, sua tola.

000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x00

_**N/A:**_ Quem é "ela"? Não posso contar agora... Esse é só um trecho do que vai acontecer num futuro próximo... Olha, juro que vou tentar postar mais rápido, no máximo de quinze em quinze dias, mas como estou com mais tempo livre, acho que vai sair mais rápido... (nem vou dizer mais nada que dá azar, vê esse capítulo, eu jurava que ia ser logo e foi o que mais demorou...) Ah, no momento estou sem pc, mas quem quiser me adicionar no orkut ou msn, fique à vontade, que demora mas eu aceito, e em breve poderei conversar com vocês, adoro conhecer pessoas novas!

Até a próxima (e eu espero que não demore tanto quanto desta vez...)

_Obs__:_ queria poder dizer que o poema no trecho do bônus é meu, mas não tenho toda esta criatividade, então o peguei de um livro chamado Os Noturnos, de Flávia Muniz. É bem legal, sobre vampiros. Se quiserem ler, eu recomendo.

_- Respostas das reviews:_

_Kiyuii-chan:_ obrigada, obrigada, assim você me deixa metida... Pois é, vamos ver que lado prevalece, né? Não se preocupe com as cenas românticas, ainda haverão muitas... Bjão!

_Borboleta escarlate:_ oi, obrigada pelos elogios! Demorei um pouquinho (mentira, poucão) mas aqui está o capítulo novo. Espero que goste, bjão!

_Haruno-san:_ pois, todo mundo queria... Fico feliz que esteja gostando, bjão!

_Marimary-chan_: oi, que bom que está gostando! Demorei um pouquinho (mentira, demorei muito) mas aqui ta o novo capítulo. Espero que goste, bjão! (e obrigada pelo parabéns, valeu mesmo!)

_Elfen Malfoy:_ meu Deus, espero não ter te matado desta vez! Rsrsrsrsrs... Falando sério, desculpa pela demora, foi mal mesmo! Sasuke como guardião do fogo, realmente combina. Espero que goste deste capítulo, bjão!

_Juuh Cid_: que bom que você ta gostando! Foi maus pela demora, prometo tentar escrever mais rápido! Obrigada pelos elogios, daqui a pouco vou ta inflando que nem um balão, de tão convencida! Bjão!

_Nandinha da Vinci:_ oi, menina! Que bom que você ta gostando! Já dei uma olhada na sua fic, ta bem legal! Bjão!

_Lepitas_: oi, que bom que você está gostando! Não imagina o quanto inflei de orgulho com seus elogios! Obrigada! Bjão!

_Eeva Uchiha7_: oi! Que bom que você está gostando! Pois é, Naruto tbm é um guardião, e Ino tbm vai acabar aparecendo, daqui a alguns capítulos, isso é certeza! E não, Karin não vai aparecer porque não gosto muito dela... Bjão!

Ayumis2: oi, que bom que você está gostando! Bjão!

Brunotio Weasley: oi, obrigada pelo elogio! Sim, Naruto acabou de entrar (sem duplos sentidos, por favor... rsrsrsrs) espero que tenhas gostado! Bjão!

Bellinha2345: puxa, obrigada... Não sou escritora, mas vou fazer jornalismo... Seu elogio me alegra muito, valeu mesmo! Bjão!

Neko Sombria: realmente, a humilhação foi grande, até eu fiquei com pena! Ta aqui o novo cap, bjão!

Senna: ah, obrigada, obrigada! Muito obrigada, mesmo!

Hitomi-imou-chaan: oi, que bom que ta gostando! Bjão!

Thami: olha, não é que levei a sério o que você disse, mas esse cap demorou mesmo, só não sei se tá tão bom. Tenho que tirar um dia para conversar contigo, sério! Bjão!

Uchiha Luuh: oi, que bom que ta gostando! Bjão!

Dominique: oi, que bom que está gostando! Taki cap novo, e jah te add no orkut! Bjão!


	7. Tamanho não é documento!

Disclaimer: O anime Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas estou pegando-os emprestado para escrever essa história

**Disclaimer:** O anime Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas estou pegando-os emprestado para escrever essa história. (só não sei se vou devolver...)

**N/A:** Olá, pessoal! Depois de vários meses, estou de volta, com mais um capítulo. Sinto muito pela demora, a verdade é que meu pc quebrou de vez, e levou um tempo enorme para ficar pronto (conserta uma coisa, quebra outra... pobre tem mesmo muito azar!) nesse meio tempo não tive como escrever. Obrigada por todas as reviews que recebi, elas me estimulam muito (vocês não têm idéia do quanto!)! Ah, quero pedir desculpas também pelo capítulo passado, que saiu cheio de pequenos erros. Vou parar por aqui, senão posso me empolgar e isso aqui ficar enorme... (e de grande já basta o capítulo, que deu 21 páginas no Word!).

Boa leitura!

000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x00

Capítulo Seis

"Tamanho não é documento!"

- Um bicho pequenininho, hein? – Sakura indagou, repetindo as palavras de Naruto. – Acho que a gente ta ferrado...

Ao verem aquele monstruoso animal, os cavalos em que estavam entraram em pânico. O que Naruto montava, um garanhão negro, fugiu na direção da floresta, levando o garoto junto.

- MALDIÇÃOOOO!! PÁRA, CAVALO IDIOTA!!

Percebendo que apesar do controle que exercia sobre as rédeas o cavalo no qual estavam iria fazer o mesmo, Sasuke foi rápido e desmontou, levando Sakura consigo. Uma vez livre, o cavalo trotou numa velocidade alucinante na direção da floresta. Ao ver o casal que acabara de desmontar, a fadinha veio em suas direções, o que fez a quimera vir na direção deles também. Sakura quase desmaiou de susto. Olhou para os lados, procurando um lugar para se esconder, enquanto gritava:

- Não, fada! Não vem pra cá! Não vem! Vira pra esquerda! Pra esquer... Ah, não vai dar certo! – Olhou para os lados novamente, e ao ver uma pedra grande, atrás da qual podia se esconder, correu para lá sem nem pensar duas vezes.

Ao ver Sakura protegida, Sasuke colocou-se em posição de luta, tirando sua espada da bainha. Naruto, que conseguira soltar-se do cavalo e voltava correndo, também puxou sua espada, animado.

- É isso aí, dattebayo! Quanto maior, melhor!

- Você tá doido? – Sakura gritou, de trás da pedra de onde estava escondida. – A gente vai morrer!

- Não se preocupe, pois vou protegê-la, Sakura-chan! – Tendo dito isso, Naruto avançou na direção da Quimera, desviando de um raio de fogo que a cabeça de dragão lançou. Sasuke também avançou, de espada em punho.

- E quem vai proteger vocês...? – Sakura murmurou, preparando-se para observar a luta que se iniciava. A quimera era um animal enorme, assombroso. Pelo que ela se lembrava, as quimeras da mitologia grega tinham cabeça de leão, torso de cabra e parte posterior de dragão ou serpente. Mas o nome ficou a ser atribuído para todo tipo de composição fantástica, absurda ou monstruosa; coisa que isso que enfrentavam era, com toda certeza.

A luta se desenrolava rapidamente. Ela não era especialista nessas coisas, mas ao que parecia os rapazes estavam indo bem. Ambos eram muito habilidosos, e tinham ao seu favor o fato de poderem usar seus elementos. Sasuke transformara a lâmina de sua espada em fogo, e volta e meia lançava jatos de chamas na direção do seu oponente. Já Naruto tinha correntes de eletricidade passando por todo o corpo, causando um efeito visual incrível de se ver,e ser orrentes de eletrecidade passando por todo o corpo, causando um efeito visual incrivel além de usar seus raios, ainda que sem controlá-los muito bem.

Sakura estava absorta observando a luta quando notou que a fadinha estava no meio do fogo armado. Ela parecia esgotada, sem ter forças para sair dali. A qualquer momento poderia ser atingida.

- Ei, fada! Ei! – Chamou baixinho, de onde estava. Sasuke e Naruto, empenhados na luta, pareciam não notar a fadinha ali. – Ei! Eeeeeii!

A fada nem se movimentou. Sakura praguejou e parou um pouco para pensar. Era covarde e medrosa, porém não podia deixar aquela fadinha morrer ali. Mas se saísse de seu esconderijo, quem iria morrer era ela!

"Aiiii!! O que eu faço agora? Pensa! Pensa! Pensa! Pensa! Pensa! Pensa!"

Enquanto Sakura tentava encontrar uma solução, vários relâmpagos caíram dos céus na direção da quimera, e por pouco não atingiram Sasuke também. Naruto ainda não controlava tão bem o seu elemento, mas lutava de maneira impressionante. Se bem que na opinião de Sakura ambos eram impressionantes. Se fossem personagens de RPG, deveriam ter fichas com valores extremamente altos, coisa que ela não conseguia nem roubando na rolagem dos dados.

Juntando a pouca coragem que tinha, Sakura começou a engatinhar vagarosamente na direção da fada quase inconsciente.

- Eu não vou morrer, eu não vou morrer, eu não vou morrer, eu não vou... – Foi recitando, baixinho, como uma prece. Uma bola de fogo atingiu uma pedra próxima de onde estava, ela pulou de susto e começou a gritar, histérica: – Aaaaahhh! Eu vou morrer! Eu vou morrer! Eu vou morrer!

Ao ouvir a voz da Sakura, Sasuke virou-se na direção dela e blasfemou ao ver que a mesma estava no meio do campo de batalha. O que aquela garota idiota fazia ali? Não tinha noção do quanto era perigoso? Resmungando mais uma maldição, começou a ir na direção dela.

Alheia às preocupações do guardião do fogo, Sakura respirou fundo, e correu de uma vez na direção da fada, desviando-se de raios e bolas de fogo aleatórias. Estava quase chegando ao lugar onde a pequena criatura estava quando viu uma bola de fogo lançada pela quimera indo naquela direção. Gritou e fechou os olhos, sem querer ver a fadinha morrer.

Naruto, ao ver o que acontecia não pensou duas vezes: correu na direção da fada, pulando na frente da bola de fogo e desviando-a com um golpe da espada. Em seguida, abaixou-se para pegar a fadinha, que abriu os olhos, quase inconsciente.

- Você vai ficar bem agora, dattebayo! – Disse com um sorriso, e segurando-a com cuidado correu na direção de Sakura, desviando-se dos sucessivos ataques da quimera. Sasuke, para auxiliá-lo, posicionou-se na frente do animal, impedindo que os golpes atingissem o loiro. – Cuide dela, Sakura-chan. – Naruto disse, antes de entregar o pequeno ser a Sakura e partir mais uma vez na direção da quimera.

- Certo. – A jovem correu na direção de seu esconderijo, levando a fada consigo. De lá, viu Sasuke e Naruto atacarem sem piedade a quimera, que acabou por cair, morta. Ao ter certeza que a lutara chegara ao fim, levantou-se de um salto e correu na direção dos outros guardiões ainda trazendo a fada desacordada nos braços.

- Vocês estão bem? – Avaliou-os, preocupada. Sasuke sangrava por um dos braços e tinha um leve arranhão na testa; já Naruto tinha um ferimento no alto da cabeça de onde transbordava sangue em abundância. – Meu Deus, vocês estão sangrando! Precisamos cuidar dessas feridas, antes que elas infeccionem! Eu preciso de esparadrapo, algodão, gaze, anti-séptico e... e... – Começou a enumerar, agitada, antes de perceber que provavelmente não havia nada daquilo ali. – Aaaaaaaaahhh! – Levou uma das mãos à cabeça, puxando os cabelos, desesperada. – E agora? E se vocês morrerem de infecção ou de hemorragia? Como é que eu vou voltar para casa? Eu sou só uma pobre garota indefesa nesta terra maluca cheia de demônios e...

- Sakura! – Sasuke chacoalhou-a para chamar-lhe a atenção, ao ver que ela estava ficando histérica. – Estamos bem.

- Sim, nunca achei que diria isso, mas o dobe tem razão, Sakura-chan! – Naruto disse, com um sorriso do tamanho do mundo, que já era sua marca registrada. – Olha só, eu estou ótimo! – Ele disse, dando um inesperado mortal para trás que fez a garota cair sentada, de susto. – Viu?

- Vocês não são normais... – Ela disse, desalentada.

- E a fada? – Sasuke perguntou, enquanto Naruto ainda fazia acrobacias e poses heróicas para uma Sakura que não mais prestava atenção nele.

- Oh, é mesmo, eu esqueci dela! – Agora que a agitação da batalha passara, ela pôde observar bem pela primeira vez o pequeno ser que tinha nos braços. A fada tinha cabelos curtos e escuros, com uma franja sobre um rosto extremamente pálido. Sua pele muito clara estava repleta de hematomas, havia cortes espalhados pelo diminuto corpo, e uma das asas estava machucada. – Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh! Ela está muito mal! Meu Deus, o que vamos fazer? E se ela morrer? Aaaaahhh! Eu sempre quebrei minhas bonecas, e agora uma Barbie versão farytopia vai morrer nos meus braços...! Nãããooo!!

- _PAF!_ – Naruto deu um tapa no rosto de Sakura, para ver se ela parava o escândalo. Ela olhou para ele, subitamente muda, e acalmou-se. Saindo do choque, respirou fundo, e então devolveu o tapa.

- Ai, por que isso, Sakura-chan? Eu só quis ajudar! – Ele reclamou, levando a mão à bochecha vermelha.

- Tá brincando se achou que eu ia levar um tapa de graça! – Sakura respondeu, e então pôs a mão na cabeça e começou a raciocinar.

"Pensa, Sakura, pensa! Se você estivesse jogando RPG, o que faria agora? Pediria para a Yumi curar todo mundo, já que ela era uma feiticeira e tinha magia de cura... Mas se não tenho a Yumi aqui, então o que eu posso fazer? Hum... Hum... Hum... Já sei!"

Animada, Sakura rasgou um pedaço do tecido de sua saia, fazendo uma tira.

- Eiii, Sakura-chan, mas o que você está fazendo?

- Não é obvio? – Ela respondeu para Naruto, rasgando outro pedaço. – Temos que pelo menos estancar todo esse sangue. – Depois de arrancar tiras suficientes, Sakura tratou de amarrá-las ao redor dos ferimentos dos garotos. Então se voltou para a fada novamente. – E ela? O que a gente faz? – E fitou Sasuke, que suspirou levemente ao se ver alvo daqueles enormes olhos verdes brilhando de preocupação.

- Se sairmos agora chegaremos antes do amanhecer numa vila a nordeste daqui. Vamos.

- E os cavalos?

- Devem estar muito longe agora para que os recuperemos. Teremos de ir caminhando.

- Por que você está dando ordens, teme? – Naruto indagou, irritado.

- Você por acaso tem uma idéia melhor? – Sasuke rebateu, da maneira fria de sempre.

- Claro que sim, dattebayo! Só não vou dizer por que... – Naruto hesitou por um instante, pensando numa resposta adequada. - Por que... Por que eu tenho pena de você, e se eu contar minha idéia fenomenal vou envergonhá-lo diante da Sakura-chan!

- Que seja, seu idiota. – O guardião do fogo deu às costas a Naruto, e virando-se na direção da floresta começou a caminhar.

- O Quê? Repita isso, seu maldito! E não fuja de mim!

- Não estou fugindo de você. Apenas não vou perder meu tempo com idiotas. Vamos, Sakura.

- Hai. – Sakura pegou a fadinha nos braços e seguiu Sasuke.

- Não me chame de idiota! – Naruto gritou, mas acabou por seguir os demais.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Várias horas de caminhada depois, estavam exaustos. Naruto nunca admitiria, mas sua cabeça latejava terrivelmente. Sakura também estava exausta, mas seguia ao ritmo imposto sem reclamar. A vida da fadinha dependia da rapidez com que conseguissem socorro, e eles não queriam ter uma morte na consciência.

Sasuke percebeu que seus companheiros não agüentavam mais, apesar dele não estar numa situação muito melhor. A noite caíra cerrada, e eles avançavam cada vez mais devagar, atentos aos sons e perigos do caminho. Ao chegarem numa clareira, o Uchiha parou, subitamente. Sakura, que vinha logo atrás dele caminhando de cabeça baixa, esbarrou nele.

- O que houve, Sasuke-kun?

- Vamos dar uma parada para descansar.

- Ah, eu sabia que você não ia conseguir andar por muito tempo, teme! – Naruto disse, provocando. – Eu poderia andar por mais umas doze horas, ainda! – O que obviamente não era verdade, já que ele imediatamente se sentou, apoiando o corpo numa árvore próxima.

Sasuke ignorou o Uzumaki e também se sentou, embora um pouco mais afastado. Criou uma pequena fogueira, ateando fogo em alguns pedaços de madeira e começou a preparar a refeição deles. Sakura sentou-se perto de Sasuke, exausta. Ao terminar o que fazia, ele passou para a garota ao seu lado mais uma daquelas porções de composto para viajantes. Ela olhou para a tigela, suspirou, e só então começou a comer.

Depois de comeram, tiraram na sorte os turnos de vigia. Aquele lugar era perigoso demais para que simplesmente se deitassem e dormissem sem ter alguém de olho. Naruto pegou o primeiro turno, e Sasuke o segundo. Teriam apenas algumas horas de descanso, sendo a troca de hora em hora. Sakura ficou indignada por não terem sequer lhe perguntado se ela queria fazer vigia também, mas como estava morrendo de sono e cansaço, decidiu não reclamar e foi logo dormir.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Sakura acordou, sentindo frio. Abriu os olhos, e percebeu que durante o sono agitado jogara o cobertor longe. Suspirando, virou-se na direção da fada, para checar se estava tudo bem. Ao fazer isso, gritou com o que viu. A fada dormia dentro de um caixão, suas feições estavam desfiguradas e o vestido completamente manchado de sangue.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh! – Sakura gritou, olhando ao redor à procura dos garotos. Não tinha ninguém. A fada abriu as pálpebras, que revelaram olhos sem pupilas. Apoiou as mãos nas bordas do caixão, e começou a se levantar. Sakura saiu correndo e embrenhou-se na mata, onde escorregou várias vezes enquanto gritava desesperada por Sasuke e Naruto.

- Não adianta chamá-los, Sakura-chan! – Uma voz acima de si disse. Sakura olhou para cima e viu uma garota de cabelos castanhos sentada no galho de uma das árvores.

- Qu-quem é você? – Sakura gaguejou, assustada.

- Eu? Eu sou a Wendy, Sakura!

- Wendy? – Ela repetiu, pensativa. – Eu não conheço nenhuma Wendy.

- Não lembra de mim? – A garota indagou, com voz falsamente magoada. – Wendy, a garotinha de Peter Pan.

- Peter Pan?

- Simmmmm... – Ela concordou, sorrindo de uma maneira um tanto quanto diabólica. – E nós vamos levar você para a Terra do Nunca, onde será para sempre uma criança!

- Mas eu não sou mais uma criança! – Sakura rebateu, querendo sair dali o mais rápido possível. Aquela garota tinha algo de demoníaco.

- Não? – Wendy indagou, arqueando uma sobrancelha. – Tem certeza?

- Absol... – Sakura interrompeu-se ao ver que a sua voz afinara. Olhou para si mesma. Tinha voltado para a idade de quatro anos.

- Nããão! Sua vaca, o que você fez comigo?

- Tsc, tsc, tsc, que coisa feia, uma menina tão bonitinha como você falando palavras feias! – Wendy desceu da árvore, e ficou saltitando na frente dela. – O Papai Noel não vai lhe dar presente no natal desse jeito, Sakurazinha!

- O Papai Noel que se dane! – Sakura disse, revoltada. – Deixa só os garotos voltarem, eles vão dar um pau em você, você vai ver, espere só!

- Mesmo? Então terei que pedir ajuda para a sininho! Sininhoooo!! – Sakura escutou um barulho atrás de si, e virou-se. A fadinha de antes tinha agora dez metros de altura, e avançava direto para ela. Sakura versão mini começou a correr, e a sinistra fada a seguiu. – Sim, pegue ela, sininho! – Wendy gritou enquanto dava gargalhadas diabólicas. – Vamos levar essa menina travessa para viver conosco para sempre na Terra do Nunca!

- Nãããããooooooo!!

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Sakura despertou suando frio. Tinha sido só um pesadelo. Olhou ao redor. Naruto dormia por perto, e Sasuke estava encostado em uma árvore, fazendo vigia. Ainda sentindo o terror do pesadelo, virou-se devagar e com expectativa para a direção onde a fada estava. Olhou, e suspirou alto ao ver que ela estava da mesma maneira de antes, completamente normal.

- O que houve? – Sasuke indagou, do seu ponto de observação.

- Nada. – Disse, enrolando-se melhor em sua manta.

- Então volte a dormir.

Sakura olhou para a fada novamente, lembrou-se do pesadelo e balançou a cabeça, desanimada. Apesar de ter sido ridículo, não queria sonhar com a fadinha versão gigante tentando lhe pegar novamente.

- Não acho que eu consiga. – Então se levantou, puxou sua manta e sentou-se ao lado dele. – Vá dormir um pouco, eu vou ficar de vigia agora. – Sasuke a olhou como se ela fosse louca, então balançou a cabeça.

- Não estou com sono.

Os dois então ficaram ali sentados, em silêncio, observando a noite.

- Sabe, na cidade onde eu moro, o céu não é tão bonito quanto este. – Sakura começou a falar, baixinho. – Não que tenha menos estrelas, é que a cidade tem muitas luzes, não se dá para observar direito a noite. – Sasuke não respondeu. Sakura, no entanto, não se importou e deixou o silêncio envolve-los novamente. Encostou-se nele, sonolenta. – É estranho estar aqui, sabe? – Voltou a falar, incapaz de ficar calada. – Há pouco tempo atrás eu estava em casa, estudando que nem uma louca, e minhas maiores preocupações eram o vestibular e arrumar um... – Interrompeu-se a tempo, engolindo o resto da frase.

- Um o quê? – Ele indagou com a voz mais desinteressada do mundo quando o silêncio se estendeu. Sakura corou e desconversou:

- Nada, nada. – Ele não insistiu. O silêncio se estendeu novamente, amigável. Ela viu ali uma oportunidade de fazer perguntas. – Sasuke-kun, quantos anos você tem?

Ele olhou-a, rapidamente, como se considerasse se devia responder à pergunta. Então, falou:

- Dezenove.

- Verdade? Eu tenho dezessete. – Disse, apesar de ele não ter perguntado. – E quando é seu aniversário? – Novo silêncio. Sakura já estava achando que não ia conseguir uma resposta, quando ele disse:

- 23 de Julho.

- Ah, então seu signo é Leão! O meu é Peixes! – Disse, sorridente. – O pior é que eu não me lembro se Leão e Peixes combinam...

- O quê?

- Nada, nada. – Respondeu, ainda tentando se lembrar os signos deles combinavam.

- Por que tantas perguntas, Sakura? – Sasuke indagou, incomodado. Não gostava de falar muito de si.

- Hã? Ah, desculpe. – Vendo que não ia conseguir muitas mais respostas dele, Sakura calou-se. O tempo passou tranqüilo, enquanto o silêncio amigável permanecia.

- É melhor que você vá se deitar, Sakura. – Sasuke falou, alguns momentos depois. Ele esperou pela resposta dela, que não veio. Ao olhar para o lado, percebeu que a garota dormira, com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O grupo avistou a vila nas primeiras horas da manhã, quando o sol surgia no horizonte. Apesar de ter dormido um pouco, Sakura quase se arrastava e suspirou alto de alívio ao ver os contornos das habitações surgirem perto. Naruto, animado, começou a correr na direção das casas, deixando os outros para trás.

- Espera, Naruto! – Sakura gritou, mas o Uzumaki já ia longe. Ela virou-se para Sasuke. – Putz, como ele arranja tanta energia?

Sasuke deu de ombros, como se dissesse: "não pergunte pra mim" e continuou andando. Ao chegarem na vila, encontraram Naruto todo empolgado conversando com uma anciã.

- E então, onde eu posso encontrar ramen, vovó?

- Nada de ramen, seu idiota! – Sakura gritou, dando-lhe um tapa na cabeça. Então se virou para a velha senhora, com um sorriso doce no rosto. – A senhora saberia informar onde podemos encontrar alguém para cuidar dos ferimentos dos rapazes?

- E comida, Sakura-chan, não esqueça da comida! – Naruto lembrou, sentindo o estômago roncar.

A idosa mulher sorriu, e então respondeu:

- Poderão ir ao templo de Alÿaie. A sacerdotisa Mitsune poderá ajudá-los.

- Verdade? Oh, muito obrigada!

Poucos minutos depois, após ter seguido as simples, porém eficazes indicações da anciã, eles encontraram o templo. Era uma construção branca de tamanho mediano, com várias plantas com flores coloridas rodeando-a. As pesadas portas de madeira escura estavam abertas, e eles decidiram entrar.

O templo por dentro era um lugar bonito e harmonioso. Através do vidro colorido das diversas janelas existentes a luz do sol entrava, iluminando o ambiente. Entre as diversas esculturas espalhadas, uma estava em destaque, bem no centro do que parecia ser um altar: a de uma bonita mulher de longos cabelos e vestido fluido, decorada com várias jóias e em tamanho real. Muitas flores enfeitavam o local, além de pinturas e murais belíssimos. O pequeno grupo estava observando as coisas ao seu redor quando uma mulher de longos cabelos negros e vestes brancas e simples surgiu, acompanhada de uma menininha de cabelos castanhos e curtos, que usava vestes parecidas com as suas.

- Sejam bem vindos, este é o templo de Alÿaie, a deusa da paz. – Ela disse, sorrindo. – Eu me chamo Mitsune, e sou a sacerdotisa deste templo.

- E eu sou Mayu-chan! – Disse uma a menininha, puxando as vestes de Sakura para chamar atenção para si. Então mostrou três dedos da mão direita, e dando um sorriso banguela, disse: - Eu tenho téis anos e sou apendiz da Mitune-san!

Sakura sorriu, e então estendeu a mão livre para a garotinha.

- Eu sou Sakura, aquele loiro é o Naruto e o moreno é o Sasuke-kun, muito prazer! – Mitsune sorria ao ver a interação de Sakura com a garota quando percebeu os ferimentos do grupo.

- Céus, estão machucados! – Ela exclamou, alvoroçada. – Por favor, deixem que eu cuide de vocês!

- Eu quero comida, Mitsune-san! – Naruto adiantou-se, sentindo o estômago reclamar. –Tem ramen?

- Você só pensa em comida? – Sakura ralhou, e estendeu a fada na direção de Mitsune. – Nós aceitamos sua oferta. Por favor, cuide dela primeiro.

- Sim, me acompanhem.

Na hora seguinte Mitsune tratou de cuidar deles. Usando seus poderes curou os ferimentos de todos, que após banharem-se e alimentarem-se foram dormir, exaustos. A fada permaneceu desacordada durante todo o tempo, mas Mitsune garantiu que era normal devido à gravidade dos ferimentos que tivera.

Já estava escuro quando Sakura se levantou. Depois de dormir por horas a fio, se sentia muitíssimo bem como não se sentia há muito tempo. Ao sair procurando pelos outros, esbarrou em Sasuke.

- Ué, você vai sair? – Indagou, vendo que ele estava usando a capa e tinha a espada na bainha.

- Vou averiguar por aí. – Foi a resposta, fria.

- Ah! Posso ir com você? – Perguntou, animada. Não tinham visto muito do vilarejo onde estavam, já que chegaram e foram imediatamente procurar ajuda.

- Não.

- Obrig... – Começou a agradecer, mas interrompeu-se ao entender o que ele disse. – O quê? Por que não? – Ele não respondeu. Sakura enfezou-se. – Então eu vou sozinha!

- Não.

- Como não? Eu vou sim! – Disse, cruzando os braços e levantando o queixo em sinal de desafio.

- Sakura – Ele começou, parecendo controlar-se. – Você deve ficar aqui...

- Mas eu não quero ficar! Eu quero sair! – Ela o interrompeu, parecendo uma menina mimada.

-... para quando a fada acordar.

Sakura já ia rebater quando percebeu que o que ele dissera tinha certa razão. Fechou a cara.

- Está certo, então.

Ele assentiu, e saiu. Sakura ficou a passear pelo pequeno templo, observando todas as pinturas e esculturas ali presentes. Pensou em falar com Mitsune, mas a mesma estava orando, e ela não quis atrapalhar. O tempo parecia transcorrer devagar. Foi procurar Naruto e descobriu que ele também havia saído, até Mayu-chan estava ocupada! Sakura até que tentou permanecer no templo, mas o tédio e a vontade de sair venceram-na. Fugiu.

Uma brisa suave soprava naquela noite de verão e Sakura caminhava tranquilamente, observando tudo ao seu redor. As casas eram simples, havia poucas pessoas nas ruas, a maioria delas tendo já se recolhido. Era incrível para ela estar caminhando ali. Parecia estar sonhando, tendo sido transportada para um jogo de RPG. Sentia muita falta de seus pais e amigos, mas gostava muito de estar ali. Sentia-se importante, dela dependiam muitas pessoas. Pessoas até demais na sua opinião, mas como disse o tio Ben para o Peter Parker: "Com grandes poderes ganha-se grandes responsabilidades". Ou algo parecido.

Sakura ainda refletia sobre poderes, homem-aranha e grandes responsabilidades, quando viu Sasuke caminhando não muito longe de si. Lembrando-se do que ele dissera e que ele ia ficar muito irritado ao encontrá-la ali, entrou na primeira porta que viu, escondendo-se. Quando virou para ver aonde havia entrado, Sakura tomou um susto: estava dentro de uma taverna.

Era um lugar de aparência simples, com várias mesas de madeira e um grande balcão atrás do um enorme homem negro mal humorado atendia. Havia muitas pessoas bebendo, e um elfo, provavelmente um bardo, cantava uma melodia animada. Via-se naquele lugar uma grande profusão de raças. Anões, elfos, humanos, meio-elfos, goblins, halflings, minotauros bebiam ali. Sakura a tudo olhava, extasiada, quando ouviu uma voz familiar.

- Ganhei mais uma, dattebayo!

Virou-se, surpresa, na direção da voz. Lá estava Naruto, numa mesa num dos cantos da taverna, jogando alguma coisa junto com um minotauro, um elfo e um cara tão grande que devia medir uns três metros quando de pé. Os parceiros de jogo pareciam irritados, e o minotauro bateu com o punho fechado na mesa, acusando:

- Você roubou!

Naruto levantou-se ultrajado e encarou o minotauro.

- Você está dizendo que eu estou roubando?

Vendo que aquilo ia dar confusão e não querendo estar ali quando acontecesse, Sakura começou a ir em direção à porta, para sair. Mas justamente nesse momento Sasuke entrava na taverna. Amaldiçoando o azar que tinha, ela recuou para um canto, para não ser vista. Então sentiu uma mão na sua cintura, puxando-a, e subitamente se viu sentada no colo de um homem loiro e mal-encarado. Ele cheirava fortemente a bebida alcoólica.

- Me largue! – Ordenou enquanto tentava se soltar, dando um grito quando ele passou a mão por suas pernas. Apesar do barulho que havia na taverna, resultado das muitas conversar paralelas que ali haviam, Sasuke ouviu a voz da Haruno. Vendo o que ocorria, avançou até onde ela estava tentando se livrar do homem. Ao vê-lo, a garota quase chorou de alívio.

- Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke puxou-a para perto de si e pegando o homem pelo tecido da camisa, deu-lhe um forte murro. O cara cambaleou para trás, e bateu numa garota que trazia uma bandeja de bebida. A bandeja com as bebidas voou das mãos da jovem e foram cair em cima do minotauro que discutia com Naruto. Este começou a rir do adversário de jogo todo molhado, e o mesmo virou-se furioso para dar-lhe um soco. Porém o loirinho agachou-se, e o golpe atingiu o cara quase gigante que estava jogando com eles. O qual, por sua vez, se levantou e pegou uma cadeira, quebrando-a na cabeça do minotauro. Mais pessoas entraram na briga e de repente todos na taverna estavam lutando. A confusão estava armada.

Sakura acabou se perdendo de Sasuke e quando tentava encontra-lo no meio daquele tumulto sentiu uma mão pesada em seu ombro. Virou-se, e deu de cara com o homem que a havia agarrado antes. Não pesou duas vezes: levantou o joelho e atingiu-o na virilha com uma força que o fez se contorcer de agonia. Ele urrou de dor e a soltou, e ela não hesitou em sair de perto dele. Desviando de golpes aleatórios lançados, empurrando uns tantos e chutando outros, conseguiu chegar na saída.

Uma vez do lado de fora, suspirou alívio. Lá dentro estava um inferno. Nunca vira uma confusão tão grande, a não ser uma vez, quando fora num estádio de futebol com seu pai. Olhando ao redor, ela percebeu que havia algo errado. Estava faltando alguma coisa. Ou melhor, duas.

- Diabos, eu esqueci o Sasuke e o Naruto lá dentro! – Exclamou, batendo com a mão na testa. Então se armou de coragem e entrou na taverna de novo.

Desviando de chutes, murros, empurrões e golpes de espadas, machados e sabe-se lá mais que armas; Sakura foi se esgueirando pelo estabelecimento, procurando os dois guerreiros. Ao ver uma cabeça loira próxima de onde estava, sorriu aliviada. Ao chegar perto, puxou o dono dela pelos cabelos. Porém quando ele se virou, ela percebeu que cometera um engano: não era Naruto.

- Ops! – Exclamou com um sorriso amarelo no rosto, ao mesmo tempo em que se abaixava, evitando o murro que o homem lançou na sua direção. Para sua sorte, um minotauro puxou o loiro e deu-lhe uma cabeçada, dando-lhe a chance de escapulir dali. Saiu rapidamente, e na pressa de escapar, tropeçou em um anão, caindo de quatro no chão ao mesmo tempo em que o mesmo virava-se com o machado em sua direção. Sakura nem teve tempo de tempo de gritar. Ela só viu a grande lâmina descendo, até que foi parada por uma espada. Olhou para cima.

- Sasuke-kun!

Este deu um soco no anão, e pegou Sakura jogando-a nas costas, como se fosse um saco de batatas. Ela gritou ao ver o mundo ficar subitamente de ponta cabeça, e começou a se remexer.

- Fique quieta!

- Dizer é fácil, não é você que está sendo carregado como se fosse uma boneca! – Resmungou, porém aquietou-se. Derrubando qualquer um que estivesse na sua frente, Sasuke logo conseguiu sair da taverna. E uma vez lá fora, colocou Sakura no chão, e tinha uma cara tão irritada que ela sabia que lá vinha coisa. E tinha razão.

- Maldição, não consegue se manter longe dos problemas? – Ele reclamou, furioso.

- Ah, então a culpa é minha? – Sakura perguntou, pondo as mãos na cintura com ar de desafio. – Pelo que sei, não fui eu quem esmurrou o cara começando a briga!

- Se você não tivesse fugido eu não teria que ter batido nele. – Ele respondeu, com os dentes cerrados de raiva.

- E se você não tivesse me assustado surgindo de repente eu não teria ido para perto dele! – Ela rebateu, irritada.

- Agora a culpa é minha? – Ele indagou perplexo com a linha de raciocínio dela.

- É óbvio que sim!

Eles se encararam, furiosos. Nenhum dos dois estava disposto a ceder. Finalmente Sasuke indagou, por entre os dentes cerrados:

- Maldita seja, Sakura, por que não ficou no templo como lhe mandei?

- E desde quando eu obedeço a ordens suas? – Foi a resposta, impertinente.

Sasuke estava seriamente considerando que ela merecia uma boa surra quando uma figura conhecida saiu voando de dentro da caverna e caiu de costas no chão perto deles.

- Desgraçado! – Naruto gritou, reerguendo-se num salto e preparando-se para entrar na taverna novamente. Porém Sakura o impediu, puxando-o pelo tecido da camisa.

- Vamos logo embora daqui. – Disse, arrastando o garoto pela camisa e olhando feio para Sasuke.

- Mas, Sakura-chan...! – Naruto começou a lamentar-se, se interrompendo ao sentir que a garota puxava ainda mais forte a sua roupa. – Eu poderia acabar com todos eles!

- Tenho certeza que sim. – Ela respondeu, irônica. – Agora ande! – Mandou, caminhando na direção do templo sem nem olhar para trás para ver se Sasuke os seguia. Este, ainda furioso, virou o rosto e não os acompanhou.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Ao chegarem ao pequeno templo, souberam por Mayu-chan que a fadinha havia acordado. Mitsune ficou preocupada ao ver os leves ferimentos que Naruto sofrera durante a briga, e enquanto se dispunha a cuidá-los, Sakura foi ver a fada.

- Olá? – Murmurou, enquanto abria a porta devagar. A fada estava sentada, parecendo ainda menor naquela cama enorme. Sakura sentou-se na beirada do colchão e perguntou: – Como se sente?

- Eu estou bem, obrigada. – Ela respondeu, parecendo confusa e envergonhada. Sakura dedicou-lhe um sorriso amistoso.

- Eu me chamo Haruno Sakura e você?

- Hyuuga Hinata, muito prazer. – Ela ficou um instante em silêncio, parecendo indecisa quanto a falar algo, mas por fim indagou: - Foi você quem me salvou, Sakura-san?

- Oh, não, eu não teria força para tanto! – Disse, ainda sorrindo. – Foram meus amigos que a salvaram. E por favor, me chame apenas de Sakura.

- Amigos? – Hinata murmurou, e de repente uma imagem veio em sua cabeça. Um bonito rapaz loiro, a carregando e dizendo-lhe algo, com um lindo sorriso no rosto. A jovem fada corou intensamente.

- Ué, você está bem? Está vermelha. – Sakura indagou, notando a vermelhidão do rosto da fada. – Será que esta com febre? – Levantou-se, rapidamente. – Vou chamar a Mitsume-san e...

- Não, eu estou bem! – Hinata garantiu, agitada. Sakura ainda parecia em dúvida, mas acabou por sentar-se novamente.

- Então, porque não me conta a razão daquela quimera estar perseguindo-a, Hinata?

- Eu sou... princesa do meu reino, Sundrah, e...

- Legal! Eu nunca tinha estado com uma princesa de verdade antes! Já vi uma rainha, a Tsunade-sama, mas uma princesa nunca! – Sakura interrompeu, animada. Hinata sorriu, meio tímida, e depois continuou:

- Meu pai encarregou-me de buscar algo para uma poderosa feiticeira que mora na floresta de Yespherk. Eu...

- Ela se chama Maekara? – Indagou, interrompendo novamente.

- Não.

- Achei que não, mas não custava perguntar. Continue, por favor.

- Eu estava voltando de lá quando encontrei aquele animal, que foi atraído pela magia que estava presente no objeto que eu levava. Eu tentei lutar, porém a quimera era muito forte. Então fugi... e encontrei vocês.

- Mas não carregava nenhum material quando nos encontrou. – Sakura observou, lembrando-se.

- Oh, sim, por que ele está muito bem guardado.

-Onde? – Sem responder, Hinata apenas abaixou a cabeça e levou as mãos ao peito. Foi retirando-as devagar, e entre elas surgiu um pequeno saquinho de cor violeta. – Estava dentro de você? – Sakura indagou, estupefata.

- Sim.

- E o qu... – Sakura começou a falar, sendo interrompida pela porta, que bateu estrondosa dando passagem a um rapaz loiro muito animado.

- Sakura-chan!

- Naruto, seu baka, não sabe bater não? – Sakura reclamou, vendo que Hinata se sobressaltara.

- Desculpa, Sakura-chan! – Ele disse, não parecendo nem um pouco arrependido.

- Que seja. – E virou-se para a fada, que observava Naruto como se estivesse vendo um fantasma. – Essa aqui é a Hyuuga Hinata, Naruto. Ela é princesa no reino dela.

- Sugoy!! – Ele disse, finalmente notando que ela estava acordada. – Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto, muito prazer!

- Pra-pra-prazer! – Hinata gaguejou, corando terrivelmente.

- Você é mesmo princesa, Hinata-chan? – Ele perguntou, ainda admirado.

- Imaaaaagina, Naruto, eu falei isso, mas estava mentindo! – Sakura disse, sarcástica.

- Verdade, Sakura-chan?

- Ai... – Sakura bateu com a mão na própria testa. – Essas pessoas que não entendem uma ironia...!

- Afinal, ela é princesa ou não? – Naruto indagou, confuso.

A conversa se desenrolou animada a partir daí, com Hinata corando e gaguejando a cada vez que Naruto falava ou olhava para ela, Sakura fazendo comentários sarcásticos e fora de hora, e o próprio Naruto dizendo tanta bobagem que na maior parte do tempo todos estavam rindo. Sasuke chegou bem mais tarde, e parecia calmo. O incidente da taverna foi então ignorado.

No dia seguinte, todos se reuniram para decidir o que fazer. O reino de Hinata ficava no caminho para a floresta de Nattillian, por essa razão eles resolveram deixa-la lá para depois seguirem seu rumo. Agradeceram à Mitsune-san e Mayu-chan, e depois partiram, animados. Sakura, que ficara muito feliz por ter uma outra representante do sexo feminino no grupo mesmo que temporariamente, foi falando o caminho inteiro, bombardeando a pobre da Hinata de informações e perguntas.

Após dois dias de caminhada, Hinata os conduziu até uma cachoeira. Ninguém entendeu muito bem o que faziam ali, e quando Sakura ia perguntar, a fada juntou as mãos e disse algumas palavras numa língua estranha. Então, para perplexidade de todos, as águas da cachoeira se abriram, mostrando o inicio de um caminho. Mas, ao atravessarem a entrada houve uma surpresa ainda maior: todos ficaram do mesmo tamanho de Hinata e ganharam asas!

- Ué? Eu virei uma fada? – Sakura indagou, admirada, batendo as asinhas.

- É um feitiço que há na entrada. Só assim poderão entrar no meu reino. – Hinata explicou, como que se desculpando.

- Sugoy, dattebayo! Eu posso voaaaaaaaaaaaar! – Naruto gritou, antes de perder o controle chocar-se com a parede.

- Naruto-kun! Vo-você está bem? – Preocupada, Hinata voou até ele, que logo se recompôs animado. Sakura também estava eufórica, dando piruetas e voando de lá pra cá. Parou na frente de Sasuke.

- Você está tão kawaí como "fado", Sasuke-kun!– Disse, ao que o rapaz fechou a cara. Depois começou a cantar, no que foi logo acompanhada por Naruto:

- Nós podemos voar! Nós podemos voar! Nós podemos voar! Nós podemos voar!

Repetiram tantas vezes a frase que Sasuke irritou-se e os mandou calarem a boca. E foi assim, entre risadas e comentários toscos, que eles percorreram o curto caminho até a entrada do reino.

Chegando lá, ficaram num silêncio estupefato, admirados com o que viam. O reino das fadas era enorme, com grandes construções que conviviam em total harmonia com a natureza. Havia plantas crescendo ao redor e por dentro dos vários prédios, que eram projetados para interagirem com elas. As construções, bem elaboradas e com grandes colunas pontiagudas, flutuavam no ar e tinham grandes espaços abertos por onde diversas fadas transitavam. Existiam vários cristais fixados nas paredes dos muitos edifícios, que reluziam refletindo a luz do sol sobre eles. Num canto havia várias quedas d'água, onde uma enorme e magnífica construção parecia ter sido construída sobre elas e entre elas, coexistindo de uma maneira que parecia impossível à Sakura.

Várias fadas e "fados" ao verem Hinata vieram cumprimentá-la, curiosos com os estranhos que vinham com ela. Depois de conversarem com tantas fadas que perdeu a conta, Sakura e os outros foram levados ao palácio, que era justamente a construção sobre as águas que tanto admirara. Chegando lá, foram imediatamente levados até o rei, Hiashi-sama.

O rei pareceu um homem sério e rigoroso à Sakura, nem mesmo as asas lhe davam um efeito mais simpático. Ele dedicou pouca atenção ao grupo, agradecendo ao saber que tinham salvado sua filha, e oferecendo hospedagem pelo tempo necessário. Sasuke já ia recusar, mas Sakura animada com a perspectiva de ficar naquele lugar lindo e ainda por cima voando, aceitou prontamente.

Fazia três dias que o grupo estava ali quando decidiram partir. Sakura foi procurar Hinata para comunicar a decisão e encontrou-a no seu quarto. Uma jovem serva, que Sakura sabia chamar-se Füuka penteava os cabelos da ama, arrumando-os num arranjo complicado. Hinata virou-se com um sorriso no rosto, pois vira através do espelho a jovem Haruno entrar.

- Olá, Hinata!

- Olá, Sakura! O que houve?

- Bom, nós decidimos que... – Interrompeu-se, tendo a atenção desviada para um enfeite que Füuka agora colocava nos cabelos de Hinata. Era uma borboleta, formada por várias pedrinhas azul-esverdeadas unidas sobre uma moldura de ouro branco. Era tão bonito e singelo que Sakura ficou a olhar, admirada. Então de repente a borboleta começou a brilhar, e a guardiã da luz só teve tempo de dizer um "Ah, não!" antes de perder os sentidos.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Sakura olhou ao redor. Estava em um ambiente bonito, repleto de flores e cores. Uma leve essência de rosas enchia o ar, tornando-o extremamente agradável. Estava curiosa observando o lugar quando uma voz harmoniosa ecoou, de maneira suave:

- Ora, ora, você não é nem um pouco bela.

- Como é que é? – Sakura gritou, irritando-se. Ela sabia que não era muito bonita, mas não admitia que ninguém dissesse isso dela, ainda mais na sua cara.

- Seus olhos até que são bonitos, porém grandes demais, e esses cabelos, que horror! São mesmo cor de rosa? E essa pele toda ressecada, credo! E olha só as suas unhas, estão todas las...

- Já chega! – Gritou, realmente furiosa. Mas que diabo de guardião antigo era aquele? – Agora você, seja lá quem for, pare de me xingar e apareça logo de uma vez!

Uma risada melodiosa ressoou no ar e em seguida uma figura apareceu. Era um homem, com um rosto de traços harmoniosos e afeminados, longos cabelos negros e lisos, usando vestes azuis claras, sem armadura. Suas orelhas pontudas imediatamente chamaram a atenção de Sakura. Ele era um elfo.

- Olá, cara humana. Meu nome é Yumichika. – Ele disse, com um sorriso no rosto. – Creio que não há necessidade de dizer, mas o farei mesmo assim: fui o ultimo guardião do ar há um milênio atrás.

- Eu sou Haruno Sakura, muito prazer. – Apresentou-se, olhando curiosa para aquele homem tão belo. Ele tinha um rosto tão suave que se não fosse pela voz, poderia jurar que era uma mulher.

- Oh sim, é um prazer imenso pra você conhecer-me, obviamente. Afinal, quem não iria querer conhecer uma pessoa tão esplendorosa e bela quanto eu e... – Gay. Definitivamente gay, Sakura concluiu. Ele se interrompeu e olhou-a, com o belo rosto levemente franzido. – Não sei o que significa gay, é um elogio?

- Oh, sim, com certeza! – Sakura respondeu, percebendo que deveria tomar cuidado com o que pensava. Toda vez esquecia que eles poderiam ler sua mente. Mas a verdade é que ainda estava surpresa. Aquele cara narcisista era o guardião do ar de tempos atrás?

- E narcisista, o que é?

- Um... hã... – Uh, pega no flagra e mal acabara de se alertar quanto ao que pensava! - Um elogio também, usado somente para pessoas extremamente belas.

- Oh, então com certeza sou isso. – Ele disse, jogando os longos cabelos para um lado e examinando Sakura mais de perto. – Tem algo em você que lembra a Anya, Sakura-chan.

- Verdade? – Indagou, lembrando-se que Shyar já lhe dito isso antes. – Como ela era?

- Não tão bela quanto eu, claro, não há ninguém que o seja, mas era uma boa garota. – Ele respondeu, enquanto Sakura revirava os olhos ao ouvir tanta modéstia numa frase só. – Anya tinha um sorriso enorme, era inteligente, divertida, porém terrivelmente teimosa. Vivia bebendo junto com o Shyar e provocando o Dieh, além de atazanar a vida do pobre do Shougo. – Os olhos de Yumichika brilharam. – Era uma época bem divertida.

- Ela apaixonou-se, não foi? – Perguntou, lembrando-se do que Tsunade-sama falara.

- Sim, e foi isso que acabou com sua vida. – Os olhos dele nublaram-se. Obviamente não era um assunto agradável para ele. – Mas bem, receio que nosso tempo esteja por terminar. Venho para alertá-la, Sakura-chan. Você precisa encontrar Maekara o mais rápido possível. Use seu coração para chegar até ela. Serão seus desejos que lhe permitirão encontrá-la.

- O quê? Como assim? – Indagou, vendo que a imagem dele começava a desaparecer. – Espera! O que você quis dizer?

- E lembre-se: use Qüenma, Soltimale e Pítyon, fazem bem pra peeele...

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Sakura voltou a si lentamente, e ao abrir os olhos notou Sasuke e Naruto também estavam no quarto. Certamente, ao vê-la desmaiada Hinata ficara preocupada e mandara Füuka chama-los.

**- **E então, o que foi que viu, Sakura-chan? – Naruto indagou, curioso.

- Um guardião extremamente esquisito. – Respondeu, lembrando-se de Yumichika. –Mas estranho mesmo foi o recado final que ele deu. – Virou-se para Sasuke. – O que são Qüenma, Soltimale e Pítyon?

- São ervas aromáticas, utilizadas em banhos e loções. – Hinata respondeu, corando furiosamente ao ver que todos olhavam para ela.

- O que isso tem de importante? – Sasuke indagou, de onde estava apoiado.

- Acho que nada. – Respondeu, anotando mentalmente de pedir daquelas ervas à Hinata mais tarde. Não era muito vaidosa, mas qualquer ajuda para melhorar o visual era válida, não? – Hinata, tome. – E estendeu o delicado enfeite, com um sorriso enorme no rosto. – Seja bem vinda ao nosso grupo, guardiã.

Hinata pegou o adorno, que começou a brilhar, intensamente. Então saiu das mãos da fada, flutuando, e por fim transformou-se numa gema azul-esverdeada, com uma corrente de ouro branco trançado, delicada como a própria dona. Ela colocou-a no pescoço, ainda surpresa. Sakura, que a tudo assistia satisfeita, lembrou-se de algo e então perguntou:

- Acho que temos um pequeno problema. – Virou-se para a fada, de testa franzida. – Hinata, você é a guardiã, mas também é a princesa desse reino. Será que seu pai deixará que nos acompanhe em nossa jornada contra Orochimaru?

- Ora, se ele não deixar a gente leva a Hinata-chan assim, mesmo, dattebayo!

- Não é tão simples, seu baka! – Sakura reclamou, virando-se para o Uzumaki, ameaçando bater nele. – E então, Hinata?

- A-a-cho que te-teremos de-de perguntar a ele. Mas cre-creio que ele me de-deixará ir, é uma honra ter um gua-guardião entre nosso povo. – Ela respondeu, quase sem ar após ter gaguejado uma frase tão longa.

As palavras de Hinata se mostraram verdadeiras. Hiashi-sama permitiu, com muito agrado, que a garota seguisse com o grupo, orgulhoso que a filha fosse uma das escolhidas dos deuses para aquela importante missão. Uma grande festa foi organizada para a noite, para comemorar o fato de Hinata ser uma guardiã e também servir como de despedida para o grupo que partiria pela manhã.

O tempo até a hora da festa passou rapidamente. Sakura aproveitou-o para passear pelo reino, ainda maravilhada com o fato de poder voar. Naruto ficou atazanando na cozinha de onde foi expulso várias vezes, até acabar indo brincar com as fadas mais jovens. Já Sasuke enclausurou-se na biblioteca, aproveitando que havia ali livros raros e muito importantes.

A festa foi animada e ruidosa, indo até altas horas da noite. Sakura dançou bastante e aproveitou para dar uma de cupido, tendo percebido que Hinata tinha uma quedinha por Naruto. Mas o rapaz era muito tapado e acabou por arruinar todas as tentativas dela de fazer com que um romance promissor surgisse dali. Desistindo, ficou a provocar Sasuke e comer tudo o que encontrava pela frente, sem, é obvio, tentar saber o que era. Todos se recolheram tarde, indo dormir para recuperar as forças para partir no outro dia.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Na manhã seguinte, só Sasuke e Hinata se encontravam prontos para partir na hora combinada. Hiashi mandou servas descobrirem o que acontecera aos outros dois, e elas não demoraram a trazer a resposta. Eles tinham ido se deitar tão tarde na noite anterior que ainda estavam dormindo. Por isso, o grupo só saiu quase duas horas depois, tempo necessário para que os retardatários se pusessem de pé, comessem e ficassem prontos para sair.

Depois que deixaram o reino das fadas, Sakura passou a hora seguinte reclamando por ter perdido suas asinhas. Eles caminharam bastante, mas não tendo certeza do lugar para onde estavam indo, decidiram pedir informações assim que chegaram numa vila.

- Olá! Você poderia me dar uma informação, por favor? – Sakura perguntou à uma jovem artesã que trabalhava fazendo um vaso de barro. A moça sorriu.

- Claro, o que quer saber?

- Oh, então será que poderia me dizer aonde mora Maekara-san?

Ao ouvir o nome da bruxa, a garota empalideceu rapidamente. Ela balbuciou algumas coisas incompreensíveis e saiu quase correndo de perto deles. Perplexos com as atitudes da jovem, os guardiões decidiram perguntar a mais pessoas, mas elas tiveram reação idêntica.

- Parece que as pessoas daqui não gostam muito da Maekara. É melhor tomarmos cuidado quando formos fazer perguntas. – Sakura disse, para o grupo. – Ué, cadê o Naruto?

Naruto não estava mais com eles. Impaciente por conseguir informações e mostrar à Sakura o quanto era melhor que Sasuke, ele tinha ido na frente, e estava entrando numa taverna. Hinata e os demais foram atrás dele.

- Espera, Naruto! – Sakura gritou, mas o garoto já tinha empurrado as portas do local, que se abriram com estrondo.

- Certo, quem é que vai me dar informações sobre a bruxa, hein? – Ele gritou, bem alto, da maneira escandalosa que lhe era característica. Sakura bateu com a mão na testa, Sasuke murmurou um "idiota", e Hinata levou a mão a boca, preocupada.

Um silêncio assombroso tomou conta do lugar, que antes estivera extremamente ruidoso. Finalmente, um homem alto e musculoso levantou-se, puxando seu enorme machado.

- Aliados da bruxa! – Ao ouvirem aquilo, outras pessoas do bar levantaram-se também.

- Não, não, não! Nós não temos nada a ver com a bruxa! – Sakura gritou, tentando remediar a situação. Mas já era tarde demais. Mais gritos de "Aliados da bruxa" se seguiram ao primeiro, e logo viraram "Matem os aliados da bruxa!".

- Aí, ferrou! – Sakura gritou, virando-se para correr. Sasuke puxou sua espada, mas a guardiã da luz puxou-o pela capa e arrastou-o para fora juntamente com Naruto, que também se preparava para lutar, animado com a expectativa de ter uma boa luta. Hinata os seguiu.

- Mas que diabos, Sakura... – Sasuke começou, interrompido pela garota que gritava enquanto corria:

- Você é só um e eles são vários! Tá doido?

- Eu poderia vencê-los, e sozinho! – Naruto também reclamou, parecendo emburrado por ter sido retirado da luta.

- Claro que poderia...! – Sakura concordou, com a voz repleta de ironia. – Agora corre!

Eles correram bastante, até sair dos limites da cidade e entrarem na floresta. Lá pararam para recuperar o fôlego. Depois que sua respiração voltou ao normal, Sakura virou-se para Naruto, com os olhos faiscando. Este, percebendo o perigo, recuou rapidamente.

- NARUTOOOOO!!

- O que foi que eu fiz agora, Sakura-chan??

- Seu idiota!

- Ca-calma, Sakura-chan! – Hinata pediu, voando agoniada ao redor dos dois. Sasuke, acostumado às discussões dos dois, simplesmente ignorou-os e sentou-se. Momentos depois, a discussão estava quase no fim quando Naruto, que além de falar gesticulava na ânsia de se fazer entender, atingiu Hinata sem querer com um dos braços.

- Naruto, seu idiota! Olha o que você fez! – Sakura gritou, apontando para onde a fada caíra.

- Desculpa, Hinata-chan! – ele pediu, correndo na direção para onde ela caíra, e depois de pega-la começou a virá-la para ver se ela estava ferida.

- Ieeee, e-eu es-estou be-bem, Naruto-kun! – Ela respondeu, corando até não ser possível por vê-lo tão perto de si e tocando nela.

A discussão então acabou por durar mais um pouco, e quando finalmente teve fim, Sakura sentou-se, abraçou os joelhos dobrados e enfiou a cabeça entre eles.

_"Vamos lá, Sakura, você tem que pensar um pouco! Essa sua cabeça grande não deve servir só para lhe fazer vergonha, então pensa, pensa! O que foi mesmo que o Yumichika falou? Eu tenho que usar meu coração para encontrá-la, e meus desejos é que irão levar-me à Maekara... Mas como? Eu não..."_

- Sakura? – Hinata chamou, de maneira hesitante. – Você está bem?

- Sim, Hinata, não se preocupe. – Respondeu, desanimada. Então tirou a corrente do pescoço, e começou a balançá-la na frente do seu rosto. – Me dá uma resposta... – Murmurou, mas nada aconteceu. – Droga, porque tudo é tão difícil? Eu _quero_ chegar na Maekara, caramba! – Explodiu, irritada. Então, repentinamente, uma luz intensa saiu do seu peito, indo em direção ao céu.

- Sakura-chan...! – Naruto chamou, começando a aproximar-se dela. Sasuke o impediu. Quando o loiro olhou-o, confuso, ele apenas fez que não com a cabeça. A luz aumentou ainda mais de intensidade, e apareceu outra, de um ponto de distante, da qual eles só podiam ver uma linha fina. A luz de Sakura diminuiu, aos poucos, e a linha de luz ao longe virou um ponto brilhante. A garota cambaleou.

- Você está bem? – Sasuke indagou, segurando-a.

- Sim, acho que sim. – Respondeu, meneando a cabeça. – Pelo visto, agora temos uma direção a seguir, não?

- Si-sim, a-acho que aquele ponto está acima de onde a Maekara-san mora, Sakura. – Hinata disse, olhando o ponto brilhante no céu.

- Sugoy, Hinata-chan, você é muito inteligente! – Naruto disse, e a jovem fada corou furiosamente.

- O-obrig-gada, Naruto-kun.

- Pode caminhar, Sakura? – Sasuke indagou, observando-a com aqueles olhos negros e impenetráveis.

- Sim, obvio. – Respondeu, e então completou, brincalhona: - Mas se quiser me carregar no colo, você pode!

Sasuke ignorou-a e começou a andar na direção do ponto brilhante. Naruto, tendo ouvido o que a Haruno disse, adiantou-se, animado.

- Eu posso carregar você, Sakura-chan!

- Nem pensar!

- Por que...?

- Por que não! – Respondeu, e olhando para Hinata que os observava meio cabisbaixa, completou: - Carrega a Hinata!

- Eu? – A fada disse, olhando para Naruto e ao se imaginar carregada por ele começou a corar rapidamente. – Ieee, não é ne-necessário!!

- Eu estava brincando, Hinata. – Sakura explicou, vendo que encabulara a garota. Ao olhar para frente, percebeu que Sasuke já ia longe. – Ei, Sasuke-kun, você ta indo muito rápido! Espera aí! – E começou a correr atrás dele. Os outros dois, ao verem que ficavam para trás, apressaram-se em segui-la.

Eles estavam caminhando havia algum tempo quando subitamente Sakura gritou, ao sentir algo pesado e peludo caindo na sua cabeça.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! Estou sendo atacada! Tirem isso de cima de mim, tirem, tirem! – Ela começou a rodar, tentando tirar o animal ou o que quer que fosse de cima de si. Mas quanto mais tentava puxar a coisa de cima de si, mas o negocio se agarrava à sua cabeça. – Sai! Sai!

- Sakura, fique quieta. – Sasuke ordenou, pois com ela se mexendo daquele jeito ele não conseguia ajuda-la. Hinata voava ao redor da cabeça dela, agitada.

- Falar é fácil, não é a sua cabeça! – Ela reclamou, mas ficou parada. Sasuke segurou a coisa para puxá-la, quando Naruto veio na direção deles com um toco de madeira na mão.

- Não, Naruto-kun! – Hinata disse, vendo o que ele ia fazer. Mas foi tarde demais. Naruto baixou com tudo a madeira na cabeça de Sakura, que recebeu todo o impacto, pois a coisa que estava em cima dela voou bem na hora H. Sakura caiu, desmaiada.

- Ops... he he he... – Naruto disse, coçando a cabeça desconcertado.

- Seu idiota! – Sasuke disse, abaixando-se para verificar se Sakura estava bem. Ela acordou uns instantes depois, com um enorme galo na cabeça.

- Ai... – Ela gemeu, sentando-se com a ajuda de Sasuke.

- Você está bem, Sakura-san? – Hinata indagou, aproximando-se preocupada. Naruto ficou um pouco para trás, receoso (com medo de levar uma pancada de Sakura é a expressão mais adequada).

- Eu... acho que sim, Hinata. – Ela respondeu, levantando-se. Então se virou na direção de Naruto, que ao ver a expressão furiosa dela, saiu correndo. Sakura saiu atrás dele, mas então desistiu de alcançá-lo, pegou algumas pedras no chão e começou a atirar nele. – Seu idiota! Queria me matar?

- Foi sem querer, Sakura-chan, eu juro! – Ele disse, ainda correndo.

- Sem querer uma ova! – Ela rebateu, ainda atirando as pedras. Sasuke observava a cena com um certo tédio, mas alarmou-se ao ver algo voando com velocidade na direção da guardiã da luz.

- Abaixe-se, Sakura! – Gritou, já correndo na direção dela.

- O quê? – Ela disse antes de ser atingida pela mesma coisa de antes, uma bolinha preta e peluda. – Aaaaarrf! – Caiu sentada no chão, com a bolinha no seu colo.

- Pupuuuuu!! – Sakura levantou a coisinha. Era um animalzinho, de grandes e inocentes olhos verdes, rechonchudo, de braços e pernas curtinhas, pêlo negro, uma cauda curta e asas como as de um morcego. – Puuuuu! – Ele disse novamente, tentando pular nela novamente, como se quisesse abraçá-la.

- Calma, calma! – Sakura disse, levantando o animalzinho na altura do rosto para observá-lo melhor. – Então foi você que pulou na minha cabeça, hein? – Olhou-o mais atentamente. – Você até que é bonitinho! Mas o que será que você é...? – Começou a se indagar, balançando-o de um lado a outro. – Um pokémon? Parece um jigglypufff negro de asas... Mas também lembra o Mokona, de Rayearth...

- O que ela está dizendo? – Naruto perguntou, sem entender.

- A-acho que de-deve ter sido por causa da qu-queda. – Hinata respondeu, gaguejando.

O pensamento _"ela sempre foi assim mesmo..."_ passou pela cabeça de Sasuke que preferiu guarda-lo para si mesmo, enquanto guardava a espada na bainha.

Sakura que ainda estava sentada, levantou-se com o animalzinho nos braços, empolgada.

- Será que ele tem dono? É tão bonitinho!

- Vamos logo, Sakura. – Sasuke chamou, recomeçando a andar.

- Aaahhh! – Ela lamentou, fazendo bico. – Eu queria ficar com ele mais um pouquinho!

- Não temos tempo para perder com bobagens.

- Não fale assim com a Sakura-chan, teme! – Naruto intrometeu-se, irritado.

- Falo do jeito que quiser, dobe. – Sasuke respondeu.

- O QUÊ??

Enquanto os dois discutiam e Hinata tentava parar a briga, Sakura começou a se despedir do animalzinho.

- Bem, não sei o que você é, mas é muito fofinho. Foi um prazer te conhecer, amiguinho.

Triste, largou-o e começou a andar. Ao vê-la andando, os outros pararam de discutir e a seguiram.

- Pupuuuu! – O bichinho pulou nas costas de Sakura novamente.

- Não, você tem que ficar aqui. – Abaixou-se, colocando-o no chão. – Sua mamãe deve estar preocupada. Agora vá, vá.

- Puuuuuu! – O bichinho a olhava com seus olhos enormes e brilhantes.

- Não, isso é golpe baixo, isso é... Aaaaahhh, eu não consigo! – Virou-se para Sasuke, com olhinhos idênticos e igualmente pidões. – Eu posso...

- Nem pensar. – Ele respondeu, antecipando-se à pergunta que ela iria fazer.

- Por quêêê...? Me deixa levar ele, vai! – Implorou, balançando o bichinho na frente de Sasuke. – Ele é tão bonitinho!

- Não, Sakura.

- Por que não? – Naruto indagou, virando-se para Sakura com um sorriso. – Por mim você pode levar, Sakura-chan!

- Ele só vai nos atrapalhar. – Sasuke disse, irredutível.

- Mas Sasuke-kun...! – Sakura lamentou, e então virou-se para a fada que a tudo observava, calada: - Você concorda comigo que devemos traze-lo, né, Hinata?

- Eu? – Ela murmurou e corou ao se ver subitamente centro das atenções de todos.

- Vamos, por favor, diz que sim! – Sakura sussurrou, implorando.

- Si-sim, acho que sim.

- Ahá, com essa somos três! – Sakura disse, virando-se para Sasuke com ar triunfante mostrando três dedos da mão esquerda. – Você foi voto vencido, Sasuke-kun! Ta decidido: o bichinho fica! E como eu sou muito original, vou chamá-lo de Mokona!

- Pupuuuuu!

- Que seja. – Sasuke murmurou, e voltou a caminhar. Sakura e os outros, felizes, o seguiram. Caminharam o resto do dia, parando para descansar quando anoiteceu, pois a luz que os guiava à casa de Maekara se confundia com o brilho das estrelas no céu. O jantar foi animado, com Sakura e Naruto falando bobagens, Sasuke observando-os afastado e Hinata corando cada vez que Naruto se dirigia a ela ou quando era o centro das atenções nas conversas.

Quando foram dormir, tendo Sasuke pego o primeiro turno de vigia, estavam todos muito contentes e esperançosos com o futuro que lhe esperava.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Sakura acordou sobressaltada. Havia tido um sonho muito estranho envolvendo Sasuke, um prato de macarronada, carros de corrida e cupidos... Bocejou, pronta para voltar a dormir quando pressentiu que algo estava errado. Não sabia o que era, mas aquela sensação estava incomodando-a.

Olhou ao redor, e preocupou-se ao não ver Sasuke. Ele devia estar montando guarda. Levantou-se, e começou a procurá-lo. Depois de rodar o improvisado acampamento deles e não encontra-lo, seguiu na direção do lago, para tomar um pouco de água. Talvez ele estivesse ali.

_I hear your whispers_

(eu ouço seus sussurros)  
_break the silence and it calms me down_

(quebre o silêncio e isto me acalma.)

_Your taste on my lips,_

(Seu sabor em meus lábios,)  
_your salty kisses._  
(seus beijos salgados)

Ao chegar lá, Sakura tomou um susto. Sasuke estava dentro do lago, com a água pela cintura, indo na direção de uma sereia loira que cantava do alto de uma pedra. Ele parecia hipnotizado. A sereia tinha um sorriso nos lábios, e sua voz era melodiosa e doce.

_I need you Aquarius,_

(Eu preciso de você Aquarius)  
_enchanted I will have to stay_

(encantada eu sempre ficarei)

- Sasuke! Saia daí, seu Uchiha burro! – Sakura correu na direção de Sasuke, entrando na água. Gritou, numa ação reflexa, ao entrar em contato com a água fria, mas continuou avançando em direção à ele. A sereia não estava nada satisfeita com a intromissão. Ela continuou a cantar, com mais intensidade.

_I feel you Aquarius_

(Eu sinto você Aquarius)

_cause you the sea set me free._

(por que você o mar me liberta)  
_You call to me Aquarius..._  
(Você me chama Aquarius...)

Era um encantamento, Sakura tinha certeza. Sasuke avançava na direção da sereia que sorria, vitoriosa. Sakura alcançou-o e tentou pará-lo, mas foi em vão. Ele era muito mais forte do que ela. Desesperada para retirá-lo daquele transe, jogou água no rosto dele, chacoalhando-o da maneira mais brusca e forte que conseguiu. No entanto, para sua crescente frustração, de nada adiantou.

_I relinquish to your powers._

(Eu me abandono aos seus poderes.)  
_From your grasp, I just can't hide._

(Do seu abraço, simplesmente não posso me esconder.)

Sakura estava furiosa. Quem aquela sereia achava que era? Irritada e frustrada, sentiu ganas de matar aquela maldita sereia que continuava a cantar, com um sorriso triunfante nos lábios. Ao perceber que Sasuke ia cada vez mais para o fundo, agarrou-se ao corpo dele, pois por mais desesperada que estivesse, não esquecia que não sabia nadar. Sem saber mais o que fazer, Sakura fez a única coisa que passou pela sua mente. Fechou os olhos, inclinou a cabeça e beijou-o.

**Continua...**

000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x00

_**N/A:**_ pois é, mais um capítulo chega ao fim! Não vou falar nada a respeito do próximo, porque até parece macumba: toda vez que digo que não vai demorar ele atrasa! Ah, os trechos de música é da canção _Aquarius_, da banda _Within Temptation_. E a data do aniversário de Sasuke eu vi num site, mas não tenho certeza se está correta. Se estiver errada, por favor, simplesmente ignorem.

Bjão e até o capítulo que vem!

**Resposta das reviews:**

_Neko Sombria: _pois é, se não fosse o Naruto, quem haveria de ser? Rsrsrsrs. Também não gosto do Orochi (gay até dizer chega!) e não, a Karin não aparecer por aqui de maneira nenhuma (também detesto ela)! Bjão!

_Demetria Blackwell:_ pois é, depois dessa Naruto vai aprender a não julgar pelas aparências... ou não né, se tratando do Naruto nunca se sabe! Rsrsrsrs. Bjão!

_Thami_: menina, demorei mas trouxe o capítulo! (à propósito, roubei aquela foto do cosplay do Sasuke do seu orkut, vc não liga não, né? Rsrsrsrs) Bjão!

_Lepi-chan:_ puxa, muito obrigada! Acho que nunca tinha sido antes ídolo de ninguém! (May com ego inflado saindo da cadeira...). Demorei, né? Espero que o proximo saia mais rápido! Bjão!

_Hell_: oi, obrigada, fico feliz que esteja gostando! Quanto ao Sasuke agarrar a Sakura, não vai demorar muito não...! Acho que você vai gostar do próximo capítulo...! Bjão!

_Monique-sama_: Olá, seja bem-vinda! Obriga pelo elogio! Demorei a postar, mas tentei fazer um capítulo maior para compensar! Bjão!

_Bellinha2345:_ Oi, Nanda, ainda não consegui te ensinar como postar, né? Rsrsrsrs. Juro que a próxima vez que eu entrar no msn vai ser a primeira coisa que vou fazer...! Rsrsrs! Ah, obrigada pelo elogio!

Bjão!

_Marimary-chan:_ Oi, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! Seus elogios me alegram muito! Demorei, mas trouxe um capítulo um pouquinho maior, pra compensar, né? (tudo bem que nem se eu escrevesse trinta páginas compensaria a demora, por isso ignore...!) Bjão!

_Borboleta escarlate_: o novo guardião já ta revelado, né? Quer chutar o/a próximo/a? Rsrsrs...! Bjão!

_Thais_: Oi, muito obrigada! Fico feliz que esteja gostando! Demorei com o novo capítulo, né? Por favor, ignore o atraso... (como se isso fosse possível... rsrsrsrs) A fic terá bastante capítulos sim, planejo faze-la um bocado longa! Bjão!

_MaRi PrInCeSs_: Oi, que bom que decidiu postar! Fico absurdamente feliz ao ver um recado de alguém que leu a fic, mesmo que seja um "continua"! Realmente o capítulo demorou, e quanto ao beijo, o próximo capítulo promete...! (nada convencida, não?) Bjão!

_The Angel-chan_: Olá, que bom que você está gostando! Eu li sua fic sim, ficou muito boa! Bjão!

_Talita / Taite-Neko_: Oi, Talita! Recebi sua primeira review sim, e fiquei extremamente feliz com ambas (você não tem idéia do quanto, s! Eu fico muito alegre que você esteja gostando da história, não se preocupe que os próximos capítulos não vão demorar! Já pensei em ser escritora sim, talvez escreva um livro num futuro bem próximo, por enquanto me contento em ser jornalista (isso se conseguir passar no vestibular primeiro!) Mas se eu fizesse um livro, pode ter certeza que o seu eu daria de graça e ainda por cima autografado (nooossa, viajei agora, inflei tanto que já passei do teto da minha casa!) Rsrsrsrs! Bjão!

_Jaquiih..:_ Olá, seja bem vinda! Obrigada pelo elogio! Bjão!

_Anna:_ Oi, que bom que você ta gostando, você não tem idéia do quanto fiquei feliz ao saber que não gostava do Sasuke e Sakura, mas gosta da minha fic, que tem os dois praticamente como principais! Quanto à Ino, não posso falar nada ou sairei me delatando...! rsrsrs! Bjão!


	8. O Canto da Sereia

**Disclaimer:** O anime Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas estou pegando-os emprestado para escrever essa história. (só não sei se vou devolver...)

**N/A:** Muito bem, mais um novo capítulo... que demorou para caramba. =C Peço desculpas por isso, porém como estava no fim do ano, tive que estudar para as provas de fim de semestre do técnico e estudar pro vestibular (aliás, passei!!! Nova estudante de Jornalismo na área! *w*). Agora eu espero manter os capítulos numa freqüência mais rápida, já que agora não tenho mais de estudar pro vestibular, apesar das muitas atividades na universidade...

Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Cheguei ás 100 reviews!!! Isso é um marco histórico pra mim, de verdade, pois quando postei o trailer, me perguntei se alguém ia querer ler essa porcaria... Obrigada, pessoas!!!! Agora a meta é chegar ás 200!!

Mas vou abreviar isso aqui, por que o importante é a fic!

Então, boa leitura!

000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x000x00

Capítulo Sete

"O canto da sereia"

_Sem saber mais o que fazer, Sakura fez a única coisa que passou pela sua mente. Fechou os olhos, inclinou a cabeça e beijou-o._

Ao ver aquela humana prepotente beijando o seu escolhido, a sereia gritou de raiva, esquecendo-se momentaneamente do encanto que recitava com seu canto... O que acabou por liberar Sasuke do encantamento.

Agarrada ao Uchiha, com a boca firmemente colada à dele, a guardiã da luz sentiu-o parar de avançar logo após o grito da sereia oxigenada. Os lábios masculinos que antes estavam imóveis sob os seus, movimentaram-se. Sakura abriu os olhos e afastou a cabeça, para deparar-se não com o olhar vazio que ele antes apresentava, mas sim com um olhar profundo e firme.

Sakura levou menos de um segundo para se dar conta da situação em que estavam e corou terrivelmente. Sua roupa molhada colara-se ao seu corpo, tornando-se transparente na parte superior enquanto a saia da camisola boiava na superfície da água deixando descobertas suas pernas, que estavam firmemente enganchadas ao redor da cintura masculina. Estava completamente grudada a ele, e pelo brilho estranho nos olhos negros, notou que ele também percebera isso. Sentindo o rosto arder ainda mais de vergonha, ela ia afastar-se, mas Sasuke foi mais rápido e tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo intenso.

A garota arregalou os olhos, surpresa, mas em seguida os fechou novamente, retribuindo ao beijo. Os braços do Uchiha se fecharam com força ao redor do corpo dela, apertando-a ainda mais contra si. Sakura sentiu-se tonta, arrastada pela intensidade do que sentia. Firmou mais as pernas ao redor de Sasuke, pois sentia que se ele a soltasse não conseguiria ficar de pé. As águas do lago estavam geladas, mas ela se sentia perigosamente quente.

Os dois estavam tão absortos beijando-se, que não notaram a onda gigante que vinha em suas direções até serem submersos por ela. Sakura, desorientada, afundou sob a pressão da água. Como podia estar beijando Sasuke num momento e se afogando em outro? Konoha era mesmo surreal.

Mas surreal ou não, era certo que precisava respirar urgentemente. Bateu os braços e pernas desesperada, engolindo água enquanto afundava cada vez mais, até que Sasuke a puxou para cima e ela finalmente recebeu o ar de que necessitava. Viu a sereia rindo diabolicamente, Naruto correndo na direção dela, gritando algo como "vou matar essa peixa, Sakura-chan, não tema!" e a voz suave e fina de uma Hinata muito preocupada que voava agora ao seu redor. Então desmaiou.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

- Ei, Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!

Sakura abriu os olhos, encontrando um olhar tão azul que piscou sem saber o que era. Mas a voz berrando em seus ouvidos era facilmente reconhecível.

- Sai de cima de mim, Naruto!

O garoto que estava inclinado sobre ela se afastou, pois pelo grito era obvio que Sakura já estava melhor. A mesma se sentou, balançando a cabeça para ver se algo lá dentro funcionava e as coisas faziam sentido. Então viu o rosto soturno do Uchiha, olhando-a desinteressado. E se lembrou de tudo.

Ela o tinha beijado!!! E não fora um beijinho, não senhor! Fora um beijo que a deixara desnorteada e sem ar! Um senhor beijo, isso é que aquilo fora! Corou terrivelmente.

- Você está bem, Sakura? – A voz preocupada e ansiosa de Hinata soou acima de sua cabeça.

- Sim, obrigada, Hinata. – Respondeu, tentando esconder o embaraço enquanto olhava de soslaio para Sasuke. Ele estava tão indiferente quanto antes. Será que tinha sonhado com tudo aquilo?

- Ainda bem, Sakura-chan, porque eu achei que aquela maldita peixa fosse afogar você! – Naruto declarou, aliviado.

- Então foi verdade! – Exclamou, arregalando os olhos. Ela realmente o beijara!

- O que foi verdade? – Naruto indagou, confuso.

- Nada, nada! – Respondeu, percebendo que o jovem guardião do relâmpago não vira o beijo. Se tivesse visto estaria dando um escândalo agora. – Oh, você se preocupou comigo também? – Indagou à Mokona, que pulara em seu colo, parecendo feliz.

Depois de terem certeza que a Haruno estava bem, recomeçaram a caminhar, já que todos estavam sem sono. Sakura estava ansiosa para conversar com Sasuke sobre aquele beijo, mas não iria falar na frente de Naruto ou de Hinata. Esperava por uma oportunidade de ficar sozinha com ele, o que só se deu na noite seguinte, durante o turno de vigia dele.

- Hum, Sasuke-kun, posso falar com você? – O garoto não respondeu, apenas assentiu. Sakura sentou-se do lado dele, procurando as palavras para começar a dizer o que queria. Não podia simplesmente chegar para ele e dizer: "Por que me beijou? Descobriu que eu sou o _you _do seu _I Love, _por acaso? Por que se for eu quero..."

Chacoalhou a cabeça, tentando tirar esses pensamentos idiotas da cabeça. Era por isso que ele não a levava a sério. Também, quem levaria? Em todo caso, não era sua culpa se tinha a mente sadia de uma garota de dezessete anos que nunca tivera um namorado e por isso seus pensamentos se desviavam para o lado meio hent...

- Então?

- O quê? – Disse, confusa, enquanto corava intensamente ao se ver alvo do olhar indagador dele. Mente sadia uma ova, a sua estava perigosamente pervertida! Mas não tinha culpa, quem conseguiria se manter sã diante de um deus com um tanquinho perfeito e músculos...

- O que você quer falar, Sakura? – Sasuke indagou, mas ela, absorta em seus pensamentos nem o ouviu.

... e um corpo capaz de levar qualquer mulher à loucura, sem contar que adorava o jeito frio dele de ser e... Sacudiu a cabeça, revoltada.

- Pare de lançar seus feromônios em mim, droga!!!!!!! *(feromônios: substâncias emitidas pelos animais para atrair o sexo oposto).

Sasuke a olhou espantado. Aquela garota louca estava dizendo coisas sem sentido de novo.

- Lançar o quê?!?

- Seus feromônios! – Repetiu, se levantando e apontando o dedo indicador para ele enquanto continuava: – Isso é tudo culpa sua, sabia? Se não andasse por aí lançando feromônios a torto e a direito nada disso teria acontecido!

- Que feromônios? Do que diabos você está falando? – Indagou, exasperado. Ela ia acabar enlouquecendo-o.

- Pior ainda! É inconsciente!!! Que injusto, senhor, que injusto! Como uma mulher pode resistir a tal habilidade natural?

Sasuke desistiu de entender do que diabos ela estava falando e ficou calado. Quando ela voltasse desse surto incompreensível ele prestaria atenção no que dizia. Por enquanto, ficou a observá-la. Apesar de meio louquinha, era uma garota muito bonita. Os brilhantes cabelos rosados, os olhos cor de esmeralda e o sorriso fácil e estonteante a tornavam única. Se fosse nativa de Konoha provavelmente já estaria casada com algum aventureiro e do jeito que era, seguiria o marido atrás de desafios por todo o reino. Franziu o cenho. O pensamento de vê-la casada não o agradava nem um pouco.

- Então, você vai me ouvir ou ficar fazendo caretas?

A voz irritada de Sakura o tirou de seu devaneio, bastante desagradável para si, por sinal. Vendo que ela finalmente parecia que ia dizer algo útil, respondeu:

- Fale então.

- Bom... O que eu queria dizer era... – _Droga, como ia dizer isso?_ – Por que me beijou de novo? Eu não o provoquei desta vez! – _Nossa, Sakura, meus parabéns, sutil como um elefante! _Disse a si mesma, enquanto esperava uma reposta por parte dele.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas diante da pergunta. Então fora por aquela razão que Sakura ficara pensativa praticamente o dia inteiro. Até Naruto, desligado como era, notara. A razão da preocupação dela era simples e extremamente feminina. Suspirou. Ela não ia deixá-lo em paz se não dissesse algo. Assim, num tom de ironia indagou de volta:

- Não? Sakura, o que acha que qualquer homem faria se tivesse uma mulher seminua agarrada ao seu corpo ao acordar? – Vendo as faces da jovem avermelharem-se de indignação, viu que acertara em cheio.

- Eu não sou _qualquer _mulher e não estava seminua!!! – Sakura rebateu, furiosa. Como ele ousava dizer uma coisa dessas?

- Não foi o que me pareceu com aquela roupa molhada. – Ele retrucou, satisfeito por ter conseguido irritá-la.

- E por que você olhou, então? Se fosse um cavalheiro não teria olhado!

- Eu nunca disse que era.

- Ora, seu, seu... – Parou momentaneamente, pensando em uma ofensa realmente grande. Não achou nenhuma. – Ah, que ódio! – Ele sorriu levemente, o que aumentou a irritação dela. – Pois eu vou lhe dizer uma coisa, seu Uchiha imbecil: você não pode me beijar na hora que quiser, entendeu?

- Por mim tudo bem, desde que você não me beije primeiro. – Sakura corou intensamente, tanto de vergonha por tê-lo beijado da outra vez como por raiva ao ver que ele não se importava nem um pouco com o fato de beijá-la ou não.

- Eu só fiz aquilo para salva-lo!!!! Mas não se preocupe, porque da próxima vez eu deixarei você morrer afogado com a primeira sereia piranha que aparecer!! Melhor, eu ainda a ajudo a afogá-lo!!

Tendo dito isso, ela virou as costas e saiu pisando duro, furiosa. Ele deixou abrir um pequeno sorriso, as reações delas eram por demais engraçadas. Mas ela tinha razão ao dizer que não deveriam se beijar novamente. Ele sabia o que era, qual mal poderia causar a qualquer dama que por azar viesse a ser alvo de suas atenções. Mas Sakura, inocente, não tinha a menor idéia do quanto sairia machucada se com ele permanecesse por mais tempo que a missão lhes obrigava. Ela merecia alguém com algo mais que um coração repleto de cicatrizes e vingança a dar...

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Hinata observou seus companheiros enquanto caminhavam. Sakura parecia estar com raiva do Uchiha por alguma razão, e olhava feio para ele de vez em quando. Este parecia não se importar com o fato da outra estar irritada, estava frio e indiferente como de costume. Já Naruto... Corou um pouco enquanto o observava atentamente. Ele caminhava com um sorriso bobo no rosto, parecendo decidido a conquistar o mundo.

Desde a primeira vez que o vira que Hinata não podia evitar admirá-lo. Era tão forte, tão destemido. Talvez um pouco tolo e ingênuo, mas isso não diminuía em nada o seu charme. Pelo contrário, o aumentava.

Suspirou. Fazia parte de um grupo tão incrível! Ainda não podia acreditar que fosse realmente uma guardiã, a escolhida pela deusa criadora das fadas para representá-la! Parecia uma tarefa tão pesada, tão cheia de responsabilidades! Nenhum dos outros pareciam preocupados com seus encargos, pelo contrário, assumiam sem grandes dificuldades suas funções. Ás vezes se indagava se não houvera um erro, se não seria outra a guardiã do ar. Não podia ser ela! Em comparação com os outros, que pareciam tão aptos aos seus papéis, ela era inadequada e incompetente!

Sakura mesmo. Era corajosa, forte à sua maneira, engraçada, bonita. Mesmo sendo de outro mundo não fraquejava, aceitara a missão tão perigosa e seguia em frente sem hesitar. Não era à toa que Naruto a admirasse. Perto dela, Hinata não era nada.

Ainda assim, estava dando seu melhor. Iria mostrar ao pai e à sua deusa que era digna de confiança, que podia brilhar por sim mesma também. Iria...

- Chegamos!!! – O grito de Sakura tirou a jovem fada de suas reflexões. Olhou para frente, finalmente prestando atenção no caminho. E o que viu lhe deixou desconcertada.

- Um... lago?

Sem dúvida era um lago. Um lago imenso, por sinal, que se estendia a perder de vista. E a luz que indicava a morada de Maekara estava bem em cima dele. Ela brilhou mais intensamente, e então desapareceu.

- Mas que brincadeira é essa? – Sakura perguntou, ainda meio pasma.

- Parece que a morada da bruxa é debaixo d'água. – Sasuke murmurou, sem mudança de expressão.

- O quê?!?!?!?!!?

- A-acho que o Sasuke-san te-tem razão. – Hinata disse, corando ao se ver alvo das atenções do grupo inteiro. Ainda não estava muito acostumada a isso.

- Droga, o que a gente faz agora? – Naruto perguntou, indagação que ficou sem resposta já que nenhum deles não tinha a menor idéia.

Vendo que não adiantava ficar ali, resolveram ir até uma pequena vila próxima, descansar e refazer seus planos. Entraram na primeira estalagem que viram, e mal tinham dado dois passos para dentro quando ouviram Naruto gritar:

- Iruka-sensei!!!!!

Um homem de cabelos castanhos amarrados num rabo de cavalo e com uma cicatriz horizontal em forma de linha sobre o nariz, se virou sorrindo na direção de Naruto.

- Oh, olá, Naruto!

Durante o jantar Sakura ficou sabendo que aquele se tratava do mestre de Naruto, homem que o treinou e praticamente o criou também. Iruka ficou muito satisfeito ao saber que Naruto era um dos guardiões, e forneceu informações valiosas para o pequeno grupo.

Segundo ele, a floresta que tinham acabado de atravessar era a floresta de Nattillian, onde anteriormente a bruxa morava. Porém os habitantes da pequena vila próxima à floresta decidiram caçá-la, pois tinham medo do que ela poderia fazer. Entretanto a tentativa de caçá-la não deu certo, e Maekara, irritada, incendiara a vila e se mudara para o fundo do lago. Por essa razão ela era muito temida na pequena vila, o que explicava o fato de terem sido caçados na taverna apenas por perguntar por ela, tomados erroneamente como seus aliados.

Infelizmente Iruka não sabia como eles fariam para descer até a morada submersa de Maekara, mas ajudou muito com suas informações. Sakura gostou do simpático cavaleiro, e não sabia como Naruto podia ser como era tendo sido criado por alguém como ele.

Dois dias se passaram, no qual ficaram procurando inutilmente uma maneira de respirar debaixo d'água para poder encontrar a morada de Maekara, mas não tiveram resultado. Ao menos as pessoas desta vila não tinham medo da bruxa, o que já era um consolo. Sakura aproveitou aqueles dias para descansar e conversar com Hinata, que se revelou uma ótima companhia. Era bom ter outra garota no grupo, afinal.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Querido diário,_

_Não tenho a mínima idéia de que dia é hoje. E pra falar a verdade, você nem é meu diário verdadeiro. Este desapareceu quando caí nesse mundo estranho que é Konoha. E bota estranho nisso. Muito estranho. Eu já escrevi que é estranho? Tá, deixa pra lá._

_Mas continuando: na verdade, estou escrevendo num pergaminho que a Hinata me deu, ela é muito legal, sabe, apesar de tímida. E gosta do Naruto, coitada. Bem, dizem que o amor é cego. Mas nesse caso, eu acho que não é cego não, é IDIOTA!!! Quer dizer? O Naruto? Naruto? Tá, deixa pra lá. Ainda mais, como é que eles conseguiriam... bem... ser namorados com ela daquele tamanho bem... econômico? O amor dela é totalmente impossível, pior que o de Romeu e Julieta!!!!_

_Mas, bem, faz um bocado de tempo que eu estou neste lugar estranho. Ah, só Deus sabe o que eu não daria por batatas fritas com uma latinha de coca! Ou ainda por uma serra de unha, shampoo e condicionador, maquiagem, e o mais importante: uma calça jeans!!! Estou cansada de meus trajes repletos de peças, é inacreditável o calor que dá debaixo de tanto pano! Quero muito usar meu uniforme da escola, mas me disseram que é indecente e chamaria muita atenção, sendo um alvo fácil para os inimigos. Seria arriscado, blá, blá, blá. Ah, não agüento mais isso!!!_

_Maldita hora em que peguei aquele talismã, ouvi sobre a lenda dos guardiões e aceitei a missão de salvar as raças de cada deus e _

Sentindo que havia algo errado no que escrevera, Sakura parou para pensar. Sim, havia algo ali que soava muito errado, mas o quê? Hum... Sobre a lenda, o que fora mesmo que Tsunade-sama dissera? Que cada guardião era representante de um deus com intuito de que as raças criadas por aquele deus não desaparecessem... Mas então, isso queria dizer que obrigatoriamente cada guardião devia ser de uma raça diferente, não? Então como é que ela, Naruto e Sasuke eram humanos?

- Algo errado, Sakura-chan? – Sakura levantou a cabeça ao ouvir a voz de Iruka-sensei.

- Na verdade sim... Iruka-sensei, você conhece a lenda dos guardiões, não é?

- Sim, é uma lenda muito conhecida, muitas mães a contam à seus filhos na hora de dormir. Aliás, eu estou muito orgulhoso por Naruto ser um deles.

- Então me tire uma dúvida: se cada guardião representa um deus e conseqüentemente uma raça, como pode eu, Sasuke e Naruto sermos humanos?

Iruka não respondeu por um bom tempo, parecendo pensativo. Mas por fim disse:

- Não sei quanto ao Uchiha, mas Naruto não é um humano. Não de todo. Ele é, na verdade, filho de um dragão.

- Dra-dra-dragão? – Sakura gaguejou, surpresa. – Aqueles monstros imensos de asas enormes e que cospem fogo?

- Essa pode ser a descrição de um tipo de dragão. – Iruka respondeu, vendo o assombro no rosto da garota. – Não sei ao certo que tipo de dragão era o pai de Naruto, apenas que aparentava ser um belo cavalheiro élfico.

- Peraí! – Disse, sentindo-se confusa. – Cavalheiro élfico? Não era um dragão?

- Dragões podem, aqui em Konoha, assumir uma forma humanóide, Sakura. A do pai de Naruto era a de um belo elfo. Contarei a história, se quiser.

- Por favor.

- A mãe de Naruto, Uzumaki Kushina, herdeira dos Uzumaki, outrora poderoso clã, mas agora amaldiçoado, fugiu de sua cidade natal para uma pequena vila nos arredores de Soulenyon. Lá ela começou uma vida nova, como costureira.

- Espera, por que o clã Uzumaki foi amaldiçoado? – Indagou, lembrando-se que Dieh comentara algo parecido antes.

- Até onde sei, um dos Uzumaki, desafiou uma deusa, a qual, furiosa, decretou que onde quer que estivessem os Uzumaki trariam morte e destruição. Muitos do clã foram caçados e mortos, outros tiraram a própria vida e de seus filhos, e assim foram poucos que restaram.

- O que esse Uzumaki fez? E qual deusa ele irritou?

- Não sei dizer-lhe. Mas deve ter sido algo terrível, para ter um castigo tão cruel que afetou não só a ele, mas a todos os descendentes de sua linhagem. Mas o fato é que assim que eram identificadas como membros desse clã, as pessoas eram escorraçadas, caçadas e marginalizadas. Quem iria querer que um amaldiçoado por um Deus vivesse perto de si? Por isso os descendentes dos Uzumaki viviam escondidos e com outras identidades, pois quando descobertos eram escorraçados, caçados e mortos. Essa foi a razão de Kushina ter fugido e começado uma nova vida naquela pequena vila.

- Coitada... – Sakura disse, verdadeiramente com pena. Carregar um sobrenome desses era um grande peso, a vida devia ser muito difícil.

- Pois é. Mas a má sorte dos Uzumaki parecia se confirmar. Surgiu na vila um lorde élfico, que se enamorou da jovem costureira. Os dois tiveram um romance, mas um mês depois um bando de aventureiros apareceu à procura de um perigoso dragão, que se revelou ser nada menos que o forasteiro elfo. Foi uma luta difícil, boa parte da vila foi destruída e muitos morreram. O dragão acabou por ir embora, e Kushina descobriu meses depois estar grávida. Foi escorraçada da vila devido ao seu nome e pelo filho que trazia, e acabou por ter o bebê numa caverna onde agora morava.

Sakura confirmou com a cabeça, lembrando-se da visão que tivera.

- Infelizmente Kushina morreu quando Naruto tinha dois anos, e ele cresceu à margem daquela sociedade, excluído e muitas vezes humilhado, dependendo da sorte e da boa vontade alheia para sobreviver. Quando eu o encontrei, um jovenzinho de sete anos de idade, faminto, magro e maltratado, tive ódio das pessoas daquele lugar. Ele, porém, não guardava ressentimentos ou amargor apesar de tudo, e com um sorriso faltando os dentes da frente, indagou-me se poderia cuidar do meu cavalo por alguns trocados. Consenti, e enquanto ele tratava de minha montaria, contou-me de seu sonho de virar um grande guerreiro, cujo nome causaria terror aos seus inimigos e orgulhos à sua pátria. Não pude em sã consciência deixá-lo naquele lugar, por isso o levei comigo. Ensinei-lhe tudo o que sabia, e me orgulho de ver o homem que ele se tornou.

Ao terminar sua narração, Iruka tinha um doce sorriso no rosto, por isso espantou-se com as lágrimas que caiam aos montes pelo rosto da jovem garota.

- É uma... – Soluçou. –... história tão – Outro soluço. –... triste... E eu que achava que minha infância tinha sido ruins com todas aquelas crianças me chamando de testuda, baixinha e feiosa... Pobre Naruto... Apenas uma criança... Como as pessoas podem ser tão ruins?

- Sim, é verdade. – Iruka deu-lhe um lenço para enxugar suas lágrimas, lançando-lhe um olhar benevolente. – Fico feliz que ele esteja com você nessa árdua missão. Você é uma boa garota, Haruno Sakura, entendo porque Naruto gosta tanto de você. Eu ficaria ainda mais satisfeito se você casasse com ele e lhe desse belos filhos e algum juízo.

- Casar??????????? – Sakura repetiu, se engasgando com a água que bebia para aliviar-se depois do choro. – Não, ta doido? Eu só tenho 17 anos!

- Me parece uma idade boa.

- Quê? Nem pensar!!!!

Iruka sorriu diante de tamanha recusa. Já havia notado o interesse da jovem no sombrio Uchiha. Decidiu importuná-la só mais um pouco.

- Devia pensar a respeito...

- Pensar a respeito de quê? – Sasuke indagou, desinteressado, entrando na sala.

- Sobre ca...

- Sobre nada! – Sakura cortou Iruka rapidamente. Por alguma razão não queria que Sasuke ouvisse sobre aquela idéia idiota de casamento. Casar, ela? E ainda por cima com o Naruto? Nem se estivesse muito louca ou na seca total!!! – À propósito, Sasuke-kun, tenho algo a te perguntar. – Disse, mudando de assunto. Sasuke assentiu, esperando o que ela ia dizer. – Cada guardião representa um deus e, portanto, uma raça. Se eu sou humana e Naruto um filhote de dragão, o que você é?

Um silêncio profundo se seguiu às palavras da guardiã da luz, que percebeu que poderia ter sido um pouco mais sutil ao indagar-lhe a raça. Parecendo extremamente frio e sombrio, e o pior, distante, muito distante, ele finalmente respondeu:

- Como sou filho de um demônio, suponho que seja um demônio também.

Tendo dito isso, deu as costas e saiu.

_**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**_

- Um meio-demônio? Como pode? – Sakura se indagou pela vigésima vez desde que Sasuke lhe dera aquela noticia bombástica e saíra. Iruka também não soubera o que lhe dizer, e a deixara sozinha com seus pensamentos. Confusa e sem saber o que pensar, correra para o próprio quarto. Mas por mais que pensasse, não conseguia entender, ou aceitar.

- Você está bem, Sakura? – A voz suave de Hinata soou no quarto escuro.

- Eu... – Hesitou. Mas vendo apenas preocupação nos olhos da sua pequena amiga, desabafou: - É que o Sasuke disse que era um... um... demônio. – Esperou por uma reação exaltada nos olhos da fada, mas apenas compreensão brilhou neles. – Você ouviu o que eu disse? Um demônio, Hinata!

- Eu sei.

- Sabe? – O espanto de Sakura seria cômico se a situação não fosse tão séria.

- Sim, o caso Uchiha foi muito famoso anos atrás.

- O quê? Como assim? – Indagou, perplexa.

- Bem... – Ela começou, parecendo escolher as palavras. – Apesar de sermos por natureza um povo pacifico, meu pai gosta de saber sempre o que acontece nos outros reinos. Foi assim que ficamos sabendo do caso Uchiha, como foi chamado na época.

- E o que aconteceu, Hinata? – Indagou, vendo que tinha ali a chance de saber mais sobre o passado de Sasuke. A fada parecia indecisa, por isso insistiu: – Me diga, por favor!

- Certo. Dizem que nas proximidades da cidade de Dyonnar vivia mago ambicioso, chamado Avogarth. Em sua sede de poder, ele decidiu invocar um demônio de outro plano, para sob suas ordens conquistar Dyonnar e depois todo o reino. Mas, não se sabe ao certo o que deu errado no seu ritual de invocação, mas ele acabou por trazer o demônio errado, um muito mais forte e perigoso do que o que escolhera trazer anteriormente. Esse demônio, que se autodenominou Lorde Hazeon, antes de matar o mago o fez invocar alguns demônios para formar um pequeno exercito e transformou Dyonnar num pequeno forte de horror. Além disso ele proclamou-se rei e espalhou morte e destruição por várias vilas. Preocupados com o avanço dele, os Uchihas, clã famoso e forte que vivia em Tyllith decidiu derrotá-lo, trazendo paz à sua cidade e honra e glória para si mesmos. Mas Hazeon e seu exército eram fortes demais, e mataram os melhores Uchihas como se não fossem nada, assim como vários outros aventureiros que ali chegavam para enfrentá-los. Foi então que, vendo que não havia outra solução, o patriarca dos Uchihas ofereceu sua filha em troca de um acordo. O lorde demônio ficaria com o que já tinha e ainda pegaria a jovem e bela herdeira Uchiha se parasse de avançar e destruir os reinos vizinhos. Hazeon aceitou, e o patriarca dos Uchihas pôde voltar junto com os seus para Tyllith, aclamado pelos cidadãos de lá por ter dado a filha em sacrifício em troca da segurança de todos eles.

- Que horror!

- Dessa união forçada nasceram duas crianças, Sasuke e Itachi. Quando o mais novo tinha quatro anos, Itachi revoltou-se e matou lorde Hazeon e seus subordinados. Isso teria sido ótimo, se ele não tivesse também matado a mãe com as próprias mãos e as pessoas de Dyonnar, incendiando tudo. Sasuke apenas sobreviveu por ser um meio-demônio, e de alguma maneira imune ao fogo. Depois disso, Itachi caçou e matou todos os outros Uchihas, queimando também a cidade de Tyllith. A rainha Tsunade o proclamou um assassino de alto escalão e deu uma grande recompensa por sua cabeça, e criou Sasuke em seu palácio, treinando-o entre seus guerreiros.

- E por que... Tsunade-sama... não ajudou a vila antes? Por que... tantos anos se passaram... sem ajuda? – Sakura indagou, chorando intensamente pela segunda vez naquele dia. Todos pareciam ter um passado horrível, carregavam mais cicatrizes na alma do que ela podia sequer imaginar.

- Por causa do avanço de Orochimaru. Foram tempos muito difíceis aqueles. Mas ainda assim, Tsunade-sama ofereceu altas somas à aventureiros para que matassem Hazeon, ela não ficou impassível.

- Entendo... Oh, pobre Sasuke-kun...! Eu tenho que falar com ele! – Sem se importar em limpar o rosto onde as lágrimas ainda escorriam, Sakura levantou-se e saiu correndo do quarto.

Não tinha a menor idéia de para onde estava indo, nem o que diria, mas precisava encontrar Sasuke urgentemente. Virou o corredor, trombando com uma forma masculina bem familiar.

- Sakura? O que acont... – Sasuke começou a falar, se interrompendo quando ela se jogou subitamente em seus braços, envolvendo-o num abraço apertado.

- Sasuke, eu... – Sakura começou, com a voz abafada. – Eu não me importo com o que quer que você seja, entendeu? Eu aceito você do jeito que você é. – Tendo dito isso, beijou-lhe a face e saiu correndo de volta para o próprio quarto.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Sentada à beira de uma fonte, uma bela humana de longos cabelos dourados e vestes brancas e fluidas observava com um sorriso nos lábios, a água, que mostrava uma jovem de cabelos rosados correndo de volta para o seu quarto na hospedaria.

- Observando os predestinados, Alÿaie? – Uma jovem e esbelta elfa de longos cabelos negros com reflexos arroxeados indagou, sentando-se próximo à outra.

- Sim. A estrangeira é engraçada, porém possui uma força interior e coração imensos.

- Oh, sim. – A elfa retorquiu, vendo a garota de cabelos rosáceos conversando com a pequena fada de olhos perolados. – Ehglenna não poderia estar mais contente com a sua escolhida.

- Falando de mim? – Uma formosa donzela humana de cabelos ruivos e expressão vivaz surgiu, juntando-se às outras duas em passadas leves e graciosas.

- Sim, falávamos da sua guardiã. Meu escolhido ainda não foi encontrado, o que é uma pena, pois é brilhante e forte.

- Imagino que sim, Cyändae. – Ehglenna respondeu, com um sorriso nos lábios. –Afinal, o nosso objetivo é conseguir outra vitória, não é?

- E creio que irão conseguir. Mas me desgosta ver que é a base de tantas vidas, sangue, dor e sofrimento.

- Não há outro jeito. Esse foi o acordo que nós fizemos, Alÿaie. É certo que a maioria dos outros deuses acreditam que tudo isso não passa de uma distração, bem agradável para eles, é verdade...

Ao ouvir isso, a deusa da paz franziu o cenho. Ainda assim, não podia negar, aquele desafio ridículo era a única coisa que mantinha os ânimos por ali, já que muitos eram os deuses exaltados querendo dar vida à suas criações. Konoha não suportava mais espécies do que já tinha, então a única maneira era deixar como estava. Era para isso que aquele desafio servia. Engraçado, porém, que os deuses diretamente envolvidos nunca se preocupassem muito com o risco de perder suas criações, e isso desagradava e muito a bondosa deusa. E pensar que o grande inimigo era criado por alguns deuses neutros... No fim, todos os deuses acabavam se metendo numa missão que a principio devia ser só de seus escolhidos, dando palpites e ajuda aqui e ali, fosse numa coisa ou em outra. Alÿaie não sabia o que era pior. Ter ou desafio ou não tê-lo.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Sakura assoprou o cabelo que cobria-lhe os olhos, desanimada. Mais um dia se passara e ainda não haviam encontrado um meio de ir até a gruta submersa de Maekara. A questão com Sasuke, pelo menos, estava resolvida. Ele não mais tocara no assunto, e ela muito menos. Apesar de realmente aceitá-lo, tivera um pesadelo no qual ela e Sasuke eram casados e os filhos deles tinham chifres, rabinhos e pequenos tridentes... Acordara quase toda a estalagem com seus gritos.

Apoiou o rosto nas mãos, tentando não se lembrar do pesadelo e pensar numa solução para seu problema. Pelo que sua cultura de anime e RPG permitia-lhe afirmar, tinham pelo menos duas opções:

1ª: Encontrar um mago/feiticeiro de alto nível que lançasse a magia anfíbio (ou qualquer nome parecido), e assim lhes permitisse respirar debaixo d'água por mais ou menos uma hora por nível de conjurador. Ou seria 1 minuto por nível? Ou uma rodada? Droga, por que nunca decorava essas coisas? Um livro do jogador ia bem agora... Se bem que isso não era um RPG, ora bolas! Tudo que estava acontecendo era real. Ou será que estava em coma e tudo aquilo era um delírio de sua mente desocupada? Não. Os beijos de Sasuke foram intensos demais para ser um sonho. E o terror que sentira quando fora pega por aquele demônio da fronteira ainda estava bem vívido em sua mente também.

2ª: Outra maneira era encontrar algum amuleto/anel/cordão/braçadeira/tiara mágico, que permitisse respirar debaixo d'água. Mas não tinham dinheiro para comprar esses itens mágicos para todos; o pouco que Tsunade-sama lhes dera era para comprar mantimentos e pagar hospedagem. E mesmo que tivessem dinheiro, onde iam encontrar esses itens? Em Konoha não tinha shopping, infelizmente.

Afastou mais uma vez o cabelo do rosto, e irritada, o prendeu num rabo de cavalo. Mas desfez o rabo de cavalo menos de dois minutos depois, pois lembrou que esse penteado deixava sua testa em evidência. Resolveu fazer então uma trança, mas desistiu. Do jeito que estava ansiosa e agitada, acabaria arrancando todos os fios de cabelo de sua cabeça. E se já era feia normalmente, seria ainda mais careca. Suspirou e prendeu-os num simples coque, e que se danasse sua testa. A verdade é que estava preocupada demais com o tempo que perdiam ali sem fazer nada. Ouvira boatos pela vila que mais uma cidade sucumbira sob as forças de Orochimaru. A fronteira não estava adiantando muito, pelo visto.

_"Calma, Sakura, você vai dar um jeito!!! Aquele negramante não vai vencer de jeito nenhum,!!! Mas ainda faltam tantos guardiões! E já se passou um bom tempo desde que cheguei aqui... Como nós vamos..."_

- SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAANN!!!!!

Sakura bateu com a cabeça no armário, ao virá-la rapidamente na direção da voz que a chamava. Resmungando enquanto massageava a local machucado, viu Naruto entrar em seu quarto com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Mokona seguia o guardião, parecendo tão animado quanto ele.

- Sakura-chan, você não acredita no que eu consegui! Olha!!! – E estendeu as mãos, mostrando o conteúdo de um saquinho de couro. Sakura franziu a testa ao ver o que tinha dentro.

- O que é isso? Capim?

- Não! É a solução para os nossos problemas!

- Como um montinho de capim será a solução de nossos problemas? – Indagou, se perguntando interiormente se o Uzumaki enlouquecera de vez.

- Não é capim, Sakura-chan!! É uma erva que vai nos permitir respirar debaixo d'água!!

- Não?????? Sério?!?!? – Empolgada, começou a dar pulinhos de alegria e abraçou o jovem Uzumaki. – Muito bem, Naruto!!!!! Vamos contar aos outros logo!!

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

- Como você conseguiu isso, Naruto? – Sasuke perguntou, olhando para o pacote de ervas. Eram muito raras, ele mesmo só tinha visto uma vez aquela planta antes.

- Na verdade, foi muito estranho. Uma moça apareceu, ela tinha os cabelos bem longos e a face coberta por um capuz. Olhou para mim e disse: "tome, isso é do que você precisa". Então foi embora.

- Hã? Como assim? Isso é sério? – Sakura indagou, abismada.

- Hum hum. Então eu fui até o Iruka-sensei, que me disse o que essas ervas eram. Admito que pensei em jogá-las fora antes de saber o que eram, pois achei que a moça fosse louca, mas...

- Ainda bem que não fez isso!!! Eu mataria você, Naruto!!! Mas é realmente estranho...

- Deve ter sido alguém que ouviu que estávamos procurando uma maneira de ver a bruxa e quis ajudar. – Sasuke declarou, mesmo que não acreditasse nem um pouco no que dizia. Se levantou. – Encontrem Hinata e vamos até o lago. Perdemos tempo demais aqui.

- Certo!

Encontraram a fadinha pouco depois, ela parecia um pouco exausta. Sakura percebeu isso e decidiu conversar com ela assim que voltassem de Maekara. Estavam se aproximando do lago quando ouviram gritos.

- Larguem-me seus brutamontes desgraçados!!!! – A voz feminina parecia muito irritada. Naruto aprumou-se rapidamente, e gritou também.

- Espere, jovem donzela, que eu irei salva-la!!! – Então saiu correndo na frente. Sakura bateu a mão na testa.

- Não, de novo não...

Ao chegarem na beira do imenso lago, viram dois minotauros tentando amarrar uma jovem mulher que se debatia e os xingava. Um terceiro apenas observava. Naruto já partia para cima deles, então Sasuke o seguiu, de arma em punho.

Ao verem os dois guerreiros, os dois minotauros largaram a jovem e avançaram pra cima, brandindo os machados. O terceiro terminou de amarrar a moça e ficou esperando.

A luta teve fim rapidamente, tanto Naruto quanto Sasuke eram fortes demais. Suas habilidades pareciam só estar aumentando. O outro inimigo, vendo-se em desvantagem, tentou fugir. No entanto, Hinata percebeu antecipadamente suas atenções e lançou sobre ele uma magia que fez várias teias surgirem do nada, e prenderem-no. Sakura olhou estupefata para ela, que sorriu timidamente.

- Eu estava sendo treinada para ser uma maga. Posso não ser muito forte ainda, mas continuo treinando. Espero ser mais útil nas lutas daqui em diante.

- Útil? Você é incrível, Hinata-chan!!!

Correram até onde Sasuke e Naruto desamarravam a jovem. Ao ver quem era, Sakura estancou.

- A sereia oxigenada?!?

A jovem loira, usando apenas duas conchas a cobrir os seios e uma saia rasgada amarrada na cintura, pulou os braços de Sasuke, envolvendo-o num abraço apertado.

- Meu herói!!!

- Largue ele, sua vaca!! – Sakura gritou irritada, puxando bruscamente a garota dos braços do Uchiha. – Naruto, acorde os minotauros que eu vou amarrar essa vaca de novo!!!!

Naruto ficou parado, sem ação. Como vira a sereia de longe, não conseguia relacioná-la com esta jovem sem rabo de peixe. Hinata também ficou observando, confusa.

A loira largou Sasuke a pulso e começou a brigar com Sakura, puxando-lhe os cabelos. Sakura revidou e ambas ficaram às tapas, puxões de cabelo e arranhões.

- Vaca é você, sua testuda!

- Não fale da minha testa, sua porca loira!!

- Testuda!

- Porquinha!!!

As duas foram separadas por Sasuke e Naruto, e ficaram soltando chispas uma pra outra. Sakura deu língua para a outra, já que quem a segurara foi Sasuke. A loira separou-se rapidamente de Naruto.

- Largue-me, seu baka!

- Não o chame de baka, sua porca loira! Ele ajudou a salvar você!

- Sakura-chan! – Naruto disse, com os olhos brilhando. – Você está me defendendo?

- Eu... ah, fique quieto! Por que não acordou os minotauros ainda?

- Mas...

- Pare de dizer bobagens, Sakura. – Sasuke disse, ao que a jovem loira ficou rindo de Sakura. – E você, diga quem é e por que tentou enfeitiçar-me dias atrás.

- Você lembra de mim! – Ela disse, batendo os cílios numa pose de dondoca. – Ora, eu só queria levá-lo para se divertir um pouco! E me chamo Yamanaka Ino, muito prazer. Aqueles minotauros queriam levar-me para fazer parte do harém de um general de lá.

- Pois a gente devia ter deixado! – Sakura disse, amuada. Ino ignorou-a e jogou os cabelos para um lado, para então continuar, numa voz insinuante:

- Como você me salvou, fico devendo-lhe algo... O que vai querer?

- Que você se mate, sua falsa sereia oxigenada! – Sakura gritou, furiosa.

- Eu não sua uma falsa sereia, apenas não tenho cauda fora da água. – Ela explicou, num tom de voz que dizia que era tão obvio que Sakura era retardada por não ter percebido. – E não sei o que é oxigenada, mas tenho certeza que não é um elogio...

- Então ela é a aquela peixa? – Naruto indagou, só então entendendo o que ocorria ali.

- É obvio que sim, seu besta! – Sakura respondeu, impaciente.

- Ela poderia... ajudar a encontrar Maekara. – Hinata sugeriu timidamente. Todos olharam rapidamente para ela, que corou intensamente. – O-ou na-não, era só... só uma...

- É uma boa idéia. – Sasuke declarou, depois de pensar um pouco.

- Uma boa idéia uma ova! – Sakura disse, fuzilando Sasuke com os olhos. – Eu sou contra!

- Se a Sakura-chan é contra eu também sou!

- Por que querem ir ver a velha bruxa, Sasuke-kun? – Ino indagou, ignorando os demais.

- Isso não é da sua conta! – Sakura respondeu por ele.

- Vou poderia levar-nos até lá? – Ele indagou, ao que a Yamanaka ficou com os olhos brilhando.

- Sasuke-kun!!! – Sakura reclamou, revoltada. Estaria ele dando corda para aquela sereia oxigenada?

- Levo você aonde você quiser! – Foi a resposta, graciosa.

Demorou um pouco até conseguirem convencer Sakura a aceitar que a sereia servisse-lhes de guia até a gruta de Maekara. Ia demorar muito se fossem sozinhos, pois o lago era imenso. Uma vez decididos, comeram a erva e entraram na água. Só que tinha um problema. Sakura não sabia nadar.

Como ela conseguia o básico que era bater as pernas, Sasuke decidiu segurar-lhe a mão, para direcioná-la no sentido correto. Sakura, animada sorriu zombeteira para a sereia, que ficou furiosa. Naruto, Hinata e Mokona nadavam sem maiores problemas.

O fundo do lago era realmente outro mundo. Sakura viu, animada, um cardume de peixes passar ao longe, e vários animais desconhecidos nadarem tranquilamente. Era tudo tão bonito, tão calmo, queria continuar daquela maneira por um longo tempo. Como devia ser morar naquele lugar?

Olhou para Ino, que nadava de maneira harmoniosa utilizando sua cauda. A sereia era tão bonita e queria o Sasuke-kun! Apertou mais a mão do mesmo, preocupada. Sabia que não tinha como competir se a outra estivesse decidida. Mas não ia deixar ser fácil, não ia mesmo!

Depois de algum tempo nadando, chegaram em uma parte mais profunda do lago, as águas eram mais frias e o ambiente bem mais escuro. Não havia muitas espécies nadando ali, e as poucas que Sakura viu lhe causaram arrepios. Ino mostrou uma pequena entrada numa montanha submersa. Então parou.

Naruto tomou a frente, seguido de Sasuke e Sakura. A sereia hesitou, mas os seguiu, juntamente com Hinata e Mokona. Porém não avançaram muito. Repousando dentro da caverna estava uma imensa besta marinha.

Sakura sentiu um arrepio de terror tomar conta de seu corpo. Bastaria uma patada e aquilo lá os jogaria longe. Deu graças a Deus por não poder vê-la perfeitamente devido ao escuro. Sabia que ficaria traumatizada. Fez gestos para que os outros seguissem da maneira mais furtiva que podiam, e estavam quase a ultrapassando quando Naruto deixou cair uma adaga.

O som que gelou os corpos de todos os presentes ecoou alto no silêncio profundo da gruta. Lentamente a besta abriu os olhos. Com uma agilidade insuspeitável para seu gigantesco tamanho, virou-se na direção deles, seus olhos amarelados demonstrando hostilidade.

Sakura engoliu em seco. Só podia pensar uma coisa. Ferrou!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A besta marinha abriu a grande boca, e de dentro dela uma rajada de ar quente saiu na direção deles. Se aquilo os tivesse atingido provocaria grandes danos, porém Ino fez uma barreira mágica impedir o sucesso do ataque. Hinata então lançou bolas de energia que atingiram em cheio o mostro, e Ino fez com que rajadas penetrantes de água o atingissem em diversos pontos. Se revezando no lançamento de magias, as duas acabaram com o monstro antes mesmo que Sasuke ou Naruto tivessem a chance de se aproximar com suas espadas.

Sakura, que a tudo observava estupefata, fez um sinal de positivo para Hinata e virou a cara para Ino, que sorria vitoriosa. Antes que recomeçassem a nadar, Sakura percebeu algo. Onde estava Mokona?

Olhou por todos os lados, mas ele não estava em lugar nenhum! Será que tinha sido atingido no meio do bombardeio mágico? Por meio de sinais fez os outros entenderem que o pequeno animalzinho sumira, ao menos as aulas gazeadas jogando mímica serviram para alguma coisa... Mas não tinha jeito, ele realmente não estava ali. Queria ficar procurando-o, mas Sasuke a impediu. Tinham pouco tempo até que o efeito das ervas passasse. Triste, Sakura seguiu adiante.

No fundo da gruta havia uma pequena passagem, dentro da qual havia um pequeno corredor. Não haviam nadado dois minutos quando uma parede surgiu do fundo, isolando Hinata dos demais. Sakura bateu na parede com todas as forças que tinha, ato repetido por Naruto, mas não teve jeito. Ino tentou quebrar a barreira de pedra com magia, mas não deu certo. Hinata ficara presa do outro lado.

Decidiram seguir em frente com relutância, pois a fada mostrara que podia se virar muito bem. O corredor terminava numa parede vazia, porém em cima havia um buraco. Subiram nele, percebendo que chegaram numa câmara, onde havia ar oxigênio. A cauda de Ino desapareceu, e dali em diante eles foram andando. O caminho era repleto de armadilhas, entre as quais uma nuvem de ácido da qual se desviaram por pouco, uma rajada de flechas envenenadas e da clássica pedra que saia rolando atrás deles.

Sakura estava exausta quando chegaram numa espécie de portal, que parecia de algum modo ser a entrada. Começaram a correr para ele, aliviados, quando o teto começou a descer sobre suas cabeças. Estenderam as mãos para cima numa reação instintiva, para impedir que os esmagasse.

- Mas o que diabos...? – Naruto murmurou, ainda surpreso.

- Este é o portão da traição. – Uma voz feminina e agradável soou, do nada. – Ele é magicamente projetado para que seu peso seja equivalente ao que todos vocês juntos suportam. Mas se um de vocês tentarem sair, o peso esmagará os demais. Somente esse traidor tem permissão de entrar nos aposentos de Maekara. Ou um de vocês trai os outros e permanece vivo, ou morrerão todos juntos à medida que suas forças forem cedendo e o peso for insuportável para segurarem. Então, o que escolhem? Trair e continuar vivo? Ou ser leal e morrer com todos os seus amigos? Escolham rápido, vocês não têm muito tempo...

... _**Continua**_...

N/A: pois é, mais um capítulo chega ao fim, não sei quando postarei um novo. Espero que logo, pois escrever me dá muito prazer, além de ler as reviews de vocês, é claro, que é outra fonte de alegria para essa pobre escritora! Por isso peço pra que quem leu me deixe uma review, não custa nada e faz esta baka muito feliz!!!!

Observações:

* No capítulo anterior eu disse que Sasuke tem 19 anos e Sakura tem 17. Sei que no anime Sakura e Sasuke têm a mesma idade, mas sempre achei legal quando os garotos são mais velhos, por isso a diferença de dois anos. (baka, eu sei, mas fazer o quê?)

** Pedi para uma amiga desenhar os personagens da fic, assim que ficarem todos prontos, ponho um link para quem quiser ver (Neji ficou tão legal...!).

*** A ordem da resposta das reviews é pela ordem em que chegam, as primeiras são as primeiras a serem respondidas e as ultimas, por ultimo. Talvez eu coloque em ordem alfabética, o que for mais fácil para vocês lerem as respostas para suas reviews.

Até a próxima!

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Respondendo às Reviews:**

_**Lovenly:**_oi, que bom que você está gostando! O capítulo demorou, mas espero que o próximo saia mais rápido! Bjão!

_**Sakusasuke**__:_ pois é, ela beijou o Sasuke-kun! E ela beijou ele de volta... Demorei com a continuação, mas espero que o próximo saia mais rápido! Bjão!

_**Lola**_**:** oh, obrigada!!!! Era realmente a Ino que entrou com tudo!!! Demorei com a continuação, mas espero que o próximo saia mais rápido! Bjão!

_**Jaquiih**_**:** que bom que gostou do capítulo, aqui ta o novo, mesmo que muito atrasado!! Espero que o próximo saia mais rápido, bjão!

_**Plii-Chan**_: pois é, a Clamp tem tanta imaginação quanto a Sakura...! rsrsrsrsrsrs. Quanto aos seus personagens favoritos, minha idéia é colocar um guardião novo por capítulo, espero que os seus não demorem a aparecer! Bjão!

_**L.:**_ puxa, obrigada!! Para alguém que quer ser jornalista como eu, um elogio desses vale muito!! O capítulo demorou mas espero que o próximo venha rápido. Bjão!

_**Joyce:**_ pois é, pois é, mas acho que ela nem pensou em dar pedradas!! Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs. Obrigada por sua review, bjão!

_**Bellinha2345:**_ cobre mesmo se não eu num lembro!!! Rsrsrsrsrsrs. Puxa, muito obrigada por seu elogio!!! E fiz você esperar de novo!!! Perdão!!!! Vou tentar ser mais rápida da próxima vez! Bjão!

_**Kalinka James:**_ que bom que você gostou! Pois é, né, o que aconteceu depois que ele saiu do transe nem Sakura esperava! Espero que continue lendo os próximos capítulos! Bjão!

_**Sahki-Chan:**_ que bom! Leitora nova! Seja bem-vinda! Pode me chamar de May-Chan sim, sem problemas! Espero que você num tenha tido nenhum troço!!! Rsrsrsrssrsrs. Bjão!

_**Hitomi-imou-chan:**_ pois é, acho que nunca vou conseguir não demorar! Sinto que a Ino seja uma das guardiãs, mas Sakura não vai deixá-la ficar dando em cima do Sasuke não, nem se preocupe! E a Ino logo terá outra pessoa com quem se preocupar sem ser o Sasuke!!! Desculpa de novo a demora, mas são dez os guardiões! Vou tentar escrever o outro mais rápido! Bjão!

_**Perola Negra:**_ puxa, muito obrigada por seus elogios!! Espero que este capítulo esteja a altura dos outros! ^^ Desculpa a demora, vou tentar escrever o outro mais rápido!! Bjão!

_**Anna:**_ ah, que bom que você gosta da minha história!!! Para alguém que quer ser jornalista, como eu, seus elogios são muito estimuladores!!! Sim, a sereia é mesmo a Ino, e estou tentando não fazê-la chata! Ela terá sim, suas briguinhas com Sakura pleo Sasuke, mas é só no começo, depois ela terá outra pessoa com quem se preocupar que não o Sasuke-kun...! E você já sabe quem é! Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs. Bjão!

_**Grazi-chan:**_ pois é, demorei para vir com o capítulo e a cena do beijo!!! Quanto às cenas picantes, terá sim, não se preocupe, muito em breve!!! Bjão!!

_**Taite-Neko:**_ olá de novo!!! Desculpa pela demora com o novo capítulo, espero lançar o novo mas rápido!!! Muito obrigada de novo pelos seus elogios, eles me deixam muito feliz!! Ficarei esperando sua review, que acredite, não é nem um pouquinho inútil!!! Bjão!

_**Demetria Blackwell:**_ Adorei a história de bater nas asinhas afeminadas do Hiashi!!! Rsrsrsrsrsrs! Pois é, sua impressão tão leve quanto um elefante se confirmou!! Também gosto de Mokonas, não podia deixar minha fic sem um, né? Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo, bjão!

_**Maria Lua:**_ mais uma leitora nova!! Que bom!! Seja bem-vinda!! Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic! Pois é, eu sou meio malvada com finais... rsrsrsrsrs. Bjão!

_**Monique-sama:**_ que bom que você gostou do capítulo!!! Espero que tambpem tenha gostado deste! Ainda bem que você entnede essa aparente "maldição" que cai sobre escritores de fic...! Atrasos fenomenais justamente quando você diz que não vai demorar!! Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs. Bjão!

_**Lilly Nightfall:**_ Meu Deus!!!!!!! Matei uma leitora!!!!!!!! Nãããããããããããão!!!!!!!! Kkkkkkkkkkkk. Espero não te matar de novo com o próximo capítulo!!!! Bjão!

_**Naat Uchiha:**_ que bom que você ta gostando! Pois é, né, Sasuke que num é besta, beijou ela de volta!!! Rsrsrsrsrsrs. Bjão!

_**Lady-Dark99:**_ oi, desculpa a demora!!! Realmente demorou demais!!! Espero que o outro demore menos!! Bjão!

_**Luh-Chan:**_ não se preocupe, sua review não ficou tosca, eu adorei!!! ^^ Muito obrigada por seus elogios, eles realmente me deixam muito feliz!!! Desculpa pela demora com o capítulo, espero que o próximo saia mais rápido!!! Bjão!

_**Miuky:**_ que bom que você está gostando, o capítulo demorou mas espero que o próximo saia mais rápido!!! Bjão!

_**Darknee-chan:**_ Ah, que bom que você está gostando!!! O Gaara vai aparecer em breve, não se preocupe! O Shino não é um dos guardiões por que senão seriam muitos personagens para lidar constantemente durante os capítulos, mas ele vai aparecer na fic sim!! Assim como Rock Lee, Kiba, e outros. Bjão!

_**Fernanda-chan:**_ que bom que você está gostando, o capítulo demorou, mas espero que o próximo saia mais rápido!!! Bjão!

_**Anny Suh:**_ que bom que você está gostando, o capítulo demorou, mas espero que o próximo saia mais rápido!!! Bjão!

**Espero não ter esquecido de ninguém!!!! Se sim, me desculpe, mande um recado que corrigirei esse engano o mais rápido possível!!! Até a próxima!!**


	9. A Ninfa e o Labirinto

**Disclaimer:** O anime Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas estou pegando-os emprestado para escrever essa história. (só não sei se vou devolver...)

**N/A:** Comentários/Agradecimentos/avisos/desculpas/recados inúteis da autora estarão no fim do capítulo, se tiver paciência, leia lá!

Boa leitura!

* * *

**_Capítulo Oito _**

**_"A Ninfa e o Labirinto"_**

**No capítulo anterior...**

_- Este é o portão da traição. – Uma voz feminina e agradável soou. – Ele é magicamente projetado para que seu peso seja equivalente ao que todos vocês juntos suportam. Mas se um de vocês tentarem sair, o peso esmagará os demais. Somente esse traidor tem permissão de entrar nos aposentos de Maekara. Ou um de vocês trai os outros e permanece vivo, ou morrerão todos juntos à medida que suas forças forem cedendo e o peso for insuportável para segurarem. Então, o que escolhem? Trair e continuar vivo? Ou ser leal e morrer com todos os seus amigos? Escolham rápido, vocês não têm muito tempo..._

Sakura arregalou os olhos, sem poder acreditar no que ouvira. Desse jeito todos iriam morrer! E agora, o que fariam? Isso não estava certo, que tipo de armadilha era aquela? Num RPG isso nunca ia acontecer! A menos que o mestre estivesse com raiva e quisesse matar todos os jogadores...

_Droga, Sakura, quando você vai perceber que isso não é um RPG?_ – Ralhou consigo mesma, para em seguida arregalar os olhos novamente ao sentir o teto ceder um pouco mais.

"AI-MEU-DEUS!!!!!! A GENTE VAI MORRER!!!! A GENTE VAI MORRER!!! MAS EU SOU TÃO JOVEM!! EU NEM TENHO NAMORADO AINDA!!!!!!"

- A gente não vai morrer, vira essa boca pra lá, testuda! – A voz irritada de Ino funcionou como um chicote na já nervosa Haruno. Só então esta percebeu que tinha falado, ou melhor, gritado seus pensamentos em voz alta. Estava tão angustiada que nem corou como geralmente fazia quando dizia suas bobagens em vez de mantê-las quietas em sua própria cabeça. Apenas continuou a resmungar algo sobre morte, namorados e ainda não ter conhecido o Louvre...

Sasuke viu que Sakura estava a ponto de ter um colapso nervoso e desejou poder fazer algo para acalmá-la. No entanto tinha que concentrar suas forças em segurar o peso, enquanto pensava numa maneira de saírem dali. Jurara protegê-la e era o que iria fazer. Por nada no mundo ia deixá-la morrer ou ser machucada, nunca! Mesmo que tivesse de lutar com um deus maior para garantir isso, a manteria segura.

- Calma Sakura-chan, eu vou tirar você daqui!

A voz de Naruto soou tranqüila e confiante. Era inacreditável que mesmo naquele momento difícil ele continuasse tão seguro de si mesmo. Algumas vezes tanta prepotência parecia tolice, mas naquele instante era justamente o que Sakura precisava. Ela acalmou-se e olhou para ele com um sorriso nos lábios, admirada pela figura forte que ele era. Lembrou-se das palavras de Iruka, no dia anterior: _"Ele, porém, não guardava ressentimentos ou amargor apesar de tudo, e com um sorriso faltando os dentes da frente, indagou-me..."_ Naruto era mesmo muito mais forte do que ela imaginara a principio.

Sentindo o teto cada vez mais pesado sobre suas mãos, Sakura deixou escapar um gemido. Não ia agüentar por muito tempo. Não fora feita para aquilo. Não tinha força quase nenhuma. Lembrava-se de uma vez que o professor de educação física a mandara fazer 20 marinheiros e ela só conseguira três antes de desabar exausta.

- Onde pensa que vai? – Dessa vez foi a voz do Uchiha que rompeu o breve silêncio formado enquanto pensavam em como sair dali e Sakura devaneava. O peso do teto subitamente triplicou, e eles foram obrigados a ajoelhar-se, o peso impulsionando-lhes para baixo. Sakura levantou a cabeça de supetão e viu a sereia sair correndo.

- Desgraçada! Traíra! – Gritou, sentindo o peso impulsioná-la cada vez mais para baixo. Seria tão fácil sucumbir, tão fácil largar aquilo e partir para a morte instantânea... Mas Sakura era teimosa demais para partir para a morte sem nem ao menos lutar. Ademais, não tinha certeza se já garantira seu lugar no paraíso, e tinha que ter esta certeza antes de partir desta para a melhor.

A sereia não lhe deu ouvidos, saiu sem nem olhar para trás. Sasuke e Naruto redobraram a força com que seguravam o teto, mas não era suficiente. Se continuasse assim iriam morrer em menos de um minuto.

- Achei! – A voz triunfante de Ino foi seguida pelo som de um sistema de roldanas, e Sakura viu, atordoada, o teto subir vagarosamente. A sereia acionara um botão que impedia que fossem esmagados.

- O... quê? – Murmurou, apatetada, aceitando a mão que Naruto lhe oferecera para levantar-se. Ino a observava de braços cruzados, os olhos azuis brilhando em desafio. Sakura engoliu em seco. Ah, não, ela não ia ter que se descul... Não mesmo! Mas nunquinha!!

- Bem, estou esperando. – A voz detestável da sereia soou firme. Sasuke e Naruto observavam as duas, sabendo que não deviam se intrometer. Sakura amaldiçoou tudo e todos, dizendo mentalmente todos os nomes feios que conhecia, antes de murmurar, em voz baixa:

- Muito bem, Yamanaka, você não é uma traidora.

- O que? Não ouvi. – Um sorriso de prazer surgiu nos lábios da sereia, diante da capitulação da guardiã da luz.

- Você ouviu muito bem! – Sakura replicou, levantando o queixo, o que lhe era um típico gesto de raiva. Então lhe deu as costas e saiu pisando duro na frente. Ino não conseguiu evitar um sorriso de divertimento antes de voltar a falar, fingindo-se irritada.

- Você podia ao menos agradecer, sua ingrata! – E seguiu-a, apressada. Naruto e Sasuke fizeram o mesmo.

- Você não fez mais que sua obrigação! – Foi a resposta malcriada.

- Eu devia tê-la deixado morrer, só não fiz isso por causa do meu Sasuke-kun!

- Ele não é seu, sua pseudo-sereia oxigenada!

A discussão continuou por mais alguns minutos, sem resultar em nada. Os rapazes a seguiam em silêncio, aliviados pelo perigo ter passado. O corredor escuro pelo qual seguiam era longo, úmido e mal iluminado, impossibilitando ao grupo ver o que havia adiante.

_"Aquela sereia de uma figa... Agora vai ficar toda metida só por que salvou a gente. Grande coisa. Apertar um botão. Quem não consegue fazer isso?"_

Eles continuaram avançando rapidamente, uma ansiosa por sair daquele lugar escuro, outros pensando em Hinata, que estava sozinha em algum lugar daquela estranha gruta, enfrentando Deus sabe lá que tipo de problemas. Já Sakura... Sakura não conseguia pensar em outra coisa senão na irritação que sentia por Ino.

_"Apertar um botão, fala sério! Vai ficar toda metida... Já sei! Vou falar pra ela daquela vez em que... não, o Sasuke me salvou... E aquela... não, o Sasuke me salvou também... Mas teve aquela... droga, o Naruto me ajudou. Já sei! Teve aquela vez que salvamos a Hinata! Eu entrei no meio do tiroteio me arriscando a levar uma magia perdida em troca! Tudo bem que eu estava morrendo de medo, mas a pseudo-sereia não precisa saber disso! Vou esfregar isso na cara dela toda vez que ela olhar pra mim com aquela cara de eu-sou-melhor-que-você-e-vou-roubar-o-Sasuke-kun-por-isso! Ah, se vou!"_

Entretida com planos maléficos de como se livrar da pseudo-peixa oxigenada, vulgo Ino, Sakura não se deu conta do passar do tempo enquanto caminhava. Mas suas pernas notaram sim. Logo a jovem sentiu os pés ficarem cada vez mais pesados, e se encostou à parede úmida, finalmente se dando conta do quanto estava cansada. Suas forças se esgotaram devido à tentativa de segurar o teto seguida à essa caminhada forçada. Ela não pôde fazer nada a não ser sentar-se para descansar um pouco.

- Esse negócio não tem fim não? – Indagou, passando a mão entre os cabelos desgrenhados. Era quase injusto constatar o quanto estava se sentindo acabada enquanto a sereia parecia ter acabado de sair de um comercial de shampoo.

- Já cansou, testuda? – Ino indagou, também se encostando à parede, exausta. Deu graças mentalmente à Qüironn, deus dos rios e oceanos, por Sakura ter capitulado primeiro, pois mais alguns minutos e seria ela a desabar de um modo nada bonito. Por que esses seres das terras secas gostavam tanto de andar sobre as duas pernas, afinal? Nadar era tão mais fácil! E muito menos cansativo, tinha que salientar...

- Você está bem, Sakura-chan? – Naruto indagou, sentando-se ao lado dela. Sasuke também a observou um tanto alarmado. A guardiã não respondera à provocação da sereia, e isso era muito estranho. Ela devia estar realmente exausta. Tirou o cantil de sua bolsa, oferecendo-o a ela.

- Obrigada. – Sakura murmurou, pegando o cantil e bebendo-o avidamente. O grupo ficou em silêncio enquanto refletiam sobre o que iriam fazer. O corredor realmente parecia não ter fim. O tempo estava passando, eles não tinham suprimentos e o cansaço pesava cada vez mais.

Estavam numa situação difícil...

* * *

_Vários minutos antes..._

Hinata viu a parede fechar-se, isolando-a de seus recentes amigos. A última coisa que viu foi o rosto despreocupado de Naruto, que nadava confiante. Sentiu seu peito apertar-se ao pensar no guardião, o qual a fazia desejar constantemente ser tão forte e capaz quanto Sakura.

Tentando não entrar em pânico por estar sozinha, seguiu nadando em direção à entrada que surgiu na parede oposta à que a separou dos demais. Estava apreensiva, mas nadava rapidamente, ansiosa por encontrar o resto do grupo.

De repente, sentiu que a água a puxava para frente, numa correnteza. Tentou nadar contra, mas foi arrastada com velocidade pelas águas. À sua frente, o túnel terminava abruptamente.

- Ah nãooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

* * *

Sakura estava desanimada. Recuperara um pouco das forças, mas a perspectiva de voltar a caminhar não lhe agradava nem um pouco. O que era mais estranho é que sentia que havia algo errado, apesar de não saber bem o quê.

Ignorando Ino que aparentemente contava a Naruto e a Sasuke sobre o reino submerso em que vivia, tentou concentrar-se. Mas a voz da sereia a impedia, envolvente a ponto de Sakura querer, mesmo a contragosto, ouvir o que ela dizia.

- Há um castelo próximo à imensa floresta de corais, onde vive nossa rainha Ariel...

Sakura virou-se na direção dela, pronta para mandá-la calar a boca. Não queria de jeito nenhum achar interessante o que ela dizia! Ino era sua inimiga, queria roubar o Sasuke-kun!

- Ei, pseudo-ser... – Não terminou a frase. A sereia voltara-se para ela, mas agora estava diferente. Franziu a testa, tentando entender o que exatamente estava mudado, sem sucesso.

- O que é, testuda? – Ino indagou, passando a mão entre seus dourados cabelos. Em seu pulso, o brilho de uma pérola chamou a atenção de Sakura. Olhou para a bonita pulseira na qual a pérola estava presa. – Onde conseguiu isso? – Indagou, tomada por um péssimo pressentimento.

- Ah, gostou? – Ino indagou, orgulhosa, balançando a mão para evidenciar a pulseira que nele havia. – È passada na minha família há gerações. Eu a tinha guardado, pois tive medo de perdê-la quando passamos pela besta na entrada da gruta.

A mente de Sakura começou a girar. Não. Não. Não. Não! Por que ela? Por que logo ela? Não podia ser, não podia... A pérola começou a brilhar intensamente e foi a última coisa que Sakura viu antes de desmaiar.

* * *

_"Porcaria. Não acredito nisso. Aquela pseudo-sereia é a guardiã! Que droga! Agora ela vai ficar mais metida que nunca. E o pior, nem vamos conseguir nos livrar dela!" _

Olhou ao redor, finalmente percebendo que estava debaixo d'água. Sacudiu os braços, desesperada. Não sabia nadar! Ia morrer afogada! Estava se debatendo em completo desespero quando escutou uma voz suave:

- Não morrerá afogada, guardiã.

Virou-se na direção da voz. Ela pertencia a mais um fantasma, óbvio. Mas Sakura não tinha mais medo deles como antes. A figura que transluzia agora era de uma jovem azulada, orelhas estranhas e vestes um tanto rasgadas. Seu cabelo loiro e longo estava preso num rabo de cavalo. Ela parecia muito séria e possuía um tridente numa das mãos.

- Meu nome é Lenora Dhanariatis. Eu fui a guardiã da água há mil anos.

_"Droga, isso quer dizer que a pseudo-sereia oxigenada é mesmo a nova guardiã! Mas que azar! Por que não podia ser alguém diferente? Tipo um representante do povo-sapo. Ou do povo-anfíbio, ou de algo do tipo? Por que logo ela? Mas que saco! Até o Lula Molusco seria melhor que..."_

- Lula Molusco?

- É. – Confirmou, sem perceber que a elfa acabara de ler seu pensamento, como todos os demais guardiões faziam. – O Lula Molusco do Bob Esponja, mas também podia ser o Patrick, ou a Sandy, ou o Senhor Siriguejo, ou o Plâncton... – Vendo a cara de Lenora, balançou a mão num gesto de descaso. - Eh, deixa pra lá. Mas é um prazer conhecê-la, Lenora Dhian-alguma-coisa...

- Dhanariatis.

- Isso. Não vou dizer meu nome por que tenho certeza que você já sabe. Aquela coisa de eu-sei-de-tudo-mas-não-vou-falar-pra-você de vocês guardiões antigos em relação a nós novatos e... – Parou de falar ao perceber o olhar de "essa garota é doida" que Lenora lhe lançava. – Nada, nada. Deixa pra lá.

- Pelos deuses, nunca acreditei que houvesse alguém pior que a Anya, mas você...

- Não xinga não, hein! Já bastou o Yumichika! – Disse, lembrando-se do amalucado guardião do ar.

- Desculpe. Não temos muito tempo, guardiã. Você precisa encontrar Maekara.

- Eu sei, mas aquele maldito corredor não termina!

- Será? Lembre-se de qual é a sua especialidade.

- Luz. – Respondeu revirando os olhos, pela resposta tão óbvia.

- Sim. E isso não te diz algo?

- Não, não diz. – Respondeu impaciente. – Por que tantas charadas? Você não pode simplesmente me dizer: olha, a resposta é essa, sua burra! Vocês têm que falar por charadas! Isso é tão chato! Daqui a mil anos eu não vou falar assim com o próximo guardião, eu juro que não vou! Eu vou chegar pra ele ou ela e dizer...

- Concentre-se, Sakura. Se não achar a resposta, não haverá o próximo guardião.

Sakura engoliu em seco.

- E você por acaso acha que botar pressão ajuda? Não ajuda não senhora! – Reclamou. –Mas que coisa!

- Pense, Sakura... – A fantasma começou a desaparecer. – Pense...

- Ei, não vai embora agora não! É sacanagem! Ei! Ei! Droga!

* * *

Sakura abriu os olhos e a primeira coisa que viu foi o rosto de Naruto.

- Bem vinda de volta, Sakura-chan!

- Obrigada. – Botou a mão na cabeça onde sentia dor e percebeu que ali havia um galo. – Mas que porcaria, por que vocês não me seguraram antes de desmaiar?

- Desculpe, Sakura-chan, é que foi muito rápido e... – Naruto começou a explicar, enquanto Sasuke dava de ombros.

- Deixa, deixa. – Virou-se para Ino, que a tudo olhava com um sorriso nos lábios. Pela cara dela, Sakura percebeu que ela já sabia de tudo. Sua intuição foi confirmada por Sasuke, que disse que assim que ela desmaiara, perceberam o que estava acontecendo e contaram tudo a Ino, a nova guardiã. A pérola virou uma pedra azul turquesa, cuja corrente prateada era formada por minúsculas argolas unidas umas às outras. – Pois é, ela é a guardiã. Os deuses devem ter mesmo um péssimo senso de humor.

- Claro que têm. Eles escolheram você, não? – foi a resposta rápida de Ino.

- Olha aqui, sua sereia oxigenada de farmácia... – Sakura começou, mas Sasuke ralhou:

- Parem de brigar como duas crianças!

- Foi ela que começou... – Sakura acusou, ressentida por levar bronca por causa da outra. Ino lhe deu língua, aproveitando de Sasuke estava de costa pra si. Sakura bufou, irritada.

- Não brigue com a Sakura-chan, teme! – Naruto foi em sua defesa. Sasuke revirou os olhos com descaso.

- Eu faço o que eu quiser, dobe.

- O que? – Naruto levantou-se, pronto para brigar. Sasuke levantou-se também.

- E agora quem está se comportando como crianças, hein? – A voz de Sakura fez os dois jovens voltarem a se sentar, desconcertados. Sasuke se recompôs rapidamente.

- Sakura, a guardiã deve ter dito algo sobre Maekara. – Ele supôs corretamente. – O que ela disse?

- O que os guardiões geralmente dizem? – Explodiu, irritada. – Charadas, malditas charadas! Vocês têm que me prometer que não serão iguais a eles daqui a mil anos!

- Eu não serei, Sakura-chan! – Naruto prometeu de imediato. Sasuke revirou novamente os olhos.

- O que, exatamente, ela disse?

- Qual é a sua especiali... – Começou a falar, mas parou no meio ao finalmente entender o que Lenora queria dizer. Ela era a guardiã da luz, e afinal, tudo o que vemos é luz refletida... – Já sei!

Sasuke viu Sakura levantar-se rapidamente, num salto. Os demais ficaram olhando espantados para a guardiã da luz, que parecia ter sido tomada por uma energia contagiante. Ela sorria e olhava para o próprio talismã, parecendo entusiasmada.

- Seja lá o que for, se desfaça agora! – Disse, numa voz muito clara. Os demais apenas observaram, abismados, uma luz intensa que irradiava da garota em direção ao corredor, sendo o centro dessa luminosidade o talismã que mudava de cores numa velocidade impressionante.

Então a luz cessou. E o corredor que parecera tão longo agora dava para uma porta de mogno, com curiosos entalhes no umbral. Sakura sorriu, e murmurou:

- Tudo o que vemos é luz refletida. Por isso o que vemos pode ser ou não real...

- Não entendi... – Naruto disse, coçando a cabeça.

- Era uma ilusão, seu baka!

- Não o chame de baka, apesar de ele ser um baka, sereia oxigenada!

.- Sakura-chan!

- Desculpa, Naruto.

Sasuke observou os companheiros. Aparentemente tudo voltara ao normal. Só faltava a tímida fadinha de olhos perolados. Mas ele tinha certeza de que ela saberia se virar muito bem até que a encontrassem.

* * *

Abriram a porta receosos, sem saber ao certo o que esperar. A porta dava entrada a uma sala bonita e luxuosa, muito bem arrumada. Sakura mal olhou ao redor, pois teve a atenção presa pelo pequeno ser sentado em uma das cadeiras.

- Mokonaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! – Ele pulou nos braços dela, também parecendo feliz em vê-los.

- Pupuuuuuuuuu!!

- Você ta bem? – Virou-o de um lado a outro, preocupada. Aparentemente ele estava normal, rechonchudo como sempre. – Que bom!!!! – Abraçou-o, a ponto de quase sufocá-lo.

- O no-nome de-dele não é esse, ele pe-pertence à Maekara-san... – A voz conhecida fez Sakura dar um salto e solta o animalzinho.

- Hinata-chan! Você está bem!! – Correu até ela, feliz. Os demais a seguiram. Sakura cravou a fada de perguntas, que respondeu gaguejando o que lhe acontecera. Depois que se separara do grupo caíra numa espécie de queda d'água, e fora encontrada pelas ajudantes da bruxa, Maru e Moro. Então chegara naquela sala, onde se alimentara e trataram de seus ferimentos.

- Seria bom se dessem de comer à gente também...

- Você não pensa em outra coisa que não comida, Naruto?

- Mas Sakura-chan, eu estou com fome!

Uma risada interrompeu a resposta que Sakura ia dar. O grupo virou-se na direção de onde ela vinha, para encarar uma mulher de longos cabelos negros e lisos, usando um bonito e bem elaborado quimono.

- Eu sou Maekara. Sejam bem vindos. Maru, Moro, sirvam o Uzumaki-san.

- Você sabe meu nome? – Ele indagou, surpreso.

- Por que não saberia? – Foi a resposta, misteriosa. – Sirvam-se vocês também. – Ao ouvir aquilo Sakura começou a ir até a mesa, mas a voz da bruxa a parou. – Haruno-san, me acompanhe. Quero conversar um pouco com você.

- Eu não posso comer? – Sakura perguntou, vendo a bonita mesa que as ajudantes de Maekara estavam pondo.

- Você poderá comer daqui a pouco.

Sakura seguiu Maekara até uma sala ao lado, menor, porém igualmente bem decorada. Sentou-se à frente dela, ainda pensando na mesa que acabara de perder.

- A mesa estará lá quando você voltar.

- Está lendo meus pensamentos?

- Sim. Não foi para isso que você veio? Para evitar que entrem em seus pensamentos?

- Sim, foi. – Confirmou, surpresa. – Mas não poderia saber disso lendo a minha mente, pois não pensei em nada disso desde que a vi. Então como...

- Tenho muitos meios, Sakura-san.

- Você é que nem os outros guardiões, mas que coisa! – A bruxa apenas riu. Sakura então percebeu algo. – A sua voz não me é desconhecida... – Tentou lembrar onde poderia tê-la ouvido. – No portão da traição, era você, não?

- Sim. Queria apenas ter certeza que eram dignos de vir à minha presença.

- E as armadilhas... – Deixou a frase morrer, esperando uma resposta.

- É sempre divertido observá-los ativando-as. – Maekara disse, com um sorriso no rosto.

Sakura fez uma careta. Era pedir demais que a bruxa fosse normal, né?

- Vai me ajudar?

- Sim. Normalmente cobraria algo por isso, mas tenho uma dívida para com a sua deusa, e estou pagando-a através de você.

- Minha deusa? – Indagou, estranhando.

- A deusa dos humanos, Ehglenna. – Maekara explicou, pacientemente.

- Ah.

- Agora você pode voltar para a sala de refeições.

- É? Mas diga-me, por que me chamou? – Indagou, curiosa, pois aquela conversa poderia ter esperado.

- Apenas para ter certeza de algo. – Foi a resposta misteriosa.

As duas semanas seguintes passaram rapidamente. Sakura estudava com Maekara todo dia, enquanto os demais também treinavam e se preparavam para batalha. As lições eram interessantes e proveitosas, e a guardiã da luz aprendeu bem mais que apenas a proteger sua mente da invasão alheia.

Sakura gostava de estar ali, mas sabia que tinha uma missão a cumprir e que havia muita gente morrendo enquanto ela aprendia. Tinham que se apressar para destruir Orochimaru o mais rápido que pudesse. Muitos dependiam dela.

* * *

12 maneiras de se livrar de uma pseudo-sereia oxigenada

1 - Fatiá-la e servi-la como sushi.

2 - Colocá-la numa lata de sardinhas gigante e mandá-la pra China

3 - Vendê-la na feira dizendo que é peixe fresco

4 - Arrumar um gato gigante para engoli-la.

5 - Assá-la numa frigideira gigante e depois dar pro Naruto comer

6 - Fazer uma pergunta de física difícil para fazer os neurônios dela virarem geléia.

7 - Dizer que ela está tão gorda que se ela se suicidar precisarão encomendar um caixão tamanho gigante.

8 - Dar vinagre dizendo que é água

9 - Deixá-la no sol e jogar sal para secar que nem charque

10 - Jogá-la numa piscina de ácido.

11 - Jogá-la num rio cheio de piranhas. (Epa, e se ela fizer amizade com as piranhas por que são da mesma raça? Ino e piranha são sinônimos! Melhor riscar esse aqui.)

Sakura parou de escrever ao ouvir uma voz chamando-a. Fechou o caderno de supetão e encarou Maekara, que tinha um sorriso nos lábios. A jovem guardiã da luz corou, certa de que a bruxa sabia o que tinha escrito no seu caderninho.

- Sim? – Respondeu, tentando inutilmente não parecer muito culpada.

- Preciso que faça algo para mim. – Sakura engoliu a vontade de dizer que não era empregada e que ela mandasse Maru e Moro se quisesse, e assentiu com evidente má vontade. Maekara ainda tinha um sorriso misterioso nos lábios, como se soubesse o que se passava no íntimo da garota. – Vá buscar um baú pequeno, vermelho e com jóias incrustadas nele, além de inscrições em dourado num língua que você não conhece. Ache-o logo.

Tendo dado essas informações, a feiticeira sumiu, antes mesmo que a Haruno pudesse piscar. Maldizendo todas as bruxas e Maekara em particular, Sakura chegou no depósito ainda resmungando.

Era uma sala grande e escura, cheia de mofo e teias de aranha. Centenas de itens estavam ali jogados sem aparente organização, amontoados nas prateleiras empoeiradas. Sakura pegou um báculo em forma de estrela e agitou-o, pensando para que serviriam. Um conjunto de cartas estranhas estava dentro de um livro, cujas figuras eram muito lindas. Sakura pegou uma e leu.

- Vento! – Nada aconteceu, então ela largou as cartas apesar de achá-las bonitas, e continuou bisbilhotando. Viu um livro com uma bonequinha de vestido e longas orelhas cor de rosa, bonitinha, na capa. Leu o título. "A cidade sem ninguém". Abriu uma folha a esmo e começou a ler.

- Olhei por uma das outras janelas. Tinha uma pessoa... Mas ela estava com um deles. Olhei dentro de outra casa. – Folheou as folhas, olhando as figurinhas. – Alguém que goste de mim mesmo que eu não possa realizar seus sonhos. Mas... A minha "outra eu" me diz...

Fechou o livro, achando-o curioso. Pediria ele à Maekara depois. Continuou mexendo nas coisas, achando tudo muito interessante. Cajados, capas, roupas, livros, jóias e armaduras sem misturavam no meio daquelas prateleiras. Estava olhando um livro chamado "Coração de Tinta" quando um barulho vindo dos fundos assustou-a.

- Quem está aí? – Indagou, tremendo como vara verde. O barulho aumentou, e Sakura apertou o livro contra o peito, usando-o como barreira de proteção. Escondeu-se atrás de uma prateleira, uma vez que o barulho vinha na sua direção. Quando viu o vulto que se aproximava, não pensou duas vezes. Bateu com o livro na cabeça dele.

- Itai!!!

Aquela voz... Sakura baixou o livro e encarou uma sereia furiosa, com um enorme galo na cabeça.

- Mas o que diabo você acha que está fazendo, sua louca? – Ino esfregava a cabeça, irritada.

- Desculpe. – Murmurou, não parecendo nem um pouco arrependida. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Aquela bruxa maluca mandou-me ajudar você.

- Ela é meio doida mesmo, né? – Sakura indagou, rindo.

- Bota maluca nisso. – Ino confirmou, também sorrindo. Ao perceberem que confraternizavam com as inimigas, ambas fecharam a cara. – Mas então, o que temos que procurar?

- Uma caixa, tipo um baú, vermelho. – Sakura respondeu, tentando se lembrar da descrição de Maekara. – Ele é pequeno e incrustado de jóias. E tem umas inscrições em dourado numa língua estranha. É só o que sei.

- Tá. Então... – A Yamanaka olhou ao redor, tentando arrumar um plano de ação. – Você vasculhou onde?

- Aqui e ali. – Sakura apontou, para o lugar que já tinha olhado. Franziu a testa ao perceber que não olhara muito. Ficara empolgada com as coisas que encontrara e por isso levara muito mais tempo que o habitual.

- Então eu vou pela direita e você pela esquerda.

- E por que você ta me dando ordens? – Sakura indagou, franzindo a testa. – Eu vou pela direita e você pela esquerda. – Disse, apenas pelo prazer de contradizer a outra.

- Não, eu vou pela esquerda e você pela direita.

- Nem pensar, garota! Eu vou pela esquerda e você pela direita.

- Certo então, eu vou pela direita e você pela esquerda, satisfeita? – Ino consentiu, quase revirando os olhos de impaciência.

- Agora sim. – Confirmou, satisfeita por não ter deixado a pseudo-sereia ter dado a última palavra. E não percebeu que ia pela esquerda, do jeito como Ino dissera na primeira vez.

As duas se espalharam e começaram a procurar rapidamente. Cada uma queria encontrar o bendito baú antes da outra, só pra mostrar superioridade. Devido a isso, a busca foi bem mais rápida. Faltavam poucas prateleiras para Sakura terminar a parte dela quando ouviram um barulho e a sala ficou na completa escuridão.

- Por que fez isso, testuda? – A voz de Ino soou alta.

- Não fui eu, caramba! E testuda é a sua mãe! – Murmurou um feitiço de luz que lutara tanto para aprender com Maekara, e foi até a outra. Ambas olharam na direção de onde viera o som. A porta se fechara. Correram até lá, sentindo uma urgência estranha. A porta estava trancada.

- Ah, merda! Merda, merda, merda! – Juntando as forças, as duas tentaram abri-la, mas não conseguiam.

- E agora? – Sakura indagou, desolada.

- Tá perguntando pra mim? Como eu vou saber? – Ino respondeu, dando um último chute na porta. Não tinha jeito. Estavam presas.

- _Alorromora_! – Sakura disse, balançando um pedaço de madeira que achara em uma das prateleiras. Ino olhou pra ela como se fosse retardada. – Que foi? Funciona em Harry Potter! – Ino continuou olhando estranho. – Pelo menos eu tentei... Mas acho que não vai demorar e alguém deve notar nossa ausência.

- Vamos esperar, então. Enquanto isso podemos continuar a procurar o baú.

Sakura pensou em algo pra dizer para não deixar Ino ter a última palavra. Mas não encontrou nada, então balançou a cabeça e voltou a procurar. Meia hora depois, estavam com o baú – Ino o tinha achado – e ninguém ainda tinha aparecido para ajudá-las. Estavam sentadas no chão, perto da porta, esperando.

- O que será que tem aqui...? – Sakura puxou o mini-baú da mão da sereia e chacoalhou-o. Ia tentar abri-lo quando Ino puxou o objeto de volta.

- Ei, ta doida? Vai que isso quebra?

- Chata. – Respondeu, sabendo que a sereia tinha razão.

Ino revirou os olhos. Nunca ia admitir, mas também estava morrendo de curiosidade pra saber o que tinha no baú. No entanto, sabia mais coisas sobre bruxas do que Sakura, e por isso a temia mais do que a outra, que não tinha noção do perigo. Daquele baú poderia sair um feitiço qualquer que as transformassem em pedra, por exemplo. Ou ainda, poderia ser a prisão de um ser perigoso. Tipo um dragão, um Elemental, um demônio ou coisa pior. Era melhor não abrir aquele baú mesmo. Nem sacudi-lo, só por precaução.

- Então, como você veio parar aqui? – Ino disse, quebrando o silêncio. Sakura olhou incrédula para ela. Estavam em silêncio fazia vários minutos, pois como eram inimigas não tinham nada a conversar. Então a pseudo-sereia vinha com essa, do nada.

- Pela porta, assim como você. – Respondeu, olhando-a estranhamente.

- Não, garota, como você chegou nesse mundo?

- Por que quer saber? – Indagou, desconfiada. Ino deu de ombros.

- Não podemos ficar o tempo todo aqui caladas enquanto esperamos, podemos?

- Eu não quero ficar aqui com você.

- Acha que eu quero?

Um pequeno período de silêncio se seguiu. Ino tentara conversar para quebrar o tédio, mas como não funcionara estava cantarolando baixinho.

- "The elves are playing under timeless willows..." (Os elfos estão tocando sob salgueiros antigos...)

- Foi o fantasma.

- O quê? – Ino interrompeu a sua melodia e olhou para Sakura, achando-a realmente estranha. Aquela garota dizia uma serie de coisas sem o menor nexo, falava sobre coisas que não existiam e coisas do tipo. Realmente estranha.

- Eu cheguei por causa do fantasma. – Sakura não podia acreditar que estava conversando com Ino, mas não tinha nada melhor a fazer. Sua língua já estava coçando por estar em silêncio há tanto tempo. Era uma autêntica tagarela. – Eu estava indo à escola, que é um lugar para aprender coisas, quando encontrei um fantasma no meio do caminho...

Contou toda história até ali, omitindo algumas coisas. Ino era uma boa ouvinte, e curiosa, interpelava-a todo o tempo para tirar dúvidas. Não conseguiu entender bem como funcionavam o carro e o avião, mas gostou muito de saber sobre a existência dos Shoppings e cirurgia plástica.

Sakura, por sua vez, indagou sobre a vida debaixo d'água. Ino contou sobre seu reino, sua rotina habitual e relatou inúmeras histórias. Ao que parecia, quando o assunto não era Sasuke, elas se entendiam bem.

- Puxa, que demora do Sasuke-kun! – A conversa estava até boa, mas Sakura começara a sentir fome. Estavam trancadas ali há um bom tempo.

- Por que você acha que o Sasuke virá? – Ino indagou, parecendo curiosa. – Porque não o Naruto?

- Por que o Sasuke tem que vir, oras! Ai dele se não aparecer aqui, derrubando a porta e falando daquele jeito sério: _Saia do caminho, Sakura_. – Sua imitação da voz dele foi tosca, mas Ino não riu. Parecia pensativa, como se unisse várias informações em sua cabeça. Então finalmente disse:

- Você está apaixonada pelo Sasuke-kun, não está?

- Que? Tá doida? – Sakura quase pulou de susto. – Como eu poderia estar apaixonada pelo Sasuke? Ele é grosso, arrogante e frio! Tá cheirando loló por acaso?

- Cheirando o que? – Ino indagou, confusa.

- Fumando uma! Puxando um trago! Injetando... – Vendo o olhar da incompreensão da outra, abanou a mão, num gesto de descaso. – Esquece, esquece! Mas eu não estou apaixonada por ele! Claro que eu acho ele bonito e não ia reclamar se ele quisesse ficar comigo uma vez ou outra, mas apaixonada?!? Claro que não!

- Então eu posso ficar com ele pra mim? - Perguntou, fingindo-se de inocente.

- Nem pense nisso! – Ordenou, sentindo uma súbita raiva só de pensar em Sasuke e Ino juntos. Faria sushi dela rapidinho! E dele também, se facilitasse pra outra!

- Se você não está apaixonada por ele, porque eu não posso ficar com ele, então?

- Por que não!

- E ainda diz que não está apaixonada por ele?

- Só por que eu não ache que ele deva ficar com você, não quer dizer que eu estou apaixonada por ele! Eu não posso estar apaixonada por ele! Eu não quero estar apaix... – Diante da cara maliciosa de Ino, Sakura finalmente percebeu algo que seu coração já sabia. Chocada, escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. – Ai, meu Deus! Eu estou apaixonada por ele!

- Demorou, hein? – Ino falou, dando de ombros.

- Como você pode dizer isso com essa cara?!? – Indagou, meio desesperada. – Não vê que eu estou ferrada? Ele nunca vai gostar de mim!

- Bem, é você, não eu. – Disse, nem um pouco preocupada. – O que quer que eu faça?

- Egoísta! Você podia ser compadecer um pouquinho!

- Mas por que todo esse drama? Pelo beijo de vocês naquele dia, eu não diria que ele desgosta de você.

Sakura se lembrou da cena que a sereia vira e corou absurdamente.

- Eu o beijei para salva-lo do seu feitiço. – Explicou, tentando esquecer o quanto fora bom o beijo dele. – Ele não gosta de mim.

- Tem certeza? – Ino parecia descrente. – Não foi o que pareceu.

- Não, ele não gosta. – Baixou a cabeça, deprimida. No entanto a levantou rapidamente ao perceber algo. – Mas por que diabos eu estou conversando isso com você? Você quer roubar o Sasuke de mim!

- Queria. – Ino admitiu na cara de pau. – Ele é bonito.

- O que?????? – Levantou-se, furiosa com tanto descaramento.

- Eu disse queria. Passado. – A seria explicou pacientemente. – Não vou roubá-lo de você, está bem?

- Por quê? – Sakura estava desconfiada. Não acreditava na súbita bondade daquela sereia.

- Ora, por que nós duas estamos no mesmo grupo. Sasuke é bonito, mas não vou competir por ele com você. – Passou a mão entre os longos cabelos loiros, desembaraçando-os. Em seguida disse, displicente: – Tem outros homens bonitos por aí. Eu arrumo outro.

- Não sei não... Vou ficar de olho em você.

- À vontade. – Ino deu de ombros e sorriu. Sakura ficou desconcertada ao ver que ela parecia sincera. Mas não ia confiar. Ia manter os dois olhos abertos e a lista "12 maneiras de se livrar de uma pseudo-sereia oxigenada" sempre próxima. Nunca se sabia quando ia precisar dela. – Quer ajuda para ter ele pra você? Eu posso fazer um encantamento e em troca você me dá um...

- Nem pensar! – recusou, indignada com a idéia de conseguir Sasuke com um encantamento. Quando acordasse depois ele iria matá-la!

- Você é que sabe. – Deu de ombros. – Mas seu eu fosse você, ia bater no quarto dele de noite numa roupa sexy e quando ele abrisse a porta lhe daria um beijo daqueles de revirar os olhos.

- Tá doida? Era capaz de ele me mandar diretamente pro hospício ou para a milícia por assédio! E do jeito que tenho sorte, eu provavelmente iria errar de quarto e bater no de Naruto. Já pensou no azar? Ademais eu não tenho uma roupa sexy aqui!

- Foi só uma sugestão.

- Uma grandessíssima droga de sugestão. – Resmungou, porém sua cabeça insistia em imaginar como seria fazer aquilo que Ino sugerira. Roupa sexy, hum? Precisava comprar alguma...

- Sakura? Ino? Estão aí? – A voz de Sasuke soou, próxima. Ambas se levantaram, empolgadas com a perspectiva de saírem dali.

- Est... – Sakura impediu Ino de continuar falando, tapando a boca da outra com a mão. – Mas que diabos...? – Indagou, olhando para a outra como se ela fosse louca.

- Não conte nada do que falamos a ninguém!

- O que? – Abriu um sorriso malicioso. – Que você é apaix...

- Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! – Pediu pondo o dedo sobre os lábios, agoniada. – Ficou doida?

- E o que você vai me dar em troca pelo meu silêncio?

- Maldita sereia dos diabos! – Gritou furiosa. – Sabia que não podia confiar em você!!!!

- Eu to brincan...

- Sakura-chaaaaaaaan! – A porta se abriu subitamente. As garotas se viraram para encarar um sério Sasuke, um sorridente Naruto e uma curiosa Hinata.

- Finalmente os achamos! – Murmurou Hinata, parecendo feliz.

Decidida a provocar Sakura, Ino pulou nos braços de Sasuke.

- Ahn, eu tive tanto medo!!! – Escondeu o rosto no ombro dele, para não Sakura não ver seu sorriso divertido.

- Larga, sereia desgraçada! – Sakura pulou em cima dela. Naruto a segurou pela cintura. – Me larga! Eu vou dar uma sova nessa miserável!! Eu vou!

- Calma, Sakura-chaaaan!

* * *

- Por que demoraram tanto? – Maekara perguntou, enquanto enchia o copo de saquê para ela e para Mokona.

- Tá brincando? – Sakura indagou, indignada. – A gente é que tem que perguntar isso! A porta se trancou e nós ficamos um tempão trancadas! Por que não mandou nos procurarem lá?

- Ah, a porta. Eu me esqueci de mandar consertá-la. – Disse, tomando de uma só vez o conteúdo do seu copo. – Aaaaaaaaah, como isso é bom! – Espreguiçou-se, satisfeita.

- Pupuuuuuuuuuuu! – Mokona aparentemente concordou.

- Ah, bebum triste! – Sakura murmurou, vendo que Mokona adorava saquê. Ficara triste ao descobrir que o animalzinho pertencia à Maekara. O nome dele nem era Mokona, era outra coisa difícil de pronunciar. A bruxa enviara o animal para guiá-los até ela e através dele ela sabia o que acontecia ao grupo. Sakura ficaria triste quando tivesse que partir e deixá-lo ali. – Olha aqui o baú. – Estendeu a curiosa peça.

- Obrigada. – Ela o pegou e abriu. Tirou de dentro dele uma garrafa minúscula, com um líquido cor de âmbar dentro. – É um antídoto. Pegue-o, Ino-san. Irá precisar dele dentro em breve.

- Antídoto de que?

- Você saberá quando precisar dele. – Ino o pegou e guardou em sua bolsa. Todos estavam prontos para partirem, carregados de mantimentos que Maekara lhes cedera. – Agora chegou a hora de vocês irem. Sigam com cuidado, e que os deuses os guiem em sua missão.

- Pupuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Sakura ia agradecer quando sentiu o ar ao seu redor se tornar estranho. Quase como se fosse sólido... Então as cores começaram a se misturar diante de seus olhos, seus pés perderam o contato com o chão e ela sentiu o corpo muito leve...

* * *

Sakura acordou sentindo um peso estranho em sua barriga. Indagou-se se ainda estavam sendo teletransportados ou algo do tipo, mas era estranho por que sentia a terra bem firme e úmida contra suas costas. Abriu os olhos e notou uma cabeça loira em cima de seu estômago.

- Sai daí, Naruto! – Gritou, levantando-se de supetão. O guardião acordou com o grito, mas não a tempo de proteger a cabeça que bateu no chão quando Sakura se levantou.

- Itai, Sakura-chan!

- Você está bem, Naruto-kun? – Hinata indagou, voando ao redor dele, preocupada.

- Finalmente acordaram. – A voz do Uchiha veio de um pouco longe. Sakura virou-se na direção que ela vinha e viu Sasuke saindo do meio da mata junto com Ino. Estreitou os olhos.

- O que vocês estavam fazendo? – Indagou, olhando feio para Ino.

- O que você acha? – Foi a resposta debochada da sereia, que não perdia uma chance de provocar a outra. Desistira de Sasuke, mas irritar Sakura era muito divertido.

- Olha aqui, sua...

- Nós fomos encher os cantis no rio aqui perto. – Sasuke interrompeu rapidamente. Se aquelas duas começassem a brigar eles perderiam um bom tempo.

- Onde estamos? – Naruto indagou, olhando ao redor. Sakura fez o mesmo. Viu uma grande abertura de pedra em sua frente, com muros a perder de vistas de ambos os lados. Na esquerda, direita e no sul só havia plantas da floresta nativa. Estavam numa pequena clareira. Além do portão de pedra havia corredores cheios de plantas. A floresta avançara por ali também.

- Perto da cidade de Klingnar. Esse é o famoso labirinto da morte. – Ino respondeu.

- La-labirinto maldito? Não há um minotauro lá dentro não, né? – Indagou Sakura, lembrando-se da lenda do minotauro de Creta. Todos olharam para ela, estranhando a pergunta.

- Por que teria um lá? – Sasuke perguntou, tentando entender a lógica maluca de Sakura.

- E mesmo se tiver, eles são fracos, dattebayo! Nós já derrotamos uns antes, lembra? – Sakura lembrou-se dos minotauros que tinham tentando raptar Ino. Era verdade. Minotauros ali em Konoha eram comuns, não criaturas fantásticas como o dos gregos.

- É mesmo, he he he.

- Por que é co-conhecido como la-labirinto maldito, Ino-san? – Hinata indagou, ruborizando ao notar que todos olhavam para ela.

- Por que ninguém nunca saiu vivo de lá.

- Então a gente nem entra. – Sakura disse, resoluta. – Não vou fazer que nem aquelas mocinhas idiotas de filme que estão correndo do perigo e vão justamente para a parte menos iluminada da casa como se dissessem: 'por aqui, senhor assassino, to facilitando para você me matar mais rápido!' – Todos agora olhavam para Sakura, perplexos. - Que? É verdade!

- Eu a-acho que de-devemos em-entrar. Ma-Maekara não deve ter nos tra-trazido aqui pra na-nada.

- Hinata tem razão. – Sasuke concordou.

- Vamos logo, então, dattebayo! Eu não tenho medo! – Naruto pegou as mochilas com os mantimentos e saiu na frente. Hinata foi voando atrás dele.

- Espere, Naruto-kuuuuuuuuuuuun!

Os demais se entreolharam e então foram atrás dele. Mas não avançaram muito. Viram uma das paredes se deslocar e prender Naruto e Hinata do outro lado.

- De novo não! – Sakura balbuciou, batendo na parede muito sólida. Olhou pra cima, para o céu que dentro em pouco iria escurecer. Céu? – Já sei! Voa pro lado de cá, Hinata!

A fada ouviu do outro lado e iria fazer o que a outra pedira, mas os ramos de planta ao redor cresceram magicamente, fazendo uma barreira ao redor deles.

- Porcaria! – Reclamou, batendo com o punho na parede.

- Si-sinto muito, Sakura! – A voz de Hinata soou muito baixa do outro lado.

- Continuem andando! Nós nos encontraremos no fim do labirinto! – Gritou Sasuke, puxando Sakura para longe do muro cheio de hera.

- Nós chegaremos lá primeiro, teme!

Sakura e Sasuke se entreolharam. Mesmo ferrado Naruto contava vantagem. Só ele mesmo.

- Peraí, cadê a sereia? – Sakura indagou, olhando ao redor. Estavam sozinhos.

- Não sei, ela estava conosco quando a parede se fechou.

- Droga! Inoooooooooooooooooooooo! Inoooooooooo! Aparece, pseudo-sereia oxigenada!!! – Silêncio. Ino também sumira. Olharam para os lados, desanimados.

- Vamos. – Sasuke pegou na mão de Sakura para não se perder dela também. – Temos de chegar ao fim do labirinto.

* * *

Ino olhou ao redor, passando a mão na cabeça onde com toda certeza iria surgir um galo. Devia tê-la batido quando um ramo de uma planta agarrara seus pés e tampara sua boca, antes mesmo que tivesse tempo de gritar. Fora jogada em outro corredor e desmaiara após a queda.

Estava sozinha. O mais lógico era chegar ao fim do labirinto, onde poderia se reunir aos outros. Começou a andar, desejando estar debaixo d'água. Nadaria muito mais rápido.

O sol ia se pôr dentro em pouco. Não sabia que tipo de criaturas habitava aquele lugar, mas não queria encontrar nenhuma, principalmente depois que escurecesse. Apressou o passo.

Era um labirinto estranho. Havia tanto mato ali que parecia mais uma floresta, só que com muros em seu interior. Ao menos teria de onde tirar sua refeição quando estivesse com fome, já que Naruto ficara com todos os mantimentos. Continuou caminhando, atenta.

E parou quando viu uma mancha vermelha à sua frente. Várias outras a antecediam e sumiam numa das curvas do labirinto. Olhou desconfiada para elas, sem saber do que se tratava. Mas o cheiro era inconfundível. Sangue.

* * *

Sakura e Sasuke andaram por um bom tempo, tentando encontrar os demais. Mas não tinha jeito. Decidiram então parar para comer, já que ambos sentiam fome. Como seus mantimentos estavam com Naruto, precisavam encontrar o que comer. Sasuke preparou uma armadilha e foi com Sakura para trás de uma moita, para poderem observar se conseguiriam seu jantar. Um coelho apareceu saltitando alegremente, indo direto para a armadilha. Sakura viu o animalzinho, branquinho e gordinho, e sentiu um aperto no peito. Não podiam...

- Não, seu burro, saia já daí! Quer virar jantar, é? Sai, sai! – Gritou, pulando do esconderijo e abanando os braços, para reforçar o que dizia. O coelho, assustado pela guardiã, saiu correndo em outra direção. Sasuke olhou primeiramente incrédulo para Sakura, para depois explodir, furioso:

- Mas o que diabos você acha que está fazendo? – Seu rosto estava tomado pela fúria. Sakura recuou um passo e balbuciou:

- Era só um coelhinho...

- Era o nosso jantar!

- A gente não ia comer aquela coisa bonitinha! – Retrucou, pondo as mãos na cintura. – Se fizéssemos isso seríamos... – Hesitou, procurando a palavra correta. – Seríamos... Canibais!

- Canibais?!? – Ele repetiu, parecendo não acreditar no que ouvia. – Tá doida? Desde quando você é uma coelha?

- Eu... Eu... Não interessa! Eu não ia comer ele e pronto! – Concluiu, cruzando os braços e olhando-o em desafio. Sasuke fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando encontrar alguma calma. Aquela garota conseguia facilmente tirá-lo do sério. Para alguém conhecido por ser tão frio quanto um bloco de gelo, era uma grande façanha.

- E o que você sugere que comamos? – Indagou, ainda tentando recuperar a compostura. Diante da pergunta, Sakura coçou a cabeça e sentou-se, tentando pensar.

- Miojo? – Ele apenas lançou um olhar mortal, que a fez excluir na mesma hora a possibilidade. – Barrinha de cereais? Pizza? Biscoito? – Ele apenas ficou encarando-a, irritado. – Não me olhe com essa cara! O que quer que eu diga? Não posso citar muitas comidas assim do nada, poxa!

- Que tal citar uma possível? – Sugeriu secamente, sem ter a menor idéia de que tipo de comida era aquela que ela dizia.

- Ah é... – ela murmurou, coçando novamente a cabeça. Deu um meio sorriso envergonhado e explicou: - Me empolguei e esqueci que não estou em casa...

Sasuke revirou os olhos e então prestou mais atenção no local que estavam. No meio de tanto mato deveria haver algo comestível. Não seria tão bom quanto carne, mas tinha certeza que Sakura não ia deixá-lo caçar nada.

- Onde você vai? – O Uchiha levantara-se e saia apressadamente na direção da mata. Sakura levantou-se também.

- Procurar nosso jantar. – Diante do olhar dela, acrescentou: – Sem carne. Espere aqui.

Tendo dito isso, sumiu mata adentro. Sakura voltou a sentar-se, entediada.

- Espere aqui. – Murmurou, imitando-o num tom de deboche. – É bom que não me volte com um pobre animalzinho assassinado, Uchiha, ou eu o denuncio direto pro Ibama!

"_Como é que eu fui me apaixonar por esse assassino de coelhinhos inocentes, hein? Como? Como? Eu não podia me apaixonar por outro? Alguém não tão frio ou grosso, mas igualmente bonito e..."_

Enquanto pensava sobre sua situação, um toque de vermelho em meio ao verde das folhagens chamou sua atenção. Foi até lá, e parou, sem acreditar no que via. Mas eram... - Morangos!

Animada, comeu dois ou três rapidamente. Tinham um gosto levemente amargo, mas não eram nem um pouco ruins. Usando sua saia para guardá-los, pegou o máximo que pôde e ficou a esperar Sasuke, enquanto continuava a comer alguns. Ele iria ficar orgulhoso dela. Finalmente ela fizera algo de útil!

Sakura cantarolava baixinho quando sentiu sua visão escurecer, repentinamente. Sua respiração ficou difícil, sentiu sua garganta fechar-se e uma dor insuportável na cabeça lhe fez fechar os olhos e cambalear por um instante. Os morangos rolaram de seu colo para o chão, mas ela não percebeu. Sentia o corpo insuportavelmente dolorido, um suor frio correndo por sua espinha, a pele estranhamente quente.

- Sakura, o que você fez? – A voz de Sasuke pareceu-lhe vir de longe, muito longe. Ele a estava chacoalhando. Sakura abriu os olhos e forçou-se a respirar, abrindo um sorriso fraco.

- Nada, eu estou bem. – Não ia admitir fraqueza. Não depois de Ino entrar para o grupo, tão bonita e forte. Perto dela Sakura ainda se sentia ameaçada. Ino lutara e provara seu valor como guerreira enquanto ela em situações de perigo corria e se escondia, morrendo de medo. Sentiu o olhar de Sasuke sobre si, intenso e estranhamente preocupado.

Sasuke estava debruçado sobre ela, repetindo alguma coisa que ela não podia entender. Se não o conhecesse, diria que ele estava desesperado. Sakura fechou novamente os olhos e mordeu o lábio para não soltar um gemido, sentindo a cabeça girar. Respirou fundo e tentou se soltar de Sasuke, mas não tinha forças e sem equilíbrio começou a cair. Antes de mergulhar na inconsciência, sentiu um par de braços ao redor de si, amparando-a.

* * *

- Shaoran, eu... Você... Nós... – Diante da hesitação da garota, o jovem de cabelos castanhos suspirou, parecendo um tanto entediado.

- Sim?

- Vocêquernamorarcomigo? – Sakura perguntou, falando tão rapidamente que as palavras pareciam ser uma só.

- O quê?

- Eu perguntei se você quer... sabe... nós dois... – Tímida, tentou reunir coragem para fazer a pergunta novamente. E de maneira compreensível, desta vez. – Você quer namorar... comigo?

Um pequeno instante de silêncio se seguiu à indagação da garota. Sakura, que imediatamente após terminar de falar havia olhado para o chão, não agüentou a espera e olhou para ele. Shaoran parecia pensativo.

- Você cozinha?

- Não! – Respondeu, se arrependendo em seguida pela impulsividade da resposta. Nem raciocinara.

- Então, não.

- Que? – Quase gritou, certa de ter entendido errado.

- Se você não cozinha, não serve. – Foi a resposta, sucinta.

- Como assim?!? – Indagou, perplexa. – E as comidas prontas?

- Não gosto.

- Eu sei fazer arroz! – Disse, animada, ao lembrar-e disso. Era a única coisa além de ovo frito que ela sabia fazer.

- Eu detesto arroz. – Ele disse, fazendo uma careta. Puxa, nem fazendo careta ele ficava feio!

- Eu aprendo a fazer macarrão, juro! – Prometeu, desesperada.

- Adeus, Sakura.

- Não, Shaoran, espera!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

- Shaoran...

Sasuke contraiu os lábios ao ver Sakura repetir novamente aquele nome desconhecido. Ela estava delirando havia duas horas, sua febre alta teimando em não baixar. Ele estava preocupado. Não tinha a menor idéia de onde estavam os outros e não poderiam sair dali enquanto Sakura não melhorasse. Mas já tentara tudo o que podia para ajudá-la.

- Shaoran...

Franzindo o rosto, molhou novamente um pano e passou sobre a testa febril. Precisava encontrar uma solução rápido. Se não a tivesse deixado sozinha, ela não teria comido aqueles frutos venenosos. Como poderia adivinhar que ela os comeria enquanto tivesse fora?

- Shaoran, espera...

E quem diabos era Shaoran, afinal?

* * *

O pôr do sol encontrou um casal inusitado sentado sob a sombra de uma frondosa árvore. O humano loiro com vestes de guerreiro mantinha a cabeça baixa, enquanto a delicada fada sobrevoava ao seu redor, tentando animá-lo.

- Nós va-vamos en-encontrar os outros, Naruto-kun, na-não se preocupe!

Ele levantou a cabeça, parecendo um tanto deprimido.

- Eu to com fome, dattebayo!

Hinata quase caiu para trás, surpresa. Achara que ele estava triste por estarem perdidos.

- Te-tem co-comida na sua bolsa, Na-Naruto-kun.

- Ah, é mesmo! – Ele sorriu e sentou-se para comer. Deu um pedaço ínfimo para a fada, que recusou. Ele comeu como um esfomeado, enquanto Hinata tentava entender como alguém conseguia engolir tanta comida de uma vez só. Quando terminou, ele disse, parecendo sério:

- Desculpe por metê-la nessa confusão, Hinata-chan. Se não fosse eu você estaria com os outros.

- Es-está tu-tudo bem, Na-naruto-kun. – Vendo o olhar dele, confirmou. – Tu-tudo bem mesmo. Sei que se acontecer al-algo você me aju-judará. – Enrubesceu furiosamente após essa frase.

- Obrigado, Hinata-chan. Você é muito legal, dattebayo!

A jovem fada corou ainda mais diante do elogio. Sentiu seu coração bater extremamente acelerado e recriminou-se. Ele nunca ia ter olhos para ela. Naruto gostava de Sakura, que era bonita e forte. Já ela só conseguia corar e gaguejar diante dele. Mas tentaria mudar, ah se tentaria.

- Obrigada, Naruto-kun.

* * *

- Precisando de ajuda? – Preocupado com Sakura, Sasuke não se dera conta do intruso até este pronunciar-se. Levantou a cabeça rapidamente, encarando o dono da voz. A dona da voz, para ser mais específico.

À sua frente, observando-o, estava uma garota de cabelos cor de chocolate presos em dois coques laterais. Os olhos dela também eram dessa tonalidade e brilhavam inteligentes. Suas orelhas eram um tanto pontudas e suas vestes rasgadas, parecendo antigas. Ao redor de seus braços e pernas se enroscavam plantas, como se fossem trepadeiras ao redor de um tronco. Parecia amigável.

- Meu nome é Mitsashi Tenten, você precisa de ajuda?

* * *

Ino seguiu as manchas de sangue, curiosa para saber de onde vinham. Ou de alguém estava ferido ou talvez de um animal qualquer. Só esperava que não fosse um dos seus companheiros. Apesar da preocupação de que fossem de um dos outros, andava devagar, olhando atentamente ao redor. Não queria se deixar pegar se aquilo fosse uma armadilha, por exemplo.

Alguns metros adiante, percebeu que suas preocupações eram desnecessárias. O sangue era oriundo de um corpo caído de costas e este não pertencia a nenhum de seus companheiros. Quem estava no chão era um homem ruivo e alto, totalmente vestido de negro.

Concluiu que ele era mais uma vítima daquele maldito labirinto e decidiu sair dali, antes que o ser que fizera aquilo àquele homem fizesse o mesmo com ela. Não dera três passos, porém, quando mudou de idéia. Um som baixo chamou-lhe a atenção, e ela parou de caminhar. Esperou, alerta. O som se repetiu, dessa vez mais baixo. Era um gemido de dor.

- Ele está vivo! - Ino aproximou-se devagar do homem, ainda um tanto receosa. Não excluía a possibilidade de aquilo ser uma armadilha. Cutucou-o com o dedo e esperou uma saraivada de flechas ou algo assim. Mas nada aconteceu, a não ser outro gemido prolongado oriundo do homem. Só então Ino achou seguro abaixar-se ao lado dele.

Sentou-se no chão sujo e virou o homem devagar, apoiando a cabeça masculina em seu colo. A face que se revelou era muito bela. A pele extremamente pálida não diminuía em nada a beleza das feições, pelo contrário, as realçava. No lado esquerdo da testa, em vermelho, estava tatuado um kanji que significava... Amor.

Partindo do pressuposto que alguém que tinha aquele kanji na testa só poderia ser bom, Ino decidiu ajudá-lo. O sangue vinha de um ferimento na altura do peito e não atingira o coração por muito pouco. A arma que o causara, uma pequena adaga, ainda estava enterrada no peito dele, e pelo que Ino via estava envenenada. Lembrando-se do líquido que Maekara lhe dera, percebeu que deveria utilizá-lo. Deveria ser essa a situação que a bruxa previra.

A guardiã da água derramou o líquido cor de âmbar da pequena garrafinha entre os lábios frios do desconhecido. Puxou a adaga do peito dele com cuidado e imediatamente começou a recitar uma magia de cura para fechar o ferimento e dessa maneira estancar a perda de sangue.

Ino só percebeu que cometera um erro quando ele subitamente abriu os olhos, azuis claríssimos, e num movimento numa velocidade inacreditável para sua condição, empurrou a jovem para o chão e cravou os dentes longos e afiados em seu pescoço desprotegido...

**... Continua...**

**

* * *

N/A: **Meu Deus, mais um capítulo que demorou muito!!! Desculpem, Desculpem!!! Eu sabia que devia ter posto nas resoluções de ano novo não atrasar a fanfic... rsrsrsrsrs Mas falando sério, desculpem pela demora, desta vez eu voltei com todo o gás para escrever e o próximo capitulo sairá o mais rápido que eu puder escrevê-lo!

Quero comentar algumas coisinhas com vocês, e como isso poderia ficar grande, deixei para o fim e não no começo, como geralmente faço.

1 – Uma leitora, Sayuri-chan, deixou uma review dizendo que essa fic está sendo postada no site por outra pessoa. Eu não dei autorização, então se trata de uma apropriação indevida. Mas Sayuri-chan não me deixou um link nem nada, então não sei com qual nome estão postando minha fic. Se algum de vocês souber (ou você, Sayuri-chan, puder), me avisem. Fiquei preocupada depois disso.

2 – _Death Angel_ percebeu que eu me inspirei em Yu Yu Hakushô para o fim do capítulo anterior... De fato, adoro esse anime, então tinha que inserir algo dele por aqui! Mas se notarem bem, há referências a vários outros animes ao longo dos capítulos, pois sou mesmo uma otaku assumida!

3 – Sobre as referências citadas acima, lá vão as desse capítulo:

- Ariel, rainha que Ino fala, é nome da _Pequena Sereia_.

- Lenora Dhanariatis é o nome de uma elfa-do-mar em _Holy Avenger_

- Maekara é inspirada em Yuuko, de _Tsubasa Chronicle_ e _XXX Holic_. Maru e Moro também são de _XXX Holic_.

- A carta que Sakura leu era uma carta Clow, de _Sakura Card Captors_.

- O livro cujo trecho foi lido, "_A cidade sem ninguém_" é o livro que Hideki compra pra Chii, em _Chobits _(essa era mais difícil...).

- _Coração de tinta_ é um livro de um filme homônimo, com o ator Brendan Fraser.

- _Alorromora_ é o feitiço para abrir portas em _Harry Potter_...

- O trecho de que Ino cantarola ("_The elves are playing under timeless willows_...") é da música _The Village of Dwarves_ (A Vila dos Anões) da banda _Rhapsody of Fire_. (não é referência de anime, mas é uma referência mesmo assim)

- O Shaoran que Sakura pede em namoro é o Shaoran Li de _Sakura Card Captors_ (muito fácil essa...)

4 – Minha amiga que estava fazendo os desenhos fulerou... Mas se algum de vocês que lêem souberem desenhar e quiserem fazer os personagens da fic, fiquem a vontade e me mandem! (ficaria muito feliz de ver o Sasuke de armadura e Hinata de fadinha!)

5 – À propósito, fãs de Hinata Naruto não se preocupem pois tenho tudo planejado para eles, apesar do tamanho reduzido dela...

6 – Quero muito, mas muito mesmo, agradecer a todos que me mandam reviews, aos que apenas favoritam, aos que lêem e comentam com os amigos, aos que apenas lêem. Ou seja, à todos que me incentivam a continuar escrevendo. A opinião de vocês é muito importante pra mim, por essa razão prometo me esforçar para atualizar mais rápido de hoje em diante.

7 –E por último (isso ficou realmente grande) voltarei em breve com novidades, duas novas fics, uma chamada _Desventuras de Uma Solteira à Procura_ (o nome é tosco, eu sei, mas acho que a fic é boa); e _O Outro Lado da Noite_ (fic bem legal, mas sou suspeita para expressar opinião...). Se desejarem, dêem uma olhadinha assim que saírem.

Até a próxima!

**Resposta às reviews**

**P.s**: mandei resposta às reviews de quem tem conta no para suas respectivas contas, então aqui só estão as respostas de quem não tem conta aqui. As respostas continuam por ordem de chegada...

_**Haruno Melonie**_: Oi! Fiquei muito, mas muito feliz com sua review! Obrigada! De verdade, é muito bom saber que alguém aprecia o meu trabalho a ponto de ficar sempre dando uma olhadinha esperando o capítulo novo! Demorei um tempo realmente secular com o novo capítulo, mas o fiz bem grande, então espero que ajude a compensar um pouco a demora...! ^^ Tô tentando postá-los bem mais rápido! Bjão!

_**Grazi Chan**_: Oi, fico feliz que você esteja gostando! Demorei um bocado com o novo capítulo, mas espero que o novo saia bem mais rápido (mas não vou falar muito sobre isso porque sempre dá errado... ^^). Bjão! p.s: também concordo com a Sakura... rsrsrsrs

_**Anny Suh:**_ (_respondendo às duas reviews_) Oi! Legal saber que você está no ultimo ano de enfermagem e ainda encontra tempo para ler minha fic... Isso me deixa muito feliz! Obrigada pelos seus elogios! Demorei um bocado com o novo capítulo, mas espero que o novo saia bem mais rápido (mas não vou falar muito sobre isso porque sempre dá errado... ^^) E neste capítulo acho que dá pra perceber quem é a nova preocupação da Ino, ne? Bjão!

_**Luh-chan:**_ Oi! Desculpa pelo susto (e agora provavelmente te dei outro), mas não vou deixar de postar não, gosto muito de escrever essa fic. Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Demorei um bocado com o novo capítulo, mas espero que o novo saia bem mais rápido (mas não vou falar muito sobre isso porque sempre dá errado... ^^) Bjão!

_**Pietra-Chan:**_ Oi! Seja bem-vinda! Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando, obrigada! Demorei um bocado com o novo capítulo, mas espero que o novo saia bem mais rápido (mas não vou falar muito sobre isso porque sempre dá errado... ^^) Bjão! p.s: * esse capítulo responde à sua pergunta... ** O romance de Sasuke e a Sakura vai crescer aos pouquinhos... A Sakura mesmo só admitiu pra si mesma gostar dele agora... Ele é mais difícil, por isso vai demorar um pouco mais.

_**Lararamos:**_ Pois é, demorei um bocado com o novo capítulo, mas espero que o novo saia bem mais rápido (mas não vou falar muito sobre isso porque sempre dá errado... ^^) Bjão!

_**Dany-chan:**_ Oi! Obrigada pelos seus elogios! Sim, já pensei em escrever livros um dia sim, e eu também adoro livros de fantasia (então acho que sou nerd também ashaushausa) Os nomes esquisitos saem da minha cabeça, às vezes de outros animes ou de lagum livro que eu tenha lido... Que bom que gosta deles! Também sou fã de Tsubasa e da clamp! ^^ Demorei um bocado com o novo capítulo, mas espero que o novo saia bem mais rápido (mas não vou falar muito sobre isso porque sempre dá errado...) Bjão! p.s: O-BRI-GA-DA!!!

_**Fernanda-chan:**_ Oi! Obrigada pels elogios, fico feliz em saber que você me acha uma boa escritora e que ama a minha fic! Tenho MSN sim. É may_. Pode adicionar! Tenten acabou de aparecer. Logo, logo teremos Neji também. Demorei um bocado com o novo capítulo, mas espero que o novo saia bem mais rápido (mas não vou falar muito sobre isso porque sempre dá errado... ^^) Bjão!

_**Hana-s2**_: Oi! Logo, logo entrarei no MSN, é que meu PC tá quebrado e eu uso de vez em quando o notebook do meu irmão, mas não posso ficar muito tempo nele! Pois é, os desenhos furou... esses meus amigos fuleiros! Nem peguei o de Neji... Tava tão bonitinho! Demorei um bocado com o novo capítulo, mas espero que o novo saia bem mais rápido (mas não vou falar muito sobre isso porque sempre dá errado... ^^) Obrigada pelos elogios! Bjão!

_**NANDA:**_ Mó deus!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Matei Outra leitora!!!!!!!!!!!! Rsrsrrrsrsrsrssrs! Desculpa! Desculpa! Demorei um bocado com o novo capítulo, mas espero que o novo saia bem mais rápido (mas não vou falar muito sobre isso porque sempre dá errado... ^^)! Bjão!

_**Death Angel:**_ pois é, você descobriu mais uma das minhas inspirações! Rsrsrsrs! Gosto muito de Yu Yu Hakushô! Estava esperando para ver se alguém notava! Obrigada pelos elogios! Demorei um bocado com o novo capítulo, mas espero que o novo saia bem mais rápido (mas não vou falar muito sobre isso porque sempre dá errado... ^^) Bjão!

_**Carol:**_ Pois é, demorei um bocado com o novo capítulo, mas espero que o novo saia bem mais rápido (mas não vou falar muito sobre isso porque sempre dá errado... ^^) Bjão!

_**Rayane:**_ Oi, fico muito feliz em saber que você está acompanhando a fic há tanto tempo! Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Demorei um bocado com o novo capítulo, mas espero que o novo saia bem mais rápido (mas não vou falar muito sobre isso porque sempre dá errado... ^^) Bjão!

_**HaNa:**_ Oi, lembro de você sim e vou tirar um tempo para mexer no MSN assim que der! É que meu PC tá quebrado e eu uso de vez em quando o notebook do meu irmão, mas não posso ficar muito tempo nele! Obrigada pelos elogios! Demorei um bocado com o novo capítulo, mas espero que o novo saia bem mais rápido (mas não vou falar muito sobre isso porque sempre dá errado... ^^) Bjão!

_**Maka-chan**_: Oi, desculpa pela demora! Espero que o novo saia bem mais rápido (mas não vou falar muito sobre isso porque sempre dá errado... ^^) Obrigada pelos elogios! Sim, Ino ficará com o gaara, e eu gosto muito de GaaxSaku, mas o jeito que imaginei a fic não vai dar para fazer a inversão dos casais... Bjão!

_**Sayuri-chan:**_ Oi, fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando da fic! Obrigada pelo recado, mas não achei a fic sendo repostada por alguém. Você pode me dar o link para que eu tente tomar providências? Bjão! p.s: O-BRI-GA-DA!


	10. Muriçocas, predição de morte e videntes

Disclaimer:

O anime Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas estou pegando-os emprestado para escrever essa história. (só não sei se vou devolver... Principalmente o Gaara!)

**N/A:** Comentários/Agradecimentos/avisos/desculpas/recados inúteis da autora estarão no fim do capítulo, se tiver paciência, leia lá!

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo Nove **

**"Muriçocas, predição de morte e videntes"**

_Ino só percebeu que cometera um erro quando ele subitamente abriu os olhos, azuis claríssimos, e num movimento numa velocidade inacreditável para sua condição, empurrou a jovem para o chão e cravou os dentes longos e afiados em seu pescoço desprotegido..._

Tudo aconteceu tão rapidamente, que Ino levou alguns segundos para entender o que ocorria. Sentiu os lábios frios em seu pescoço e dentes afiados a lhe trespassar a carne, provocando uma dor suave e estranhamente prazerosa.

Debateu-se, mais aterrorizada por perceber que sentia certo prazer ao ter o sangue sugado, do que pelo fato de que tinha um vampiro com os caninos cravados em seu pescoço, embora isso fosse apavorante também. Deus, como poderia ser prazeroso bom ter seu sangue extraído gota a gota? Isso era insano!

Empurrou-o bruscamente, usando toda a força que tinha, mas ele não se moveu nem um centímetro do lugar. Lembrou-se vagamente que ouvira falar que vampiros tinham uma força sobrenatural. O que mais sabia sobre vampiros que poderia ajudá-la agora?

Tentou se concentrar, mas mal conseguia raciocinar. Seus pensamentos tornaram-se vagos e confusos em sua cabeça. Inebriada, viu-se tentando manter o fio de lucidez, mas uma estranha euforia tomava conta de seu corpo e deixava sua mente deliciosamente vazia. Virou os olhos para o céu, absorta. As estrelas brilhavam intensamente, iluminando a noite escura. Elas pareciam tão perto, mas estavam muito, muito longe...

Ele sentiu quando ela finalmente parou de debater-se e se entregou conformada ao seu destino. Obrigou-se a soltá-la, apesar do sangue dela ser delicioso. Já tomara mais do que necessitava. Ergueu-se um pouco e encarou-a. Os olhos dela, quase desfocados, retribuíram o olhar.

Ino sentiu aqueles olhos sondarem sua mente, destruindo todas as suas barreiras e desnudando sua alma. Sentiu-se devastada, como se ele quisesse destruí-la para enfim conhecê-la. Seu coração falhou uma batida, sua mente recusou-se a funcionar e seus olhos não conseguiam se desviar dos dele.

Foi apenas um instante, um momento que durou uma fração de segundo, mas suficiente para despedaçar sua alma inteira, deixando-a em pedaços. Ele por fim desviou o olhar, levantou-se e deixou-a largada no chão.

Ino não tinha força para mover um só músculo de seu corpo. Deitada no chão frio, sentiu a escuridão tomar conta de seus sentidos, e vagarosamente sua consciência foi se esvaindo.

Fechou os olhos.

* * *

- Está acordada?

Sakura abriu os olhos, sentindo uma dor de cabeça descomunal. Em seus lábios havia um gosto amargo que a fez franzir a testa. Piscou algumas vezes, tentando clarear a vista. Lentamente, o rosto de uma jovem de cabelos cor de chocolate presos em coque entrou em foque. Estaria sonhando?

- Oh, ela está acordada, Sasuke-san!

Sasuke? Levantou a cabeça bruscamente, procurando o moreno. Uma súbita tontura lhe fez voltar a posição inicial.

- Fique quieta, Sakura. – Oh, claro que ele não poderia ser meigo e preocupado, não é? Tinha que sair distribuindo ordens frias! Mas, pensando bem, gostaria dele se ele fosse diferente? Se ele fosse um daqueles apaixonados de olhos brilhantes e expressões um tanto aparvalhadas e estúpidas, que traz rosas, bombons e poesias para a amada? Tentou imaginar Sasuke com um buquê de rosas na mão, a expressão um tanto tola enquanto declamava uma poesia bem melosa. Não conseguiu. O que conseguiu pensar, na realidade, foi numa imagem tão cômica que a fez cair na risada.

- Ué? – Estranhou a jovem de cabelos cor de chocolate, com uma expressão confusa no rosto. – Normalmente o chá de ervas não dá essa reação colateral... Será que tem algo err...?

- Não. – Interrompeu Sasuke, revirando os olhos enquanto se afastava um pouco de Sakura. Se ela estava rindo daquele jeito, provavelmente já estava bem. Se tratando de Sakura, estranho seria se tivesse uma reação normal.

- Quer um pouco de água, Sakura-chan? – Sakura aceitou o copo, sorriu agradecida, bebeu um grande gole e só então se deu conta de uma coisa.

- Eu conheço você? – Tenten franziu a testa. Só agora ela tinha percebido?

- Oh, não. Meu nome é Mitsashi Tenten, eu ajudei o Sasuke-san a curá-la.

- Oh, verdade? Obrigada, então! – Sorriu. – Sabe, adorei esse seu modelito! Super vibe natureza, muito estilo!

- Obrigada... eu acho. – A outra estava desconcertada.

- Mas me diga, o que foi que eu tive?

- Ah, você comeu uns frutos chamados marungis, que são muito venenosos, eles...

Sasuke deixou de prestar atenção na conversa das duas jovens, absorto com pensamentos sombrios. Um nome em especial, entretanto, o fez voltar a atentar para o que as duas jovens – principalmente Sakura, que falava pelos cotovelos – diziam.

- Então, quem é Shoaran? – A ninfa perguntou, curiosa.

Sakura engasgou-se com o suco que agora tomava e corou até a raiz dos cabelos.

- Como você sabe...? – Sussurrou, olhando de relance para Sasuke. Ele não parecia prestar atenção na conversa das duas, o que era bom, pois ela não queria que ele ouvisse o que diziam. A relação deles já era difícil com ela sendo totalmente solteira, se ele achasse que ela ainda estava apaixonada por outro cara, ficaria ainda pior! Embora isso fosse interessante se ele ficasse com ciúmes ou algo assim; mas ela era Haruno Sakura, ou seja, não tinha tanta sorte.

- Você murmurava o nome dele sem parar. É seu namorado?

- Não! – Disse energicamente, sem ousar olhar para Sasuke. – Ele foi um colega de escola, e eu tive um sonho estranho com ele... – E tinha uma paixonite aguda também, completou em pensamento, corando levemente ao recordar-se. Fora uma época engraçada e ridícula. Devia ter uns oito anos, e Shoaran Li parecia-lhe o menino mais perfeito do mundo. Lembrou-se de uma vez em que caíra indo para a escola e ele pegara em sua mão para ajudá-la a levantar-se. Ficara três dias sem lavar a mão, até que a mãe descobrira e a obrigara a lavar.

- Ah, sei... – Tenten olhou para Sasuke, que fingia não escutar a conversa, mas levantara levemente a cabeça interessado ao ouvir o nome de Shoaran, ainda que a Haruno não tivesse dado conta disso. Além disso, ele parecera cada vez mais irritado cada vez que ela, delirando, murmurara o nome do outro. Hummmmmm. Ali tinha coisa, ah, se tinha.

Ansiosa para mudar o rumo da conversa, Sakura comentou a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente:

- Então, você é presa a uma árvore, Tenten?

- Como??

- Presa a uma árvore, tipo, você não pode se afastar mais do que alguns metros da árvore, ou você morre e se destruírem ela você morre também, ou algo parecido. – Sakura colocou a mão no queixo, refletindo. – Lembro que tentei fazer um personagem assim uma vez, mas o mestre não deixou por que disse que eu não poderia levar a árvore comigo, aí eu disse que a árvore era tipo um bonsai que ia dentro da bolsa, mas ele não aceitou e eu acabei sendo uma sprite, feito a Hinata, e como tinha poucos pontos de vida eu morri no meio da campanha, e...

Tenten observava a outra de boca aberta, sem entender nada do que ela dizia.

- Ignore. – Murmurou Sasuke, vendo a consternação da ninfa. Não era incomum Sakura no meio de uma conversa falar coisas absolutamente incompreensíveis. Talvez fosse pelo fato de vir de outro mundo e todos de onde ela viera fossem assim como ela, embora ele duvidasse disso. Sakura era única. Linda, desastrada, medrosa, exasperante, faladeira e sem noção. Um mundo não suportaria muitas como ela.

Quando Sakura finalmente terminou de falar sobre a tal campanha, ficou olhando para Tenten, esperando uma resposta para sua pergunta. Tenten arriscou uma resposta, atendo-se à parte compreensível da conversa.

- Bem, acho que você quer saber se eu sou uma dríade, não é isso?

- Dríade?

- É, seres cujas almas residem em árvores, às quais são ligadas e não podem se afastar delas.

- É isso mesmo! Então... você não é uma dríade?

- Não. Sou uma ninfa. Minha espécie, assim como as dríades, foi criada pela grande deusa Etnna para zelar pelas suas obras, como florestas, campos e pastos. Entretanto, não somos ligadas a uma única árvore, mas à natureza como um todo.

- Ah, entendi. Que bonito. De onde eu vim, sua espécie está em falta. – Comentou, em tom melancólico. – Não há ninguém para zelar pela natureza. Todos só a depredam, mais e mais. Derrubam árvores, poluem rios e matam animais inocentes para virar casaco, sapato ou sabão. Tudo porque vivemos numa sociedade onde o capitalismo vigora e só se importam com o lucro, e...

- Que absurdo! – Tenten estava furiosa. Ninfas têm uma índole boa e passiva, mas tornam-se muito agressivas quando a natureza está em perigo. – Diga-me onde é este lugar para que eu possa ir para lá! Não sei por que a deusa ainda não puniu esse tal capitalismo, mas eu o farei!

- Bem... – Sakura se interrompeu, sem saber ao certo como começar a explicar, e tentando controlar a vontade de rir. Punir o capitalismo? Difícil... – É que eu não sou deste... – Sasuke puxou-a bruscamente pelo braço, impedindo-a de terminar de falar. – Droga, Sasuke, eu derramei todo o meu suco! – Lamentou-se, tentando limpar a roupa molhada. – O que deu em... – Interrompeu-se quando lembrou de uma conversa que tivera com Sasuke, poucos dias antes.

_- Você não deve dizer a ninguém que é de outro mundo._

_- Por que não?_

_- Por que não é seguro._

_- E se a pessoa parecer confiável?_

_- Não até termos certeza das intenções dela._

_- Mas e se eu intuir que a pessoa é boa? Tipo usando o meu sexto sentido?_

_- Não._

_- E usando o meu instinto? Se o meu instinto disser que a pessoa é boa, ela deve ser, você não acha? – Ele lançou-lhe um olhar de "não discuta", enquanto pensava que se a jovem tivesse algum instinto, o que seriamente duvidava, devia ser o suicida, que não iria ajudá-la muito. – Poxa, você é tão chaaato!_

- Então? – Tenten indagou, um tanto impaciente. – Onde é o tal lugar? Diga-me, por favor, Haruno-san!

- Ah! – Sakura olhou para a ninfa com um enorme sorriso falso no rosto. – É um lugar muito, muito longe!

- Não importa.

- Mas é muito longe mesmo! – Insistiu.

- Se a natureza está precisando de ajuda, não importa a distância. – Afirmou, resoluta. – Onde é?

- Bem... – Pensa, Sakura, pensa! Olhou para Sasuke. Ele mexia desinteressado no fogo. Desgraçado! Bem que podia ajudá-la agora, né? Afinal, a culpa de estar nesse aperto era dele! Fez mais uma tentativa para enrolar a outra. – Esse colar que você está usando é tão lindo! É simples, porém tão bonito...

- Sim, a deusa me deu ele quando... – Tenten começou a dizer com orgulho, mas se interrompeu ao perceber que a rosada cambaleava, o olhar fixo em seu pingente. – Ei, você está bem? – Correu até ela, que só se mantinha em pé porque Sasuke rapidamente se levantara e agora a sustentava por trás.

- Mais uma... – Sakura murmurou, fracamente, sorrindo, antes de desfalecer.

* * *

- Hei, Hinata-chan, você acha que falta muito para chegarmos no fim do labirinto?

- Cre-creio que não, Naruto-kun. – Hinata respondeu, voando pouco à frente dele. Estavam caminhando havia horas, tendo parado apenas para comer e dormir um pouco. Haviam conversado sobre muitas coisas. Quer dizer, Naruto tinha falado a maior parte do tempo, e a fada tinha gaguejado algumas respostas. Ainda assim, ela estava muito satisfeita, pois se sentia um pouco mais próxima a ele. De repente, um som estranho chamou-lhe a atenção. – Cuidado, Naruto-kun!

O jovem guerreiro, alertado pelo grito da fada, deu um pulo para trás. Uma grande tora de madeira caiu no lugar onde ele estivera poucos segundos antes. Naruto olhou da tora para Hinata e então sorriu.

- Obrigado, Hinata-chan! Nós formamos uma ótima dupla, dattebayo!

A fada ruborizou intensamente, contente. Mas percebeu que o perigo ainda não havia passado. Dentre as folhagens surgiu o responsável por atirar a tora em Naruto. Tinha no mínimo o dobro da altura do guardião do relâmpago. Muito magro, seus ombros eram curvados e seus braços e pernas, longos e desajeitados. Seu couro era uma mistura de cinza com verde musgo, e seu cabelo desgrenhado parecia se contorcer com vida própria. Um troll.

Apesar da aparência, era muito ágil. Avançou rapidamente para cima de Naruto para tentar dilacerá-lo com as garras. O guardião desviou e sacou a espada, desferindo um golpe que cortou o braço do troll fora.

- Isso! – Comemorou, mas sua alegria não durou muito. O troll pegou o braço partido e recolocou-o de volta no lugar. – Quê?

- Ele se regenera, Naruto-kun! – Hinata gritou, tão excitada com a batalha que nem percebeu que não estava gaguejando. – Temos de usar fogo ou ácido para matá-lo!

- Droga, quando precisamos daquele teme ele não está aqui! – Naruto berrou, desviando-se de mais um ataque do troll. – E agora?

- Eu... – Pensou furiosamente. – Já sei! Continue a distraí-lo! – Pediu, enquanto se concentrava para lançar uma magia. Respirou fundo e começou a recitar rapidamente o encantamento, apressada. Ao terminar de falar surgiu um ciclone de três metros de largura na base, nove metros no topo e nove metros de altura.

- Uau, sugoy, Hinata-chan! – Naruto gritou, admirado.

- Saia de perto dele, Naruto-kun! – Naruto prontamente obedeceu e saiu do caminho. Hinata lançou o ciclone na direção do troll, que foi sugado para dentro dele e ficou suspenso pelos ventos, girando furiosamente. Hinata fez um gesto e mandou o ciclone para longe, juntamente com o troll. Arfando, a fada virou-se para Naruto e sorriu timidamente. – A magia du-durará mais uns trin-trinta segundos, o suficiente para ma-mandar o troll para longe. Es-espero que não encontre ne-nenhum dos outros.

- Hinata-chan, você é incrível!

* * *

Sakura abriu os olhos. Estava em uma clareira dentro de um bosque. Era um lugar bonito, com muitas flores e sons de pássaros. Raios de luz transpassavam a copa das árvores aqui e ali, fazendo um efeito bonito sobre a grama. Sentou-se numa pedra e suspirou contente, estendendo o dedo para que uma borboleta multicolorida pousasse nele.

- Bonito, não?

Mais um fantasma. Já não tinha mais medo deles, talvez por não serem novidade. Virou-se bruscamente e lembrou-se do filme de Percy Jackson e o ladrão de raios. Lembrava-se que achara Pierce Brosnan muito bonito para ser metade cavalo, e tinha a mesma sensação agora. Da cintura para cima, o fantasma aparentava ser um belo humano, mas a parte inferior era de um cavalo branco. Seus cabelos eram longos e negros, e seus olhos, de um negro profundo, eram gentis. Era extremamente bonito, se você ignorasse o fato de ter quatro patas.

- Sou Ulfgar, último guardião da terra, Sakura-san.

- Ah, oi! – Murmurou meio abestalhada. Apesar de ser um centauro, ele continuava sendo tremendamente bonito. E geralmente perto de homens bonitos Sakura travava. – Muito prazer.

- Não temos muito tempo, então me diga as suas perguntas, jovem.

- Eu gostaria de saber... Hã... – Tentou pensar em algo inteligente para dizer diante daquele cara tão bonito.

- Não precisa ser inteligente, por mais estúpida que seja sua dúvida, será importante retirá-la. – Maldita habilidade de ler a mente alheia! Como diabo esquecera-se dela?!?

- Bem... Ah! – Lembrou-se de algo que queria indagar. – Me foi dito que cada guardião é de uma raça diferente e representa todas as demais criações de um deus específico, certo?

- Sim.

- Então, como Sasuke e Naruto podem ser meio-demônio e meio-dragão, respectivamente? Não deveriam ter sido escolhidos um demônio completo e um dragão completo?

- Sim, deveria. Acontece que a deusa dos humanos, Ehglenna, cobrou alguns favores.

- Como assim?

- Assim como seus filhos, Ehglenna é ambiciosa. Para ela é muito interessante ter além de sua representante, que é você, mais dois, mesmo que sejam só parcialmente humanos. Aumenta seu poder, entende?

- E isso pode? Quero dizer, não é trapaça?

- Não sei de nenhuma lei que impeça. A verdade é que não sabemos tanto assim sobre as leis, intenções dos deuses e desse desafio, Sakura. Apenas que temos de vencê-lo. – Começava a ficar transparente. – Eu alcancei a vitória, será que você fará o mesmo?

* * *

- Seja bem-vinda ao nosso grupo, Tenten. – Sakura anunciou, após contar toda a história para a ninfa. Era cansativo ter de contar toda a história do desafio e da sua chegada neste mundo para cada guardião novo. Os deuses deveriam ter confeccionado algo como um manual para iniciantes, para que ela não tivesse que repetir tudo outra vez. Tsc Tsc Tsc. Esses deuses de Konoha podiam ter criado várias e maravilhosas raças e coisas, mas não eram nada eficientes e pró-ativos. Se vivessem na sociedade capitalista dela, não durariam nem uma semana num emprego. A idéia dos deuses na fila de desempregados animou-a um pouco.

- Você disse que a sua deusa te deu este cordão? – Sasuke indagou, lembrando-se do que a jovem dissera antes.

- Sim. Ela apareceu-me em um sonho e me contou onde eu deveria encontrá-lo. – Tenten estava contente e emocionada. Olhou para o talismã, que agora era uma delicada corrente de ramos de planta entrelaçados, com miúdas flores intercaladas, até chegar ao pingente, de um verde-ágata bem suave.

– Fico feliz que ela tenha me escolhido para tão honrosa missão. Farei o melhor que puder.

- Tenho certeza que sim. Entretanto, temos que encontrar os outros logo. – Sakura levantou-se e começou a andar. – O pior é que nem sei como diabos vamos sair deste maldito labirinto! Ah, que falta do Google Maps! Ia ser tão útil agora! Era só digitar lá e dar um enter!

- Do que ela está falando? – Indagou Tenten para Sasuke, curiosa. Este deu de ombros.

- Eu aceitaria até um GPS agora, embora não saiba usar... E por que ninguém neste mundo criou o celular? É uma coisa tão básica e necessária! Eu podia ligar para a sereia oxigenada agora e perguntar onde ela está...

- Sakura...

- Nem precisava ter câmera e TV, embora fosse legal tirar umas fotinhas daqui para pôr no Orkut... Aposto que minhas amigas iam enlouquecer ao ver o Sasuke...

- Sakura...

- Eu aceitava até um sem display colorido, tipo aqueles que eram tão grandes que pareciam tijolos...

- Sakura! – Tenten chamou pela terceira vez, com mais energia.

- Que é? – Respondeu, percebendo que tinha começado a pensar alto.

- Eu sei sair deste labirinto.

- Sabe?

- Sim. Conheço-o como a palma de minha mão. Cresci aqui.

- E por que não disse antes?

Ai... Tenten levou a mão à testa. Ainda bem que tinha muita paciência... Entre a jovem tagarela e o guerreiro sério e desconfiado, com certeza iria precisar de muita. Tinha até medo de imaginar como seriam os outros guardiões.

* * *

Ino acordou desorientada, certa de que tudo não passara de um pesadelo. Imagine, ser mordida por um vampiro! Riu da idéia tola e a relegou para um canto da mente, enquanto se concentrava em coisas mais urgentes. Primeiro: por que se sentia tão fraca? Segundo: por que estava deitada? Não se lembrava de ter parado para dormir, ainda assim, estava deitada, o dia estava quase amanhecendo e tivera aquele pesadelo com o vampiro. Terceiro e mais importante: onde diabos estava?

Tentou levantar-se e olhar ao redor. Uma súbita fraqueza a fez cair de joelhos, e sentiu-se enjoada. Apesar dos sintomas, pensou, com uma ponta de humor fora de hora, tinha certeza absoluta de que não estava grávida, então o que diabos era aquilo?

Olhou ao redor, tentando encontrar respostas. À sua frente e esquerda, uma mata de altas árvores se estendia, imensa. À sua direita, viu um rio de águas caudalosas, enquanto que às suas costas, as altas paredes de pedra do labirinto se estendiam a perder de vista para o leste e oeste.

Lembrava do rio, no qual ela e Sasuke foram encher os cantis antes de entrarem no labirinto. Mas ele não estava tão perto assim antes, o que significava que aquela não era a mesma entrada pela qual entraram no labirinto! Isso só podia significar que... Saíra do labirinto! Mas como? Só se... Só se o vampiro fora real...

Sentiu o peso da descoberta cair sobre si. Aos poucos as recordações da noite anterior preencheram sua mente. Sufocou um gemido e olhou mais atentamente ao redor, com um misto de ansiedade e apreensão, enquanto o coração batia alucinadamente. Ele não estava mais ali.

Ino arrastou-se para o rio, onde poderia recuperar mais rápido as suas forças. Pouco tempo depois, observava os primeiros raios de sol surgirem timidamente no horizonte. Uma canção vinha naturalmente à sua mente o tempo todo, mas tentava ignorá-la. Mal podia acreditar que o vampiro fora real.

Ele estava ferido, e a mordera para se alimentar. Entretanto, não a tinha matado. Nem a transformado em vampira. Fora a fraqueza, não sentia nada de diferente, seu coração ainda batia e ela ainda respirava, de modo que tinha certeza que ainda estava viva. Por alguma razão, ele a levara para fora do labirinto. Talvez como recompensa por ter sugado uma parte de seu sangue.

- Ah, a pseudo-sereia, finalmente! – A voz de Sakura soou aliviada. Ino virou-se na direção do som e viu a rosada surgindo do meio da mata, juntamente com Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata e uma morena de cabelos presos em coque. – O que diabos faz aí parada?

- Não enche, testuda. – Ela resmungou, feliz por estarem todos bem. Planejara procurar os outros depois, assim que aquietasse sua mente e se sentisse menos fraca. – Como me achou?

- Magia. – Sakura murmurou, sorrindo orgulhosa. Aprendera com Maekara uma magia com a qual podia localizar os talismãs já transformados, ou seja, o de Ino, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata e agora, o de Tenten. Fora graças a essa magia que ela encontrara Naruto e Hinata, perdidos dentro do labirinto, e com a ajuda de Tenten saíram dele. – À propósito, esta é nossa nova guardiã, Tenten. Ela é a guardiã da terra. – Disse, apontando para a jovem ninfa de cabelos cor de chocolate ao seu lado.

- Muito prazer, eu sou Yamanaka Ino. – Ino sorriu, com uma ponta de pena daquela pobre que nem sabia no que estava se metendo. – Sou a guardiã da água, e seja lá o que Sakura tenha dito ao meu respeito é mentira, pois ela tem inveja de mim.

- Inveja, eu? – Sakura repetiu, num tom agudo. – Até parece, sereia oxigenada!

As duas começaram a discutir, como sempre. Sasuke as ignorou e sentou-se numa pedra. Naruto olhava, sem decidir se interferia a favor de Sakura ou não, mas logo concluiu que para sua saúde o melhor seria ficar calado. Hinata olhou para Tenten, com um sorriso meigo nos lábios, e murmurou:

- Ahn... é sempre assim, mas não se preocupe... – A outra fez um aceno com a cabeça, divertida.

- Ei, Ino, o que é isso? – A voz de Naruto interrompeu a briga das duas. Foi o tom curioso na voz dele que lhes chamou atenção.

- Isso o que? – Ino indagou, gelando ao perceber que ele olhava para o seu pescoço. O lugar da mordida infeccionara e ela não conseguira curar. Esquecera-se dele na ânsia de brigar com Sakura.

- Essas marcas... parecem... – Ele chegou mais perto, para observá-las melhor. Ino recuou. Não queria que ninguém soubesse que fora mordida por um vampiro.

- Foi... Um mosquito! – Assim que terminou de falar, percebeu o quanto sua desculpa era fraca. Mas insistiu nela. – Sim, uma picada de mosquito!

- Minha nossa! Deve ter sido um mosquito enorme! Você tem certeza que foi um mosquito?

- Claro que tenho certeza, seu baka!

Sasuke não acreditou na desculpa, e percebeu que Hinata e a ninfa tampouco pareciam convencidas. Naruto, entretanto, tinha os olhos arregalados e murmurara um _sugoy!_, enquanto Sakura parecia pasma. Aqueles dois idiotas acreditavam em qualquer coisa mesmo...

- Argh! Odeio mosquitos!!! – Sakura franziu a testa, com nojo. – E pelo visto os daqui de Konoha são enormes! Que assustador! – Arregalou os olhos, ao lembrar-se de algo. – Ei!!!!! Eu tenho alergia a picada de muriçocas! Há muriçocas gigantes aqui também? Ah, meu Deus! – Sakura desatou a falar, ignorando as caras surpresas de _"mas o que diabos ela está dizendo?"_ de seus colegas. – Isso quer dizer que se eu for picada por uma muriçoca eu morro? – Arregalou ainda mais os olhos. – Morrer por uma muriçoca! Mas que humilhante! Se é pra morrer, quero ser morta por um dragão!

- Não fala que invoca, sua doida! – Ino alertou, olhando pros lados. Do jeito que os deuses tinham um péssimo senso de humor, podia ser que algum deus achasse que seria engraçado enviar um dragão para atrapalhá-los. Era típico dos deuses divertirem-se usando os mortais. Toda essa história de guardiões não era uma prova disso? Nada mais era que a diversão de século em século dos deuses...

- Qual a diferença de morrer por um dragão ou uma moroçoca, Sakura-chan? Você não estaria morta mesmo? – Naruto indagou, curioso.

- Claro que é diferente! E é muriçoca, seu baka! – Sakura pôs as mãos na cintura e levantou o queixo. – Óbvio que prefiro um dragão!

- Pára de dizer isso! – Ino disse, ainda esquadrinhando o ambiente com os olhos.

- Não concorda comigo, Hinata? – Sakura indagou, tentando conseguir aliados. Todos olharam para a jovem fada, que corou fortemente.

- Eu... Eu...

- Viram? Ela concorda! – Comentou triunfante.

- Concorda coisa nenhuma! - Ino replicou. – Ao contrário de você, ela é inteligente e não vive dizendo besteiras. – Hinata ficou vermelha com o elogio. Já Sakura ficou vermelha de raiva com o insulto.

- O quê?!?!? Repita isso!

- Eu disse que...

Tenten observou o grupo de guardiões para o qual acabara de entrar. Por _Etnna_, onde foi que se metera?

* * *

Algumas horas mais tarde, enquanto fazia a primeira vigia, Tenten refletia sobre o grupo em que acabara de entrar. Andara durante todo o dia para o norte, pois Tenten sabia que havia uma pequena cidade ali. Poderia descansar e comprar mantimentos, enquanto não sabiam aonde ir a seguir.

Durante todo o dia Tenten tomara parte das conversas, porém dedicava a maior parte do tempo a simplesmente analisar seus novos colegas. O Uchiha era frio e fechado. Muito reservado, não costumava conversar a menos que fosse provocado pelo Uzumaki, ou pela divertida Haruno. Por esta última, aliás, ele realmente parecia possuir sentimentos diferentes dos que nutria pelos demais, como desconfiara mais cedo. Não podia afirmar com certeza, mas algo sutil, presente em seus olhos quando fitava a rosada distraído, denunciava ter mais ali do que ele permitia externar.

Já a guardiã da luz não conseguia esconder seus sentimentos pelo Uchiha de jeito nenhum. Estavam escancarados em seus olhos, em suas ações, em suas palavras. A garota expansiva, falastrona, divertida e um tanto tola era completamente apaixonada pelo frio e taciturno guardião do fogo.

Formariam um casal extremamente bonito, pois eram tão opostos que se completavam. Isso se o Uchiha o permitisse, o que parecia muito difícil de acontecer. Ele parecia ter um objetivo que excluía Sakura completamente.

O engraçado Uzumaki parecia ter uma quedinha pela Haruno, e era guiado por uma lógica completamente incompreensível para a Mitsashi. Tal qual Sakura. Nisso os dois eram muito parecidos, o que explicava certas conversas absurdas que os dois travavam de vez em quando. Naruto era muito divertido e sorridente, mas Tenten pressentia que por trás daquele sorriso se escondiam muitas mágoas e uma ferrenha força de determinação.

A tímida Hinata, mesmo sendo a herdeira de um trono, não possuía a firmeza, arrogância e autoridade naturais a quem nasce com um título. Era doce, meiga e preocupada com os demais. Visivelmente apaixonada pelo Uzumaki, provavelmente sofreria muito no futuro, já que o estabanado guerreiro a magoava sem nem ao menos perceber.

Já a exuberante Yamanaka continuava uma incógnita para a ninfa. Ela era agitada, sorridente, adorava irritar Sakura dando em cima de Sasuke e dava grandes indiretas sobre Hinata para Naruto, que invariavelmente o guerreiro loiro não pegava e faziam a fada corar intensamente. Ainda assim, Tenten sentia que havia algo estranho. Algo a mais oculto sobre a superfície.

Inclinou-se e atiçou mais o fogo, que começava a minguar. Era, apesar de tudo, um bom grupo. Estava feliz por pertencer a ele.

* * *

_Seus olhos eram infinitamente belos_

_Tão próximos, tão distantes,_

_Arrebataram meus olhos_

_E, por um instante,_

_Quase pensei morrer_

_Eram um mar de sensações inexploradas_

_Um vento gélido a soprar_

_Minha alma aos braços da eterna escuridão..._

Ino tentou forçar-se a tirar a música de sua cabeça. Ela surgira naturalmente, quando estivera no rio, pensando sobre o que acontecera. Era uma habilidade que Ino tinha desde pequena, a de compor músicas a partir de eventos ocorridos consigo. Desta vez nem pudera se controlar. A música surgira quase sozinha em sua mente. Agora se sentia atormentada por ela. Não queria lembrar o que acontecera. Não queria.

Se fechasse os olhos, ainda podia lembrar a sensação absurda de estar se destruindo ante a intensidade do olhar dele. Chacoalhou a cabeça e se obrigou a prestar atenção ao que acontecia ao seu redor. Estava de vigia, não podia perder o foco pensando em bobagens. Apesar de sentir que essa bobagem ruiva seria de algum modo muito importante em sua vida no futuro...

* * *

Hinata observava fixamente o fogo. Estava morrendo de sono. Usara energia para conjurar a magia para enfrentar o troll e não tinha dormido muito na noite anterior. Mas não se arrependia. Podia lembrar-se da sensação gostosa de ser alvo da admiração de Naruto. Normalmente recebia muitas críticas de seu pai, e um elogio lhe era muito precioso. Ainda mais um tão espontâneo.

Sorriu. Todo o seu esforço para ser merecedora de ser uma guardiã estava dando resultados. Aceitava melhor o fato de ser a escolhida da deusa para tão grandiosa tarefa, mas as dúvidas às vezes a assolava. Tinha medo de falhar. Era muita responsabilidade nas mãos de uma pessoa só.

Falara sobre aquilo com Naruto mais cedo...

_- Na-naruto-kun..._

_- Sim?_

_- Você... você não a-acha di-difícil ser um guardião?_

_- Não. Por quê?_

_- Porque to-todo mundo de-depende de vo-você e..._

_- Hinata. – Naruto parou de caminhar e encarou-a. – Esqueça que todos dependem de você. Apenas faça o que tem que fazer. Se sua deusa a escolheu é por que ela acredita em você. – Hinata encarou-o, estupefata. Difícil imaginar que justamente Naruto diria algo tão sensato. _

_- Ce-certo. – Anuiu com um sorriso._

_- E se você falhar... bem, vamos estar todos mortos mesmo, né? Não restará ninguém para condená-la._

_O sorriso diminuiu um pouco. É claro que ele não poderia ser completamente sensato. Se fosse, não seria o Naruto que ela gostava, não é? _

Hinata suspirou e balançou a cabeça, sentindo o sono contagiá-la. Não podia dormir. Precisar ficar de vigia.

- Hinata-chan? – Levantou a cabeça abruptamente.

- Si-sim, Naruto-kun?

- Não consigo dormir. Vá deitar-se um pouco, deve estar cansada. Começarei meu turno mais cedo.

- Ahn... certo. – Não gaguejara! Estava fazendo progressos! – Bo-boa noite. – Bem, não tão grandes assim. Avançara pouco, mas o primeiro passo fora, indiscutivelmente, dado.

* * *

A pequena guardiã do ar aceitou sua sugestão e foi se deitar, deixando-o sozinho. Ele observou-a acomodar-se num cantinho e enrolar-se para dormir. Lembrando-se da luta contra o troll, sentiu-se mais uma vez um tanto estupefato. Era inacreditável que um ser tão diminuto pudesse causar tanto dano. Hinata era mesmo surpreendente.

Sentou-se em frente ao fogo e esquentou uma xícara de chá. Tivera um sonho estranho naquela noite e após acordar não conseguira mais dormir.

_Estava na pequena caverna onde morava desde que se entendia por gente. Estava com frio e faminto. Devia ter um seis anos de idade. Enrolou-se melhor no cobertor puído que pegara do lixo semanas antes. Uma tempestade de neve não permitia que saísse de onde estava para conseguir comida. Com alguma sorte, só teria que agüentar até o dia seguinte, quando o tempo estivesse bom o suficiente para caçar algo._

_Sentiu vontade de chorar, mas não o fazia, por que sabia que não adiantaria. Ao invés disso, dedicou-se ao seu devaneio mais comum: imaginar sua mãe e seu pai. Ouvira aqui e ali que sua mãe morrera quando era muito pequeno. A única foto que tinha dela era o seu maior tesouro. Era uma mulher muito bonita, com um olhar bondoso no rosto. Já de seu pai não sabia muito. As pessoas não comentavam sobre ele. Imaginava-o alto, forte e sorridente. Tinha olhos azuis como os seus, e não vinha buscá-lo por que não podia agora, mas logo viria. _

_Estava quase cochilando quando viu um vulto entrar na caverna. Era alto e usava uma capa negra com capuz. Naruto levantou-se e pegou um pedaço de pau para se defender._

_- Não precisa disso, meu filho. – O estranho tomou o pau e jogou-o para longe, para então puxar a criança para um abraço. Naruto abraçou-o de volta. Depois de laguns instantes, o estranho o soltou e começou a levantar o capuz. Naruto inclinou-se para frente. Finalmente iria vê-lo... _

E então se acordara. Não era a primeira vez que sonhava se encontrando com o pai. Em cada sonho o encontrava de maneira diferente. Na caverna numa tempestade, na cidade num dia de feira, num campo numa tarde ensolarada. Vira-o milhares de vezes em seus sonhos, mas nunca conseguia enxergar sua face. Talvez fosse um sinal de que nunca o veria realmente.

Franziu o cenho. Fazia muito tempo que não tinha aquele tipo de sonho. Estranho tê-lo tido naquela noite. Talvez fosse porque conversara um pouco com Hinata sobre sua infância, enquanto ela contara a dela. Talvez. Mas não acreditava de todo nisso.

* * *

Sasuke esquadrinhava a noite escura, atento. Não era um lugar perigoso, mas não podiam se dar o luxo de dormirem todos desprotegidos. Um ou outro som noturno ecoava, mas no geral o silêncio e tranqüilidade imperavam. Entediada, a mente do guardião vagou para a noite anterior...

_Sasuke voltava com alguns frutos para o jantar, ainda pensando no ótimo guisado de coelho que poderiam ter tido, quando viu Sakura cambalear. Deixou os frutos caírem aos seus pés, e correu até ela. Segurou-a. Ela estava muito pálida e tinha vários frutos vermelhos a seus pés. Ah, não! _

_- Sakura, o que você fez? – Chacoalhou-a, um tanto desesperado. Ele, após um visível esforço abriu um sorriso fraco, mera sombra dos sorrisos luminosos e sinceros que costumavam encantá-lo, embora ele não o demonstrasse. _

_- Nada, estou bem. – Sentiu vontade de chacoalhá-la mais ainda. Por que aquela tola tinha que ser tão teimosa? Sentia-a cada vez mais trêmula e fria._

_- Quantos você comeu, Sakura? Quantos? – Era essencial saber. Se ela tivesse comido muitos... Tentou expulsar essa idéia da mente. Ela não ia morrer, porque ele simplesmente não iria permitir. Nem se tivesse que fazer um pacto com um demônio em troca de sua alma para mantê-la viva._

_Sakura fechou os olhos e tentou afastar-se dele, mas mal tinha forças para se manter em pé. O esforço do gesto acabou por consumir a pouca energia que ainda tinha. Desmaiou._

_Sasuke amparou-a e deitou-a no chão. Fez-lhe compressas de água fria para diminuir a febre e um chá de ervas, mas não adiantaram muito. Naquele lugar escasso, não eram muitas as opções que tinha para ajudá-la._

_Tentou manter-se calmo, apesar de seu coração bater alucinadamente. Não cederia ao pânico e ao desespero, pois se permitisse que estes se apoderassem de sua mente, não poderia ajudá-la. Mas não iria perdê-la. Tinha de crer nisso, e tentar encontrar uma solução. _

_Franziu o rosto, enquanto passava novamente o pano molhado no rosto febril. Se não a tivesse deixado só, ela nunca teria comido aqueles frutos. Mas com poderia imaginar que ela os comeria enquanto estivesse fora? Se bem que deveria ter pensado, já que se tratando de Sakura, tudo era possível. Ela conseguia atrair desastres para si como um imã. Ela não conseguira nem entrar numa taverna sem provocar uma confusão dos diabos..._

_Sakura estava delirando havia cerca de duas horas. Parecia-lhe que se passaram muitas mais. E o que mais lhe irritava era o nome que saía sem parar dos lábios dela. Sentia ganas de matar o dono daquele nome, a quem ela chamava incessantemente. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, sentiu algo parecido com... ciúme. _

_Fora então que a ninfa aparecera. A princípio, desconfiara dela, e não queria entregar Sakura aos cuidados de alguém que poderia prejudicá-la. Mas como a ninfa – Tenten era seu nome – fez questão de lhe salientar, não havia mais ninguém que pudesse ajudá-la. Ainda assim, observara atentamente a ninfa trabalhar, e lhe informara que caso notasse que Sakura estivesse piorando a mataria sem pensar duas vezes._

_- Você é um tanto ingrato, não acha? – A ninfa perguntou, num tom um tanto jocoso. – Ofereço-lhe ajuda e você em troca me ameaça de morte! – Sasuke deu de ombros. Ela sorriu levemente e murmurou: - Alguém me livre desses seres desconfiados..._

_Levaram a noite quase inteira cuidando de Sakura. Fora apenas faltando pouco para amanhecer que Sakura acordara. O alívio que sentia então foi tão grande que mal conseguiu mandá-la ficar quieta quando a jovem tentou se mover abruptamente. _

O porquê do pânico imenso que sentira, e do ciúme amargo que lhe corroera o peito, Sasuke tentava ignorar heroicamente. Tinha certeza de que não iria gostar nem um pouco da resposta.

* * *

Sakura pegou o medalhão entre os dedos e ficou girando-o. Não estava com sono. Depois daquela conversa esdrúxula de Ino sobre mosquitos gigantes, sonhara que era perseguida por um montão de muriçocas do tamanho de urubus. Acordara tão assustada que abraçara Sasuke, que a sacudia de leve para acordá-la e informar que era hora do turno dela.

Sakura o soltara logo que percebia o que fazia, com as faces ardendo de vergonha. Como podia se meter em tantas situações vergonhosas era uma coisa que não entendia. O pior é que em quase todas elas Sasuke estava presente.

Sasuke... Não queria pensar nele. Era um amor impossível, completamente platônico. Ele era bonito demais para vir a gostar de alguém como ela. Além de responsável, íntegro, inteligente e leal. Obviamente não era perfeito. Às vezes era tão chato que ela tinha vontade de bater nele. Ignorá-la quando ela dizia algo era outra coisa que a irritava muito. Entretanto, gostava dele mesmo assim.

Mas sabia que era algo sem futuro. Pertenciam a mundos diferentes, culturas diferentes, até mesmo a raças diferentes, embora ela não se importasse por ele ser um meio-demônio. Eles até poderiam tentar ficar juntos, apesar de tudo isso, mas o maior obstáculo era algo que ela nunca poderia mudar, por mais que quisesse: a ausência de amor da parte dele. E por mais que o amor dela fosse enorme, ele tinha de ser correspondido, ou tal qual uma flor sem água, definharia lentamente.

Havia momentos em que acreditava que ele gostava dela, mas logo se convencia do contrário. Por que ele gostaria justamente dela, que nem era bonita, inteligente ou rica? Ao contrário, tinha uma testa enorme, cometia e dizia besteiras, era impulsiva e desastrada? Alguém como ele nunca ficaria com alguém como ela.

_Chega, Sakura, pare imediatamente de sentir pena de si mesma!_ Disse seu eu interior, numa tentativa inútil de animá-la. _Se Sasuke não gosta de você, problema dele!_ Ah, se fosse tão fácil assim...

Tentou parar de com a melancolia. Sakura e tristeza simplesmente não combinavam. Tentou pensar em alguma outra coisa. Inesperadamente, lembrou-se do dia em que fora pedir à Maekara que desse uma de vidente e lesse sua mão, para contar algo sobre seu futuro. Ingenuamente acreditara que a bruxa tinha poder para tanto.

_- Eu vejo aqui... - A bruxa inclinou-se ainda mais sobre a mão de Sakura, franzindo a testa. –. Oh... Que pena... _

_- O que foi? O que você vê? – Perguntou, entre ansiosa e alarmada._

_- Sakura. - A voz de Maekara era suave e sua expressão mostrava pena. – Você vai morrer.  
- O quê? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!! – Gritou, espantada. – Eu sabia!!! – Levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, angustiada. – Por isso não quis aceitar esse cargo, mas nãããããão, Tsunade-sama tinha que me obrigar! Oh, Deus, eu sou tão jovem para morrer, nunca nem vi um homem pelado! – Parou quando se deu conta de algo. – Ai, meu Deus! Eu vou morrer virgem e sem nunca ter tido um namorado?!? - Arregalou os olhos, para então voltar-se para a feiticeira, com um olhar suplicante no rosto. – Por favor, Maekara-san, diga-me, quando é que eu vou morrer? _

_- Pode ser hoje, amanhã ou daqui a vinte anos...Ou talvez sessenta anos... _

_- Como? - Indagou espantada. - Você não sabe a data?_

_- Claro que não, como eu iria saber? Sei apenas que você vai morrer um dia, afinal não é imortal, é? - Então acrescentou, com um sorriso malicioso: - Nunca viu um homem pelado, hein??? _

_- Ora sua... - Sakura ficou rubra de tanta raiva. - Feiticeira de araque!!!!!" _

Sorriu. Maekara era uma figura. Aprendera muita coisa com ela, porém. Continuou a brincar o talismã, distraída. Pensava agora em sua casa, em seus pais e em sua escola, quando de repente o talismã começou a brilhar.

Soltou-o. Tal qual como da outra vez, a luz expandiu-se, envolvendo-a e então uma imagem foi projetada na escuridão. Sakura viu um grande e imenso oceano de águas turbulentas e em seguida, como se a cena avançasse, uma cidade na qual em seu centro havia uma grande fonte com a estátua de um jovem montado num dragão. Então a cena avançou e viu uma nova cidade, diferente da anterior. Esta flutuava inteira nos céus. Os edifícios eram muito brancos e brilhantes, de arquitetura extremamente bonita. Aqui e ali seres alados circulavam, suas asas eram longas e formadas por penas, como as de um pássaro. Suas feições eram finas e belas, semelhantes as de um elfo, e também possuíam orelhas pontudas. A visão avançou para dentro de um dos edifícios, o mais belo e majestoso de todos. Sentado ao trono estava um jovem de longos cabelos escuros presos num rabo de cavalo. Seus olhos, tal qual os de Hinata, eram perolados. Absorto, observava a pedra de um azul claríssimo que tinha nas mãos...

* * *

- E então? – O homem pálido de longos cabelos negros e olhos rasgados e de íris amarelas inquiriu, inclinando-se sobre a jovem pálida de cabelos arroxeados, cujos olhos sem retina estavam fixos num ponto vazio à frente.

Ao ouvir a voz do senhor, a vidente piscou, saindo do transe. Começou a falar, sem entonação:

- A garota do outro mundo é forte e determinada, apesar de tola e inconseqüente. É muito mais forte que os humanos comuns, apesar de não ter ciência disso. Ehglenna não a escolheu por acaso. Estava predestinada a assumir essa missão desde antes de seu nascimento.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Foi tudo que me foi revelado, Orochimaru-sama. – A vidente respondeu, ignorando a frustração de seu senhor diante de suas palavras.

- E os demais? – Orochimaru perguntou, sabendo ser inútil insistir para saber mais sobre a jovem de cabelos rosados. Ela não lhe contaria nada além do que desejasse, mesmo que ele a torturasse para saber mais. A jovem com dom da visão era sua escrava, mas mesmo que lhe controlasse o corpo, não poderia dizer o mesmo sobre seu espírito. Ainda.

- O Uchiha é um oponente formidável. Possui uma grande força por ser filho de um lorde demônio, e está determinado a proteger a guardiã da luz com todas as suas forças. Dará a vida por ela, se necessário.

- Um oponente perigoso...

- Mais que isso. Consegue mais força à medida que a utiliza para manter vidas e não findá-las. É na preocupação pelo bem-estar da garota que reside sua verdadeira força. No entanto, o Uchiha tem uma imensa sede de vingança e esta é a sua maior fraqueza.

- Então, para destruí-lo... – Orochimaru murmurou, com um sorriso maléfico nos lábios, já sabendo o que a vidente quisera dizer.

- Dê-lhe o que ele quer. Itachi.

**...Continua...**

* * *

_**Prévia do próximo capítulo "Beijos, dinheiro e cultistas":**_

As portas da taverna se abriram com estrondo, e Sakura surgiu ofegante.

- Pessoal! Tenho uma boa notícia e uma má notícia. Qual das duas vocês querem ouvir primeiro?

- A boa! – Pediram em uníssono Tenten, Ino, Hinata e Naruto. Eram otimistas por natureza. Se pudesse escolher, Sasuke preferiria ouvir a ruim primeiro. Mas já sabia ser minoria, então nem se dera ao trabalho de falar.

- Bem, descobri um modo de conseguir dinheiro para pagar as passagens de navio! – Assovios e exclamações de alegria se fizeram ouvir, impedindo que a jovem conseguisse continuar a falar. Sasuke atraiu atenção novamente para ela, quando indagou num tom propositalmente alto:

- E a ruim?

- Bem... é que nós vamos ter que enfrentar um... – A voz foi diminuindo, até ficar inaudível.

- Um o quê?

- Precisaremos enfrentar um... – Novamente falou num tom baixo demais, receosa da reação alheia.

- Diga logo de uma vez! – Pediu Ino, irritada. Sakura abriu um sorriso amarelo e evitou olhar para a sereia.

- Um dragão. – Um grande silêncio se instaurou após suas palavras.

- O quê? – Ino fechou a boca, que esquecera aberta com o choque. – Eu disse que falar atraía! Não era melhor as drogas de moroçocas agora?

- Muriçocas, Ino. – Corrigiu, séria.

- Não importa! Um dragão! – Largou-se na cadeira, desanimada. – Nós vamos todos morrer...

* * *

**N/A:** Ressurgi das trevas! Ashuashaushaushaushuahsua! Agora falando sério, peço desculpas pelo atraso descomunal! Minha vida tava a maior bagunça, pois estava indo pro estágio de manhã, pra universidade à tarde e pro curso técnico à noite! Sério, fiquei quase louca! Mas como consegui terminar o curso técnico, tive uma folguinha para voltar a escrever. Os capítulos, entretanto, serão um pouco mais curtos do que o normal, e não haverá mais um guardião novo por capítulo (os demais vão demorar um pouco mais a aparecer). De tal maneira, poderei postar mais rápido e espero, com a mesma qualidade de sempre.

Trago Novidades! Criei um blog para a fic, no qual vou colocar imagens de cenas dos capítulos, cenas descartadas, prévias dos próximos capítulos e informações variadas sobre a fic. O blog vai ser atualizado com freqüência, de modo que ficará mais fácil descobrir quando o próximo capítulo vai sair, além de ser outra maneira de vocês entrarem em contato comigo além das reviews. A propósito, já há no blog algumas imagens, que meu amigo Márcio desenhou e uma cena excluída deste capítulo. Para mim as imagens ficaram lindas, mas sou suspeita para falar então dêem uma passadinha no blog (o endereço tá no meu perfil, já que o fanfiction não permite publicação de endereços e links) e deixem suas opiniões!

Muito obrigada por todas as reviews mandadas, elas me estimulam a continuar escrevendo! Li todas, uma por uma. Peço desculpas de coração por não tê-las respondido, mas as próximas com certeza receberão uma resposta! Bjos e até o próximo capítulo!

**Obs:** cometi um erro no capítulo passado tão absurdo que até dá vergonha comentar, no seguinte trecho:

_- Perto da cidade de Klingnar. Esse é o famoso labirinto da morte. – Ino respondeu._

_- La-labirinto maldito? Não há um minotauro lá dentro não, né? – Indagou Sakura, lembrando-se da lenda do minotauro de Creta. Todos olharam para ela, estranhando a pergunta._

O nome é labirinto da morte mesmo... Labirinto maldito saiu por falta de atenção... O pior é que passou pela correção que sempre faço. Ou seja, falta de atenção dupla. Sorry. ^^


	11. Beijos, dinheiro e cultistas – Parte I

**Disclaimer:** O anime Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem... Ainda. Mas se meu plano diabólico der certo, será o meu nome que estará nos créditos no lugar do de Masashi Kishimoto. Muahahahahahhaha (risada malévola).

**N/A:** Comentários/Agradecimentos/avisos/desculpas/recados inúteis da autora estarão no fim do capítulo, se tiver paciência, leia lá!

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo Dez **

**"Beijos, dinheiro e cultistas – Parte I"**

Sakura limpou o suor da testa com o dorso da mão e suspirou, enquanto desabava pesadamente no chão imundo. Estava tremendamente dolorida e não acreditava que pudesse dar um passo a mais. Seus pés estavam cheios de bolhas, algumas inclusive já tinham estourado e o tecido das meias feria ainda mais, grudando-se em carne viva. Cada passo causava-lhe uma dor excruciante.

- Caminhada desgraçada... – Resmungou, para ninguém em particular. – Estamos andando há nove horas, tenham pena de uma pobre adolescente sedentária...

- Sede? Quer água, Sakura-chan? – Naruto acocorou-se ao seu lado, oferecendo-lhe um cantil. Sakura suspirou dramaticamente por não ser nem ao menos compreendida, mas aceitou o cantil assim mesmo. Pelo canto do olho, viu que Sasuke parara e a encarava, impassível ao seu drama. _"Maldito garoto sem coração... Deviam mesmo ter me posto com um Tamahome da vida..."_

- Quem é Tamahome? – Ino perguntou, sentando-se graciosamente ao seu lado. Sakura olhou para a outra desolada. Enquanto estava se sentindo um lixo, a outra parecia ter saído de um comercial da Seda. Só faltava ela dizer para manter a compostura por ser uma diva. Peraí, a campanha de ser uma Diva não era da Seda, era? – E então?

- Hein? – Murmurou, envolvida em seus pensamentos de comerciais de shampoo e cosméticos.

- Tamahome, Sakura-chan. – Tenten respondeu por Ino, sentando-se ao seu lado. Sakura corou levemente ao perceber que, mais uma vez, não mantivera seus pensamentos idiotas em sua própria cabeça. – Quem é?

- Ah... ele... – Gaguejou, sem saber como explicar. – É...

- É melhor que voltemos a andar. – Sasuke interrompeu a conversa bruscamente, parecendo um tanto impaciente.

Hinata, que estivera sentada em um galho de árvore, olhou para os demais, preocupada. Sakura e Ino estavam exaustas, embora a última não deixasse transparecer muito. A própria Hinata queria descansar um pouco também. Mas confiava no Uchiha, e sabia que ele fazia o melhor para todos. A despeito do cansaço, sabia que o melhor era que saíssem daquela área de floresta, onde poderiam facilmente ser atacados por um monstro qualquer. E monstros era o que não faltava em Konoha.

- Nhammmmmmmm, Sasuke-kun, não posso, minhas pernas parecem que pesam uma tonelada... – Sakura olhou para o Uchiha com seu melhor olhar pidão, sem nem se importar com o que os outros pensariam. Queria apenas descansar um pouco. Na verdade, descansar muito. Muito mesmo.

- Suas pernas ou você inteira? – Ino não deixou passar a oportunidade de irritá-la. Era extremamente divertido. E não é como se estivesse tendo muita diversão ultimamente. Teve que controlar-se para não se juntar ao coro pidão de Sakura. Estava a ponto de morrer de cansaço. Cada passo adiante era dado somente por seu orgulho, que a impedia de implorar para parar. Sim, seu maldito orgulho, que a manteve viva por todos esses anos. Mais algumas horas, entretanto, e nem seu orgulho resistiria.

- O quê? Olha aqui, sua desg... – Sakura voltou-se imediatamente na direção de Ino, mas interrompeu no meio do xingamento que faria à loira, ao sentir que o mundo virara de cabeça pra baixo. – SASUKE!

- Vamos andando. – Ele disse para os outros, ignorando as reclamações de Sakura, agora alojada desconfortavelmente sobre seu ombro.

- Larga a Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme! – Naruto correu atrás de Sasuke, que descia ladeira abaixo rapidamente. Hinata, Tenten e Ino se entreolharam.

- Não sei se tenho inveja ou pena da Sakura. – A loira comentou, erguendo a sobrancelha. Apesar do gesto rude, havia preocupação nas ações do Uchiha. Duvidava que ele a carregasse se _ela_ reclamasse de cansaço. Algumas atitudes do guardião do fogo – principalmente as ternas – somente eram destinadas à Sakura.

- ME LARGA, UCHIHA IMBECIL, OU VOU VOMITAR EM VOCÊ!

- Pena. – Concluiu. – Definitivamente, pena.

* * *

Estava escurecendo quando chegaram à cidade. Sakura, exausta, já não suportava a dor nos pés. Apesar de todas as ofensas e ameaças que fez a Sasuke, ele não a largara, talvez tendo percebido que ela realmente não conseguiria andar. Colocou-a numa posição mais cômoda, e fingiu-se de surdo a todos os resmungos da rosada, que amaldiçoara até os bisnetos dele que nem nasceram ainda. O fato de que desejava que esses bisnetos fossem filhos dos netos dela com Sasuke não passara na sua cabeça na hora da raiva. Ela estava ressentida pelo duro ritmo imposto.

Hospedaram-se numa estalagem barata, já que o dinheiro que tinham estava acabando. Sakura comeu rapidamente o jantar, decidida a dormir o resto da noite e toda a manhã seguinte. Estava um pouco zonza e muito, muito fatigada. Uma vez em seu quarto na hospedagem, deitou-se contente na cama, mal parando para tirar as vestes. Precisava tomar um banho, mas com certeza este poderia esperar. Dormir não. Talvez dormindo esquecesse as dores que lhe afligiam.

Estava até meio arrependida de ter contado sobre a visão. Acordara a todos para contar e assim que terminara de falar, Ino lembrou-se de uma lenda, que afirmava que há muitos milênios atrás um dragão verde, muito poderoso, havia se apaixonado perdidamente por uma elfa, roubando-a pra si e levando-a para um refúgio nos céus.

Dessa união teriam nascido os primeiros elfos dos céus, que desenvolveram uma organizada sociedade nos ares. Apesar desta lenda ser popular, não existiam muitas pessoas que pudessem afirmar ter visto um elfo dos céus. As que afirmaram ter visto não receberam crédito da sociedade e eram tomadas por loucas ou mentirosas. Os próprios elfos, que tinham séculos e mais séculos de vida, duvidavam da existência de tal criatura.

Como a descrição popular de como seriam esses elfos alados batia com o que Sakura vira em sua visão, os guardiões chegaram à conclusão que a lenda deveria ser verdadeira. O problema era descobrir onde ficava a cidade deles, já que todos a tomavam por uma crendice popular.

Sakura então recordou que antes de ver a cidade dos elfos, vira uma cidade em cujo centro havia a estátua de um jovem montado num dragão. Ino, que estava se revelando uma grande fonte de conhecimentos em lendas populares, contou rapidamente a história por trás da estátua. Ela fora erigida em respeito aos grandes feitos do mais famoso filho da cidade, Wulfgar. Assim que disse o nome dele, Ino foi interropida por um animado Naruto, que afirmou que Wulfgar era um dos seus ídolos de infância e começou a contar, empolgado, um monte de feitos lendários que Wulfgar tinha realizado. Só depois que conseguiram fazer Naruto se calar é que Ino pôde dizer o nome da cidade para a qual tinham que ir. Ilyades.

Ilyades, entretanto, ficava em outro continente, Asteracea, de modo que eles teriam de pegar um navio até lá. A cidade portuária mais próxima ficava a dois dias de caminhada de onde eles estavam. Fora então que dera a louca no Sasuke, que os forçara numa caminhada extenuante, sem permitir grandes pausas.

"Dera a louca" era a melhor expressão que Sakura podia pensar para explicar o que acontecera. Sasuke os colocara num ritmo tão intenso que completaram o percurso em menos de vinte e quatro horas! Tudo bem que a missão deles exigia uma certa pressa, mais isso...

Nem se ele quisesse ganhar o prêmio de herói do ano, demonstrando sua eficiência. Quer dizer, para ser um herói mesmo, tem que se ter além de eficiência, compaixão pelos outros, não é? E isso Sasuke definitivamente não tinha. Heróis também tinham que ser carismáticos e simpáticos, coisas que Sasuke não seria nem se nascesse novamente. Em compensação, nos fatores força e beleza, o Uchiha tinha pontuação máxima...

Sakura ainda estava conjecturando sobre um possível concurso de herói do ano (e avaliando suas possibilidades de ganhar em alguma categoria, embora soubesse que eram mínimas, já que não era bonita, nem eficiente, nem forte ou corajosa), quando pegou no sono.

* * *

Tenten suprimiu um sorriso ao ver o Uchiha parado na porta do quarto da Haruno. Apesar do jeito fechado e frio dele, achava fofo quando ele estava lidando com a rosada. Andando suavemente, para não fazer muito barulho e não acordar os demais hóspedes, aproximou-se dele.

- Suponho que seja isso que queira. – Sasuke se virou, não aparentando nenhum constrangimento por ser pego ali. Tenten não sabia se ele realmente não se importava com a opinião dos outros, ou se estava mascarando os sentimentos sob uma máscara impassível. Provavelmente ele não se importava mesmo. – Aqui, tome.

Sasuke recebeu das mãos da ninfa um embrulho feito com folha de árvore, e ao abri-lo, espalhou-se no ar um cheiro quase insuportavelmente doce. Olhou para ninfa, levantando uma das sobrancelhas numa indagação muda.

- É para os pés dela. – Tenten explicou, já se afastando na direção do próprio quarto. – Se aplicar hoje, amanhã eles já estarão melhor. – Tendo dito isso, se recolheu, deixando Sasuke parado no meio do corredor. Planejara ela mesma ajudar Sakura, mas suspeitava que a Haruno ficaria mais feliz se fosse Sasuke a ajudá-la.

Sasuke deu de ombros e bateu na porta do quarto. Nada. Bateu novamente. Nada. Olhou para a porta, cogitando derrubá-la, mas isso chamaria muita atenção, e ele não era do tipo de chamar atenção pra si deliberadamente. Além disso, não é como se tivessem dinheiro para desperdiçar pagando o custo de portas quebradas sem necessidade.

Bateu mais uma vez, tendo novamente apenas o silêncio como resposta. Lembrou-se de que quando dormia, Sakura o fazia tão profundamente, que não despertaria nem se o céu desabasse sobre sua cabeça. Suspirou e sem pensar, mexeu na maçaneta da porta, enquanto refletia sobre o esforço de ir procurar o taverneiro para pegar uma cópia de chave. Para sua surpresa, a porta abriu.

Aquela idiota! Deixara a porta sem trancar, correndo o risco de ter o quarto invadido por qualquer um! Ela não tinha a menor noção de perigo? Precisava ter uma séria conversa sobre segurança com ela!

Entrou, tendo o cuidado de trancar a porta atrás de si. No quarto havia roupas espalhadas por todo lado, numa bagunça impressionante que ele poderia jurar ter levado poucos minutos para ter sido feita. Sakura tinha uma capacidade quase inacreditável de tirar as coisas de seu eixo – ele, inclusive. Parou aos pés da cama e uma sombra de sorriso surgiu em seu rosto normalmente sisudo.

Sakura dormia, parecendo uma menininha, cabelos espalhados pelo travesseiro, mãos juntas embaixo da bochecha. Olhando assim, parecia tão angelical que não lembrava de jeito nenhum a garota louca e cheia de energia que era. Franziu o cenho ao ver o estado dos pés dela. Estavam horríveis. Deveria tê-la pego no colo muito antes do que quando o fizera.

Sentou-se na beira da cama e puxou os pés dela delicadamente para cima de seu colo. Sakura remexeu-se um pouco, mas não acordou. Suavemente, Sasuke começou a passar o produto que Tenten lhe dera nos pés dela, com cuidado para não despertá-la. Enquanto suas mãos trabalhavam, sua mente retornou ao sonho que tivera na noite anterior.

Era um lugar extremamente bonito. Havia luz irradiando de todos os pontos da sala mobiliada de maneira simples. No centro da sala, curiosamente, havia uma bonita fonte, incrustada de pedras preciosas.

Sasuke havia aproximado-se da fonte, extasiado com a beleza e tranqüilidade que a fonte lhe passava. Sentou-se na beirada dela, e ao olhar para as águas plácidas em seu interior, viu se formar claramente a imagem de uma jovem cujos cabelos rosados conhecia muito bem.

Sakura estava sentada, girando distraída o talismã em suas mãos. De repente, o talismã começou a brilhar e a luz se expandiu à frente da garota, projetando uma série de imagens.

- Ela está descobrindo o próximo destino.

Ante a voz suave, o Uchiha voltou-se alarmado. Mas perdeu qualquer desconfiança diante da jovem diante de si. Era uma bela humana de longos cabelos dourados e vestes brancas e fluidas. Mas que admiração pela sua beleza, ela provocava uma sensação de paz intensa e profunda. Sasuke não se lembrava de ter sentido tanta paz nenhuma vez em toda a sua vida. Curvou-se.

- Deusa.

Alÿaie, deusa da paz, sorriu tristemente diante daquele rapaz. Ele tinha muita dor e rancor em seu coração. Tinha medo de que no futuro ele acabasse se afogando em seus próprios sentimentos negativos. Seu maior temor era de que o amor não fosse suficiente para salvá-lo.

- Levante-se, Uchiha Sasuke. Tenho uma notícia importante a lhe dar.

Sasuke assentiu, ainda meio inebriado pela paz súbita que tomara conta de seu corpo. Normalmente não tinha nenhum respeito pelos deuses, a quem julgava fúteis e irritantes. Mas aquela deusa miúda merecia toda sua consideração. Era a única que tinha algum valor para ele. Lembrava-se vagamente da mãe orando para Alÿaie e lhe explicando que embora Alÿaie não fosse poderosa, simbolizava o que de melhor poderia haver para um ser humano e sempre dava um jeitinho de ajudar, mesmo das maneiras mais simples.

- Assim que souberem seu próximo destino, deverão partir imediatamente. – A deusa estava séria. – Se não chegarem ao seu lugar de destino antes da meia-noite de amanhã, a jovem estrangeira encontrará um fim doloroso.

- Sakura? – Alarmou-se e viu-se pegando instintivamente no cabo da espada, sentindo uma dor absurda no peito ao imaginar a sua doce maluquinha gelada e sem vida. – Como? Quem? Por quê?

- Não posso dizê-lo. – Seu olhar era melancólico. – Adeus, Uchiha. Boa sorte.

Sasuke ia fazer mais indagações quando foi chacoalhado por uma Sakura muito animada, em plena madrugada. Despertou, e ao ouvir a jovem guardiã contando sobre sua visão, sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo. Não fora mesmo somente um sonho.

Ficara preocupado ao descobrir o seu próximo destino. Era muito longe para chegarem antes do anoitecer seguinte. Mas se dependesse dele, conseguiriam. A possibilidade de não chegarem simplesmente não existia. Por que ele jamais permitiria que falhassem.

* * *

Sakura acordou no dia seguinte faminta e descansada. Tivera um pesadelo horrível. Estava num supermercado, com uma lista enorme nas mãos e lutando para alcançar as prateleiras superiores, onde ironicamente estavam os produtos em promoção. Pra piorar, os produtos com a marca de validade boa estavam escondidos atrás de um monte de produtos com a validade perto de acabar, e ela derrubava vários antes de pegar os que queria, recebendo olhares furiosos dos funcionários ali perto.

Sem contar que havia tantas opções de produtos, que para escolher um sentia uma angústia maior do que na hora de responder uma questão de física. O próximo item da lista mesmo. Sabão em pó. Deveria era fácil, não? Sua mãe usava Omo. Foi sorridente para a sessão de sabão em pó quando descobriu que existia Omo em cinco versões: Tanquinho, Confort Classic, Comfort Pétalas de Violeta e Ylang Ylang, Confort Aloe Vera, Multiação. Como diabos ia saber qual era o certo?

O pior é que enquanto ficara se questionando qual levar e tentada a fazer unidonitê para escolher, um demoniozinho surgiu do nada e bateu com o carrinho pesado – que ele conseguira empurrar depois de pentelhar bem muito os pais – precisamente no calcanhar dela! E não satisfeito, o pequeno filhote de demônio ficara rindo da cara dela enquanto Sakura estava esfregando a mão no calcanhar em pose de amarelinha – como se isso fosse fazer a dor fosse passar.

Então fora pra sessão de frutas e verduras, onde, suando frio, tentava pegar os que não estivessem estragados, o tempo todo consciente dos olhares condescendentes das velhinhas que pegavam as melhores em dois segundos e a fitavam como se pensassem "isso é tão simples, minha jovem", e os olhares dos funcionários com um sorrisinho maligno no canto da boca enquanto pensavam "ah, se ferrou, pegou outra podre!".

Da provação do corredor das frutas e verduras, sofrera na interminável fila, onde Murphy agia com força total, fazendo com que – surpresa! – a fila do lado fosse mais rápido que a dela. Tivera ainda que ver seu cartão de credito ser rejeitado duas vezes pelo caixa e antes disso o sistema caíra, obrigando a mocinha do caixa a passar todos os produtos novamente.

Mas ainda não chegara ao pior do pesadelo. Depois de tudo isso, e de lutar para arrumar um táxi, chegava em casa e na hora de guardar as compras, descobria que esquecera de comprar o papel higiênico, o açúcar e o condicionador de cabelo e que teria que voltar ao supermercado.

Tinha acordado com um grito de horror preso na garganta. Credo, odiava supermercado! Então, meio sonolenta, percebeu que seus pés estavam sendo massageados delicadamente.

- Sasuke-kun? – Balbuciou, esforçando-se para enxergar alguma coisa na escuridão do quarto, enquanto dava-se conta do cheiro doce que impregnava o ar. O vulto curvara-se sobre ela, murmurando um "durma", suave. Sakura, ainda sentindo os efeitos do cansaço, voltara a dormir imediatamente.

Agora pela manhã, entretanto, se questionava se fora ou não um sonho. Sasuke em seu quarto? Devia estar sonhando mesmo. Levantou-se, decidida a ir tomar um café da manhã bem caprichado. Estava quase na porta, quando parou, olhou para os pés curados, e sorriu.

Sasuke estivera ali naquela noite, afinal.

* * *

- Então, quanto irá cobrar para levar quatro pessoas à Ilyades? – Ino indagou, pela décima vez naquele dia. Os preços para viajar de navio estavam absurdos de tão altos, e o grupo se dividiu em duplas para descobrir qual capitão levaria pelo preço mais barato. Ao menos seriam só quatro passagens, já que Ino poderia ir nadando e Hinata era tão pequena que poderia ser escondida numa das bolsas. Vergonhoso, mas estavam em crise, não podiam querer se portar com dignidade. Se bem que nesse caso, a única a passar por uma indignidade era a pobre da Hinata.

Sakura não ficara muito satisfeita com a divisão das duplas, já que tivera que ficar com a pseudo-sereia, enquanto Sasuke estava com a ninfa, e Naruto com Hinata. Pelo menos não tinha que desconfiar da ninfa, embora Sasuke exalasse tantos _feromônios_ que... Hum... Era capaz dos feromônios atingirem a ninfa e ela querer dar uma de hippie, clamando paz e _amor _pro lado do Uchiha...

- 240 tibares por cabeça.

- TUDO ISSO? – Sakura arregalou os olhos, abismada com o preço. – Moço, a gente quer comprar quatro passagens, não o seu barco inteiro!

Ino olhou feio para Sakura, que como negociante era tão hábil quanto uma porta.

- Então procurem outro navio! – O capitão, ofendido, virou as costas e saiu pisando duro. Ino lançou outro olhar irritado para Sakura, que deu de ombros, tentando não se sentir culpada.

- O quê? Tava caro mesmo!

* * *

- Hinataaaaaaaaaaa-chan! – A fada, que estava sentada no parapeito de uma janela, levantou a cabeça ao ouvir o grito escandaloso do Uzumaki. Naruto corria em sua direção, parecendo entusiasmado. – Consegui as quatro passagens por vinte tibares cada!

- Ve-verdade, Naruto-kun? Mas isso é incrível! – Ficou voando ao redor dele, sorridente.

- Sim, o capitão disse que poderemos chegar em Iryade em cinco horas! – O sorriso de Hinata murchou. Sabia que deveria ter ido negociar com ele ao invés de seguir à sugestão do Uzumaki e esperar na sombra. – Agora vamos contar a notícia aos outros! O teme vai morrer de inveja quando descobrir o preço que eu...

- Hã... Na-naruto-kun... – Hesitou, sem saber ao certo como destruir a alegria dele.

- A Sakura-chan vai ficar muito surpresa com minhas habilidades como negociante e...

- Naruto-kun! – Gritou, fechando os olhos, um tanto aflita.

- Quê?

- Não va-vamos para Iryade...

- Não? – Franziu a testa, confuso. – Por que não, Hinata-chan? E a visão da Sakura-chan? E porq...

- VamosparaIlyades. – Interrompeu dizendo tudo de uma só vez.

- O quê?

- Vamos para Ilyades. – Repetiu, mais pausadamente.

- Não é Iryade?

- Não. – Baixou a vista, triste por destruir as ilusões dele.

- Ah. – Naruto soltou um riso amarelo, e coçou a cabeça. – É tão parecido, dattebayo... – Murmurou pra si mesmo, para em seguida abrir um grande sorriso. – Vamos continuar procurando então, Hinata-chan!

- Hai! – Hinata confirmou com um sorriso, admirada por ver o quanto ele era determinado, apesar dos problemas. Queria ter um pouquinho dessa força de vontade pra si...

* * *

Tenten observava o porto, cheio de vida e movimento. Não lhe agradava muito a idéia de sair em alto mar, ficando longe da terra e da mãe natureza, mas tentava se consolar com o fato de que estava cumprindo uma missão para sua deusa. Além disso, a mão de sua deusa estava presente também nos oceanos, na flora marinha.

O Uchiha ao seu lado estava calado, como de costume. Tenten imaginava se ele gostaria de estar ao lado da Haruno agora. Casalzinho complicado esse. Humanos sempre fazem um nó em algo simples como a linha do amor. Ao invés de simplesmente segui-la, davam voltas e mais voltas, prendendo cada vez mais a si próprios e a outras pessoas, até que não conseguem mais achar a ponta para continuar em frente.

Sorriu ao ver que estava até poética. Ouvindo a voz fria do Uchiha, forçou-se a prestar mais atenção ao que estavam fazendo. Sasuke conversava com um marujo, que estava encostado indolentemente contra uma pequena embarcação.

- Ir pra onde? – Sasuke repetiu o destino desejado, enquanto o marujo fazia um sinal da cruz. – Moço, prefiro ir ao inferno a tentar chegar em Ilyades.

Sasuke e Tenten se entreolharam. Ia ser uma manhã difícil aquela.

* * *

- Talvez se uma de vocês me agradarem, posso diminuir o preço... – O capitão, com um brilho lascivo nos olhos, sorriu com malícia enquanto olhava sugestivamente para Sakura. Era o Deus sabe lá que número capitão com que falavam naquela manhã.

Ao ouvir a frase maliciosa, Sakura olhou para o homem, pela primeira vez prestando realmente atenção nele. Os cabelos masculinos estavam sujos, embaraçados e gordurosos; a roupa estava imunda, repleta de manchas disformes e antigas, de coisas que Sakura não queria nem saber o que eram. Os botões da camisa, pequena demais para aquele corpanzil, estavam quase pulando das casas no esforço de conter a enorme barriga flácida. A calça estava rasgada e puída. E em seu sorriso, os poucos dentes que restavam estavam podres. Sakura foi percorrida por uma onda de nojo tão grande que teve que se segurar para não fazer uma careta e sair correndo dali.

- Certo, além da passagem, o que mais vai nos oferecer por ela?

- INO! – Sakura voltou-se para ela, indignada. O que aquela sereia psicopata dos infernos estava pensando?

- Acha pouco? – O capitão replicou, olhando mais intensamente para Sakura. Esta ruborizou e se controlou para não realizar ato infantil de tapar com as mãos o pequeno decote de seu vestido. Iria matar Ino, ah se ia! Fritaria aquela sereia e venderia espetinho de peixe traíra na feira...

- Claro que é pouco. Olhe pra ela. Jovem, bonita, tem bons dentes. E veja os olhos, que lindos, e também...

- INO! – Sakura exclamou mais alto, puxando a amiga pelo braço. _"Agora ela tá me vendendo como se eu fosse um cavalo! Sabia que não devia confiar em sereias! Mamãe sempre me disse pra desconfiar... Bom, não especificamente de sereias, mas tenho certeza que se ela soubesse que sereias existem, me mandaria ficar longe delas!"._

Ino olhou pro capitão, sorriu e pediu-lhe para esperar um pouco, enquanto seguia Sakura até um canto mais afastado.

- O que diabos você acha que está fazendo?

- Deixa eu negociar, Sakura! Fique quietinha aí.

- Quietinha? – Sakura já tinha passado há muito da pura indignação. – Você quer me vender pra aquela... aquela coisa! Por que não oferece você mesma?

- Por que ele gostou de você.

- Então oferece a sua mãe, se é que você não vendeu ela ainda!

- Já a troquei por um colar de pérolas há muito tempo. – Ino respondeu, despreocupada.

- VOCÊ O QUÊ?

- To brincando, sua besta. – Sakura suspirou aliviada. Por um momento acreditara estar diante de uma completa mercenária. – Mas ainda vou vender você para o capitão.

Correção, _estava_ diante de uma mercenária.

* * *

- Posso levá-los por oitenta e cinco tibares cada um, mas terão de trabalhar na tripulação enquanto durar a viagem e estar prontos para sair em dois dias.

Sasuke ponderou a proposta. Os preços para Ilyade estavam exorbitantes, porque para chegar lá teriam de atravessar uma área turbulenta, repleta de recifes, tempestades, piratas e monstros marinhos. Nenhum capitão queria ir para aquelas bandas, a não ser por muito dinheiro – o que, infelizmente, não possuíam. Maldita Tsunade-sama que não lhes deu dinheiro o suficiente.

Tenten observou Sasuke pensando. Era uma boa proposta, dificilmente conseguiriam uma melhor. O problema era conseguir dinheiro em apenas dois dias. Trabalhar não seria grande problema, ao menos não para ela. O problema principal era Sakura. Podia apostar que ela não iria querer trabalhar de jeito nenhum.

- Aceito.

* * *

- Nem pensar! – Sakura negou, sentando-se num pulo na sua cama na hospedaria. – Não quero trabalhar como uma escrava por uma passagem.

- Não vamos trabalhar como escravos. – Sasuke repetiu pela décima vez, sentindo a paciência lhe faltar.

- O melhor é pedir dinheiro à Rainha Tsunade e esperar que ela nos atenda. – Sakura insistiu, sem a menor vontade de trabalhar pesado.

- Mas enquanto esperamos essa tal rainha, muitos inocentes estão morrendo.

- Tenten tem ra-razão, Sa-sakura. – Hinata se pronunciou, o olhar triste ao pensar nos que estavam morrendo nas mãos de Orochimaru.

Sakura empalideceu, só então se lembrando que na fronteira ocorriam várias batalhas para impedir que os demônios avançassem mais para o sul, e batalhas significam morte e destruição. Às vezes era tão fácil focar somente na missão deles, que esquecia que havia muito mais em jogo. Vidas inocentes. Corou intensamente, e sentou-se, envergonhada por ter se esquecido.

- Tudo bem, vocês tem razão. – Concordou, ainda vermelha. Então resmungou: - Tsunade bem que poderia ter nos dado mais dinheiro, hein? Mulher sovina!

- Nisso concordo inteiramente com você. – Disse Ino, surpreendendo a todos ao concordar com Sakura. – Mas o que podia se esperar de uma rainha humana? Humanos são assim, todos ganancio...

- Ei, também não é assim não! – Interrompeu Naruto, sentindo-se atingido. Sakura apoiando o protesto do amigo, retrucou, sarcástica:

- Pelo menos Tsunade deu alguma coisa! E o que foi que a sua rainha nos deu mesmo?

- Ela cedeu os meus serviços! Isso vale muito mais do que qualquer ouro! – A sereia respondeu, sem pestanejar.

- Meu Deus, isso foi a coisa menos humilde que eu já ouvi na vida!

- Chega. – Pronunciou-se Sasuke, vendo que aquela discussão iria longe. – Não temos tempo pra isso.

Ino imediatamente adotou um sorriso doce, e voltando-se na direção de Sasuke, lançou-lhe um sorriso meigo.

- Ah, sim, Sasuke-kun, tem toda razão...

Sakura ferveu de ódio ao ouvir o tom meloso da outra. Ela fazia aquilo só pra irritá-la, mas mesmo sabendo disso, ficava furiosa.

-Te-tem um problema. – Hinata anunciou, ficando sem jeito ao ser ver alvo da atenção de todos. – O dinheiro que te-temos não é suficiente pa-para todas as passagens. – Explicou, contente por ter gaguejado pouco.

- Sério que a gente tá tão liso assim? – Sakura indagou surpresa, se perguntando para onde fora todo o dinheiro que Tsunade lhes dera.

- Era de se esperar, considerando o quanto Naruto come... – Ino apontou, sem poder resistir a fazer o comentário. Sakura já se preparava para responder, quando Naruto respondeu por si mesmo.

- Ei! Eu não como tanto assim... No jantar ontem mesmo foram só dois pratos de manihot mais um pão preto e duas pyrus e... – Coçou a cabeça. – O que foi mesmo? – Sakura bateu com a mão na testa. E pensar que ia argumentar em favor dele... – Talvez algumas vitis, sim, acho engoli que algumas... – Ansiosa para não deixar Naruto se afundar mais cada vez que falava, Hinata chamou, corajosamente, novamente toda atenção para si.

- Te-temos que conseguir dinheiro para vi-viajar.

- A questão é como vamos fazer isso. – Apontou Tenten, preocupada.

- Poderíamos aceitar missões. – Naruto sugeriu. Todos o olharam, surpresos por uma sugestão tão sensata. Naruto deu de ombros. Estava acostumado a aceitar missões para se sustentar, para ele era uma alternativa perfeitamente lógica.

-Missões? – Os olhos de Sakura brilharam, e ela levantou-se da cama novamente, num pulo. – Tipo ir numa taverna e esperar alguém aparecer querendo aventureiros? E como é que vocês fazem aqui? Por que no RPG, sempre que a gente terminava uma campanha, bastava ir na taverna-da-esquina-da-rua-do-templo-de-Lena... – Parou e disse em tom conspiratório: - tem esse nome porque o mestre nunca teve criatividade para dar um nome à taverna – Em seguida, continuou falando em tom normal: - aí na taverna aparecia alguém procurando aventureiros e nos contratava para uma missão e... – Todos, com exceção de Sasuke, olhavam para Sakura estupefatos. O Uchiha simplesmente decidira há muito tempo ignorar quando Sakura falava coisas sem sentido. – Ela finalmente perdeu o entusiasmo e sentou-se, antes que seus colegas decidissem que ela era louca e precisava urgentemente de umas doses de _diazepam_ ou seja lá qual for o remédio que ministravam em Konoha para os maluquinhos de pedra.

-É uma boa sugestão, Naruto. –Ino concedeu crédito à Naruto, decidida a ignorar o falatório incongruente de Sakura. – Entretanto, teria de ser uma missão rápida e aqui por perto, já que não temos muito tempo a perder.

- Além disso, como a cidade é grande, há muitos aventureiros e por isso poucas missões disponíveis. – Sasuke completou.

- Então teremos de encontrar outra solução. – Sakura disse, apontando o óbvio. – Mas qual?

* * *

**Diário Provisório de Sakura **

Ganhar dinheiro, hein? Isso já era difícil quando eu era apenas uma estudante sustentada pelos pais que tinha que juntar moedas para entrada no cinema e implorar dinheiro para poder ir num show ou outro.

Mas aqui em Konoha, as coisas aparentemente são mais fáceis. Posso afirmá-lo porque o pessoal conseguiu juntar algum dinheiro rapidamente e sem fazer muito esforço. Se bem que se eu tivesse as habilidades mágicas que eles têm, talvez eu conseguisse dinheiro rápido no mundo real também.

Tá, a quem estou querendo enganar? Aqui eu também tenho habilidades mágicas, mas não consegui juntar quase dinheiro nenhum até agora... Acho que vou espionar os outros, pra ver como eles conseguem o dinheiro deles.

Ei, essa é uma ótima idéia! Assim posso ver quais habilidades são necessárias e se posso imitá-los e conseguir dinheiro também. Sakura, você é um gênio!

* * *

**(Diário Provisório de Sakura, várias horas depois)**

**6 Habilidades necessárias para ganhar dinheiro em Konoha**

**1 – Habilidades Naturais.**

_Habilidades Naturais são aquelas que são próprias de cada pessoa, já se nasce com elas. Uns tem habilidade para escrever, outros para pintar, e alguns sortudos, como a Yamanaka, para cantar._

- "Armies have conquered and fallen in the end" (Exércitos conquistaram e caíram no fim...)

De seu assento numa mesa do canto, Sakura observava Ino cantando. A taverna estava lotada, com seres de variadas raças bebendo, jogando cartas e aproveitando a música.

- "Kingdoms have risen then buried by sand…" (Reinos ascenderam depois foram enterrados na areia...)

Por mais que odiasse admitir, a danada da sereia cantava muito bem. Tinha uma voz bonita e ótima presença de palco. Sakura suspeitava que ela ganharia fácil qualquer edição de "Ídolos", de "Qual é o seu talento" e do programa do Raul Gil.

Se bem que qualquer sereia ganharia fácil. Pelo que Ino lhe contara, todas as sereias eram belas e tinham uma voz poderosa. Se existissem sereias no mundo real, os programas de revelações musicais seriam um desastre. E a quantidade de bandas e cantores que existiriam no mundo, então? A indústria musical ia entrar em colapse, muito pior do que quando criaram as músicas em formato mp3, fazendo cair drasticamente a venda de CDs.

- "The Earth is our mother, she gives and she takes..." (A terra é nossa mãe ela dá e ela tira…)

De todo modo, essa opção estava fora de cogitação. Sakura cantava pior do que uma taquara rachada (o que é uma taquara mesmo? Bem, não importa, ela tinha certeza de que cantava pior mesmo). Bem que queria chegar abalando e cantar algo realmente legal e doido, tipo lady Gaga, mas se não dava, paciência, né?

Tinha que procurar uma nova opção.

**2 – Habilidades Físicas.**

_Habilidades físicas são aquelas que exclusivamente do corpo. Habilidade para correr, dançar, saltar e lutar, por exemplo. Nesta última, Naruto e Sasuke se encaixam perfeitamente. Foram abençoados com uma boa dose dela, sendo mais exata. Já euzinha, em compensação..._

Tampando os ouvidos por causa do barulho ensurdecedor da platéia, Sakura se esgueirou entre os bancos, tentando avistar melhor a arena. Estava numa espécie de coliseu, onde eram realizadas exibições de gladiadores. Pelo que pudera entender, era tipo um show de luta livre da TV. Muitos efeitos e golpes esplêndidos, mas tudo falso e armado.

No momento, Naruto estava sendo aclamado pela platéia, que curiosamente achava aquele um programa divertido para ser fazer em família nos domingos – Sakura nunca achara muita graça nos programas de luta livre da TV, apesar de assisti-los de vez em quando para tentar aprender um golpe ou outro para estar preparada caso fosse assaltada (esse esforço, entretanto, não dava pra nada. Fora assaltada uma vez e tudo o que pudera fazer foi ficar paralisada enquanto o ladrão revirava sua bolsa e a chamava de pobre por só ter dois reais e trinta centavos na carteira.).

Sakura achara engraçado o fato de Naruto se predispor a trabalhar ali, mas ele lhe explicara que assistira uma apresentação quando era criança com Iruka-sensei, e ficara muito impressionado, decidido a ser gladiador quando crescesse. Essa ambição não durou muito quando descobriu que as batalhas eram forjadas, mas de certo modo ainda sentia admiração pelos gladiadores, que traziam alegria e diversão para a população mais pobre. Naruto era admirável, ao seu modo.

A Haruno achou meio estranho esse conceito de diversão em ver gente batendo e apanhando de mentira, mas lembrou-se que costumava assistir Big Brother, onde a principal diversão era ver pessoas convivendo confinadas numa casa. Sendo assim, não podia falar absolutamente nada sobre conceitos de diversão _estranhos_.

Despertando de seus pensamentos sobre Big Brother, desceu para os vestiários, decidida a parabenizar Naruto por sua performance. Ao chegar na porta, porém, se deteve ao ouvir a voz escandalosa e muito animada de Naruto.

- Então, Hinata-chan, você viu minha apresentação?

A voz doce de Hinata ecoou baixa no ambiente.

- Sim, Na-Naruto-kun, foi incrível! – Uau, uma frase inteira quase sem gaguejar! Hinata estava ficando cada vez mais segura e confiante e devia esse avanço à Naruto. Crescera tolhida e subjugada pela personalidade dominante do pai, que exigia bastante uma vez que ela não era o filho homem que ele queria. Seu amor por Naruto a fazia querer ser cada vez melhor. Sakura sorriu.

- Sim, foi incrível, não foi? Eu sou mesmo demais, dattebayo!

Ainda sorrindo, Sakura afastou-se sem ser percebida. Era melhor deixar aqueles dois sozinhos. Precisava espion... quer dizer, observar as atividades dos outros.

**3 – Habilidades Mágicas**

_Habilidades mágicas são aquelas que, como adianta o nome, estão ligadas à capacidade de usar magia. Ao contrário do meu mundo, onde mágicos são pessoas que enganam as criancinhas em festas de aniversário com truques idiotas (em uma das minhas festas teve um mágico desses. Ele era tão "criativo" que tirou um coelho da cartola. O pior é que eu acreditei que era mágica de verdade, e fiquei decepcionada quando o filho da vizinha da amiga da irmã da colega de trabalho da minha mãe disse que era de mentira. Foi pior que descobrir que o Papai Noel não existe, porque enquanto acreditava piamente em mágicos, tinha uma __**leve**__ suspeita de que aquele homem vestido de vermelho que me trazia um presente todos os anos, e tinha a voz igual à de papai, olhos idêntico aos de papai, altura de papai e a mesma barriga de cerveja de papai, era mesmo __**papai**__). Enfim, do que é que eu estava falando mesmo? Habilidades mágicas, sim, isso mesmo..._

Sakura caminhava pela rua absorta, ainda pensando em como seguir Sasuke sem que ele percebesse. Parecia que o danado do Uchiha tinha um radar que apitava avisando que ela estava perto dele, porque todas vez que tentara segui-lo ou ele dava um jeito de despistá-la, ou parava e a olhava estóico, esperando pela próxima explicação absurda que ela iria inventar. A ultima desculpa que dera "você por algum acaso não viu uma echarpe roxa por aqui, viu?" (ela realmente tinha uma echarpe roxa, mas não em Konoha, obviamente) fora tão ruim que até pra ela soara esfarrapada.

Mas o que danado Sasuke estava fazendo para ganhar dinheiro que não a deixava ver o que era? Sabia que ele tinha conseguido dinheiro, pois já o vira contando as notas ao fim do dia. Será que ele... Não, Sasuke nunca faria... Ficou agitada, pensando um monte de coisas ilícitas e absurdas que Sasuke poderia estar fazendo.

Só sabia de uma coisa. Se ele estivesse recebendo dinheiro para tirar a roupa em qualquer lugar vagamente parecido com bares de strip-tease, iria dar um jeito de tirar ele de lá antes que as mulheres de meia-idade encalhadas que visitavam bares de strip-tease o atacassem.

Absorta nos planos de salvar Sasuke de um monte de mulheres de meia-idade encalhadas que visitavam bares de strip-tease, Sakura não notou nem que chegara ao limiar da cidade, nem a pequena multidão à sua frente, batendo em cheio contra um par de costas enormes e avantajadas pela sua falta de atenção.

- Opa... – Murmurou, olhando para a cara mal humorada da mulher em quem ela tivera o azar de bater. – Sinto muito. – A mulher continuou olhando feio. Sakura sentiu uma gota de suor escorrer pelas costas, pensando em qual seria a possibilidade de sobreviver caso a mulher lhe desse um tapa. 25%? Não, estava sendo muito otimista. A mão dela era do tamanho de sua cara. 10%, com muita sorte. Ainda murmurando desculpas, saiu o mais rápido que pôde daquela mistura de dragão com bruxa mal encarada.

Alguns metros mais longe e se sentindo bem mais segura, Sakura estava curiosa quanto ao que provocara toda aquela multidão. Foi se esgueirando entre as pessoas, empurrando uns, dando cotoveladas em outros, até chegar ao centro daquela bagunça. Lá, sentada placidamente no chão, reconheceu dois coques de cor de chocolate.

- Tenten!

- Oi, Sakura. – Tenten sorriu. – Quer comprar alguma coisa?

Espalhadas à frente de Tenten, sendo disputado quase à tapa pela pequena multidão que as cercava, havia várias frutas e ervas espalhadas sobre o que parecia ser uma coberta de folhas. Havia frutas de variadas cores e tamanhos, com aparências estranhas e apetitosas; e ervas que podiam ser usadas para fins medicinais, estéticos ou gastronômicos.

Enquanto Sakura olhava a tudo maravilhada e já sentindo fome, uma senhora gorducha e de faces rosadas (bem diferente da _dragucha_ em quem Sakura esbarrara), lamentava o fato de não ter mais pyrus. Tenten apenas sorriu e fez uma pequena prece, então surgiram da terra várias – e de aparência muito, muito apetitosa, especialmente para quem estava com fome, como Sakura – pyrus rosadas.

Sakura pegou uma delas e mordeu, pensando em quanto seria útil ter um poder assim. Mas não, o dela não era legal. Só podia acender luzes e projetar ilusões de falsas bolas de fogo. Duvidava que fosse conseguir algum dinheiro realizando ilusões. No seu mundo sim, mas aqui em Konoha, onde magia era algo comum, essa habilidade não lhe valia nem um centavo.

Era melhor parar de comer as frutas de Tenten e ir salvar Sasuke das mulheres de meia idade encalhadas no bar de strip-tease.

**4 – Habilidades adquiridas ao longo da vida.**

_Habilidades adquiridas ao longo da vida são como diz o nome, aprendidas ao longo da vida. Não há muito o que falar nessa definição. Elas são o que o seu nome diz, e o seu nome diz o que elas são. Ponto._

A taverna estava lotada aquela noite. Ino cantava empolgada, cercada por homens de todas as raças, de um anão a um meio-gigante, passando por homens lobos, um esqueleto ambulante e um cara estranho de manto cobrindo todo o corpo, com o capuz cobrindo a cabeça e o rosto também.

Sakura não dedicou dois olhares ao homem misteriosos de capuz. Pessoas assim existiam praticamente em todas as tavernas. Pelo menos nas tavernas de segunda categoria que o (pouco) dinheiro que tinham lhes permitia freqüentar. Além disso, eram clichê nas aventuras de RPG também. Sempre o cara misterioso de capuz era o vilão da vez viajando incógnito ou se revelava ser um aliado que encontraram duas campanhas atrás e que o mestre estava utilizando por preguiça de criar novos NPC's. Enfim, Sakura não dedicou nem meio olhar para o carinha de capuz.

A ironia é que esse carinha de capuz será muito importante para as decisões que ela iria tomar muito em breve. Mas, infelizmente para Sakura, ela não sabia disso então.

Não muito longe da mesa onde Sakura não prestava atenção no cara de capuz que seria importante no futuro, Naruto prestava muita atenção no jogo de cartas que tinha na mão. Se havia alguém que tinha uma excelente habilidade adquirida ao longo da vida, era o Uzumaki. Embora ele não tivesse aprendido a arte de ficar calado quando necessário (na maioria das vezes para o bem de sua saúde), aprendera muito bem a jogar cartas.

- Ganhei essa, dattebayo!

Seus parceiros de jogo franziram a testa, vendo suas moedas de ouro se juntarem à pilha em frente ao guerreiro loiro. Não estavam gostando disso. Mas não estavam muito preocupados. Se perdessem muito, emboscariam o guerreiro quando ele saísse da taverna, o matariam e pegariam todo o dinheiro de volta.

Sem saber das intenções homicidas que os parceiros de jogo de Naruto tinham para o fim da noite, Sakura estava preocupada que acabasse acontecendo agora a mesma confusão que acontecera da primeira vez que vira Naruto jogando cartas, quando fora agarrada por um cara, que acabou por levar um soco de Sasuke e então esbarrou na garçonete que derramou a bandeja de bebidas no minotauro que tentara atingir Naruto porque ele rira dele, mas acabou atingindo o... Enfim, não era uma experiência que quisesse repetir.

Estava em dúvida se saía dali logo ou se terminava de beber seu suco de alguma fruta que não sabia o nome, mas parecia uva, quando Naruto levantou-se da mesa, parecendo zangado.

"Droga, é agora, eu sabia, eu sabia!" Olhou para os lados e na falta de um lugar para se esconder, agachou-se atrás da mesa, esperando pelo barulho de socos, murros, cadeiras quebradas e palavrões gritados a esmo. Para sua surpresa, não ouviu som nenhum. Pelo contrário, a taverna estava – pela primeira vez naquela noite – completamente em silêncio. Nem Ino estava cantando.

Levantou a cabeça devagar, até que seus olhos ficassem acima da borda da mesa. Não muitas mesas à frente, Naruto estava de pé, segurando o braço de um homem ruivo enquanto Hinata segurava uma bandeja contra o peito, trêmula e corada.

A tensão era tão grande que dava pra ser cortada com uma faca. Então o homem ruivo jogou inesperadamente a cabeça para trás, e gargalhou. Naruto estreitou os olhos. Sakura, por sua vez, engoliu em seco. Embora nunca tivesse isto aquele olhar antes em Naruto, não era preciso ser um gênio para saber o que ele significava. Perigo.

**5 – Habilidades hum... ilícitas.**

_Habilidades ilícitas são aquelas que... bem... te levam a ter dinheiro facilmente. Geralmente proibidas por lei de serem utilizadas, implicam em dinheiro fácil, detenção se pego em serviço e uma (ou muitas) pessoas lesadas. _

Mais cedo naquele mesmo dia, um pouco antes de ir para a taverna, caminhando o mais silenciosamente que podia, Sakura seguia um marinheiro pelas ruas escuras das docas. Ele andava devagar e parecia um tanto deslumbrado. Talvez o nível de bebida em seu sangue fosse muito alto. Mas Sakura suspeitava que não era essa a razão do comportamento estranho do homem. Por essa razão é que estava seguindo-o há uns bons dez minutos.

Ao entrar numa rua ainda mais sombria que as anteriores, o homem subitamente parou. Sakura seguia-o tão desligada que não conseguiu parar a tempo e trombou contra as costas dele.

- Oooops!

Recuou rapidamente, pronta para disparar numa carreira. Mas o homem continuou parado, olhando fixamente para frente. Um som suave invadiu o ambiente e Sakura teve certeza de sua suspeita.

- Ino?

Ino surgiu de um canto vazio, um meio sorriso nos lábios, enquanto continuava a recitar o encantamento. Aproximou-se graciosamente do marinheiro, que a olhava bestificado. Num gesto rápido, enfiou a mão no bolso dele e tirou-lhe a carteira. Enfiou-a na bolsa que trazia nas costas, e num gesto de mão, dispensou o homem, que saiu ainda sobre efeito do encantamento que ela continuava a cantar.

Sakura observou tudo embasbacada, de boca aberta. Tentou ordenar seu queixo a elevar-se, enquanto digeria que suas suspeitas sobre a péssima personalidade de Ino se confirmavam. Um tanto atordoada, percebeu que Ino não mais cantava.

- Não vou dizer o quanto foi idiota essa sua atitude, Sakura. – Disse, parecendo totalmente despreocupada pelo fato de ter sido pega em flagrante. – Seguir um homem por becos escuros? Amiga, seu desespero chegou a esse ponto?

- Mas do que você está falan... – Começou, mas foi interrompida pela outra.

- Preciso dar um empurrãozinho no Uchiha. A bichinha está tão desesperada que ta atacando homens em becos escuros...

- Pare com isso! – Gritou, sem entender muito bem como a conversa se voltara para ela.

- Eu sei, eu sei, é deprimente, mas não se preocupe. Eu, Yamanaka Ino, vou ajudar você.

- ME ajudar? Ino você ta...

- Uma ou duas porções, uma camisola sexy e... – A loira parecia não ouvi-la, empolgada com seus planos. – Hum... Talvez um... Não, não, isso não. Mas, talvez se nós... Sim, é isso...

- INO! – Gritou, desorientada naquela situação que era bizarra demais até para ela. E olha que ela já vira e passara por muitas situações bizarras em seus poucos anos de vida. Tentou retomar o foco. – VOCÊ que ta catando homens em becos para roubá-los!

- Claro, sim, mas e daí? – A loira parecia completamente despreocupada quanto a isso.

- Ino, isso se chama roubo.

- E daí?

- E daí que isso é ilegal!

- E daí?

- Como assim e daí? Você pode ser presa, sua besta! – Gritou, perdendo a paciência.

- Sakura. – Ino começou, com um tom de voz "você-é-estúpida-mas-titia-Ino-vai-explicar". – Veja, aquele marinheiro veio de um navio que trafica escravas para vender a minotauros. De tal modo, esse dinheiro que ele ganhou não é honesto, certo? Então porque eu deveria ser honesta com ele se ele não age honestamente com os outros?

- Hum... Estranho, mas faz sentido. – Disse, em dúvida.

- Claro que faz. – Ino confirmou, pacientemente, como se falasse com uma criancinha. – Sendo assim, vamos sair desse beco escuro e ir atrás da próxima vítim... quero dizer, pessoa desonesta.

... _De algum modo, sinto que fui enganada._

**6****– Habilidades uh... comuns a todas as pessoas**

_Habilidades comuns a todas as pessoas são, em outras palavras, a habilidade que todos têm na hora do aperto e da falta de dinheiro: a de trabalhar duro e em qualquer coisa. Escravos, assalariados e imigrantes ilegais compartilham essa habilidade, aprimorada quando o carteiro chega e 90% da correspondência é de contas a pagar. São habilidades utilizadas principalmente por aqueles que não possuem ou utilizam nenhuma das habilidades anteriores._

Hinata suspirou, contente. Estava trabalhando pesado e ainda achava estranho estar de pé e sem as suas asas. Mas não se arrependia de ter realizado o feitiço que Maekara lhe ensinara para ficar com aparência e altura humana por doze horas. Estaria completamente exausta e sem nem um pingo de magia nas doze horas seguintes, já que o feitiço consumia energia vital e mágica, mas não se importava.

Estava feliz de poder ajudar. Infelizmente os torneios de luta não permitiam mulheres, e era tímida demais para tentar a arena de gladiadores, então tivera que ficar trabalhando na cozinha da taverna, de onde podia ouvir a voz de Ino e observar Naruto jogando cartas.

Naruto... Ele ficara embasbacado quando a vira em versão grande. Mesmo agora Hinata ainda ruborizava ao lembrar-se de como ele a rodeara enquanto exclamava em alto e bom som que ela já era bonita quando pequenininha, mas que agora estava espetacular. Aparentemente, Naruto não percebia o quanto estava deixando a fada encabulada com seus elogios, já que em seu raciocínio simples, pensava que como era verdade, mal algum haveria em simplesmente dizê-la.

- Preste atenção, Hyuuga!

Desperta de suas recordações por seu chefe, Rugh, um cozinheiro mal encarado de um olho só, Hinata correu para mexer uma panela de guisado do outro lado da modesta cozinha. Pela primeira vez naquela noite, Rugh teve tempo de parar e realmente prestar atenção em sua ajudante. Ela era bonita, e era um desperdício deixá-la escondida na cozinha. Podia apostar que os lucros seriam maiores se ela estivesse no salão. Sem pensar duas vezes, enviou-a para servir as mesas.

Apesar da timidez e do embaraço que sentia quando alguns clientes mais ousados dedicavam-lhe olhares demorados e perturbadores, Hinata estava indo bem em sua nova função, até que um homem ruivo e mal encarado pegou na sua bunda. Sobressaltada, deu um pulo e mordeu o lábio para não soltar um grito, segurando as lágrimas de constrangimento.

Naruto, que não tirara os olhos de Hinata desde que ela começara a servir as mesas, preocupado com ela, tão meiga e doce, no meio de todos aqueles beberrões, levantou-se num pulo, muito irritado.

- Venha cá, docinho. – O homem ruivo entendeu a mão e puxou Hinata pela cintura, querendo fazê-la cair em seu colo. Os homens nas mesas ao seu redor riam. Hinata estava o mais corada que poderia estar uma pessoa e tentava desvencilhar-se do homem quando de repente se viu livre. Puxou sua bandeja contra o peito e levantou os olhos para ver Naruto segurando o braço do homem. A taverna inteira ficou em silêncio.

Foi justamente nesse foi o momento em que Sakura ousara espiar por cima da borda da mesa em que estava escondida.

- Peça desculpas a ela, seu desgraçado. – Naruto praticamente rugiu, furioso. Hinata nunca antes o tinha visto tão bravo e estremeceu. O ruivo, provavelmente bêbado demais para ter noção do perigo, arremessou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou. Naruto estreitou os olhos, tomado por uma fúria ainda maior. Fechou o punho e deu um murro que arremessou o homem ruivo do outro lado do bar, quebrando uma vidraça.

Não satisfeito, correu até lá e voltou a esmurrá-lo, enquanto o homem tentava se levantava. Cego de ódio, não percebeu quando um dos comparsas do ruivo veio com uma faca por suas costas.

- Naruto-kun, cuidado! – Hinata gritou, começando a recitar uma magia antes de lembrar-se que por causa do feitiço para ficar na forma humana, não poderia lançar magia pelas próximas horas.

Naruto, alertado pelo grito de Hinata, desviou-se da faca por um triz. Ao seu redor oito homens rodeavam-no, prontos a vingar seu chefe. Sorriu, satisfeito. Precisava mesmo bater muito para expulsar a fúria que o consumia. A taverna estava uma grande confusão, com pessoas correndo para garantir a própria integridade física e outros aproveitando para gerar brigas.

Vendo Naruto brigando com oito, e querendo ajudar, Hinata bateu com a bandeja na cabeça do mais próximo. Ele se virou com os olhos fumegando, com a mão já pronta para dar-lhe um murro quando subitamente uma bolha de água surgiu ao redor da sua cabeça e ele levou as mãos ao pescoço, lutando para respirar. Ofegante, Hinata virou-se e viu Ino dar-lhe uma piscadela antes de preocupar-se com o próximo adversário.

Sakura, ainda agachada atrás da mesa, ponderava que quando fosse usar a habilidade comum a todas as pessoas, não escolheria um lugar tão perigoso como uma taverna. Talvez pudesse servir de babá ou de vendedora em uma loja qualquer. Sobressaltou-se quando um corpo caiu ao seu lado. Voltou a prestar atenção na luta. Mais homens se juntaram aos oito que brigavam com Naruto, que agora contava com a ajuda de Ino e, surpreendentemente, de Hinata, que batia em várias cabeças alheias com uma bandeja.

Sentindo-se péssima por estar ali sem ajudar em nada, lembrou-se de um feitiço que lhe permitia ajudar e ao mesmo tempo ficar longe. Arremessou um prato num dos homens, errou o alvo e atingiu outro dos homens que estava perto. Bem, não interessava, o atingido também era adversário de Naruto. O homem virou-se e veio na direção dela, olhando-a fixo.

Por um instante, Sakura duvidou da sua sanidade. O que diabos achava que estava fazendo? Então tentou concentrar-se e olhando fixo para o homem, começou a murmurar o feitiço. Sentiu o suor escorrer por sua testa, enquanto repetia as palavras com mais intensidade. O homem continuava avançando. Não estava dando certo! Repetiu as palavras pela terceira vez, em pânico, e já considerava sair correndo quando o homem agachou-se, pôs as mãos na cabeça e começou a choramingar.

Sakura piscou, incrédula. Então começou a pular e bater palmas, orgulhosa de si mesma.

- Eu conseguiiiii! Conseguiiiiiii! - Empolgada, não notou o punho que vinha em sua direção.

Desmaiou.

* * *

Delicadamente, Hinata passava o remédio nos ferimentos no rosto de Naruto. Depois que a briga terminara, Ino arrastara Sakura da taverna para a estalagem em que estavam hospedados, e Hinata fora mais atrás, com um Naruto estranhamente silencioso.

Por causa da confusão na estalagem, foram obrigados a pagar os prejuízos, coisa que fez Ino, Hinata e Naruto entregarem todo o dinheiro que tinham conseguido naquele dia. Isso era um problema, considerando que partiriam no dia seguinte. Aquele dinheiro faria muita falta.

Sabendo o quanto Naruto devia estar se culpando, Hinata pegou algumas porções com Tenten e foi até o quarto do Uzumaki. Ele estava sem camisa, deitado sobre a cama olhando com expressão triste para o teto.

Hinata ruborizou, mas encontrou forças para dizer-lhe o que fora fazer ali, e Naruto concordou, sentando-se na cama para que ela pudesse tratar de suas feridas. Hinata puxou um banquinho e em silêncio, começou a trabalhar.

- Você está ferida... – Hinata estava tão concentrada em passar o remédio (e em não olhar para o peito desnudo do guardião), que tomou um susto quando ouviu a voz dele. Naruto aproximou o rosto do dela e segurando-lhe o queixo, virou uma das faces dela para melhor examiná-la sob a luz suave das velas.

Hinata corou intensamente. Estavam tão próximos que podia sentir a respiração dele em sua face. O polegar de Naruto acariciou levemente o ponto roxo na bochecha pálida dela.

- Eu não protegi você... – Seu olhar era triste. Hinata sentiu o coração se apertar diante da expressão de tristeza dele.

- Não, Naruto-kun, vo-você foi...

Não terminou o que pretendia dizer por que subitamente Sakura abriu a porta, e ao ver a cena tropeçou, batendo em Hinata, que por sua vez caiu por cima de Naruto, colando a boca à dele.

Ficaram estáticos, deitados sobre a cama, as bocas coladas, os olhos arregalados, um encarando o outro, em choque. Os braços de Naruto, que se enrolaram ao redor de Hinata instintivamente quando ela caíra sobre si, apertaram mais o corpo delicado da fada contra o dele. Fechou os olhos e ia começara movimentar os lábios quando Sakura comentou, com riso e admiração em uma voz meio engrolada:

- Minha nossa, Hinata, você pode demorar, mas quando se decide... Uau!

Hinata saiu bruscamente do estupor em que ficara imersa momentaneamente quando se beijaram. Corou, tanto que sentiu as faces arderem. Nunca sentira tanta vergonha na vida. Incapaz de encarar Naruto, que ainda parecia meio pasmo com o que acontecera, saiu desajeitadamente de cima dele. Arregaçou as saias de seu vestido e saiu correndo em seguida para fora do quarto, as lágrimas caindo abundantes de seus olhos.

- Eu... – Murmurou Naruto, ainda atordoado pelas sensações intensas que sentira com aquele breve contato. – Eu vou...Vou ir atrás dela!

- Nem pense nisso, seu besta. – Ino respondeu, da porta. Tenten estava com ela. Tinham visto toda a cena do corredor. – Você é a última pessoa que a Hinata quer ver agora.

- Mas... – Murmurou, relutante, olhando na direção em que ela fugira.

- "Mas" nada! – Interrompeu, impaciente. – Não piore o que a Sakura já fez!

- Eu? - Sakura indagou, apontando pra si mesma, sem entender muito bem o que acontecia ali. Achara tão lindo Hinata ter tido coragem para agarrar Naruto depois do seu _pequeno_ empurrãozinho não intencional... Por que estavam todos tão preocupados? – O que foi que eu fiz?

- Se não sabe então o problema é pior do que eu pensava. – Tenten respondeu, enquanto puxava Sakura para fora do quarto. A infusão de ervas que dera a ela para que despertasse depois da forte pancada na cabeça, deixara-a meio inebriada, como se estivesse bêbada.

Vendo Sakura sair arrastada por Tenten, Ino suspirou e voltou-se para Naruto. Ele estava com o olhar desfocado, ainda olhando para a porta, por onde Hinata fugira. Parecia estar se controlando para não sair atrás dela, apesar de aparentar estar um tanto confuso com tudo que acontecera.

- Não se preocupe com ela. Hinata ficará bem.

No corredor, Sasuke chegava, alheio a toda confusão. Os olhos de Sakura brilharam ao vê-lo. Desvencilhou-se de Tenten e correu na direção dele. Parou na frente do Uchiha, meio ofegante. "Se a Hinata teve coragem, eu também terei!"

- Sakura, o que... – Sasuke começou a falar, sendo interrompido por Sakura que se colocou na ponta dos pés, puxou a cabeça dele para baixo e colou seus lábios aos dele.

**... continua...

* * *

**

**N/A**: Pois é, pessoas. Num morri ainda. Mas faz tanto tempo que não atualizo a fic, que não duvido que metade de vocês não tenha pensado se não bati as botas, parti desta pra melhor, se estou em coma, ou, simplesmente, me mataram diversas vezes em pensamento pela demora. Rsrss.

O fato é que os meses passaram que mal percebi. Terminei um estágio numa sexta, fui à uma entrevista na segunda seguinte, comecei a trabalhar na terça (tinha me iludido pensando que teria as manhãs livres por um tempo. Não foi desta vez. XD). O fato é que entre estágio, faculdade e curso técnico, mal tenho tempo de respirar. Saio às seis da manhã e chego às dez e meia da noite.

Bom, no capítulo passado eu deixei um preview deste capítulo que... não apareceu. Não, não foi um erro. É que o capítulo ficou tão grande que tive de dividi-lo em duas partes. Para a alegria de vocês, a parte dois tem já treze páginas prontas. ^^

Enfim, desculpas à parte, sinto muito pela demora. Vou tentar atualizar com mais freqüência, mas não garanto nada. Vou tentar atualizar com ais freqüência o blog, e amanhã vou estar colocando mais desenhos da fic. O endereço é http:/ ficartimanhas do destino .blogspot. com/ (tirem os espaços). Ah, criei um twitter, então quem quiser me seguir, é maya_renata.

Bjos e até a próxima!

* * *

**Referências do capítulo**

1 – Tamahome: personagem principal (juntamente com Miaka) do mangá Fushigi Yuugi, de Yuu Watase. Pra quem nunca leu, recomendo.

2 - Pesadelo do supermercado: inspirado num post e seus comentários do site TPM Semanal. Super recomendo, dou altas risadas lendo.

3 - Em: _"só dois pratos de manihot mais um pão preto e duas pyrus e... – Coçou a cabeça. – O que foi mesmo? – Sakura bateu com a mão na testa. E pensar que ia argumentar em favor dele... – Talvez algumas vitis, sim, acho engoli que algumas..."._ Manihot = nome científico da mandioca. Pyrus = nome cientifico da pêra. Vitis = nome cientifico da uva.

4 - na taverna-da-esquina-da-rua-do-templo-de-Lena: realmente aconteceu comigo essa do mestre com preguiça de criar nomes. Lena é a deusa da vida e da cura em Holy Avenger.

5 - A música que Ino canta na parte de habilidades naturais é "Never Ending Story" da banda Within Temptation.

6 - NPC's ou Non-Player-Character: são personagens criados pelo mestre para interagir com os jogadores no RPG.

* * *

**Resposta às reviews**

**P.s**: Aqui estão as respostas às reviews do capítulo oito tbm, que no capítulo anterior eu não pude responder. Mandei resposta às reviews de quem tem conta aqui para suas respectivas contas, então aqui só estão as respostas de quem não tem conta aqui. As respostas continuam por ordem de chegada...

**Cap. 8:**

_**Sayuri-chan:**_ Oi! Fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando da fic e agradeço os seus elogios! Sinto mesmo pela demora em responder sua review(quase dois capítulos!). Se o Gaara tentou se matar? Não, ele não tem esse instinto. Agora porque ele estava naquela situação, você descobrirá daqui a dois capítulos... Bjão e até a próxima!

_**Raiza:**_ Oi! Fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando da fic e agradeço os seus elogios! Sinto mesmo pela demora em responder sua review (quase dois capítulos!). Não deixo as pessoas na curiosidade por maldade, embora alguns amigos meus digam que é mentira! Rsrsrsrsrsrs Mas vou tentar escrever mais rápido. Bjão e até a próxima!

_**Maka-chan:**_ Oi! Fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando da fic e agradeço os seus elogios! Sinto mesmo pela demora em responder sua review (quase dois capítulos!). De fato não dá pra fazer GaaSaku, mas to pensando em uma fic que o casal principal serão eles dois. Vou tentar escrever mais rápido. Bjão e até a próxima!

_**HaNa-s2:**_ Oi! Agradeço de coração os seus elogios! Sinto mesmo pela demora em responder sua review (quase dois capítulos!). Faça os desenhos sim, e me mande por email! Vou adorar ver! Agradeço por compreender e não querer me matar. ^^ Minha fic um filme? Que honra! Sim, iria adorar escrever uma fic em conjunto, porque não? Vamos ver se combinamos direitinho isso. Bjão e até a próxima!

_**fernanda-chan:**_ Oi! Fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando da fic e agradeço os seus elogios! Sinto mesmo pela demora em responder sua review (quase dois capítulos!). Sim, Yu Yu Hakusho é antigo pacas mesmo. Infelizmente não sei onde baixa, porque comprei os dvds para assistir em casa, mas é muito legal! Meu msn é may_. Pode adicionar. Bjos e até a próxima!

_**Thai Pipoka Uchiha-chan: **_Adorei seu nick! Fico feliz que goste do Gaara ser um vampiro. Adooooro vampiros e adoro o Gaara, então... Não ia dar em outra! Rsrsrsrsrsrs Sinto pela demora em postar os capítulos! O Gaara aparecerá mais em breve. Tenho muitos planos para ele! Bjos e até a próxima!

_**Cla-Chan K**:_ Oi! Sinto pela demora em responder sua review (quase dois capítulos!). Fico feliz que você esteja se divertindo muito com a fic! Nem se preocupe que capricharei em Gaara e Ino sim, com toda certeza (adoro ele). Agradeço aos seus elogios. Sinto muito pela demora, mas ando mesmo muito ocupada... Sim, eu sempre reviso, mas às vezes passa um ou outro errinho sim. Vou tentar não cometê-los da próxima vez. Bjos e até a próxima!

_**Dany-chan:**_ Oi! Sinto pela demora em responder sua review (quase dois capítulos!). De fato, SasuSaku ta meio lento, mas vai avançar, não se preocupe. E Hinata realmente é muito tímida, mas quero mostrar que ela ta avançando aos poucos. Começa a gaguejar menos, a falar sem terem lhe feito uma pergunta... Quero mostrar que ela ta evoluindo. Também amo GaaIno. Sinto pela demora em publicar (sempre o faço com atraso) e agradeço o elogio! Bjos e até a próxima!

_**Sakura Uchiha:**_ Oi, desculpa a demora em responder sua review (quase dois capítulos!) Ah, às vezes acontece comigo também de esquecer nome de fic! As outras fics (que também estão supre atrasadas, são InoGaa e SakuGaa). Fico feliz que goste da fic e agradeço seus elogios. Ah, que pena que você desistiu de escrever. Se um dia publicá-la, manda pra mim que eu leio! Bjão e até a próxima!

_**Death Angel:**_ Oi! Desculpa a demora em responder sua review (quase dois capítulos!). Como pode ver, eu demoro mas não vou abandonar a fic não, então nem se preocupe. Fico feliz que goste da fic e agradeço seus elogios. Bjão e até a próxima!

_Sakura Uchiha Taysho:_ Oi! Desculpa a demora em responder sua review (quase dois capítulos!). Como pode ver, eu demoro mas não esqueço a fic não, então nem se preocupe. Fico feliz que goste da fic e agradeço seus elogios. Bjão e até a próxima!

_**Helena.**_ (: Oi! Leitora nova, seja bem vida! Desculpa a demora em responder sua review (quase dois capítulos!), estive meio atarefada. Fico feliz que goste da fic e agradeço seus elogios. Também não gosto de abreviações e palavras erradas. Pra mim, só porque é internet não quer dizer que devamos esquecer a boa qualidade dos textos. Faça conta sim, é bem legal usar o fanficton Net. Bjão e até a próxima!

**Cap. 9:**

_**Raiza:**_ Oi, Raiza, como sempre, demorando pacas. Estou tentando fazer algo em relação à essa demora. Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic e agradeço seu elogio! Bjão e até a próxima!

_**Luuh:**_ Oi! Enganei muita gente com o Gaara não foi? Mas ele será um guardião sim, e aparecerá muito em breve. Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic e agradeço seus elogios! Bjão e até a próxima!

_**Haruno Melonie:**_ Oi! Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! Agradeço de coração todos os seus elogios! Sinto mesmo pela demora em postar, ando sempre muito atarefada, mas vou tentar dar um jeitinho sim. Bjão e até a próxima! ps: sim, eu também adoraria que virasse livros e filmes! Quem sabe eu não me organizo e envio para uma editora? É algo em que se pensar...!

_**Hana Haruno Uchiha Ohana**_: Oi! Lembro de você sim, embora leve séculos sem entrar no msn (nem tempo pra isso eu tenho!). Eu ia adorar que a fic virasse um filme! Quem sabe eu não me organizo e envio para uma editora? É algo em que se pensar...! Pois é, teve beijo, e não foi só um, mas dois! Agradeço seus elogios! Bjão e até a próxima!

_**Jennyfer:**_ Oi! Desculpa pela demora em atualizar, continuar, postar e todos os sinônimos existentes! Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs. A verdade é que ando meio ocupada, estudo em dois horários e trabalho em outro. Mas vou tentar escrever mais rápido. Bjõs e até a próxima!

*** Participo da Campanha: DEIXE UMA REVIEW E FAÇA UM ESCRITOR FELIZ!**


	12. Beijos, dinheiro e cultistas – Parte II

**Disclaimer:** O anime Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem... Ainda. Mas se meu plano diabólico der certo, será o meu nome que estará nos créditos no lugar do de Masashi Kishimoto. Muahahahahahhaha (risada malévola).

**N/A:** Comentários/Agradecimentos/avisos/desculpas/recados inúteis da autora estarão no fim do capítulo, se tiver paciência, leia lá!

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo Onze **

**"Beijos, dinheiro e cultistas – Parte II"**

**No Capítulo Anterior...**

_No corredor, Sasuke chegava, alheio a toda confusão. Os olhos de Sakura brilharam ao vê-lo. Desvencilhou-se de Tenten e correu na direção dele. Parou na frente do Uchiha, meio ofegante. "Se a Hinata teve coragem, eu também terei!"_

_- Sakura, o que... – Sasuke começou a falar, sendo interrompido por Sakura, que se colocou na ponta dos pés, puxou a cabeça dele para baixo e colou seus lábios aos dele. _

Sasuke arregalou os olhos. O que diabos estava acontecendo? Caíra no sono e não percebera? Não. A maciez dos lábios de Sakura, que há tanto tempo ele não sentia, era real demais para ser um sonho. Sabia a diferença, porque sonhara com os beijos dela muitas e muitas vezes.

Estava tão chocado pela surpresa que sentira pelo beijo inesperado, que nem reagiu de imediato. Deixou-se beijar, seu cérebro funcionando furiosamente ao mesmo tempo em que registrava tudo que o cercava. Ino olhando-os com um sorriso malicioso no rosto da porta, Tenten arregalando os olhos, surpreendida. Até os sons do andar inferior penetravam fracamente por suas orelhas e entravam na sua já confusa mente.

Sakura soltou um gemido de protesto. Porque ele não a beijava de volta? Desanimada, cogitava se afastar, quando finalmente a mente de Sasuke desistiu de funcionar e ele correspondeu, agindo por puro instinto.

- Para o inferno com tudo isso! – Rugiu, antes de empurrar Sakura contra a parede mais próxima, colar o corpo ao dela e atacar a boca feminina com verdadeiro furor.

Viva! Sakura pensou, e foi o ultimo pensamento racional que teve pelos seguintes – e _deliciosos_ – minutos...

* * *

Ino mal caia em si de alegria. Sakura era mesmo danadinha! Ali estava aos beijos com Sasuke bem no meio do corredor! Na verdade, a coisa estava ficando tão quente, que daqui a pouco _ela_ ia começar a se abanar!

De repente, lembrou-se da sensação de ter o vampiro sobre si, mordendo seu pescoço. Franziu o cenho, incomodada com o pensamento que, tinha de admitir, surgia com cada vez mais freqüência em sua mente. Era só um maldito vampiro, ora bolas. Não que tivesse muita experiência com vampiros, mas enfim...

Olhou para o corredor, tentando evitar aqueles pensamentos perigosos e insistentes. Com o jovem casal, as coisas estavam mesmo empolgantes. Cogitou se deveria interrompê-los e sugerir que tinham vários quartos ali pertinho, desocupados. _Não_, respondeu a sim mesma, rejeitando a ideia. Iria cortar o clima. Além disso, seria muito mais divertido irritar Sakura se eles continuassem no corredor...

* * *

Tenten encontrou Hinata encolhida contra um tronco de árvore. Ela chorava, soluços longos e terrivelmente sofridos que davam angústia só de ouvir. A ninfa parou, sem saber o que fazer ou dizer. Não costumava interagir muito com as pessoas, tinha mais experiência com os animais de sua floresta.

As relações humanas eram muito confusas. Sakura e Sasuke mesmo, obviamente um gostava do outro, mas não saiam do lugar. Embora, pelo que ela vira no corredor, talvez as coisas fossem se encaminhar... Quando saíra, o Uchiha tinha encurralado a Haruno na parede. Ficava feliz com isso.

Junto com a alegria pelo casal, sentira uma dor antiga ecoar levemente em seu peito. A dor da solidão. Queria aquilo pra si. Um amor, um romance, a sensação embriagante de estar apaixonado. Nunca sentira. Só observava. Vivia na floresta, mas observava as pessoas nas cidades, de vez em quando. Às vezes, sentia vontade de interagir e de _sentir_. Estava um pouco cansada de ser sempre a observadora.

Mas sua solidão não era o principal agora. Havia alguém que precisava dela. Só precisava descobrir uma maneira de se aproximar dela e dizer o que era o correto. O problema era: o que era correto de se dizer nessas horas?

Hinata percebeu sua presença, e acabou dando uma solução ao dilema de Tenten. Bastou fitar a ninfa, com aqueles olhos perolados úmidos e insuportavelmente tristes, para que Tenten soubesse o que fazer. Sentou-se ao lado dela e abraçou-a.

* * *

Sakura arfou, agarrando-se aos cabelos sedosos de Sasuke. Uou! Chegara ao paraíso sem nem perceber... Podia sentir o gosto do moreno em seus lábios, as mãos dele sobre sua pele quente, os músculos masculinos empurrando-a contra a parede fria.

Estavam perto, tão perto, que não poderia passar nem um fio de cabelo entre eles. Ainda assim, sentia como se não fosse suficiente. Apertou-o mais, beijando-o de volta apaixonadamente.

Sasuke estava desnorteado. Sabia que tinha algo errado no que estava fazendo, mas, francamente, não conseguiria raciocinar para saber o que era nem se sua vida dependesse disso. Começou a fazer uma trilha de beijos molhados pelo pescoço alvo da garota, descendo cada vez mais, quando...

- Hei, vão para um quarto! – Gritou um dos hospedes da estalagem, rindo. Como Ino sabiamente previra quando preferira ficar calada, a frase foi um banho de água fria para os dois. Sasuke se separou de Sakura tão bruscamente, que a rosada, sem o apoio do corpo dele, arriou para o chão.

- Droga! - Murmurou Ino, ainda concentrada no desenrolar da trama no corredor. Estava tão concentrada, que não viu um certo guerreiro loiro pular pela janela.

* * *

- Pronto, pronto... – Tentei murmurava, batendo nas costas da amiga. Hinata aos poucos parou de soltar os longos e desesperados soluços que a corroíam. Então, ainda abraçada à ninfa, começou a falar, num tom de voz monótono.

- Por toda minha vida, sempre estive nas sombras. – Tenten se perguntou se a pequena fada lembrava que ela estava ali. – Nada do que eu fazia estava certo, nunca era suficiente, nunca. Cresci observando as pessoas, querendo ser mais descontraída, divertida ou inteligente. Enquanto isso, sentia o peso do olhar de meu pai sobre mim, insatisfeito, desiludido. Sempre _quis_ ser mais do que sou, Tenten, mas somente _querer_ não era o suficiente.

Tenten somente ouvia o desabafo, sentindo que não devia interromper. A doce fadinha suportara muita coisa sozinha, somente juntara e suprimira seus sentimentos, cada dia aceitando mais uma rejeição, esforçando-se para ser melhor, esforçando-se para ser aceita por aqueles que amava. Ainda assim, era amável, gentil e doce; não se tornara amarga mesmo sob as desavenças da vida.

- Quando eu era menor, brincávamos de esconde-esconde, e eu sempre esperava... Não importa quanto tempo eu esperasse, ninguém nunca me encontrava... Eu ia pra casa chorando. Eu não era realmente importante. Era tão desprezível e medíocre, que as pessoas esqueciam de mim. Era como se não importasse se eu estava ali ou não. Me conformei com o meu cantinho nas sombras, fingi que não doía. Pensei que fosse ficar assim para sempre. Mas a solidão dói. Dói, Tenten. Tudo o que sempre quis, durante todo esse tempo, era um cantinho ao sol. – Soluçou. – Então o Naruto me encontrou e me salvou. Ele era como o sol, brilhava intensamente e trazia alegria para as pessoas ao redor. Depois conheci o resto do grupo, e havia outra pessoa como o sol lá, a Sakura. Tão alegres, desinibidos... Descobri que era uma guardiã, e finalmente pensei: "Tenho um cantinho ao sol também. Finalmente posso sair das sombras. Talvez possa ser um girassol, afinal de contas".

Ergueu os olhos cheios de lágrimas para a amiga.

- Mas agora... Tudo está arruinado... Sinto tanta vergonha... Como vou encará-lo? Como vou encarar os outros? Como vou voltar ao meu cantinho onde o sol brilha, Tenten?

- Você nunca saiu dele. – Hinata levantou a cabeça bruscamente. Naruto estava ali. Corou da cabeça aos pés, levantou-se bruscamente e tentou sair correndo, mas Naruto a impediu, a envolvendo em um abraço apertado.

- Na-Naru...to-kun. – Murmurou, surpreendida com o gesto afetuoso. Corou ainda mais violentamente e enterrou a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Eu sempre estive observando você, Hinata. É linda, inteligente, talentosa. Bondosa... Se há alguém que merece um cantinho ao sol, é você. – Parou de falar, inseguro. Ino dissera-lhe para não seguir a fada, mas não pudera ficar parado enquanto Hinata sofria. – Você é uma das minhas melhores amigas... O que aconteceu antes... foi... foi... – Parou novamente, procurando as palavras. Não sabia o que pensar sobre antes, a não ser que lamentava não poder tê-la beijado corretamente e por mais tempo. Obviamente, não podia dizer nada disso. – Foi... culpa da Sakura.

Tenten, esquecida pelos dois num canto, deu um pequeno sorriso. Quem diria que um dia Naruto acusaria a "maravilhosa" Sakura-chan dele de alguma coisa. Talvez Hinata tivesse chance, afinal. Aumentou o sorriso e saiu discretamente dali.

- Apenas... não chore. Não gosto de ver você triste, ok? – Pediu, levantando de leve o queixo dela e enxugando as lágrimas que corriam pela face mimosa. Sorriu, terno.

- Obrigada... Naruto-kun.

De repente, o mundo de Hinata se tornou brilhante outra vez.

* * *

- Ah. Meu. Deus. – Sakura balbuciou, pontuando bem as palavras. – Eu não fiz isso.

- Ah, você fez sim. – Ino a contradisse, se divertindo em ver o desespero da outra. Os efeitos da infusão de ervas finalmente haviam passado. Depois de arriar pro chão e ser posta de pé novamente por Sasuke, Sakura fora levada por Ino, ainda meio inebriada, pro quarto. Isso tinha acontecido na noite anterior.

- Não, deve ter sido um pesadelo.

- Sinto muito, mas não foi. – Ino respondeu, jogando um balde de realidade na cabeça da amiga.

- Eu estava bêbada com aquilo que Tenten me deu, certamente ele não acha que eu queria beijar ele de verdade, não é?

- Mas você _queria_. – Enfatizou.

- Sim, mas como eu estava bêbada, ele não sabe disso! – Soou pateticamente esperançosa até para si mesma.

- Sakura... – Ino suspirou – Sente aqui. Isso. Agora me escuta. – Soou extremamente paciente. – As pessoas, quando estão bêbadas, não fazem coisas malucas ou que não queriam fazer. Elas fazem coisas que consideram malucas e que querem fazer, mas não têm coragem de fazer porque o senso de ridículo não deixa. Mas quando estão bêbadas, o senso do ridículo está tão encharcado de álcool que não age. Isso quer dizer que as coisas que as pessoas fazem quando estão bêbadas são coisas que queriam fazer mas não tinham coragem. Entendeu?

- Sinceramente? Me perdi na metade da segunda frase...

- O que eu quis dizer é que ele SABE que você o beijou porque você QUERIA, entendeu? – Ino respondeu, curta e grossa, tendo perdido toda e qualquer paciência que apresentara pouco antes.

- Ah, ta, agora sim... – Disse aliviada, mas quando percebeu o que havia sido dito, se apavorou, se agachou junto a cama e puxou o lençol sobre a sua cabeça, envergonhada. – Ele sabe... Ele sabe... Não acredito que ele...

- Sakura, vamos, precisamos discutir o que fazer sem o dinheiro para as passagens. – Ino chamou, contendo o riso diante da cena patética. Fala sério, Sasuke sabia que Sakura era afim dele há séculos. Só não tinha sido homem o suficiente para fazer algo quanto a isso... Ao menos não até agora. Aquela agarrada no corredor deixara até ela quente.

- NÃO!

- Vamos, Sakura!

- NÃO! Me deixe ficar aqui e remoer a dor da humilhação e da desgraça... – Murmurou, dramática.

- Vamos, criatura, você é uma mulher ou um goblin? – Ino puxou-a pelo braço.

- Um goblin. – Veio a resposta, num soluço. – Um goblin fêmea. – Completou com outro soluço. – Um goblin fêmea bonitin...

- Ora, saia já daí! – Ino puxou o lençol, agora realmente impaciente.

- Não posso, ele sabe que eu... que eu gosto dele. – Disse, parecendo uma menininha de 4ª série emburrada. Bem. Estava se _sentindo_ uma menininha de 4ª série.

- Deuses, dêem-me paciência... – Ino revirou os olhos. – Sakura, presta atenção. Ele te beijou também, não foi? E pelo menos você tem a desculpa das ervas, Sasuke não tem desculpa nenhuma.

- Hum... – Sakura sentiu como se tivessem tirado uma venda dos seus olhos. – Não tinha pensado nisso. Será que ele também...

- Provavelmente. Olha, enquanto você pensa, eu vou indo na frente, ta? E se você não for em meia hora, mando o Sasuke vir te buscar.

- Mas que tipo de amiga você é? – Sakura perguntou, indignada.

- As pessoas têm o que merecem... – Ino respondeu, já na porta. Parou. – À propósito, que diabo você fez com aquele cara ontem a noite na taverna, antes de levar um soco e desmaiar?

- Aquilo? – Seu rosto iluminou-se. – Ah, é uma magia chamada assassino fantasma. É uma ilusão poderosa, que faz com que a pessoa pense estar vendo a coisa de que tem mais medo. Foi a Maekara que me ensinou. Legal, né?

Para dar uma de estraga prazeres, Ino respondeu rapidamente:

- Não. – E dando as costas à garota, fechou a porta e saiu rindo. Ainda teve tempo de ouvir algo batendo contra a porta e o grito de Sakura:

- Invejosa!

* * *

Naquela manhã, depois das atribulações da noite anterior, Hinata já na forma de fadinha novamente, estava sentada numa mesa de uma taverna próxima (não a da noite anterior, onde estavam proibidos de botar os pés pelos próximos cento e cinqüenta anos, no _mínimo_), junto com Tenten, Naruto e Sasuke. Estavam discutindo como conseguiriam dinheiro para comprar as passagens do navio. Felizmente, um marujo informara Sasuke na noite anterior que a partida fora adiada em um dia, portanto o navio só partiria no amanhecer do dia seguinte. Embora tivessem tido essa sorte, o grupo estava muito preocupado.

- Teríamos o dinheiro, se uma certa pessoa não tivesse brigado na taverna... – Ino apontou, sentando-se à mesa também. Sasuke olhou-a, procurando outra pessoa e esperando que a sereia dissesse algo. Ino captou o olhar do Uchiha e disse, antes que alguém pudesse perguntar:– Sakura daqui a pouco chega.

- Na-não foi culpa do Naruto-kun. – Hinata defendeu, corando em seguida. O guardião loiro sorriu, e agradeceu com um gesto de cabeça. Ino ergueu uma sobrancelha. Epa. O que estava acontecendo ali?

- Hinata tem razão. E pelo que soube, você estava brigando também, Ino. – Tenten apontou.

- Olha, isso são só detalhes, ok? – Desconversou, ainda curiosa. Tenten teria que lhe contar timtim por timtim do que acontecera na noite anterior com aqueles dois.

- Detalhes ou não, estamos sem dinheiro. – Sasuke cortou, sério como sempre.

- E o que você sugere para conseguirmos dinheiro, Sasuke? – Tenten indagou, sucinta.

As portas internas da taverna se abriram com estrondo e Sakura surgiu ofegante.

- Pessoal! Tenho uma boa notícia e uma má notícia. Qual das duas vocês querem ouvir primeiro?

- A boa! – Pediram em uníssono Tenten, Ino, Hinata e Naruto. Eram otimistas por natureza. Se pudesse escolher, Sasuke preferiria ouvir a ruim primeiro. Mas já sabia ser minoria, então nem se dera ao trabalho de falar.

- Bem, descobri um modo de conseguir dinheiro para pagar as passagens de navio! – Assovios e exclamações de alegria se fizeram ouvir, impedindo que a jovem conseguisse continuar a falar. Sasuke atraiu atenção novamente para o assunto, quando indagou num tom propositalmente alto:

- E a ruim?

- Bem... é que nós vamos ter que enfrentar um... – A voz foi diminuindo, até ficar inaudível.

- Um o quê?

- Precisaremos enfrentar um... – Novamente falou num tom baixo demais, receosa da reação alheia.

- Diga logo de uma vez! – Pediu Ino, irritada. Sakura abriu um sorriso amarelo e evitou olhar para a sereia.

- Um dragão. – Um grande silêncio se instaurou após suas palavras.

- O quê? – Ino fechou a boca, que esquecera aberta com o choque. – Eu disse que falar atraía! Não era melhor as drogas de moroçocas agora?

- Muriçocas, Ino. – Corrigiu, séria.

- Não importa! Um dragão! – Largou-se na cadeira, desanimada. – Nós vamos todos morrer...

- Não seja pessimista, Ino! – Sakura ralhou, sentando-se à mesa do grupo.

- Isso não é ser pessimista, é ter amor à vida... – Respondeu Tenten, num toque de humor fora de hora.

- Até tu, Brutus? – Sakura indagou para Tenten, fazendo cara feia.

- Hein?

- Nada não, deixa para lá.

- Então onde está esse tal dragão? – Indagou Naruto, animado.

"_Incrível como ele não teme nada!"..._ Pensou Hinata, um sorriso doce nos lábios.

"_Incrível como ele é estúpido!"..._ Pensou Ino, fazendo uma careta.

- Numa caverna repleta de tesouros!

- Como soube disso, Sakura? – Sasuke indagou, não aparentando estar nem um pouco incomodado com os acontecimentos recentes entre eles. Sakura, entretanto, olhou para ele, corou até a raiz do cabelo e não conseguiu dizer nem uma palavra. Ainda tinha que conversar com Sasuke sobre o que acontecera naquele bendito corredor.

- Sakura-chan?

- Fala de uma vez, criatura! – Pediu Ino, impaciente.

- Bom, eu estava pensando no... – Corou. – É... Não importa. Bom, eu estava vindo pra cá quando vi um fantasma.

- Um fantasma? – Repetiu Tenten, um tanto descrente.

- Sim, o fantasma de uma velhinha. – Virou-se para Tenten e disse, muito séria, com uma voz sussurrante: - Eu vejo gente morta.

Houve um silêncio momentâneo na mesa. Ino quebrou-o.

- E daí?

- Não, Ino, era para você perguntar: com que freqüência? Aí eu responderia: O tempo todo...

- Sakura. – Sasuke chamou, impaciente.

- Quê?

- Fala logo a história. – Ordenou, seco.

- Não fala assim com a Sakura-chan! – Naruto exclamou, se levantando.

- Não atrapalhe, Uzumaki. – Foi a resposta hostil do Uchiha.

- Ai de novo não... – Tenten bateu com a mão na testa.

- Naruto-kun... – Hinata estava voando ao redor dele, tentando acalmar os ânimos. Aparentemente, após a noite anterior, as coisas pareciam não ter mudado muito...

- Certo, Hinata-chan, desculpe. – Naruto sentou-se. Todos o olharam, um pouco pasmos.

... Pareciam, mas mudaram um _pouquinho_.

- Foco, pessoal! - Pediu Ino, tentando arrumar aquela confusão. – Continue, Sakura.

- Ok! Eu vi o fantasma, era uma velhinha, como eu já disse. Ela me contou uma história sobre um culto que existia aqui, ao Deus da Traição, cujo nome não lembro de jeito nenhum... Como era... Hã... - Coçou a cabeça, tentando se lembrar. – Hum... Espera, estou quase lembrando... Era... Não, esse não... Era...

- Sszzaas.

.- Oi?

- O nome do Deus é Sszzaas. – Ino explicou.

- Isso! Eu nunca ia lembrar! Muitos _esses_ e... - Queixou-se. Ino nem se dignou a responder. – Bom, deixa pra lá. Segundo a fantasma, apesar de ter sido caçado e proibido, o culto não parou de agir completamente. Ontem à noite, a velhinha foi morta enquanto tentava impedir que a neta dela fosse levada pelos cultistas para servir de sacrifício.

- Que terrível! - Hinata comentou, compadecida.

- Pois é, eu também achei. – Sakura concordou, virando-se empolgada para a amiga. – E eu que pensava que esse tipo de coisa não acontecia por aqui. Quer dizer, aqui tem demônios e tudo mais, mas seqüestro?

- Sakura... – Tenten chamou.

- Achava que era só lá no meu mundo, onde, vou te contar, está um absurdo de inseguro. Acredita que teve uma vez que ligaram pra minha mãe dizendo que eu tinha sido seqüestrada?

- Sakura...! – Ino tentou dessa vez.

- Ela quase teve um infart...

- SAKURA! – O grito de Sasuke trouxe a jovem de volta a si.

- Opa... – Soltou um sorriso amarelo. - Deixa pra lá. O fato é que a velhinha fantasma quer que salvemos a neta dela, antes que sacrifiquem a menina num ritual à meia-noite de hoje. No local onde os cultistas estão há muito dinheiro, e nós podemos ficar com ele. Não é ótimo? E o mais legal é que você nem vai precisar se defender das mulheres de meia-idade encalhadas no bar de strip-tease, Sasuke-kun! – Concluiu, sorridente.

- O QUÊ?

- Um bar... de... strip-tease? – Repetiu pausadamente, meio intimidade pelo grito do moreno, enquanto todos a olhavam, incrédulos. – Tirar a roupa por dinheiro? – Explicitou. Todos continuavam encarando-a, incrédulos. – Ah, cara, eu sei que foi alguma coisa assim ou pior que você fez para ganhar dinheiro! - Desabafou, batendo com o punho na mesa.

- Tirar a roupa por dinheiro? – Ino e Naruto caíram na gargalhada. Tenten suprimiu a custo a risada. Sasuke ruborizou, irritado.

- Sakura... – Começou, a voz gélida.

- Não precisa ter vergonha, teme... – Naruto avisou, enquanto chorava de tanto rir.

- Do que está rindo, você estava de tanguinha fingindo uma luta patética. – Sasuke replicou, irritado.

- Hei, ser um gladiador é um trabalho honesto, cara! – Naruto defendeu-se, sem se irritar com o comentário. – Já tirar a roupa por dinheiro... – Voltou a rir.

- Eu não tirei a roupa por dinheiro! – Gritou, ficando de pé. Todos no bar olharam para a mesa deles. Sasuke falara alto demais. Sentou-se, rubro. – Maldita seja, Sakura.

- Se não foi isso, o que você fez, então?

- Foi contratado para proteger a filha de um mercador rico de passagem na cidade.

- Só isso? - Sakura indagou, tentando se lembrar de alguma mulher perto de Sasuke nas vezes em que o seguira. – E ganhou aquele dinheiro todinho?

- Sim.

- E como não vi a garota com você nas vezes em que eu espio... Esbarrei. – Se corrigiu, rapidamente. – Esbarrei em você, na cidade?

- Esbarrou, é? – Ele repetiu, com sarcasmo.

- Isso mesmo. – Assentiu, balançando a cabeça para dar mais ênfase.

- É, Sasuke, porque ela não viu? – Naruto indagou, botando lenha na fogueira.

- Cala a boca, dobe. – Sasuke ordenou, olhando feio para o loiro. – Ela não sabia que estava sendo seguida. Não queria proteção. O pai dela é que se assegurou que se mantivesse segura. Estava seguindo-a à distância.

- Hum... Não sei não... – Duvidou.

- Ora, cale-se, Sakura. – Sasuke ordenou, irritado.

- Sakura...

- Hum? – A jovem virou-se para Hinata, surpresa por ela estar falando, quando geralmente preferia ficar calada. Lembrou-se que ainda tinha que pedir desculpas a ela pela noite anterior, quando a jogara em cima de Naruto...

- Você esqueceu de dizer al-algo importante.

- Esqueci?

- Onde entra o dragão na história dos cultistas? - Uou, uma frase sem gaguejar!

- Ah, ele... – Soltou um sorriso tão falso quanto uma nota de setenta e cinco. – Ele é o chefe dos cultistas. O sacerdote e tal. – Disse, como se fosse um detalhe insignificante.

- Pirou. – Ino murmurou, tomando um longo gole de sua bebida.

- Ora, é apenas um dragão! – Exclamou Naruto, animado.

* * *

- É apenas um dragão, é apenas um dragão... – Quase doze horas depois, Ino ainda estava resmungando. Odiava dragões. Eles não eram seres temidos à toa.

O grupo estava escondido na frente de uma caverna, de vigia. Segundo Sakura, a fantasma afirmara ser ali o esconderijo dos cultistas.

- Porque estamos esperando? Temos que ir lá e destruir o dragão para salvar a pobre donzela em perigo!

- Nem começa com essa história de donzela em perigo de novo, Naruto. – Sussurrou Sakura, rapidamente. – Da última vez a gente quase se lascou por causa disso.

- O que aconteceu? – Tenten não conseguiu evitar perguntar, curiosa.

- Bem, nós escutamos uns gritos e tinha uns...

- Quietos! – Falou Sasuke, vendo que um grupo de cultistas se aproximava de onde estavam. Quando chegaram bem próximos, Tenten fez um sinal e ramos de plantas trepadeiras se entrelaçaram neles, asfixiando-os.

Eram três cultistas. Com os outros dois que a ninfa já tinha abatido antes, eles puderam roubar as vestes e mantos, para passarem despercebidos. Hinata foi escondida dentro das vestes de Tenten.

- Certo, lembrando do plano. – Murmurou Sasuke em voz baixa, pouco antes de entrarem. – Nós vamos entrar disfarçados, resgatar a garota e só então atacar as pessoas que estiverem lá. Não poderemos atacar antes, porque podem ferir a garota. Entenderam?

- Sim! – Responderam em coro.

Entraram na caverna escura. Não deram muitos passos quando sentiram que o chão cada vez mais se inclinava para baixo. Estavam indo cada vez mais para as profundezas da terra. Um profundo breu os rodeava, quando notaram uma luz pálida mais a frente. Apressaram-se. Eram tochas nas paredes, que a partir dali iluminavam fracamente o caminho.

Continuaram caminhando, até que chegaram num grande vão. Havia cerca de cinqüenta cultistas ali dentro, ajoelhados perante a escultura de uma cobra feita de ouro maciço. Era uma câmara enorme, muito bem iluminada. Atrás da escultura havia três túneis.

- Sakura, porque seu fantasma não disse que havia tantos deles? – Ino murmurou, calando-se depois de receber um olhar feio de Sasuke. Piscou pra ele e recebeu uma cotovelada de Sakura, que assistia ao intercâmbio entre os dois.

O grupo desistiu de manter-se incólume. As vestes só serviriam se houvessem poucos cultistas. Era impossível, portanto, agir de acordo com o plano. Aproveitando-se das vestes, avançaram para atacar, usando o fator surpresa a seu favor.

A luta foi um tanto demorada e sangrenta. Pelo visto, só os mais fracos estavam ali. Magias explodiam por todo lado, e os rapazes atacavam em hesitar com suas respectivas espadas de fogo e relâmpago. Hinata mostrou-se muito útil com suas magias de ar, Ino com ataques à base de água e Tenten utilizando a terra a seu favor. Sakura, mais para trás, atacava um e outro cultista desavisado, lançando uma luz intensa para cegá-los momentaneamente ou utilizando-se da magia "assassino fantasma".

- Ótimo trabalho, garotos! – Sakura disse, vindo na direção do grupo. – Nós formamos uma bela equipe, não acham?

- Do que está falando? Você ficou o tempo todo escondida lá atrás, testuda. – Ino disse, irônica.

- Eu estava protegendo a retaguarda, está bem? A retaguarda! – Gritou indignada, agitando os braços para dar mais ênfase ao que dizia.

- Pára de gritar, eu não sou surda!

- Mas é idiota, o que dá no mesmo.

- O quêêê? Repita isso se tiver coragem!

- Sakura-chan, Ino, parem, por favor... – Hinata pediu, vendo a confusão armada.

- Deixa, Hinata. – Tenten disse, em tom de despreocupação. – Se elas se matarem, a gente pega os talismãs e segue adiante.

- O quêêê? – Sakura e Ino se voltaram para Tenten, subitamente. Esta soltou um sorriso amarelo.

- Oooops...

Ino retrucar alguma coisa quando mais uma leva de cultistas chegou pelo túnel atrás da imagem da direita.

- Meu Deus, parecem formigas! – Sakura exclamou, escondendo-se atrás de Sasuke.

- Precisaremos nos dividir. – Disse Tenten, desviando de um ataque. – Sakura e Sasuke, vocês vão pelo túnel da esquerda. Hinata, Naruto, vocês vão pelo do meio. Ino e eu ficaremos acabando com esses aqui.

O plano parecia lógico. Ino e Tenten eram do grupo as que mais tinham poder para atacar em massa, podendo lidar sem muita dificuldade com aquele grande grupo ali. Ino poderia matar boa parte afogado, e Tenten simplesmente abria a terra sob os pés dos inimigos, enterrando-os vivos. Sim, elas poderiam lidar com mais aqueles vinte cultistas.

Sasuke assentiu, puxou Sakura pelo braço e disparando algumas bolas de fogo, entrou no túnel da esquerda. Naruto hesitou, mas acabou por correr para o túnel do meio, seguindo a pequena fadinha que já ia voando e disparando magias à sua frente.

* * *

Sasuke foi em frente, praticamente arrastando Sakura consigo. A rosada suspirou, antes de puxar o braço das mãos do Uchiha. O túnel, estreito e parcialmente escuro, tinha uma curta extensão, terminando em uma câmara pequena e aparentemente vazia. Sasuke começou a voltar, e Sakura viu ali uma possibilidade para fazer o que queria.

- Hei, Sasuke, não vai falar comigo sobre... sobre... o que aconteceu ontem?

Sasuke não parou de andar, mas seu ritmo sofreu uma leve, quase imperceptível, alteração.

- Você quer conversar sobre isso agora? – Indagou, com um tom de tanta incredulidade, que Sakura ficou desconcertada e perdeu a confiança em si mesma. Começou a gaguejar, quase correndo para alcançá-lo.

- Bom... Nós na-não estivemos so-sozinhos por todo o dia... – Murmurou, tentando falar algo que tivesse sentido. – A-achei que seria uma boa hora para...

- Achou errado.

- Não precisa ser grosso. – Reclamou, parando e pondo as mãos na cintura. Sasuke não parou de andar. – Sasuke! – Gritou, irritada. Ele não parou. – Você está sendo covarde!

O moreno parou de súbito. Virou-se para ela e avançou rapidamente. Sakura sentiu vontade de recuar, mas forçou-se a ficar firme. Aquilo era importante demais para demonstrar fraqueza.

- De todas as horas inconvenientes que você poderia...

- Ah, agora eu sou inconveniente? – Sasuke praticamente bufou em resposta. Sakura não se intimidou e continuou falando. – Me beijar ontem não era inconvenien...

- Pelo amor dos deuses, estamos no meio de uma batalha, não percebeu?

- Agora vai ficar gritando comigo? – Indagou, cruzando os braços. Impaciente, Sasuke revirou os olhos.

- Você está sendo irracional, Sakura.

- E você está sendo covarde! – Retrucou, realmente zangada. – Porque não admite que queria me beijar ontem?

- _Você _me beijou. – Ele apontou, preciso.

- Eu estava bêbada! – Se defendeu, ruborizando. Espera, porque estava se defendendo? Decidiu partir para o ataque. – E porque você correspondeu?

- Já respondi isso uma vez. – Ele disse, respirando fundo para ganhar paciência. Mulheres! De todas as horas em que podia abordá-lo, ela tinha que escolher a pior possível!

- Não me venha com essa de "sou homem e fiz o que qualquer homem faria"! – Pôs as mãos na cintura, encarando-o. – É tão difícil assim dizer que gosta um pouquinho de mim?

Sasuke respirou fundo, antes de dizer algo que sabia que a magoaria. Inferno. Melhor que ela ficasse brava agora do que machucada por causa dele depois. Com sua voz mais fria, deu a punhalada final para encerrar aquela conversa.

- Já disse. Você é bonita. Me beijou. Fiz o que qualquer homem faria, por isso beijei você de volta. Faria isso com qualquer mulher bonita que me beijasse. A Yamanaka, por exemplo. – A garota estava cada vez mais pálida. Ignorando a dor que sentia no peito, Sasuke continuou, implacável. – É tão difícil assim de entender? Diga-me, Sakura, todas as garotas de seu mundo são tão irritantes assim ou só é você?

Sakura sentiu o ar faltar. As lágrimas encheram seus olhos, mas ela se esforçou para não chorar. Não daria essa satisfação a ele.

- Você. É. Um. Canalha.

Virou-se, e saiu correndo. Sasuke praguejou, e esperou um pouco para dar tempo a ela se acalmar antes de segui-la. No meio do caminho, porém, Sakura tropeçou e apoiou-se numa pedra para não cair. A pedra se moveu, e a parede atrás dela deslizou para o lado, revelando uma nova câmara. Sakura caiu de bunda no chão. A pesada pedra fechou-se às suas costas. Não fez esforço para se levantar.

- Canalha... – Repetiu, chorando.

* * *

- Hei, já derrubei uns quinze, e você, Tenten? - Indagou Ino, desviando de mais um ataque e disparando um jato de água das mãos no cultista mais próximo.

- Não estou contando. – A jovem ninfa respondeu, lançando uma chuva de meteoritos sobre outros três cultistas.

- Cara, você é tão chata...! – Ino riu, recebendo um ataque de adaga em cheio no braço esquerdo. Não desviou a tempo, e o sangue começou a pingar. – Droga! – Franziu a testa. – Agora você me irritou, mocinho. - Fez um gesto com a mão e uma enorme bolha d'água explodiu sobre o inimigo que ousara feri-la. – Isso! – Comemorou.

- Você realmente se diverte com isso, não? – Tenten indagou, lançando mais uma magia. Três cultistas próximos a ela foram presos por uma teia de espinhos. A ninfa estava começando a se cansar. Além disso, detestava violência.

- Claro que sim.

- Gosta mesmo de lutar? – Indagou, girando o punho e fazendo um enxame de insetos invadir o local, atacando diversos alvos ao mesmo tempo.

- Gosto de dar lições a quem merece. – Foi a resposta, surpreendentemente nobre e heróica. Ao menos, seria, se Ino não tivesse completado: – Seja dando-lhes uma surra ou roubando suas carteiras.

Tenten parou de lutar por um instante, para olhar a sereia.

- Você é doida.

- Diz uma novidade! – Ino riu. Uma nova leva de cultistas chegou, avançando rapidamente para substituir os anteriores.

- Minha nossa, quantos deles há?

- Não importa. - Ino esticou o braço e mais uma bola de água surgiu. – Ceeeeerto, venham brincar, otários!

* * *

- Porque uma garota tão linda está chorando? Eles feriram você?

Sakura pulou do lugar de onde estava e se virou, vendo um homem lindo de morrer observá-la com um ar compreensivo. Ele estava amarrado pelos pulsos por cordas grossas fixas na parede. Olhando pela primeira vez o lugar onde estava, notou que era uma espécie de calabouço. O ar era pesado e fedia a mofo. Parecia viciado, por não ter por onde circular. Será que a jovem a ser sacrificada estivera presa ali também?

Limpando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos, aproximou-se um pouco do prisioneiro. Céus, ele era lindo! Certo que ela gostava – mais do que gostaria até – de Sasuke, mas não era cega. Uia... Que pedaço de homem! Cabelos negros e longos, na altura dos ombros servia como uma perfeita moldura para o rosto espetacularmente bonito. Olhos verdes inquisitivos, nariz afilado e aristocrático, covinha no queixo. Os braços mostravam músculos bem desenvolvidos. Muito provavelmente havia um belo tanquinho embaixo da blusa rasgada...

- Opa. – Sakura fechou a boca, para evitar que a baba escorresse. Obvio que tinha que encontrar um deus daquele quando tinha o nariz vermelho e estivera chorando por outro cara. O pior é que mesmo vendo aquele homem lindo, ele não fazia seu coração bater mais rápido como Sasuke fazia. Ora, já estava pensando em Sasuke outra vez. Suspirou.

- Porque está aí? O que fizeram com você? – Indagou, enquanto se aproximava dele para tentar soltá-lo.

- Tentei resgatar a jovem garota. – Ele respondeu, dando de ombros. Olha aí, a voz baixa, profunda e sexy, outra vez. Mas ele não fazia seu coração bater. Era mesmo uma pena. Franziu a testa, tentando soltá-lo. A corda estava com um nó muito apertado. Se inclinou ainda mais, e conseguiu cair no colo dele. Corou. Depois de algum esforço, finalmente atingiu seu objetivo.

- Pronto, você está livre! – Anunciou, sorridente! Afastou-se, antes que outra catástrofe acontecesse e ela mais uma vez lhe caísse em cima. Daqui a pouco, o homem iria processá-la por assédio sexual. – Agora talvez possa ajudar a mim e a meu grupo na missão de resgate. – Virou-se na direção de onde a parede se fechara, procurando uma fissura para abrir a passagem. – Só precisamos sair daqui...

- Sinto, mas você não vai a lugar algum.

Sakura virou-se bruscamente.

- Olha, não estou com humor para brincadeiras... – Ele apenas ficou olhando-a, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. – De repente, lembrou-se quando Iruka-sensei contara a história de Naruto. "_Dragões podem, aqui em Konoha, assumir uma forma humanóide, Sakura. A do pai de Naruto era a de um _belo elfo". – Tá de brinks... – Murmurou, piscando furiosamente. – Você não é o... – O bonito homem somente sorriu. – Isso foi traição!

- Sou sacerdote de Sszzaas. – Ele respondeu. Sszzaas. Deus da Traição. "_É, faz sentido_", Sakura pensou, engolindo em seco.

- Ok, Houston, we have a problem...

* * *

- Espera, Hinata-chan! – Naruto gritou enquanto se esforçava para alcançar a fadinha, que voava veloz à sua frente. Hinata se forçou a diminuir o ritmo, embora temesse um pouco ficar a sós com ele. Não sabia muito bem o que dizer. – Está empolgada para lutar? – Ele indagou, sorrindo. – Deixa alguns pra mim, dattebayo!

- Ah... si-sim. – Sorriu. Impossível ficar desconfortável com Naruto por perto.

- Você é boa para caramba com magia, Hinata-chan! O que você fez lá atrás foi incrível! Deixou todos eles desorientados!

- È uma ma-magia chamada estrondo sônico... – Explicou, humilde.

- Incrível! – Repetiu. Parou de falar ao encontrar seis cultistas guardando uma porta ao fim do túnel. Hinata fez um gesto com as mãos e uma rajada de vento extremamente rápida lançou dois dos cultistas contra a parede. Eles bateram violentamente com a cabeça na superfície pedrosa e desmaiaram.

Dois cultistas guardaram a porta, enquanto os outros dois avançaram sobre Naruto. O guardião do relâmpago cortou um deles com sua espada, mas foi jogado longe por um punho de pedra que surgiu da parede.

O outro era um mago! Sabendo que Naruto não tinha completo domínio de suas magias, Hinata avançou na direção do mago.

- Naruto-kun, deixe esse comigo!

Naruto assentiu. Avançou na direção dos outros dois e com dois movimentos rápidos, deixou-os desacordados. A um sinal de Hinata, seguiu em frente. A fada focou-se em seu adversário. Não seria uma luta fácil.

- Vai me enfrentar, pequenina? – O mago riu, arrogante. Hinata não respondeu, apenas conjurou uma magia e uma névoa espessa tomou conta do local. – Hum... interessante... Mas não o suficiente.

O mago murmurou algumas palavras e algumas pedras do chão se ergueram, sendo lançadas em todas as direções. Hinata criou uma muralha de ar, desviando de todas elas. Mais um gesto de mão do mago, e a terra do teto começou a pingar e despencar aos poucos, como se fosse lama. Hinata desviou como pôde dos respingos, mas acabou sendo atingida em cheio por um deles. Suas asas ficaram pesadas e não conseguiu se manter no ar. Estava caindo quando o mago fez saírem estacas pontiagudas de pedra do chão. Antes de bater nelas, Hinata conjurou uma magia que a deixou numa forma gasosa, e simplesmente atravessou as estacas, sem sofrer danos.

HInata respirou fundo, criou uma bolha de ar ao redor de sua cabeça, e se concentrou. O ar ao redor deles foi ficando cada vez mais pestilento.

- O que está fazendo? – O mago disparou pedras e mais pedras na direção da jovem fada. O ar estava irrespirável. Caiu de joelhos. – O que... está... – Desmaiou.

* * *

Depois de descobrir que havia liberado o dragão que queriam derrotar, Sakura tentara fugir, mas ele a pegara com facilidade e a levara para uma pequena câmara por uma outra passagem por trás da parede onde esteva falsamente preso. Lá estava uma pequena jovem, de uns oito anos de idade, deitada no centro de um altar.

- Posso matá-la? – Um dos cultistas avançou, com a espada em riste, quando o dragão largou Sakura sem muito cuidado num canto.

- Não, preciso da garota viva. Amarrem-na.

Hum, informação importante. Ele não ia matá-la. Queria nem saber por que não, tinha medo de descobrir. Mas como ele não ia matá-la, ia aproveitar para incomodá-los e extravasar sua raiva. Ainda estava furiosa com Sasuke. Queria descontar em alguém.

Um dos cultistas avançou para cumprir a ordem.

– Tire as mãos de mim ou farei um feitiço que fará com que sua extremidade mais apreciada se encolha e caia. – Ameaçou, com desprezo na voz. O cultista hesitou, mas o líder deles fez um gesto e o cultista à sua esquerda foi em frente e amarrou-a. Após vê-la amarrada, o dragão saiu da pequena câmera outra vez.

- É melhor me soltarem, seus idiotas, porque quando o meu grupo chegar, eles se deliciarão abrindo-os lentamente para que eu possa ver suas quentes e sangrentas vísceras sair uma a uma! – Sakura gritou, satisfeita com a frase de efeito. Segura como estava de que não poderia ser morta, decidiu continuar a incomodar aqueles cultistas subordinados.

- Uma imagem muito alentadora, sim senhor — comentou o cultista que a amarrara, com um toque de diversão na voz. – Alguma vez realmente viu como eles fazem isto?

- Dúzias de vezes! – Sakura retrucou — Depois eles te esfolarão, cortarão em pedaços e jogarão para ser comido pelos lobos!

- Bem, isso não tem muito sentido. — Ele observou, fazendo um gesto negativo com a cabeça — Por que eles irão se preocupar em me esfolar, se vão me cortar em pedaços?

- Farão por que... Por que... Porque me divertirá ver! — Respondeu, sem se importar com a lógica. Sem noção do perigo, continuou ameaçando: – Meu grupo irá amassar todos os ossos de seus corpos, seus raptores de mulheres indefesas! Logo tirarão os seus olhos e farão mingau...!

- É mesmo? – O cultista ainda parecia divertido.

- Sim! Eles te farão em migalhas e jogará suas rançosas e fedidas vísceras às rãs!

- Querida - interrompeu ele - acredito que você queria dizer cães e não rãs. Quanto tempo supõe que levaria para um montão de rãs comerem um homem? Anos!

- Isso é o que faz a ameaça tão espantosa! – Explicou Sakura. – Todas essas criaturas verdes e viscosas saltando dentro e fora...

- CALADA! – Gritou um dos cultistas, irritado com a faladeira. - Mas que INFERNO! Alguém cale essa garota!

Sakura não hesitou:

- Eles irão triturar seus órgãos até fazê-los picadinho...

- JÁ!

- ... seus infames, hipócritas e bastar... Muummnmnmnmmnmnmm. – Sakura fulminava o homem com o olhar, furiosa por ter um pedaço de pano puído na boca. – Muuummnum. Mumnmnmmnmn.

- Ah, finalmente, silêncio!

O cultista sorriu.

* * *

Naruto avançou, espada em riste. Estava preocupado com Hinata e com os outros. Queria salvar logo a pobre mocinha que estava prestes a ser sacrificada, pegar o dinheiro e, principalmente, ir numa taverna comer alguma coisa. Estava morrendo de fome.

A sala em que estava era de tamanho mediano, e estava repleta de tesouros. Muito ouro, muitos baús cheios até a boca de moedas, jóias e pedras preciosas. Ficou de queixo caído. Correu para um dos baús, e no instante em que tocou nele, uma saraivada de flechas envenenadas dispararam na direção dele. Naruto desviou delas, rapidamente.

- Parece que seu lado humano é bastante ativo. – Naruto ergueu a espada na direção da voz. Um homem, de cabelos negros e expressão penetrante estava encostando numa das paredes. – Geralmente, o lado dragão é mais atuante.

Naruto levantou uma sobrancelha, sem entender o que aquele cara estava falando. Mas não precisou pedir explicações. Sua metade dragão reconhecera o inimigo como igual. Esse era o dragão que viera matar.

- Hei, finalmente. Prepare-se, dragão, porque você vai morrer! – Gritou, animado. Ergueu as mãos, e uma série de relâmpagos caíram por todo lugar. O dragão desviou de todos, sem muito esforço.

- É só isso que sabe fazer? – Perguntou, aparentando tédio. – Esperava mais do filho do grande Namikaze Minato...

- Conheceu meu pai?

- Se o conheci? – Sorriu. – Eu o matei.

**... continua...

* * *

**

_**Prévia do próximo capítulo " A cidade dos céus ":**_

Um homem pálido, de longos cabelos negros e olhos rasgados e de íris amarelas estava sentado, folheando satisfeito um velho grimório prateado. Faltava pouco para que pudesse concluir seu plano. Muito pouco.

- Senhor, novas notícias. – Orochimaru fechou o grimório e olhou para o tolo subordinado que ousara interromper suas divagações. O licantropo tremeu sob o olhar desaprovador de seu mestre. Desatou a falar, rapidamente: - Temos um dos guardiões em nosso poder.

Um sorriso de puro prazer surgiu nos lábios do temido necromante. O licantropo suspirou aliviado.

- Excelente... – Fez um gesto com as mãos, e chamas negras queimaram o licantropo, até que este virasse pó. Não tolerava fracos. – Realmente, ótimas noticias...

* * *

**N/A**: Oi, povo bunito! Antes que pensem ou me xinguem nas reviews, vou logo avisando: é, eu tenho muita cara de pau mesmo para voltar depois de tanto tempo! XD. Sobra óleo de peroba, falta tempo para escrever mais rápido. ME PERDOEM! u.u

Ah, talvez alguns de vocês possam achar a reação de Hinata ao beijo exagerada, mas eu encaro que o beijo foi a gota d'água para uma jovenzinha tão insegura de si mesma. Ela ficou com medo do que o beijo poderia fazer para a relação dela com Naruto, uma relação que ela acreditava ser preciosa demais para perder. Era uma cena necessária para o amadurecimento da personagem.

Peço, mais uma vez, desculpas pela demora. Vou tentar atualizar com mais freqüência, especialmente agora que estou de férias (Viva!). Vou tentar atualizar com diariamente o **blog** também. O endereço é http:/ ficartimanhas do destino . blogspot. com/ (_tirem os espaços_). Lá trago coisas sobre a fic, como desenhos e cenas cortadas; e falo um pouco sobre o universo dos animes e mangás também. Dêem uma passadinha lá e me sigam! Ah, criei um _twitter_, então quem quiser me seguir, é maya_renata.

**Então, o dragão acabou de revelar que matou o pai de Naruto, será que finalmente o nosso querido guardião vai saber algo mais sobre seu papai? Como ficará a relação entre o Sasuke e Sakura? E quem será o guardião em poder de Orochimaru? Isso vocês só vão sabem no próximo capítulo de Artimanhas do Destino, "A Cidade dos Céus". **

**Até lá!**

**P.s.:** Cheguei às 200 REVIEWS! OBRIGADA A TODOS! Isso me deixa muito, mas muito feliz e orgulhosa!

* * *

**Referências do capítulo**

1 – Todo desabafo de Hinata foi inspirado num mangá muito fofo, chamado Koko Ni Iru Yo, de Tooyama Ema. É realmente ótimo! Tem outro mangá dessa autora, chamado Watashi ni xx Shinasai, que me fez dar altas gargalhadas. Aconselho a leitura. Vocês podem ler no blog http:/ toshiwayume. blogspot. com _/ (tirem os espaços_).

2 – Até tu, brutus? É uma frase muito parodiada que é atribuída a Júlio César, imperador Romano que, no século I antes de Cristo, foi vítima de um complô para tirá-lo do cargo. Entre os que agiram contra ele estava seu filho adotivo, Marcus Brutus. (Viu, fanfic também é cultura!)

3 – "_Eu vejo gente morta. – Com que freqüência? – O tempo todo..."._ Essa é clássica, preciso dizer mesmo de onde é? Pra quem não souber, crie vergonha e vá locar/baixar o clássico O Sexto Sentido...

4 – Sszzaas é o Deus da Traição no HQ Holy Avenger.

5 – "Houston, we have a problem" (Houston, nós temos um problema). Outro clássico, do filme "Apollo".

6 – A maioria das magias descritas neste capítulo foram tiradas de variados manuais de RPG. D&D e 3D&T, principalmente.

* * *

**Resposta às reviews**

**P.s**: Mandei resposta às reviews de quem tem conta aqui para suas respectivas contas, então aqui só estão as respostas de quem não tem conta neste site. As respostas continuam por ordem de chegada...

_**Hana Haruno Uchiha ou HaNa-S2**_: Oi! Sinto mais uma vez, e como sempre, pela demora! Cara, o tempo passa rápido demais, infelizmente! Favor não tente me matar! Ashuahsuahsuahsuhauhsua! Pois é, demora a ter beijo, mas quando ponho, é pra deixar todo mundo feliz! Acho o Sasuke Kawai também! Obrigada pelo incentivo quanto à meu emprego, (in)felizmente trabalho tanto quanto no outro... XD Quero ver seus desenhos! Quando puder, mandar pra mim, ta? Bjão!

_**may-chan**_: Oi! Fico extremamente feliz que você esteja gostando da fic! Muitíssimo obrigada por todos os seus elogios! ^^ Gosto muito da minha Sakura cômica também, geralmente rio sozinha quando estou escrevendo (sim, sou meio doida). Espero que não tenha tido nenhuma sincope cardíaca por minha causa! Asuahsuahsuahsuahsasa Bjão, xará!

_**Pathziinha**_: Oi! Fico muito feliz que você tenha escrito um comentário! Fico extremamente feliz e orgulhosa por estar no seu top 10 também! Infelizmente, não consegui ver seu msn, porque esse site corta endereços de email e site. Você pode colocar com espaços entre o endereço, que assim eu consigo ver e adiciono! Bjão!

_**Liv:**_ Oi! Desculpa pela demora! Acredite eu que escrevi sempre releio e acho graça também... ^^ Bjão!

_**dai-cham**_: Oi! Obrigada por todas as suas reviews! Sinto pela demora, mesmo! Espero que não tenha tido nenhum ataque do coração, pelomordedeus! Ahsuahsuahsuahsua Sim, o Yumichika é de Bleach. Outro anime que adoro! Bjão!

_**Nenis**_: Oi! Sinto pela demora, mesmo! Fico muito feliz que você ame a fic! Eu amo escrevê-la, e demorei muito desta vez! Bjão!

_**HiroshimaHatake**_: Oi! Fico muito feliz que você tenha escrito um comentário! Obrigada pelo seu elogio! E mil desculpas mesmo pela demora! Bjão!

_**erika ramos:**_ Oi! Não abandonei a fic não, ta? Ela vai ter fim, só não sei quando... asuahsuashuashaushauashuash Sinto muito pela demora! ! Bjão! Ah, ADORO o olhar pidão do gato de botas!

*** Participe da Campanha: DEIXE UMA REVIEW E FAÇA UMA FICWRITER FELIZ!**

*** Estou participando da: ATUALIZE LOGO, E FAÇA UM MONTE DE LEITORES FELIZES! **


	13. A Cidade dos Céus – Parte 1

**Disclaimer:** O anime Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, são todos de Masashi Kishimoto.

**N/A:** Comentários/Agradecimentos/avisos/desculpas/recados inúteis da autora estarão no fim do capítulo, se tiver paciência e boa vontade, leia lá!

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo Doze **

**"A Cidade dos Céus – Parte 1"**

**No Capítulo Anterior...**

_- Hei, finalmente. Prepare-se, dragão, porque você vai morrer! – Gritou, animado. Ergueu as mãos, e uma série de relâmpagos caíram por todo lugar. O dragão desviou de todos, sem muito esforço._

_- É só isso que sabe fazer? – Perguntou, aparentando tédio. – Esperava mais do filho do grande Namikaze Minato..._

_- Conheceu meu pai?_

_- Se o conheci? – Sorriu. – Eu o matei._

Eu o matei.

Eu o matei.

Eu o matei.

Eu o matei.

Eu o matei...

A frase ressoava na mente de Naruto, que, chocado, apenas olhava estupidamente para o homem, cujo sorriso de puro escárnio nos lábios se tornara ainda maior. O jovem guardião sentiu todos os seus sonhos infantis de reencontrar o pai um dia e pedir-lhe explicações se despedaçarem em milhares de pedaços. A minúscula chama de esperança que queimava fracamente em seu peito se extinguiu de vez.

Fechou os olhos.

Sentiu uma dor imensa, pela perda do que nem conhecera. Pensamentos frenéticos se sucediam em sua cabeça, todos relacionados a uma única coisa: Nunca poderia conhecer seu pai. Nunca. Ergueu os olhos, atormentado. À sua frente, o dragão continuava a sorrir; o sorriso cada vez maior diante da agonia e estupefação do jovem guerreiro.

Então a dor que corroia suas entranhas foi substituída por um ódio, desconhecido e intenso, que nublou sua mente e o fez ver tudo vermelho. Seus pensamentos agora se reduziram a um só.

Matar.

* * *

Ino suspirou, encostando-se numa das paredes. Finalmente os malditos cultistas pararam de surgir. Parecia que ao derrubar um, surgiam dois para assumir o lugar. Ela e Tenten estavam exaustas e feridas, por isso decidiram esperar ali no salão principal pelo resto dos guardiões. Não poderiam ajudar muito nas batalhas no estado em que estavam agora.

Passou a mão no pescoço, distraída, acariciando o lugar onde o vampiro a marcara. A marca sumira poucas horas depois de ter sido feita. Ainda assim, estava um pouco preocupada. Desde aquela manhã, sentia como se ele estivesse próximo, cada vez mais perto. Não sabia explicar como sabia disso, simplesmente... Sabia.

- Problemas com o pescoço? – Tenten indagou, olhando-a inquisitivamente. Lembrava-se bem que a sereia voltara com uma marca no pescoço depois de sair do labirinto, e não engolira aquela história mal contada de ter sido mordida por um mosquito. Não tivera tempo ou intimidade para questioná-la desde então, mas essa se revelava uma boa oportunidade.

- Torcicolo. – Ino mentiu, desviando o rosto do olhar inteligente da outra. A ninfa era perceptiva demais.

- Verdade? – Tenten arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Parece-me mais que foi mordida... por alguma coisa.

- Sim, por um mosquito, não se lembra? – Tornou a mentir, descaradamente. Não sabia se queria revelar o quanto fora tola ao ajudar aquele vampiro. Muito menos as estranhas sensações que sentia desde então. Mexeu-se, desconfortável com o intenso escrutínio da ninfa. Tenten começou a falar, num tom aparentemente despreocupado e descontraído:

- Sabe, Ino, as ninfas têm poder de falar com os animais. – Ino assentiu, sem entender aonde a outra queria chegar. – E no labirinto em que estávamos, havia muitos animais. – Ino gelou. A linha de raciocínio da outra era muito clara. – Enquanto eu procurava você e os outros, soube de algo estranho por uma garshisa. Você imagina o que era?

- Não tenho a menor idéia. – Mentiu novamente, enquanto sentia o sangue fugir das faces. Tenten a encarou, um sorriso divertido nos lábios enquanto a incitava a falar, ficando calada. O silêncio pesou entre elas. Ino decidiu mudar o foco da conversa. – Já te contei que fiz uma música pensando na Hinata? - Sem esperar a resposta da outra, começou a cantar, enquanto mantinha os olhos fixos nas portas, para prevenir qualquer ataque. – "Oh baby talk to me, show some pity. You touch me in many, many ways. But i'm shy can't you... I'm shy can't you... I'm shy can't you see?"._(Oh, baby, fale comigo, mostre alguma ê me toca de muitos, muitos jeitos. Mas sou tímida e você não... Sou tímida e você não... Sou tímida você não pode ver_?)**1**_._

- Perfeito, mas ainda estou esperando, Ino. - Tenten continuou encarando-a, de braços cruzados. Parecia pronta a esperar pelo resto da eternidade se fosse preciso.

Ino a encarou de volta.

Tenten arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Ino suspirou.

"_É...__parece __que __o__jogo __acabou, __Yamanaka_", disse a si mesma.

* * *

Um longo tempo com uma mordaça puída enfiada na boca não fazia uma pessoa ficar mais calma. De fato, deixava-a ainda mais furiosa. Isso explicava o fato dos olhos de Sakura estarem brilhando de ódio, quando deveriam estar reluzindo de medo, já que a dita cuja estava amarrada e à mercê de um bando de cultistas que serviam ao Deus da Traição.

"_Amaldiçoado, __biltre, __cachorro __safado, __desgraçado, __estúpido __embusteiro ,__filho __de __uma __égua __sem __pai, __galhorda, __hipócrita, __idiota... __jo... __ja...__hum... __Não __lembro __de __nenhum __xingamento __com __a __letra __jota_", Sakura pensou, interrompendo sua _estimulante_ atividade de xingar com todas as letras do alfabeto o dragão safado-patife-pilantra-e-salafrário que a enganara para que estivesse ali com a aquele pano fedendo a Deus sabe lá o quê enfiado na boca. Tinha até medo de pensar para que aquele pano servira antes. Essa mera idéia fazia sua bile vir à boca, e se vomitasse morreria sufocada com o próprio vômito, porque sabia que nenhum dos cultistas estúpidos ergueria um dedo para ajudá-la. Respirou fundo, tentando se controlar.

Mas cadê o inútil do Sasuke que não aparecera para resgatá-la ainda? Certo que eles tinham brigado, mas isso não justificava o fato de ele estar demorando tanto. Não é como se ele estivesse parado num canto chorando, como ela estaria agora ou estava, antes de ser traída pelo safado, porém lindo, homem que na verdade era um dragão. Ah que ódio de si mesma! Como era estúpida!

Espera! Ela não era estúpida! Não mesmo! Os homens é que eram, não ela...

... pelo menos isso era o que sua mãe dizia quando brigava com seu pai e arremessava nele os bibelôs da sala. Por sorte sua mãe tinha uma péssima pontaria ou à essa altura estaria órfã de pai. O porquê de o pai comprar bibelôs para repor os quebrados era algo que nunca entendera. Mais cedo ou mais tarde a mãe dela ia jogar nele de novo mesmo... Então, pra que repor? Vai ver que ele achava divertido ficar desviando dos benditos bibelôs. Sakura não. Ainda tinha a marca do bibelô que levara na cabeça, quando ainda não tinha tido a percepção de ficar bem LONGE dos pais quando estes estivessem brigando... É... Pensar nos pais não ajudou muito.

Lembrou da mãe toda contente ao ganhar mais um daqueles ridículos bibelôs como munição, e sentiu uma enorme angústia e o coração comprimido de tanta saudade. Queria o colo da mãe agora. Para chorar e reclamar o quanto Sasuke fora imbecil com ela. Engoliu as lágrimas, com esforço. Não ia mais chorar. Ia encontrar os outros guardiões, matar o tal negramante e voltar para casa, tudo sem perder a maldita pose de Diva. Oh... o comercial da seda de novo não... Ou seria da Biorene? "_Ah, __quem __se __importa_?" Resmungou consigo mesma.

_Ja...J... Ju... JUMENTO!_

Quase pulou do lugar, feliz por ter encontrado mais um insulto. Pularia, se pudesse se movimentar. Como não podia, ia continuar o joguinho mental estimulante que criara. Tinha certeza que chegaria ao Z pois era criativa o bastante para tanto, mas esperava que o imbecil do Uchiha chegasse antes.

"_Espera! __Galhorda __não __é __insulto, __essa __palavra __nem __existe! __O __certo __é __calhorda, __estou __quase __certa... __Sendo __assim... __Maldição, __terei __que __começar __outra __vez __a __partir __do __G... __Go... __Gostoso! __Não, __maldita __mente __hentai... __Embora __o __dragão __fosse... __Er... __Deixa __pra __lá... __G... __Go... __É... __Ga... __Ga... __Galego __não, __droga! __G... __Galinha! __Isso!__"_

* * *

Sasuke respirou fundo, lutando para lidar com a dor que tomara conta de seu peito ao dispensar e magoar Sakura. Sabia que fora muito rude. Fora cruel até. Mas era o melhor para ela, afirmou novamente a si mesmo, como se tentasse se convencer deste fato. Não poderia amá-la como sabia que ela devia ser amada. Não queria vê-la sofrer. E se ela seguisse tendo alguma esperança com ele, não apenas sofreria, como seria completamente destroçada.

Nunca se perdoaria se acontecesse alguma coisa com ela por sua causa. Tinha uma missão a cumprir, não podia nem queria ter de se responsabilizar pela felicidade dela. Não sabia o que era felicidade, como poderia assumir o difícil encargo de ser responsável pela felicidade de outra pessoa?

Não, não se comprometeria com isso.

Suspirando, virou-se para procurar Sakura. Já tinha dado tempo o suficiente para que ela se recompusesse, e aquele não era um lugar adequado para que ela ficasse sozinha. Era muito frágil, a sua Sakura. Sua? Droga. Ia começar a ficar possessivo, agora?

Irritado consigo mesmo, começou a andar mais rápido para chegar ao fim do túnel, quando ouviu a voz de Sakura vindo...

...do outro lado da parede?

Inclinou-se, para ter certeza. Sim, com certeza era a voz dela. E parecia estar ameaçando alguém. Mas como diabos ela fora parar ali? Devia saber que não podia deixá-la só por nem um minuto que fosse. Blasfemando impropérios que fariam um marinheiro corar, Sasuke começou a tatear a parede, em busca de uma alavanca ou botão para destravar a provável passagem secreta.

Iria levar um bom tempo nisso. Pior é que não podia lançar nada contra a parede, pois tinha medo que ela estivesse exatamente do outro lado. Teria que ter paciência.

* * *

- ... e é isso. – Ino suspirou, acariciando o pescoço, num ato instintivo, sem nem perceber que o fazia.

- Você disse que sente que ele está perto?

- Sim. Eu não sei o que está acontecendo.

Tente apoiou o queixo no rosto, pensativa. Tentava se lembrar de algo que ouvira há muito, muito tempo atrás, quando houvera uma invasão de vampiros numa cidade próxima ao labirinto em que ela morava. O que era...? A informação insistia em fugir da sua mente, embora a ninfa sentisse que estava ali, faltando muito pouco para alcançá-la.

- Droga! – Murmurou, frustrada. Sabia que era importante. Mas fazia tanto tempo...

- Acha que é algo importante? – Ino indagou, deixando transparecer pela primeira vez um pouco de insegurança. Era tão raro que demonstrasse vulnerabilidade que Tenten se surpreendeu com a pergunta dela. Tentou responder da melhor maneira possível.

- Acho que devemos procurar alguém especializado em vampiros para tirar nossas dúvidas, apenas por precaução.

- Sim, você tem razão. Ilyades é uma cidade grande, deve ter ao menos um estudioso desses seres desagradáveis.

As duas entraram num silêncio confortável após a conversa. Ino começou a trançar os longos cabelos, enquanto Tenten confirmava suas impressões sobre a sereia. Desde o começo sentira que a outra tinha um lado oculto sobre a superfície animada e sorridente, mas ainda não sabia o que ela escondia. Ino não era tão forte quanto aparentava. Mas a questão era: porque ela escondia suas inseguranças e fraquezas sob uma fachada alegre e irônica? O que lhe acontecera para que não se permitisse confiar em ninguém?

Ino estava um tanto desconfortável após a conversa, porém ao mesmo tempo mais aliviada por ter alguém com quem dividir seus problemas. Terminou de trançar os cabelos e começou a andar de um lado para outro, agitada.

- Eles estão demorando muito. Preciso ver qual é o problema. Pode se virar aqui sozinha, Tenten?

- Sim.

- Então eu vou indo.

- Ino... – Tenten chamou, num impulso. Ino virou-se, curiosa. – Tome cuidado.

- Ah, obrigada. – Agradeceu, desconcertada com o cuidado da outra. Não estava acostumada a ter pessoas se preocupando consigo. Sempre fora independente, e preferia assim. Doía menos. Armou um grande sorriso, e piscou para a outra guardiã: - Eles é quem precisam tomar cuidado comigo.

Pouco depois que Ino saiu, Tenten lembrou-se da informação que estava procurando. Maldição! Precisava alertar a outra, mas não podia deixar seu posto ali na entrada. Ino não iria ficar nada satisfeita em saber que pessoas mordidas por vampiros podiam virar...

...Escravos de sangue.

* * *

Naruto avançou sobre o dragão, tomado pela fúria. O sacerdote do Deus da Traição conseguiu se desviar com facilidade do golpe do guerreiro e revidou, lançando o Uzumaki ao chão. O guardião nem hesitou antes de levantar-se novamente. Parecia possuído, nem sequer sentia dor. Seu corpo inteiro, agora com a parte dragão desperta, era uma máquina de guerra.

O dragão e sumo-sacerdote de Sszzaas, Devlon, não demorou ao se dar conta do erro que cometera ao provocar o guerreiro. Se a princípio se defendia com facilidade, agora estava cada vez mais difícil evitar os golpes do guardião loiro. A quantidade de poder que Naruto estava emanando era absurda. Se continuasse assim, estaria em dificuldades.

Enquanto se defendia dos golpes cada vez mais precisos de Naruto, Devlon começou a invocar demônios para ajudarem-no. Sentia que sozinho não conseguiria vencer.

Naruto ficou cercado por doze malikis**2**, ordem de demônios guerreiros, furiosos, imprevisíveis, brutos e violentos. O jovem guerreiro riu, ávido pela oportunidade de ter mais oponentes para matar. Nas faces horrendas de cada um daqueles demônios, ele via a face do assassino de seu pai.

Tinha matado todos os malikis e se preparava para destruir o dragão quando esse simplesmente... Fugiu.

* * *

Sakura já estava na letra P de "Pérfido", quando Sasuke descobriu a passagem secreta. Imediatamente a garota esqueceu-se da brincadeira para passar o tempo e ficou assistindo, agoniada, ao Uchiha lutar sozinho contra todos os cultistas ali dentro.

Ela sabia que ele era forte, mas ainda assim não podia evitar ficar apreensiva. Apesar de ele ter sido um estúpido e imbecil com ela, temia pela vida e segurança dele. Ela o amava, afinal...

Sasuke sentiu o sangue ferver ao ver Sakura amarrada e amordaçada num dos cantos daquela sala. Lutou como um louco contra os cultistas ali presentes, ansioso por chegar perto dela e conferir se ela estava realmente bem. Se algum daqueles homens tivesse ousado somente tocar nela...

Após derrotar o ultimo inimigo, Sasuke correu até Sakura e liberou-a das cordas e da mordaça. A jovem guardiã sentiu os olhos encherem-se de água e ia abraçá-lo em busca de consolo, quando se lembrou das ultimas palavras dele e parou. "_Você __é __bonita. __Me __beijou. __Fiz __o __que __qualquer __homem __faria, __por __isso __beijei __você __de __volta. __Faria __isso __com __qualquer __mulher __bonita __que __me __beijasse__"__..._

Sasuke percebeu a hesitação dela, e por um instante, sentiu-se frustrado consigo mesmo pelo que fizera. Mas só por um instante. Imediatamente depois, sua mente tomou controle de seu corpo e reafirmou-lhe que seria melhor assim. Tinha uma mente extremamente disciplinada. Porém, mesmo pensando assim, não conseguiu desviar os olhos dos dela.

Ino chegou naquele momento, e encontrou um olhando para o outro intensamente. Não queria interromper o casal e ia sair dali quando viu a pobre menina deitada no altar. A neta da fantasma que falara com Sakura!

Correu até ela e soltou-a. Só podia imaginar o quanto a pobre garota, de uns oito anos de idade, sofrera. A garotinha começou a chorar e agarrou-se em Ino, que consolou-a dizendo palavras doces e gentis.

- Ino, afaste-se dela! – O grito agudo de Sakura chamou a atenção da sereia. A rosada olhava horrorizada para a menina em seu colo. Quando olhou para baixo, Ino assustou-se. A menininha, antes tão doce, agora tinha presas e chifres, sua face parecia estar escorrendo pelo rosto, revelando os ossos por baixo.

Ino tentou soltar-se, compreendendo que aquela era uma armadilha, porém não conseguiu. A menina-demônio estava grudada a ela, e fincara as unhas afiadas em suas costas. Sasuke e Sakura correram para ajudá-la. Antes que Sasuke golpeasse o pequeno demônio com a espada, ela virou a cabeça para ele, torcendo o pescoço num assustador ângulo de 180 graus.

- Ela é do meu mestre Orochimaru... A guardiã vinda de outro mundo... – Disse, numa voz sibilante. Então, no instante seguinte, as duas desapareceram no ar.

* * *

Ouvindo sons de batalha, Hinata apressou-se, sentindo pulsar no peito uma urgência inexplicável. Sentia que tinha que se apressar, que tinha que chegar até onde _ele_ estava. Não sabia bem o porquê, mas sentia um frio desespero se acercando de seu coração, instigando-a a encontrá-lo antes que fosse tarde demais.

Estava chegando perto da porta, quando subitamente tudo ficou em silêncio. Não foi somente os sons atrás da pesada e maciça porta de madeira que pararam. Era como se o mundo inteiro tivesse se calado. A única coisa que ouvia era o rugir do sangue em seus ouvidos e o som áspero de sua respiração acelerada.

A sensação de desespero afundou ainda mais suas garras em seu peito, a ponto de fazê-la arfar. Decidida, derrubou a porta com uma única magia sem se preocupar com o barulho e se recusando a acreditar no pior.

Seu coração falhou uma batida quando o viu. Naruto estava coberto de sangue, parado, de pé, em meio a corpos de demônios despedaçados. O cheiro de sangue na sala era tão intenso que deixou-a zonza. Encarou-o. Ele parecia selvagem, um ódio profundo reluzindo nos seus olhos frios.

Ela hesitou por um instante e se aproximou dele, voando rapidamente. Não voou muito, porém. Estava chegando perto dele quando o guerreiro bradou a espada na direção dela. Hinata desviou da lâmina afiada por instinto, escapando por um triz de ser partida ao meio.

- Naruto-kun... – Murmurou, olhando-o perplexa. Naruto ergueu a espada novamente. A expressão dele era assassina, destituída do calor e meiguice que invariavelmente a faziam fitá-lo insistentemente. Aquele não era o homem que conhecia. Não era o homem que admirava. Não era o homem que amava.

Sem poder evitar, Hinata estremeceu, amedrontada. E ao vê-la tremer, o guerreiro despertou do frenesi de fúria em que estivera imerso. A expressão dele mudou, e a fada se viu fitando o par de olhos gentis do qual se lembrava, os quais imediatamente se desviaram dos dela.

Naruto baixou a espada devagar, e no curto espaço de tempo em que ele a fitara, Hinata reconheceu naqueles olhos tão queridos o horror e a vergonha de ter sido pego agindo como uma besta sanguinária, tão disposto a matar que não distinguia amigo de inimigo. O meio-dragão se virou de costas para ela e escorregou até o chão, escondendo a face nas mãos, a cabeça curvada para frente, entre os joelhos, demonstrando o desespero que agora o consumia.

Hinata não precisava ouvir os soluços sentidos para saber o que se passava com ele. Os sentimentos que o assolavam eram tão intensos que transpunham as barreiras do corpo masculino e a atingiam em cheio. O ar, impregnado do odor metálico e férreo de sangue, estava pesado, repleto de morte, dor e desesperança.

Por um momento, a fada hesitou, sem saber o que fazer. Tinha ciência de que ele iria preferir ficar sozinho, mas não poderia se obrigar a sair dali como se nada tivesse acontecido depois de ver o quanto ele estava sofrendo. Se fosse ela, gostaria que alguém lhe estendesse a mão e a consolasse, mesmo mentindo, dizendo que tudo ficaria bem. Decidida, Hinata começou a falar num tom quase inaudível, recitando algumas palavras de uma magia que, naquele lugar e naquela hora, era perigosa à sua integridade física.

Sabia que não poderia utilizar essa magia, e que podia estar se pondo em risco, mas entre sua integridade física e a integridade mental e psicológica de Naruto, dava prioridade à segunda.

Imerso em seu sofrimento, Naruto não percebeu que a fada aumentara de tamanho, ou que ela se ajoelhara a sua frente, até as mãos suaves tocaram ambos os lados do rosto dele e delicadamente o ergueram na direção dela. Hinata esperou em silêncio que ele olhasse para ela.

Os olhos dele continuavam voltados para o chão. Naruto relutava em fitá-la, receando o que veria nos olhos da jovem fada. Não suportaria ver temor ou repulsa nos meigos olhos dela. Simplesmente não suportaria.

- Naruto-kun... – Ela murmurou, a voz suave, num pedido mudo. "_Olhe __pra __mim. __Confie __em __mim_", era o que pedia ela.

Ele confiou. E olhou. E ao ver aqueles olhos bondosos molhados de lágrimas pela dor _dele_, sentiu as barreiras dentro de si ruírem. Sem as barreiras emocionais, a dor e sofrimento que enterrara dentro de si com uma atitude positiva e divertida de ver a vida extravasaram na forma de um pranto incontido.

Chorando, o normalmente alegre guerreiro caiu nos braços da normalmente frágil fada, que naquele momento era forte o suficiente pelos dois. Naruto enterrou o rosto no pescoço dela, chorando desesperadamente, enquanto se agarrava ao corpo feminino; procurando na sensação física encontrar o consolo de que precisava.

Hinata deixou-o chorar, abraçando-o fortemente, sentindo os tremores que abalavam o corpo masculino abalarem também o seu. Naruto se agarrava a ela tão fortemente que chegava a ser doloroso, os corpos colados um no outro, numa tentativa inconsciente de encontrar consolo, seja por que meio for. Ela não sentia a dor ou pudor com o contato. Não sentia nem as lágrimas pela dor dele que caiam da sua própria face nos dourados cabelos masculinos. Tudo que sentia era um desejo imenso de consolá-lo, de ajudá-lo a passar por tudo aquilo.

Por isso, não reagiu ou se afastou, quando, numa tentativa de encontrar mais conforto e consolo, os lábios alcançaram os dela, desesperados, ansiosos e famintos por qualquer migalha que ele pudesse conseguir.

Naruto não foi gentil ou suave ao beijá-la. Enfiou as mãos entre os sedosos cabelos negro-azulados e atacou a boca feminina com uma ferocidade nascida do desespero, tomando pra si tudo que encontrasse. Estranhamente, Hinata não se sobressaltou ou assustou, mas devolveu em igual medida à carícia, também tomando dele o que pudesse conseguir. Ele mordiscou o carnudo lábio inferior feminino e a puxou ainda mais pra si, colocando-a sentada sobre seu colo.

Hinata gemeu, e foi o som saindo de seus próprios lábios que a trouxe de volta à realidade. Delicada, mas firmemente, afastou as mãos dele que perambulavam por sua cintura e costas, e saiu do colo dele. Ele estendeu uma das mãos na direção dela, as íris azuis nubladas de desejo, confuso com a súbita separação.

Então ele piscou. Piscou. Piscou. E piscou ainda mais uma vez antes que surgisse em seu rosto a compreensão do que acontecera. Olhou para ela. A composta e tímida fada tinha os cabelos revoltos, as faces ruborizadas, a respiração acelerada, os olhos brilhantes e os lábios levemente inchados. Naruto não conseguiu sentir nada além da satisfação de saber que tinha sido ele que a deixara da aquela maneira. Sabia que agira errado quando ela apenas quisera lhe dar consolo, mas não conseguia se sentir culpado ou envergonhado. Não agora. Não quando ainda sentia o gosto dos lábios dela nos seus...

Ficaram se olhando fixamente.

- Hei, pessoal, o que diabos aconteceu aqui?

Hinata e Naruto se afastaram num pulo, constrangidos. Sakura, Tenten e Sasuke, todos muito machucados, os observavam da porta. A fadinha pensava desesperadamente em algo a dizer quando notou a ausência de um guardião.

- Onde es-está a Ino?

- Bem... – Sakura entrou na sala, olhando admirada para a grande quantidade de ouro que tinha ali dentro. – Infelizmente ela foi levada.

- Levada? – Naruto gritou. – Para onde? Por quem? Como?

- Por um enviado de Orochimaru. – Tenten respondeu, ainda da porta. Aquela sala estava impregnada de morte e de desespero. Aquele ouro estava manchado e amaldiçoado. Muitos foram os que morreram por causa dele. Ela não queria entrar lá dentro.

- Deve ter sido levada para Ishytar. – Sasuke respondeu, puxando bruscamente Sakura pela cintura após ela ter mexido numa coroa depositada em cima de um baú. Um segundo depois uma série de pequenas agulhas disparou para onde ela estava.

- Ops. – Sakura virou-se, com um agradecimento na ponta da língua, mas ao ver quem a salvara,fechou a cara, soltou-se num puxão e foi para junto da fadinha. Ainda estava com raiva dele. – Onde é esse lugar?

- É o quartel-general de Orochimaru. – Sasuke respondeu. – É um lugar horrível e ninguém que tinha sido enviado para lá voltou com vida.

- Então... então eu não quero que ela tenha sido enviada para lá não... – Sakura murmurou, chorando. Hinata abraçou-a.

- Ela fi-ficará bem, Sakura. A Ino é forte. Acredite nisso...

* * *

Ino despertou lentamente, sentindo cada um dos seus músculos doerem em protesto. Respirou fundo e abriu os olhos de uma vez, tentando se preparar para o que veria.

Estava numa cela. O fedor dentro dela era insuportável. Mal conseguia enxergar o que tinha um palmo à frente do nariz, e fez uma careta de repugnância, puxando a perna rapidamente, quando algo viscoso passou por cima do deu pé.

No ar, gritos desesperados de dor, e sussurros carregados de desesperança ecoavam sucessivamente, compondo uma melodia que a deixaria louca se passasse mais de algumas horas ouvindo-a.

- O que fez para que a trouxessem?

Ao ouvir a voz masculina, Ino saltou. Acreditava que estava sozinha. Estreitou os olhos, forçando-os a se acostumar com a escuridão, e viu um homem loiro sentado num dos cantos da cela. Ignorou a pergunta dele. Não seria sábio dizer o que realmente era sem saber com quem falava. Uma guardiã podia ser um objeto de troca fantástico para ganhar a liberdade.

- Quem é você?

- Lestat**3**, milady.

- Sou Yukihiro Ayaka**4**. – Disse, dando o nome de uma das poucas amigas que tinha.

- Ayaka... É um nome bonito. – Ino não estava com muita vontade de confraternizar. Estava suja, sangrando e não tinha um pingo de magia no corpo. Mas se ia ficar um tempo dividindo a cela com aquele homem, era melhor que fosse amigável.

- Obrigada. Onde estamos?

- Em Ishytar.

Ino arrepiou-se inteira. Não havia quem nunca tivesse ouvido falar sobre aquele lugar. Era o covil de Orochimaru. Os prisioneiros eram trazidos ali e nunca mais se tinha notícias sobre eles. Era de conhecimento geral que era melhor morrer a pisar em Ishytar. Os horrores e torturas ali infligidos eram tão horríveis que a morte era um destino muitíssimo melhor. Ficou apreensiva.

- Viu quando me trouxeram? Disseram alguma coisa? Quem...

- Pare de falar, mulher. – O homem disse com um sorriso maldoso no rosto. – Agora traga aqui esse traseiro tão precioso que tem e me beije.

* * *

Um homem pálido, de longos cabelos negros e olhos rasgados e de íris amarelas estava sentado, folheando satisfeito um velho grimório prateado. Faltava pouco para que pudesse concluir seu plano. Muito pouco.

- Senhor, novas notícias. – Orochimaru fechou o grimório e olhou para o tolo subordinado que ousara interromper suas divagações. O licantropo tremeu sob o olhar desaprovador de seu mestre. Desatou a falar, rapidamente: - Temos um dos guardiões em nosso poder.

Um sorriso de puro prazer surgiu nos lábios do temido necromante. O licantropo suspirou aliviado.

- Excelente... – Fez um gesto com as mãos, e chamas negras queimaram o licantropo, até que este virasse pó. Não tolerava fracos. – Realmente, ótimas noticias...

Orochimaru virou-se para um de seus mais leais súditos, que acompanhara todo o diálogo sem sequer piscar ante a morte brutal e sem motivo do pobre licantropo. Ele era um dos seus orgulhos. Fora difícil fazê-lo daquele jeito, submetê-lo às suas ordens fora um dos maiores desafios que já enfrentara. Mas vencera. O subjugara. E agora tinha naquela criatura sem sentimentos ou emoções o seu braço direito.

- O guardião ficará sob sua responsabilidade. Vá.

O guerreiro assentiu e saiu rapidamente. Por um instante Orochimaru se perguntou se deveria mesmo deixar seu braço-direito sob tamanha tentação. Mas logo espantou o pensamento. Seu trabalho naquele guerreiro fora perfeito. Perfeito. O guerreiro não era mais humano nem racional, apenas uma máquina de batalha sob suas ordens. Nada conseguiria fazê-lo voltar a ser o que era antes.

Nada.

* * *

- Então, partiremos ou não? – Tenten perguntou, dando voz à questão que estava na mente de todos. Bem, talvez não na de Naruto, que ainda tinha a mente imersa no ramen que estava comendo.

O grupo estava sentado numa mesa numa taverna próxima ao cais. Tinham mais dinheiro do que nunca, porém amargavam a ausência de uma das guardiãs. O navio partiria dali a meia hora, e o grupo ainda não sabia o que iria fazer.

- Não podermos deixar a Ino para trás! – Sakura respondeu, rapidamente. Estava se sentindo culpada. Era ela quem ia ser levada. A guardiã vinda de outro mundo. Ino acabara apenas pagando o pato. A amiga podia estar sofrendo, sendo torturada ou coisa pior, enquanto isso aqui estava ela, sentada no calor e no conforto, com um enorme prato de comida nas mãos.

- Se ela estiver mesmo em Ishytar, não temos como resgatá-la agora. Precisamos do poder dos outros guardiões. – Sasuke apontou, racionalmente.

- E isso quer dizer o quê? Que vamos deixá-la pra trás por causa disso? – Sakura rebateu, estarrecida com a frieza dele. Ino podia estar sofrendo agora!

- Não há nada que possamos fazer por ela. – Sasuke apontou, imperturbável.

- Mas...

- Infelizmente o Sasuke tem razão, Sakura. – Tenten apoiou o moreno.

- Nós po-podemos mandar uma mensagem para a rainha Tsunade e ver se ela pode ajudar. Pa-parece que conseguiram resgatar um importante mago de Ishytar há alguns meses atrás. – Hinata sugeriu.

- Então vamos fazer isso, dattebayo! – Naruto gritou, e olhou para a fada, que ainda estava em tamanho humano. Hinata corou e desviou o olhar, envergonhada. Não conseguia encará-lo.

Depois de mais alguma discussão, o grupo decidiu pedir ajuda a Tsunade. Rezavam para que a rainha humana fosse capaz de ajudar a sereia. Uma vez tomada a decisão, foram para o porto.

Quando viu o navio, Sakura ficou paralisada e não conseguiu dar nenhum passo adiante. Era o navio _menos_ seguro e _mais_ velho que já vira na vida. De jeito nenhum ia entrar naquela _barquinha_ disfarçada de navio. E um péssimo disfarce, por sinal. Uma banheira estaria mais parecida que ela. Ainda assim, todos do grupo subiram sem hesitar. Ela não. Sasuke, notando que a jovem não viera, voltou.

- O que houve? – Sakura fechou a cara para ele. Ainda estava ressentida. Não respondeu. Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha e respirou fundo pedindo interiormente por paciência, antes de voltar indagar. – Sakura?

Sakura continuou em silêncio e virou o rosto. Ele a magoara demais. Se pudesse escolher, não queria vê-lo nunca mais na sua vida. Ainda tinha que lutar constantemente contra a vontade de procurar um buraco para se enfiar cada vez que o via. Vendo a interação dos dois, Tenten também voltou à terra firme.

- Deixa, Sasuke, eu resolvo.

O moreno olhou para as duas, parecendo um tanto irritado. Então fez um brevíssimo gesto com a cabeça e subiu a bordo.

- Qual o problema, Sakura?

- É... Bem... Tem certeza que vamos nesse navio?

- Sim.

- Nesse aí? - Tenten armou-se de paciência.

- Sim.

- Não tinha algo mais... não sei... SEGURO?

Antes que a ninfa respondesse, o capitão do navio, que ainda não havia embarcado, adiantou-se e respondeu por ela.

- É bastante seguro, mocinha. Já enfrentamos as piores tempestades e os mais temíveis piratas.

- É, dá pra ver pelo estado do navio.

- Dá, não dá? Temos orgulho de nossa lady. - O capitão respondeu, sem notar a ironia no comentário dela.

- De quem? – Perguntou, confusa.

- De nossa lady, nossa embarcação. - O homem respondeu, como se ela fosse estúpida.

- Não tinha um nome melhor como, não sei, Pérola Negra**5**?

- Sakura,entra logo. - Tenten pediu, antes que Sakura falasse mais bobagens.

- Pérola negra? Quem colocaria esse nome num navio? - O capitão riu.

- Eh, quem, né? – Suspirou e lamentou em seguida, para si mesma: - Oh, Jack Sparrow**5**... Porque você é um personagem fictício...? Eu podia estar embarcando para uma maravilinda viagem com...

- Quem? - O capitão franziu a testa.

- Nignuém não, he he he. - Coçou a cabeça, jogada bruscamente de volta à realidade. _Bye, __bye, __Jack __Sparrow..._ - Deixa pra lá.

- Então, vamos? Damas à frente.

Sakura olhou novamente para o navio.

- Tem certeza de que este navio é seguro? — quis saber novamente, antes de se convencer a entrar.

- Lógico que sim! – O capitão reafirmou, começando a se irritar com a insistência da jovem.

- Disseram o mesmo do Titanic e olha o que aconteceu com ele.

- Com o que?

Tenten interrompeu, antes que o capitão do navio desistisse de levá-los a bordo. Se ele tivesse a mínima noção de como Sakura era, não a levaria consigo por dinheiro nenhum no mundo:

- Ouça, Não há nada errado com este navio. – Tentou explicar, praticamente empurrando-a pra dentro. – É um modelo rústico, mas perfeitamente adequado.

- Tem certeza? – Um olhar frio do capitão foi o que recebeu de retorno. Sakura puxou as saias para cima. – Tá, to indo, seu grosso. Mas se for pra ser que nem o Titanic, vou logo avisando, não tem ninguém nessa joça tão bonito quanto o Leonardo de Caprio...

- Sakura... – Tenten chamou, a voz perigosamente suave.

- Hum?

- Entra logo! – Gritou.

- To indo, To indo. Não precisa gritar...

* * *

Ino ficou boquiaberta com a audácia do homem. Fechou a boca. Voltou a abri-la. De repente sentiu uma estranha pontada na cabeça justo debaixo da pele. Esfregou o couro cabeludo. Então riu.

- Só nos seus sonhos.

- Tire esse objeto de lã que leva, mulher, e mostre-me os seios.

Ino se engasgou, e durante uns segundos foi incapaz de falar.

Muitos homens tinham tentado alcançar essa meta e ela sabia que tinha uns seios excepcionais, mas nenhum cara tinha tentado de uma maneira tão óbvia e sem incomodar-se em usar nem uma minúscula quantidade de sedução.

- Olha aqui, seu...

- Cale-se! – rugiu ele. – Não voltará a falar até que eu diga que pode fazê-lo.

Ino estreitou os olhos. Aquele homem devia ser o espécime mais arrogante que já tivera o azar de encontrar. Irritada, disse numa voz tremendamente doce o que ele podia fazer com as suas ordens.

O homem riu.

- Isso é uma impossibilidade física. Venha aqui, mulher. Agora.

Ino piscou. Então lhe ocorreu uma justificativa plausível para aquele comportamento maluco.

- Quanto tempo faz que está prisioneiro? – inquiriu.

Um músculo tremeu na mandíbula dele.

- Eu disse que se cale. – Ele estava ficando irritado. Porque seu poder de sugestão não funcionava nela? Porque ela não estava obedecendo-o?

- Bom, está claro que não me vou calar, assim já poderia responder a minha pergunta? – Ino respondeu enquanto pensava furiosamente num plano. Tinha que sair dali. Mas... onde diabos estava?

- Diga o seu nome, moça.

Ino sacudiu a cabeça, irritando-se com essa conversa sem sentido.

- Yukihiro Ayaka. Por quê?

A resposta pareceu tranqüilizá-lo um pouco. Logo, ele voltou a olhá-la com cara de suspeita.

- Toque o nariz, mulher.

- Ora, não me irrite. – Respondeu, cansada daquele joguinho. Não ia perder seu tempo conversando com aquele doido. Era uma pena que tivesse perdido a sanidade enquanto estava preso, mas ela não tinha nada a ver com isso.

- Fique nas pontas dos pés.

Ino revirou os olhos.

- Não quero.

- Por todos os diabos – ofegou ele, como se falasse consigo mesmo. – Não pode ser. – Voltou a submetê-la ao mesmo intenso escrutínio de antes, pareceu manter uma breve, mas muito acalorada discussão consigo mesmo, e logo lhe indicou o chão diante dele com um gesto da cabeça. – Sente-se.

- Não quero. Estou muito bem aqui, obrigada. – Então perdeu completamente a paciência e disse, antes que ele a mandasse rolar pelo chão e balançar o rabinho: - E de uma vez por todas: não, não vou beijá-lo, nem mostrar meus seios, nem agir como um animalzinho amestrado, entendeu?

Ele ignorou a explosão dela.

- Já pertence a outro, mulher?

- Não pertenço a ninguém a não ser a mim mesma. Essa sua conversinha já está me cansando!

- Para não estar funcionando, deve ser de outro. – Ele parecia estar falando consigo mesmo. Então olhou-a, com um sorriso maldoso no rosto. – Ainda assim a farei minha, mulher.

- Olha aqui... – Ino virou-se para ele, entediada com aquela conversa. E assustou-se ao notar o quanto ele estava perto. Como se movimentara sem que ela percebesse? O loiro a segurou pelo pescoço e levantou-a do chão. – Me largue! – Tentou se soltar, mas o homem tinha uma força descomunal, e a mantinha presa. Estava sufocando. Usando uma das mãos livres, arranhou-o sem piedade no rosto, numa tentativa de fazê-lo solta-la.

Surpreso, ele soltou-a, e Ino deu alguns passos para trás, lutando para respirar.

- Uma gata selvagem, hein? – Ele comentou, usando a língua para lamber o sangue que escorria de onde ela o havia ferido. Ino viu, assombrada, o ferimento fechar-se lentamente. Que diabo de criatura era aquela? Ele percebeu o olhar surpreso dela, e sorriu, maléfico:

- Com medo, mulher?

Ino não respondeu e no instante seguinte ele puxou-a pelo braço, cravando as unhas na pele macia, fazendo o sangue escorrer. A dor foi absurda. Ino não conseguiu evitar, e soltou um grito de dor.

- Isso! Grite! Grite! – Ele exclamou, parecendo extasiado com o sofrimento dela. Seus olhos estavam vidrados e sangue dela parecia excitá-lo.

"_Um __sádico. __Não __ando __tendo __sorte __com __os __homens __ultimamente...__"__,_Ino pensou, não conseguindo evitar fazer uma piadinha consigo mesma, a despeito de estar numa situação tão ruim.

- Seu nojento! – Conseguindo uma brecha, a sereia o chutou entre as pernas. Ele então a arremessou para o outro lado da cela, numa reação automática. Ino bateu com a cabeça na parede, antes de cair com estrondo sobre um dos braços. Sentiu uma dor lancinante subir pelo cotovelo e ao arriscar um olhar rápido, viu que tinha quebrado o braço. Um filete de sangue avançou pela sua testa e tampou sua visão, e no instante em que usou o braço sadio para limpá-lo, o homem avançou até ela, a puxou para cima pelos cabelos e imprensou-a novamente contra a parede. Então, curvou-se e lambeu o sangue que lhe escorria pela testa.

- Geniosa, não é? Gosto disso.

- Mesmo? Que pena para você. – Tendo dito isso, ela reuniu todo o resto do poder que tinha. Um jato de água surgiu do chão, potente, e envolveu todo o corpo dele. Ela tencionava afogá-lo. Arfava, corada com o esforço que fazia para manter a magia. Tinha de terminar aquilo rápido ou quem morreria seria ela. – E então? Gostou disso? – Provocou.

Ele, que desde o início da magia se mantivera quieto, abriu um sorriso debochado. Então, abriu os braços, soltando Ino, que escorregou até o chão, e de suas mãos saíram duas bolas negras. Elas romperam a barreira de água mantida tão penosamente, encharcando o chão sujo da cela.

- Oh sim, gostei, gostei muito, mulher. – Ele respondeu, seus olhos brilhando de uma maneira doentia. – Isso vai ser muito divertido...

Então, avançou na direção dela, mostrando seus caninos terrivelmente afiados. Seus olhos estavam com as pupilas dilatadas, como as de um ferino. Sua expressão era doentia e sádica.

"_Um __vampiro... __devia __ter __adivinhado. __Parece __que __os __vampiros __viraram __meus __fãs __ultimamente. __O __que __eu __tenho __pra __atrair __esses __chupa-sangues?__"__,_pensou, mais uma vez fazendo piada consigo mesma. Sua mente era tão debochada que nem numa situação de desespero deixava de ser irônica.

- Gostei de você, mulher... Vai ser muito divertido prová-la...

- Só por cima do meu cadáver! – Ela ainda tentou se erguer, mas ele jogou-a no chão com a força do seu peso. Ino sufocou um grito ao sentir as costas se chocarem com o chão frio, sujo e molhado da cela. A dor no braço quebrado estava chegando ao limite do insuportável.

O vampiro colou os lábios ao pescoço alvo da sereia, que fechou os olhos e se debateu tentando se soltar, imaginando que ele iria mordê-la. Mas ele começou a depositar leves beijos na pele sensível, enquanto suas mãos frias acariciavam o corpo feminino.

- Mate-me logo, seu maldito! – Disse, enquanto pensava furiosamente numa maneira de salvar a si mesma. Tinha que ser rápida. Estava sentindo tanta dor que em breve desmaiaria.

- Logo? Não, querida, não será rápido... – Ele olhou-a nos olhos, e sorriu. – Vou prová-la por inteiro antes de finalmente matá-la... Quero ouvir seus gritos de desespero, quero ver a dor estampada em seu rosto... Quero ouvi-la me implorar para matá-la, muitas e muitas vezes...

Ino continuou tentando se libertar, mas era inútil, pois era como se quisesse tirar um rochedo de cima de si. O corpo dele tocava o dela por completo, os músculos poderosos esmagando seu corpo frágil e delicado. De uma só vez, ele rasgou o corpete, que deixou à mostra os seus seios, fartos e firmes. Ela corou e tentou se libertar com ainda mais violência, mas era totalmente inútil. Ao sentir a mão dele em suas coxas, depois de rasgar sua saia, a jovem sereia estremeceu. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas que começaram a cair, por mais que ela tentasse retê-las. Não queria demonstrar fraqueza na frente dele. Sabia que isso só deixaria aquele sádico ainda mais satisfeito. Por isso, mordeu o lábio inferior, com força, para impedir a sim mesma de soltar algum som. Ele poderia ter seu corpo, mas ela não lhe daria o prazer de ouvir nenhum grito.

- Largue-a.

* * *

Muito longe de onde uma certa sereia sofria um ataque e de onde um grupo de guardiões navegavam em um navio instável; um jovem elfo acordava, inquieto. Tivera aquele sonho. Outra vez.

Estava numa floresta, cercado por árvores e flores. Perto uma cachoeira derramava suas águas de uma altura altíssima, e o som da água caindo compunha, junto com o canto dos pássaros e com o sussurrar do vento, uma melodia deliciosa.

Ele se aproximava de uma clareira, andando devagar, seguindo uma pequena garshisa, que saltitava alegremente à sua frente. O animalzinho guiava-o até uma clareira, onde ele via... Ela.

Era linda. Cercada de flores, seus olhos cor de chocolate brilhavam intensamente ao encará-lo. Ela sorria pra ele e convidava-o a se sentar com ela. A jovem usava uma delicada corrente de ramos de planta entrelaçados, com miúdas flores intercaladas, até chegar ao pingente, de um verde-ágata bem suave.

Ele ia até ela, sentindo-se estranhamente ansioso, com seu coração batendo acelerado e sua boca seca diante da oportunidade de chegar perto dela. Mas antes que pudesse sentar-se ao lado dela, a garota começava a desaparecer. Desesperado, tentava segurá-la, mas suas mãos atravessavam o vazio. Então, antes que ela sumisse de vez, dizia-lhe, numa voz doce:

"_Em breve, meu amor... Em breve..."._

* * *

Ao ouvir o comando, o vampiro virou-se, irritado. O coração de Ino passou a bater acelerado, pois ela tinha certeza de já ter ouvido aquela voz antes. Mas onde? Será que tinham vindo salvá-la?

- Isso é assunto meu, Gaara. – A voz do vampiro demonstrava todo seu desagrado. Ino não conseguia ver o rosto do seu salvador, mas não se lembrava de já ter ouvido esse nome antes.

- Não é mais. – O tom de voz era implacável, cortante. Transmitia tanta autoridade que a própria Ino estremeceu, deitada embaixo do seu agressor.

- Gaara... – O vampiro tentou negociar, mas foi interrompido pelo outro, que disse numa voz fria:

- Saia.

Contrariado, o vampiro obedeceu. Antes de sair completamente da cela, porém, voltou-se na direção de Ino e murmurou:

- Você é minha.

Ela estremeceu, mas acabou por mostrar-lhe o dedo médio, numa atitude arrogante. Podia estar lascada, mas ficaria por cima. Voltou-se então na direção do seu salvador, curiosa para saber quem a havia salvado. Contrariando as expectativas dela, ele virou-se para ir embora.

- Espere! – Ela pediu, levantando-se de maneira desajeitada. – Você...

Era impossível esquecer aqueles olhos azuis, os cabelos ruivos desarrumados, a tatuagem na testa. Era o rapaz do labirinto. Era o rapaz que ela ajudara e que lhe deixara na saída.

Era o maldito vampiro que a mordera.

- Por que... me ajudou? – Murmurou, com a voz sumida. Ele olhava-a fixamente, não se movia nem dizia nada. Ino deu-se conta de repente que estava nua em frente a ele, e, num gesto de acanhamento completamente alheio à sua pessoa, tentou cobrir os seios com a mão do braço sadio. "_Bom...__Talvez __ele __não __olhe __para __baixo...__"__,_ pensou, sem saber bem o porquê do repentino pudor.

Mas ele olhou para baixo.

Ino baixou a mão, e ele voltou a olhar pra cima. _"__O __grande __maldito...!__"__._

- Isso não é lá muito justo. – Comentou, para em seguida pedir, atrevida: - Já que me salvou, pode fazer o serviço completo e me ceder sua camisa?

Ele continuou olhando-a.

- Por favor...? – Pediu entre os dentes cerrados. Estava quase desmaiando de dor, mas não ia ceder até estar devidamente coberta e descobrir quem era esse homem.

Ele deu de ombros e começou a desabotoar sua camisa de linho, como se vê-la nua ou vestida não fizesse a menor diferença.

Quando ele levantou o braço por cima da cabeça e jogou sua cabeça para trás, Ino engoliu em seco com dificuldade.

–Ah... Minha... Deusa. – Sussurrou.

Magnífico... Não havia outra palavra pra ele. Era tão perfeito, com músculos suaves que perfilavam seu abdômen duro e seu peito. Sentiu a boca secar enquanto o olhava, e sentiu um desejo súbito de deslizar seus dedos por... Oh, deusa, o que diabo estava pensando? Já vira muitos homens bem formados, não entendia porque estava reagindo tão fortemente justamente a esse.

Ele jogou a camisa sobre ela, lhe deu as costas e saiu. Nem deu a ela a oportunidade para agradecer. Ino suspirou, desanimada, e vestiu-se com a camisa dele, parando de instante em instante para amenizar a dor que a movimentação trazia para seu braço quebrado. Podia sentir o cheiro masculino que estava impregnado no tecido. Um cheiro bom, envolvente...

Em seguida, tentou curar seus ferimentos, porém não conseguiu. Tinha esgotado todo o seu poder naquele ataque ao vampiro, que no fim não deu em nada. Exaurida, lutando contra a dor absurda que sentia, deitou-se, e cobrindo-se o máximo que pôde, dormiu.

Sakura estava sentada no convés, olhando o mar. Imaginava como Ino estaria agora. Lembrou-se de como ela protestara para não lutarem contra o dragão. Mas, no final de contas, não só aceitara a idéia como criara uma música para animar a todos.

Como era mesmo? Ah sim… "We are the chosen ones, we sacrifice our blood. We kill for honour. We are the holy ones our armours stained with blood. We killed the dragon. In glory we return, our destination's end. We slayed the dragon!" (_Nós somos os escolhidos, nós sacrificamos nosso sangue. Nós matamos por honra. Nós somos os sagrados, nossas armaduras estão manchadas de sangue. Nós matamos o dragão. Retornamos em glória, para nosso destino final. Nós matamos o dragão!_)**6**.

Suspirou, preocupada. Estavam em alto-mar havia algum tempo, Naruto estava passando mal com enjôo em sua cabine, e Hinata e Tenten estavam com ele, ajudando-o. Já Sasuke... Suspirou. Não tinha a menor idéia de onde Sasuke estava e sinceramente nem queria saber. Estava chateada com ele.

Mas agora, se perguntava se não deveria perdoá-lo. Quer dizer, a vida era muito curta para ficar acumulando ressentimentos. Enquanto conversava com seus botões, encostou-se e acabou adormecendo, nocauteada pelas atividades da noite anterior.

Em seu sonho, estava em um lugar lindo, uma cidade sobre as águas. Cachoeiras e rios transpassavam os edifícios e praças, que tinham sido projetadas para se integrar com o ambiente. Os prédios, brancos e dourados, reluziam sob a forte luz dos sóis de Konoha.

- Essa era minha cidade. Ravnica**7**. - Sakura virou-se. Um guerreiro de longos cabelos verdes a olhava, bondosamente. Sakura ficou olhando-o, sem nada responder. Ele pareceu decepcionar-se. - Você não pode me ver... ?

É claro que ela o via. Ele era lindo. Transmitia uma área de tranqüilidade incrível. E tinha aquele brilho característico que todos os fantasmas de Konoha tinham. Estava morto. Mortinho-da-silva.

- Eu... vejo você. – Respondeu, incapaz de continuar a ver a decepção naquele rosto formoso.

- Mesmo? – Ele animou-se e abriu um imenso sorriso. Parecia quase... comovido ao ver que ela podia enxergá-lo. – Faz tanto tempo desde a última vez que falei com alguém... Sou Rywe.

- Sakura. – Respondeu, enquanto ele se acomodava ao seu lado. – O que estou fazendo aqui? Isso é um sonho, não é?

- Não, não é um sonho. Seu espírito deixou seu corpo e veio encontrar-se com o meu aqui. Sei que está com problemas, e fui enviado aqui para ajudá-la.

- Enviado... por quem? – Sakura perguntou, meio desconfiada. Orochimaru já entrara em seus sonhos uma vez, e a bruxa lhe ensinara o que fazer para evitar isso. Ela repetia os rituais religiosamente toda manhã, então não sabia por que esse cara conseguira entrar na mente dela. Era engraçado. Sentia como se já o conhecesse, como se pudesse confiar nele porque ele era muito importante pra ela e ela pra ele. Entretanto, tinha certeza de que nunca o tinha visto antes na vida.

- Não posso contar. – Ele respondeu, parecendo lamentar o fato. – É contra as regras os deuses interferirem nas questões do desafio. Quem está a lhe ajudar prefere manter-se incógnito.

- E como pode me ajudar?

- Sei que está preocupada com alguém que se foi há pouco. Não precisa. A jóia do mar ficará bem, embora seja guardada por um coração sombrio.

- Ah, não, enigmas novamente? – Reclamou, frustrada. – Ninguém aqui nessa bendita terra fala de modo normal?

- Não posso...

- Sei, sei, não pode facilitar pra mim, porque são as regras e... Ah se eu pego quem inventou esse desafio e regras estúpidas!

Quando terminou o desabafo e olhou pra ele, um pouco envergonhada, viu que ele estava sorrindo. Na verdade, parecia segurar a gargalhada.

- Ria, ria à vontade, não é você que toda hora escuta enigmas estúpidos! – Instigou-o, amuada.

Rywe não agüentou mais e caiu na risada.

- Você é igualzinha à sua mãe...

- Minha mãe? – Repetiu, estupefata. – Minha mãe? Você a conhece? Como? Eu fui deixada na porta dos meus pais... quem é a minha mãe? Me diga! – Implorou.

Rywe ficou sério, e aos poucos foi se afastando dela. Por mais que Sakura corresse, não podia alcançá-lo. Ele e a cidade pareciam estar se desvanecendo.

- Rywe, por favor! Fale comigo! Por favor!

* * *

Gaara não sabia por que sentira vontade de voltar a ver a jovem loira. Mas costumava seguir seu instinto, e ao chegar lá percebeu que não errara. Lestat, o vampiro que atacara Ino, estava rodando a cela dela, provavelmente esperando uma chance para pega-la. Ao vê-lo, Lestat saiu, encarando-o com uma expressão sombria.

Ao entrar na cela da garota, Gaara parou para observá-la. O rosto dela estava escondido pelos cabelos loiros, outrora lustrosos, agora sem vida e manchados de sangue. Ela estava muito ferida, cheia de hematomas e cortes; além de um dos braços curvado em uma posição estranha. Dela vinha um cheiro de sangue, que era como um afrodisíaco para ele. Já o provara, sabia que o sangue dela era... delicioso. Na verdade, apesar de estar machucada, ainda assim _ela_ inteira lhe parecia deliciosa.

Olhou-a por um longo instante e, por um momento, foi incapaz de retirar os olhos dela. Algo em seu baixo ventre se contraiu. Ele tentou se convencer que não era por vê-la, mas não teve muito sucesso.

"Não devia procurar a companhia de seres humanos femininos ou permitir que o toquem"; tinha lhe ordenado seu rei, há muito tempo atrás. Ele deu às costas a garota e deixou-a, decidido a esquecê-la ali. Então ouviu um som suave.

Um gemido de dor.

Franzindo os lábios ao notar que não sentia vontade de matá-la mesmo com o cheiro do sangue feminino embriagando-o, acocorou-se ao lado dela, notando que seu sono era agitado. Ela se remexia e gemia, parecendo estar num pesadelo. Decidido a pelo menos obter mais informações daquela maldita guardiã, chacoalhou-a para que acordasse. Não adiantou. Ela estava encerrada em um sono profundo. Ele chacoalhou-a um pouco mais forte e só então ela despertou. Com lágrimas nos olhos, soltou um longo gemido de dor e, a despeito do braço quebrado, abraçou-o desajeitadamente, perturbada.

* * *

Sasuke olhou para onde Sakura estava dormindo. A jovem parecia estar angustiada, e se remexia sem parar. O guardião suspirou, e foi até ela.

- Sakura? – Tocou-a levemente, empurrando-a para que despertasse. Não deu muito resultado. O moreno sabia que a garota quando dormia, era pra valer. Deixando a delicadeza de lado, sacudiu-a fortemente.

Sakura acordou assustada, sentou-se abruptamente, e devido ao movimento do navio, caiu fortemente contra o moreno ajoelhado na sua frente. Sasuke não esperava o golpe e caiu pra trás, levando-a consigo. Ainda atordoada, Sakura se viu, no segundo seguinte, deitada esticada sobre o Uchiha, seus rostos estavam tão próximos que sentia a respiração dele sobre a pele dela. Suas bocas estavam separadas por poucos centímetros... Tudo o que precisava era baixar só um pouquinho... Seria perfeito... Podia até ouvir os sinos tocando...

_Epa! __Sinos?_ Sakura despertou violentamente do devaneio quando pensou nos sinos. Não eram sinos e sim os marinheiros soltando assobios e dizendo obscenidades. Ficou rija. _"__Oh __Deus,__me __mata, __que __é __muita __vergonha __para __uma __pessoa __só...__"_

- Mas o que acha que está fazendo, seu idiota? – Perguntou, envergonhada, saindo de cima de Sasuke de qualquer jeito. Estava tão afobada que nem percebeu que o Uchiha tinha uma expressão estupefata no rosto. De cabeça baixa se afastou dele, procurando um buraco para se enterrar. Não conseguiu ir muito longe, pois foi impedida pela mão em seu pulso. – O que quer, completar a minha humilhação? Se certificar de vez que eu não possa tirar nem uma lasquinha de algum desses marinheiros bonitões porque ele pensam que eu sou sua? – _"__Ai, __Jesus, __já __comecei __a __falar __bobagem...__Porque __eu __sempre __digo __besteira __quando __o __Sasuke __me __deixa __irritada?__"_, pensou, corando ao se dar conta do que disse.

- Você é... – Minha. Foi o que viera em sua mente de imediato. Sasuke ficou assustado com o quanto possessivo se sentia. Só em pensar que ela podia ter algo com um desses marinheiros, tinha vontade de matar o incauto que tentasse. Tentou mudar de assunto: - Era Orochimaru? – Como ela o olhou com cara de quem não compreendeu nada, completou: - Em seu sonho?

- Não é da sua conta! – Respondeu brusca, e puxou o braço.

- Sakura... – Repreendeu-a. Maldição, estava preocupado com ela e era com criancice que ela reagia?

Percebendo que estava sendo mais infantil que o normal, Sakura respondeu, de má vontade:

- Não, não era aquele negramante estúpido. Era um fantasma que veio me dar um aviso.

- Que aviso? – Perguntou, desconfiado.

- Um daqueles enigmas estúpidos. Disse que não precisava em preocupar com alguém que se fora há pouco porque a jóia do mar estaria bem guardada por um coração sombrio. Não entendi bem, mas tenho certeza que se refere à Ino.

- Hn. – Sasuke não precisou pensar muito para perceber que ela devia ter falado com um Deus disfarçado. Só Sakura, para achar que um fantasma era confiável. Ela não lembrava da armadilha que o fantasma da velhinha aprontara para ela? - Fantasmas não são bons companheiros, Sakura. Da próxima vez peça que a deixe em paz.

- Quem decide meus amigos sou eu, está bem? E o Rywe é um cara legal. Diferente de muitas pessoas que eu conheço. – Encarou-o, desafiante. Sasuke suspirou, virou-se e a deixou sozinha.

- Problemas?

Sakura virou-se. Tenten e Hinata a observavam, curiosas.

- Como sempre. – Respondeu, e voltou a sentar-se. As outras duas a acompanharam. Perguntou sobre Naruto, que segundo Hinata estava melhorando; e então contou o sonho que teve, sem falar da parte em que ele citara sua mãe. As garotas tiveram duas reações completamente opostas. Hinata, doce e ingênua, acreditava que o fantasma era uma alma boa enviada para ajudá-los. Já Tenten estava um tanto desconfiada, como Sasuke.

Sakura estava aflita quanto à questão de sua mãe, mas queria refletir um pouco sobre isso sozinha. Outra coisa que lhe preocupava, mas que achava que podia discutir com as meninas, era sua relação com Sasuke.

- O que acha que devo fazer, Tenten?

- Eu não sei bem. Não tenho experiência em relação humanas, desculpe-me.

- Hinata?

Hinata no momento olhava absorta para Naruto, que conversava com entusiasmo com um marujo uma tolice qualquer. Sakura franziu a testa, olhando de Naruto pra Hinata, ao mesmo tempo em que uma tardia compreensão a atingia ao lembrar que encontrara os dois se olhando fixamente. Sorriu levemente, sem saber se ficava triste ou feliz para fada, que nunca poderia relacionar-se com o guerreiro devido ao seu tamanho.

Notando o silêncio das amigas, Hinata desviou o olhar de seu loirinho e olhou para as duas, sentindo que perdera algo da conversa. Corou, envergonhada, ao ser pega devaneando.

- Eu...

- Quer contar algo, Hinata? – Sakura indagou, maliciosa. Parecia impossível, mas a jovem fada conseguiu ficar ainda mais corada.

- Na-não. – Riu, nervosamente. Então disfarçou: – Sobre o que vocês estavam falando?

Sakura riu diante do óbvio embaraço da garota. Como dizia a sua mãe: "naquele angu tem caroço"... Ia fazer mais uma insinuação para a pequena fada quando um marinheiro gritou:

- PIRATAS!

**... continua...**

* * *

_ **Prévia do próximo capítulo:**_

Enquanto caminhava pelo jardim, sem ter a menor idéia na confusão em que seus colegas se meteram, Tenten refletia sobre seus sentimentos (ou melhor dizendo, sobre a ausência deles). Sempre tentara entender o que os humanos sentiam. Todo aquele excesso de emoções, reações exageradas, grande atividade emocional. Não entendia. Talvez fosse porque sempre preferira viver entre os animais que as relações humanas parecessem tão fascinantes e misteriosas. Ansiava por experimentar todas aquelas sensações, por se apaixonar, sentir... como é que eles dizem? O coração palpitar e sonhar com o rosto da pessoa amada.

Parecia que sua vida estava sempre em tons de cinza. Ansiava pelo colorido das emoções... Ansiava por...

Parou subitamente. Não estava mais sozinha naquele jardim. O intruso estava de costas para ela, e quando se virou, fixou os olhos prateados diretamente nos dela.

Fitando aqueles olhos, tão semelhantes aos da doce Hinata e ao mesmo tempo tão virtualmente diferentes, (tão frios, tão solitários!), mil e uma emoções correram por seu corpo, a maioria desconhecidas e estranhas. Desorientada, não conseguiu identificar nem dez por cento delas. Nunca as sentira antes, tinha certeza. Seu coração começou a palpitar e ela sentiu um friozinho na barriga que não sabia explicar porquê.

Então soube. E entendeu. E, finalmente, sentiu.

Seu mundo começara a ficar colorido.

* * *

**N/A**: Muito tempo e muito óleo de peroba depois do capítulo anterior, trago esse capítulo pra vocês. Peço desculpas pela demora. Tive um ano sabático e pouco sobrou-me tempo ou paciência para escrever. Agradeço a todos que me incentivaram a continuar a fic, seja por meio de reviews, seja por meio de recados no orkut e facebook. Agradeço especialmente às que me aturaram via msn, como a Tati, a Ohana, a Letícia e todas as outras (perdão, sou péssima para recordar nomes!). Vou tentar não levar tanto tempo até o próximo capítulo, mas não prometo nada (desisti de fazer estimativas, nunca dão certo... ¬¬"). Ah, fiz uma revisão do capítulo antes de postar, mas não tão rigorosa como faço sempre por falta de tempo, então, ignorem os erros que encontrarem, por favor.

Bjão e até a próxima!

* * *

**Referências do capítulo**

1 – A música que Ino canta é "Shy", da banda Sonata Arctica. Quem quiser ouvir, indico também as músicas "Letter to Dana", "Fullmoon", "Tallulah", "Replica" e "Broken". Na verdade, indico qualquer música da banda. Adoro.

2 – Li sobre os Malikis no livro "A Batalha do Apocalipse", do brasileiro Eduardo Spohr. Leiam, se puderem, é fantástico.

3 – Lestat: vampiro maravilindo dos livros da série Crônicas Vampirescas, de Anne Rice. Alguma de vocês deve ter assistido "Entrevista com Vampiro", com Tom Cruise e Brad Pitt. Pois é, Lestat é o personagem principal. Mas, confesso que gosto mais do Lestat interpretado por Stuart Towsend no filme "A Rainha dos Condenados".

4 - Yukihiro Ayaka é personagem do mangá/anime Negima!. Adoro esse mangá e a Ayaka tem uma personalidade bem parecida com a da Ino.

5 – Peróla Negra/ Jack Sparrow: preciso explicar? ¬¬''

6 – A música que Sakura lembra que Ino criou para a batalha com o dragão é "The Chosen Ones", da banda Dream Evil. Só conheço essa música da banda, então, ainda não posso indicar mais canções...

7 – Ravnica é o nome de uma coleção de Magic The Gathering. Digite "Ravnica Lands" no Google imagens e veja a inspiração para a maioria dos meus cenários da fic.

8 – Algumas das cenas deste capítulo foram inspiradas em dois livros da escritora Karen Marie Moning, cujos títulos não recordo no momento. (Atenção: foram inspiradas, porém não copiadas. =D)

**Resposta às reviews**

**P.s**: Para publicar mais rápido o capítulo e devido ao longo tempo desde o capítulo anterior, decidi deixar às respostas às reviews para o próximo capítulo. Mas digo-lhes: LI TODAS E AGRADEÇO IMENSAMENTE POR CADA UMA DELAS. Até um "_...continua!", _me deixa muito feliz. No próximo capítulo darei as respostas devidamente.


	14. Sinal de Fumaça

**Explicações, notícias sobre a fic, pedidos de desculpa, bla bla bla**

Várias pessoas entraram em contato comigo para saber sobre a fic. Algumas até me acharam no facebook, me puxando a orelha de maneira simpática. Muitos me pediram ao menos um sinal de fumaça. Então cá estou eu.

Quero, antes de tudo, me desculpar. Não deveria ter sumido por tanto tempo, nem fechado o blog da fic sem avisar. Passei um longo tempo sem escrever porque desanimei com a quantidade de plágio. Depois, perdi o pendrive com o rascunho do capítulo 13 e as ideias que tinha para os demais capítulos. Os dias viraram semanas, as semanas meses, e os meses anos. E cá estamos, em 2013. #shameonme

Tenho toda a intenção de finalizar a fanfic. Sei bem como é acompanhar algo que nunca termina, já que há anos espero que o doujinshi Raindrops, da YoukaiYume, seja finalizado. De fato, acompanho desde 2005. Daqui há pouco, coloco meus filhos para esperar comigo. Rsrsrs

Estou finalizando meu TCC e sou uma das editoras da Revista 21 ( www. revista21. com. br), o que diminui meu tempo livre. Já comecei, porém, a reler os capítulos anteriores, refazer minhas anotações e revisitar o que tinha preparado num cantinho da mente. Ainda vai levar mais ou menos um mês para o capítulo sair. Creio que no fim de março. Tentarei ser fiel a essa data – embora, pra minha vergonha, seja conhecida por não cumprir prazos. Mas estou decidida à por fim a esse _hiatos_. Só peço que tenham um pouco de fé em mim – e paciência.

Quanto ao blog: não estava conseguindo postar com a frequência que gostaria, nem preparar matéria legal pra pôr lá. Então, desisti dele – e o fechei. Em 2013, tive como meta criar um espaço novo, pra mim e meus pensamentos: o blog Pura Cinese ( puracinese. blogspot. com. br). Ao longo deste mês, estarei transferindo aos poucos todo o material relevante sobre a fic postado no outro blog para ele – incluindo o conto A Aposta (que tinha ficado incompleto e estou terminando o último capítulo, YAY!), a cena especial sobre o dia dos namorados não inclusa na fanfic e outras coisitas mais.

É isso. Nós vemos novamente no fim de março. Até lá!


End file.
